I Believe In A Thing Called Love
by SexyCtarlCtarl
Summary: It takes place in the first Brolly movie. Brolly has found the last female saiyan. The Z Fighters rescued her, but there is something very odd about her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. I will put this statement just once in the whole story. .

**Author notes: **This is my first DBZ fanfic. Actually, this is my first fanfic in general. This is not a songfic. I really do hate songfics.

* * *

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Prologue: Captured**

"Asyla!! NOOO!! Don't come back!!!"

The screams tortured Asyla in her space pod. It was the last thing her younger sister screamed to her as she plummeted through her planet's atmosphere. The screams, explosions, and sounds of flesh ripping caused her to let out her own scream of agony. She should have never left. She was the sole protector of her planet besides her two sisters, but they couldn't compare to her strength or cleverness. Something or someone had waited until she left to attack her planet and she would capture, torture and kill who ever it was.

Her pod rocked fiercely throwing Asyla to the left side of the space pod. Asyla hit the wall with a thump and slid down. She swore as she slowly rose. The pod rocked fiercely again, but she braced herself. This time she only stumbled forward a little bit. Red lights began to flash.

'ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!!! DAMAGE TO LEFT BURNER!!! ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!!!'

"Damn it!!" Asyla cursed as she ran to the controls to access the damage. She had noticed she was coming closer to land until it was too late. Her pod hit the ground hard propelling her out the window and into a house to have it collapse on top of her.

Emerald saw Asyla crash into the house. "Asyla!!" she exclaimed trying to run out of the house. Her father grabbed her and held her firmly.

"No, you can not!!" her father said holding her off the ground as if he was holding a sac of potatoes.

"We have to go!!! Asyla could die!!! I can not let her die." Emerald screamed trying to break free of her father. She screamed and kicked at him, but it was to no avail.

"That monster wants her. Let him have her, so he can leave our planet in peace." Her father stated.

"But, she's my sister and your daughter! We can not betray her!!" Emerald exclaimed.

"She is not MY daughter!!" her father said bitterly. He finally released Emerald and pushed her away from him. He had never told anyone his secret. Asyla was not his daughter. Her stupid slut of a mother mated with another and died for it. Not even one of her own kind, but a ruthless bastard race. He should've killed Asyla when he had the chance.

Emerald stepped away from her father staring in disbelief. She had known Asyla was not her full-blood sister, but she loved her like one. It tore at her heart to hear her father say such words. Asyla could've been a demon and Emerald would love her no less. "I have already lost one sister, today. I will not lose another!" Emerald said leaving the house.

Asyla slowly lifted herself from the rubble. Blood dripped down her temple. She wiped the blood away and took an unsteady foot forwards. All around her was destruction. Houses were on fire. Bodies were littered everywhere. Asyla clenched her fist in anger and pain. Her people were being killed because of her. She tilted her head back and screamed,

"I AM HERE, YOU BASTARDS!!!! COME AND GET ME!!!!!!!!! FIGHT LIKE TRUE MEN THAN COWARDS THAT WAIT TIL I LEAVE TO RAVAGE MY PLANET!!!!!! COME TO ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU A REAL FIGHT!!!!!"

"NO! Don't!" Emerald screamed at Asyla as she ran up to her. She clamped her hand over Asyla's mouth before she could say anything else. Asyla pushed her aside.

"What are you doing?" Asyla asked. She hugged her younger sister. "You should be hiding."

"You can't fight him!!! You have to leave!" Emerald said frantically. She would protect her sister no matter what even if it meant knocking her unconscious and sending her back into space.

"This is my job, Emerald. It is my duty to protect you all. I have failed you all by leaving. I will not leave again." Asyla said, "If I can not kill him, I would rather destroy our planet than let you suffer."

"Such bold words for a small little girl." Someone said behind them.

Asyla spun around keeping her body between Emerald and the strange man in front of her. She had to look up to meet the man's gaze. He had to be 7'5 and his body was extremely muscular. He was handsome with his black hair over his shoulders. Asyla mentally cursed herself for thinking about his looks than the big picture. The man grinned at her noticing her change in mood.

"Who are you and why have you reeked havoc on my planet?" Asyla asked. Emerald's hand was wrapped tightly around Asyla's tail causing her to hiss a little.

"I was looking for you, but these pathetic creatures would not tell me where you were, so I began to force it out of them." The man said ignoring her question of his name. He smirked evilly causing Emerald to shiver and shrink further and further behind Asyla. His tail, that was very similar to Asyla, twitched in anticipation.

"What do you want me for?" Asyla asked. This man was far stronger than she. She could feel his power radiating off him like heat. She had to get back to the weaponry. That was her only chance.

"You are the last female of my kind, half-breed or not. I came here to claim you as my own." The man said.

"I belong to no one!" Asyla hissed barring her teeth as she backed up causing Emerald to trip. Emerald gripped Asyla's tail tighter and used it to keep from falling. Asyla screamed in pain as she crumbled to her knees. The man took the opportunity to grab Asyla by her hair and yanked her up to his eye level.

"NOO!" Emerald screamed lunging at the man. The man frowned at her sending a ki blast through her chest. Emerald fell backwards choking on her own blood.

"EMERALD!!! EMERALD!!! NO!!" Asyla screamed as she began to pummel the man's face. Unfortunately his grip did not loosen, but became tighter. Finally, Asyla gave up.

"My turn." The man said with a wicked smile as he began to punch her in the stomach. Every blow that she given him, he gave it back tenfold until Asyla was coughing up blood.

Asyla's vision began to blur and the last thing she saw was the man with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla, Tookie, and Emerald are my characters!

**Author notes: **Thanks Veggie Luva 101 for the review!! Now, this is chapter one!! Woohoo!! It only took me a couple of days to finish. Well, to help everyone out, Asyla looks likes Aisha Clan Clan from Outlaw Star, but she has reddish brown hair and gold eyes. Emerald looks like a regular cat girl just with green hair. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please people review! I want to know what you all think. Also, sentences in italics means that they are speaking telepathically.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Ithian's Death**

"Asyla, Asyla, please wake up."

The voice was but a whisper in her head. She ignored it. She was dead. She had to be. No one could survive punches that severe.

"ASYLA, WAKE UP!!" The voice now screamed at her. It seemed very familiar.

"Tookie?" Asyla answered as she opened her eyes. She was floating in darkness. 'I must be dreaming again.' She thought.

"This is not a dream, Asyla. You need to wake up and help your sister." The voice said. The owner of the voice appeared in front of Asyla. A large Siberian tiger sat in front of Asyla, staring.

"But my sisters are dead. I am dead." Asyla stated. She remembered blood filling her mouth and slipping into darkness. She had to be dead.

"Yes. Venicia is dead, but Emerald is not and neither are you." Tookie replied. Her irritation was becoming clear in her voice. "You need to help her!" Tookie said.

"I've tried, Tookie. I've tried. You must help her. You are our protector." Asyla said. She had fought that man and her efforts were futile. He was too powerful.

"I can't Asyla. I've used too much of my power trying to save our planet and keep Emerald alive. I can do no more." Tookie stated as she stretched out and laid her head on her paws.

"No, Tookie, you can't die!" Asyla cried as she wrapped her arms around Tookie's neck.

Tookie was the mother she never had. Every female that gives birth to a female are given a protector until they are old enough to defend themselves, which was when they turned seventeen. After their seventeenth birthday, the protector had a choice to go back to their home planet, which was Ithia's moon or stay with the females they were to protect until their death or vice versa. Tookie had chosen to stay after Venicia's seventeenth birthday. She had bonded with Asyla more than Venicia and Emerald and had grown to see Asyla as her child.

"There's nothing more I can do, my little kitten, but try to talk you through this before my tome come." Tookie said purring against Asyla's head.

"I can't do this alone, Tookie." Asyla mumbled. For the first time in her life, she was scared.

"Yes, you can! You are the proud princess of Ithia! You can do this!" Tookie stated, "Now open your eyes and mind to Emerald and help her!"

Asyla slowly opened her eyes and what she saw before her would hunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Her enemy, her attacker, the slayer of her eldest sister was between the legs of Emerald taking her innocence. Emerald slashed at the man's face, but it seemed to only fuel his libido.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!!!" Asyla screeched as she tried to launch herself at the man, but her arms and legs were chained to the wall.

Asyla snarled and spat at the man. How dare this man touch an innocent?!?! He would die slowly. Where were her people? Did they just leave them for dead? Why haven't they rescued them?

"_Because they are dead_." Tookie said bitterly in Asyla's mind, "_He blew up our planet and sent mine hurdling into the sun. We are the last of our kind_."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Asyla screamed as she snatched hard at the chains that were now leaving whelps in her skin.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Are you enjoying the show?" the man asked turning around to look at Asyla while he was still at work. Asyla snarled at him. "Oh are we jealous? Don't worry. You'll be next." The man said mockingly.

Asyla shut her eyes in disgust. This was not happening. All of this was a dream. Just a horrible dream.

"_OPEN YOUR MIND TO HER!!!"_ Tookie growled.

Asyla felt a sharp sting across her face as if Tookie had slapped her. She dropped the barrier in her mind and the pain hit her full force. She could feel Emerald's pain as her own as if she was the one being brutally ravaged.

"_Asyla…"_

Asyla could hear Emerald's silent plea for help. She grit her teeth in anger as tears streamed down her face. It was her fault this was happening. She shouldn't have left.

"_STOP THAT SELF-PITYING!! This was bound to happen if you stayed or if you went. Your worth-less step father brought this man here to take you away because he couldn't stand looking at you anymore because everyday he remembered the pain of finding out that your mother had chosen another. I ripped the traitorous bastard's throat out with joy._" Tookie screamed at Asyla, "_Now help your damn sister before I kill you!_"

"_Emerald, can you hear me?_" Asyla asked.

"_Yes_." Emerald replied after a few seconds, "_I am in so much pain. Why doesn't he kill me Asyla?_"

"_Emerald, I am so sorry. Don't ask for death by a coward_." Asyla said, "_I need you to transform._"

"_I can't. The pain is too much. He will kill me soon. I know it._" Emerald cried.

"_You can and you will!!!_" Asyla exclaimed, "_We are a proud race. We are Ithians! Warriors!! We will die by the hands of each other not by any other race!! Remember who you are!!_"

"_I will try."_ Emerald said.

"_No, you will do it. I will have no trying from you!_" Asyla commanded.

Not a second after Asyla finished her sentence; a roar filled the air causing Asyla's eyes to pop open. Emerald had transformed quicker than Asyla would've thought possible. She had turned into a beast similar to an Earth's tiger, but she had greenish black fur and blue eyes.

Asyla bit her lip in anticipation. Emerald was still a kitten. She was still thirteen summers old and was not at full potential. Hopefully, her beast form would be enough.

Emerald lunged at the man. He quickly grabbed her front legs and slammed her back to the ground. He used one hand to hold her down as he took up his position behind her and said, "Now I will take you in your beast form." Emerald roared in fear and rage as she fought to get free.

"You should be happy that me, Brolly, the legendary super saiyan, has decided to take your innocence instead of those mangy rats you call men." The man said as he shoved himself into her again.

Emerald's shriek of pain caused the transformation to begin. The muscles in Asyla's body bulged. Her clothes began to rip as Asyla began to grow fur. Her nose became a snout and her hands began to turn into paws. The chains that held her captive snapped and Asyla fell to the ground on all fours causing the whole room to shake. Brolly turned around and Asyla's paw collided with his head sending him flying across the room. Asyla was three times the size of Emerald. Her reddish brown fur stuck up slightly in agitation.

"_Kill me, Asyla_." Emerald said weakly. Asyla nudged her softly.

Asyla picked Emerald up by the scruff of her neck, as a mother cat would do her kitten. She purred gently lulling Emerald into sleep. Asyla glared at Brolly as he was getting up. She situated her teeth on the pressure points on Emerald's neck once she knew she was asleep and bit through. Asyla viciously shook her until her neck gave way and Emerald's body fell to the ground. Emerald's death was quick and painless. She felt her spirit leave her body before she tore her throat out. Asyla felt all-alone. Tookie's presence had disappeared with Emerald's. Asyla put her paw on Emerald's body and roared her lamentation.

Her roar was cut short when a jolt of electricity went through her body. She yowled in pain. She had noticed the gold collar on her neck until now. She clawed and pulled at it, but it only heightened her pain. Asyla dropped to the ground writhing in pain as she slowly began to shrink back into her normal state.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Brolly walked over to her. "Oh how considerate of you getting undressed for me." He said.

Asyla spat in his face. "You sick bastard! She was only but a child and so am I. Are you not man enough to find yourself a real woman?" Asyla growled at him.

Brolly kicked her in her side causing her to gasp in pain. "I know you u are of age! Do not lie! You will be mine!" Brolly growled as he dropped to his knees.

Asyla had no more strength left to fight. She glared at him in anger, not allowing him to see her pain. Brolly grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Asyla hissed, "You pathetic monkey."

Brolly growled in rage. How dare this hybrid bitch speak such things to me??! Brolly slapped her and began to beat her. "You will learn your place!" he yelled.

Asyla welcomed the pain. The more he beat her, the better. She would die and join her people in the afterlife before she'd have his spawn of evil.

"Brolly stop this!" a man said walking into the room. Asyla could not see him. Her vision was blurring.

"Father, leave us." Brolly said as he continued to bash Asyla's head into the floor.

"I can not. The girl is too young and do you intend to kill her before you get an heir." His father replied.

"No, she is not. She is of age. I can smell it." Brolly growled.

"No. I checked the database of her planet. She will be of age in two months." Brolly's father explained, "But I have more information that may cheer you up."

"You must mean you have found that bastard, Kakkarott. How long do we have?" Brolly asked standing up.

"A month." His father replied an evil grin crept across Brolly's face. "Good, I will soon have that bastard's head on a platter." Brolly stated.

Brolly and his father's voice began to fade as Asyla began to slip into unconsciousness. 'Kakkarott? Where have I learned that name? Kaakkarott." Asyla thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Kakkarott…._

Goku woke with a start. Someone had said his name. "Goku what's wrong?" Chi-chi asked turning on the lamp.

"Nothing, Chi. I thought I heard someone say my name." Goku said as he lay back down.

Chi-chi yawned and said, "It was probably just a dream. Now go back to sleep." She turned off the light and rolled over so her back was to him. She stared at him. Chi-chi began to worry. He had never woken up like this before. She prayed to the gods that everything would be okay before she fell back to sleep.

Goku stared at the ceiling. Was it just a dream? Goku had a strange feeling that it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Ok, a couple of people put my story as one of their favorites, so please review it. Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saved By A Beautiful Stranger**

Minutes became hours, hours became days and days became weeks. Time moved slow for her. Her living arrangements were decent if you could call being chained to a wall naked was decent. Brolly had treated Asyla fairly well barely touching her until his father told him of his miscalculations. Instead of a month, it would take them two months to reach their destination. The beatings started them. Light caresses turned into blows that broke ribs and ripped skin. His excuse for beating her was that he had to break her spirit.

"A saiyan's mate must be submissive." he would say when he was done.

The first few weeks Asyla fought back as best as she could. Verbally attacking him and spitting in his face. She even bit him, but she left with a broken jaw afterwards. Brolly began to break her in other ways. The monster had recorded the 'deflowering' of Emerald and played it over and over for Asyla to see and hear. Asyla also learned that the stew that she was being fed was the flesh of Emerald. Asyla retched for days and refused to eat until she was force fed through a tube.

Brolly believed that he was breaking her, but he was slowly killing her. The wounds were the main things that were taking a toll on her. She couldn't even like her wounds clean due to the chains. Infections set in and only when Asyla was near death did he let his father intervene. Asyla had four near death situations where she cursed Brolly's father for not letting her die. After that, Asyla became numb. The beatings didn't phase her, the video, nor the food. Nothing Brolly could do would get a response from her.

"Make her eat." Brolly commanded.

"She won't. You have broken her down too much. She has no will to live." his father replied.

Brolly stared at Asyla, who hung limp on the chains. He smirked in satisfaction. "We will not discuss this now. Kakkarott has arrived." Brolly said. He walked over to Asyla and cupped her chin.

"I will be back for you." Brolly said kissing her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and Asyla bit down. Brolly reeled back and slapped her.

"I hope Kakkarott rips your nuts off and make you eat them before you die." Asyla hissed.

Brolly laughed and left the room. When Asyla was sure they were both gone, Asyla wept. She was completely alone for the first time she was kidnapped and she wept. She wept for her planet, her people, her sisters, Tookie and for herself because in three weeks she would be seventeen. "Please let me die before then. Please!" Asyla prayed.

* * *

Trunks and Gohan flew through the sky. They had finished rescuing the slaves when they picked up on a low ki level just a few miles away.

"What do you think it is, Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find whatever it is quick. The ki level is extremely low." Trunks replied. On any other day, Trunks would have ignored the ki level figuring it was just an animal, but he had strange feeling that it wasn't an animal.

Trunks and Gohan landed in front of a cautiously entered. The smell of blood hit their senses hard causing Trunks to sneeze repeatedly and for Gohan to silently gag.

"Trunks..."

"Gohan, you should go tell our Dads what we found." Trunks suggested.

"Sure." Gohan replied as he ran out of the spaceship sighing with relief.

Trunks was actually wishing he could leave too, but since he was the oldest he had to investigate. He walked slowly down the corridor. He came to double door room. He pushed it open and stared in horror.

Asyla had heard him when he opened the door. She sighed with relief when it wasn't Brolly, but immediately tensed when she smelled that he was a saiyan. Half, but still a saiyan. She slowly opened her left eye to see him. She couldn't see him. He was a tall blur of colors.

Trunks stared in horror. The woman before him was chained spread eagle to a wall naked and bleeding. Gashes, bruises and bited covered her whole body. Nowhere on her body was untouched. Her red hair hung down to her waist covering her breasts slightly. A collar kept her from turning left or right, but just staring forward. Her tail was wrapped around her waist. Her ki was extremely low. Trunks had no idea how she was able to stay conscious, but she was.

"Hey, I'm going to get you down." Trunks stated walking towards her.

"No don't touch me." Asyla growled at him and Trunks froze, "If you touch the chains, I'll be shocked. You have to destroy them with ki ball."

The chains gave way immediatly after she finished her sentence. Asyla fell forward. Trunks caught her. He had noticed how skinny she was until he caught her. He caught himself staring at her body. Trunks looked away blushing.

"I need to get you some clothes." Trunks stated.

"I have none." Asyla mumbled. His voice was fading and everything was becoming dark..

Trunks cradled her in his arm like a baby. Asyla's tail wrapped tightly around his leg. She looked up at him and met Trunks gaze. Trunks was mesmerized. He wasn't sure why he couldn't look away. Maybe it was her gold eyes or her fiery red hair or her cute ears. Asyla could see him clearly now. She gasped at his beauty. Asyla reached up and ran her hand through his purple never breaking the gaze with his blue eyes.

"So beautiful......" she mumbled slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Asyla woke up seeing blue eyes. She growled low in her throat, teeth barred. The person backed up. Her vision was still blurred and her whole body was in pain. "Hey, hey! It's okay. We are not trying to hurt you," a woman's voice said.

Asyla noticed she was laying in a bed and with clothes on. There were so many scents in the room. Three male saiyans and a female. Asyla couldn't tell what she was. She had never smelled like someone like her. It was an earthy, clean smell.

"Where am I?" Asyla asked.

"You're on Earth among safe people." the woman replied.

"Where's Brolly? Where....." Asyla asked frantically trying to climb out of bed. A hand gripped her shoulder and laid her back in the bed. She looked up and saw the man that had released her from the chains. He was so close. She could see him perfectly. His face was sketched in worry.

There was a snort and a man spoke, "That bastard won't concern you anymore."

"He's dead then?" Asyla asked relaxing into the feel of the man's hands.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about anymore." her savior answered.

"Now everyone leave. She needs her rest." the woman said. Asyla could hear them leaving and her savior's hand left her shoulder.

"No, wait." she said, "Let him stay."

There was a moment of silence and then the woman left the room. There was a loud noise of a chair being dragged against the floor. Then, her purple haired savior was sitting next to her.

"So, how are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Better now." Asyla replied.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked as he returned his hand to her shoulder. He noticed she liked it. He figured it was comforting. Trunks didn't get an answer. She had slipped back into unconsciousness.

Bulma returned and said, "You should go, Trunks."

"I can't, Mom. I think she needs me here." Trunks replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma.

"I think I am comforting to her. Mom just let me stay. I won't disturb. I'll just sit here." Trunks replied.

"Trunks, you've been just sitting here for the past 1 1/2 weeks. I doubt that she has even noticed." Bulma said.

"She has Mom. I think she remembers me when I am found her. Oh god, Mom, it was so horrible." Trunks stated, "How could anyone do such horrible things to a person?"

Bulma watched her son pulling Asyla's hair from her face. She smiled at his small sign of affection towards Asyla. She began to wonder if Trunks had deeper intentions for staying by her side.

"Alright, you can stay, Mister, but this is the last time." Bulma said.

"Thanks Mom." Trunks replied as Bulma left.

* * *

Asyla woke up once again. Her vision was back to normal. She could see everything perfectly. She was in a plain looking room with a closet and a bland dresser. She breathed in and caught a scent. Asyla turned her head to her left and saw Trunks asleep in a chair.

Why, was the first thought that came to her mind. Why had he saved her? Why was he now sitting here watching over her? He didn't know her. She didn't know him, so why all of this. Asyla smiled at the drooling sliding down the side of his face. He was extremely handsome and his scent was divine. She couldn't place it. Asyla was quite taken with his hair. It reminded her of her moon. She frowned slightly at the thought of her planet. She didn't have a planet anymore.

Trunks stirred in his sleep. Asyla smiled at the next thought that entered her mind.

"I was saved by a beautiful stranger."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! I was really going to call it quits. Anyway, sorry about any errors I may have. This is my first time writing a fanfic. Anyway, here's the next chappie!! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: In Good Company**

"Vegeta, if you don't get your sorry ass down here, I won't feed you for a year!!!" Bulma screamed into the intercom. Bulma glanced back at Asyla and inched closer to the wall. She was still asleep, but she was waking up. Bulma did not want to be alone with an alien cat girl when she woke up. Bulma couldn't get the image of When Animals Attack when the tiger mauled her caretaker to death for trying to sedate her.

"What woman? I am trying to train!" Vegeta yelled back.

"She's waking up. Vegeta you need to get down here." Bulma said.

"I'll get down there when I am done." Vegeta replied.

"Vegeta! Get your ass down here now!!" Bulma yelled.

Asyla groaned in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly. Asyla flattened her ears to her head. The screaming was painful. Her vision was coming back to her slowly as well as her memories. Asyla bolted upright, ripping the needles out of her arm as she ran to the other side of the room. She pressed her back to the wall and stared back at Bulma, who looked as scared as she.

`Oh god, where am I? Where am I?' Asyla thought and she began to notice that there was something missing about her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew there was something missing. Asyla put her hands on her hips. `Wait. Where's my tail?' Asyla thought and looked down. She turned around to look at her butt and her tail was missing.

"YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING TAIL!!!!" Asyla screamed at Bulma.

"Uh, Vegeta…"Bulma said.

"What woman? What did I tell you?" Vegeta snapped at her.

"She's awake and she's not too happy." Bulma replied.

"Don't move and don't look her in the eye." Vegeta said.

Asyla growled at Bulma. She began to pace back and forth in front of Bulma. Asyla sniffed the air. She wasn't a saiyan nor Ithian or any other creature she had came across on her voyage. Her ki level was extremely low. How could a pathetic creature like her survive? It didn't matter. This woman was going to pay. She had committed the worst crime against an Ithian. Other races believed that cutting off someone's tail kept them from shifting, but Ithians were unique creatures. They could shift freely and their tails will grow back in time. Asyla advanced on Bulma still growling and baring her teeth.

`Bulma, what have you gotten yourself into?' Bulma thought as Asyla approached her. Trunks, Goku and Gohan had brought her back from God knows where and begged her endlessly to help her. Bulma helped her without question, but only when she began to do the blood work on her did she regret it. That girl was half saiyan as well something called an Ithian. Vegeta had identified her as that. He had said she was from one of the moon planets in the Eastern Galaxy that Frieza avoided because of their technological advances. They were warriors like Saiyans and it made Bulma a little nervous about that. If they were more races like Saiyans would Earth be in danger again? It didn't make her feel any better that her ki level was extremely high and how her body healed quickly. But, she would have to worry about that later.

Asyla stopped a few inches from Bulma. "Why?" she asked. Bulma gave her a confused look.

"Speak Japanese or English, I don't understand you." Bulma replied.

Asyla frowned at Bulma. She couldn't make out a single word she was saying. Asyla pointed at her butt and then formed a question mark. `She's asking about her tail.' Bulma thought. Bulma tried to make hand gestures for `afraid you might turn into giant monkey and kill everyone,' but it seemed to further confused Asyla.

Finally, Vegeta entered. "Thank God. She doesn't understand a word I am saying." Bulma said.

Asyla had retreated back to the other side of the room. Her ears were back while she hissed and bared her teeth. Vegeta reeked of full blood saiyan. `It's a trap. He's with Broly. I won't let him harm me again.' Asyla thought.

"She's not a pathetic earthling, you idiot. Why would she know English?" Vegeta barked at Bulma.

"Well, you talk to her, oh brilliant one!" Bulma snapped.

Vegeta muttered under his breath and spoke in his native tongue, "Girl, the woman over there saved your sorry ass from death, so why don't you thank her."

"Don't talk to me. You're with him. She only helped me, so I can be his toy again. I will not let him have me again." Asyla replied.

Vegeta's speculations were correct. That disgrace of a saiyan had taken her for a pleasure slave. What was worse he had taken a beautiful and rare female saiyan and abused her. She wasn't even a woman yet.

"No, I am not with that bastard. The moron Kakkarott sent his worthless ass to the next dimension." Vegeta said with a snort.

"Kakkarott? Kakkarott is here? Please you must allow me to speak with him." Asyla stated. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. `So, the brat knows Kakkarott. This should be very interesting.' Vegeta thought.

"Woman!" Vegeta snapped at Bulma, who was busy searching for something.

"Vegeta, you don't have to yell. I am right here." Bulma replied.

"Don't you have something that will allow you to understand her?" Vegeta asked.

"I am one step ahead of you. I figured she might not be able to understand her," Bulma said, "Got it." Bulma pulled out a metal fang case from under a pile of papers. "Tell her to open her mouth, so I can put this in." Bulma said and Vegeta did so. Bulma walked across the room to Asyla. Asyla opened her mouth showing her beautiful long canines. Bulma swallowed hard and prayed that Asyla wouldn't get the idea to bite her hand off. She put the case on Asyla's right canine until it attached to Asyla's gums and melted into her tooth. Asyla pulled back hissing in pain.

"Lady, you should really control your fear. You smell like prey." Asyla said licking her tooth.

"Can you understand me?" Bulma asked.

"I can now." Asyla said.

"Now, Vegeta…." Bulma stopped shorted when she realized that Vegeta had left. "That rude bastard!!" Bulma yelled.

Asyla flattened her ears to her head. "Could you stop yelling?" Asyla asked.

"Sorry." Bulma apologized, "So, what's your name? I'm Bulma."

"Asyla. Why did you cut off my tail?" Asyla replied.

"Since you are half saiyan, you know that right? (Asyla nodded) I wasn't sure if you would go giant ape on me on a full moon." Bulma explained.

"Well, since I am part Ithian, I have the ability to transform whenever I want to." Asyla said as she licked her self-inflicted wounds close.

"So, Ithia was your home planet?" Bulma asked.

"Was. It was blown up by a mad man." Asyla replied, "How ironic we were able to destroy most of Frieza's best warriors, but our planet was destroyed by one man."

"You knew Frieza?" Bulma asked.

"Knew of him. He was before my time. He left my planet alone because of our technological power. He was afraid we'd destroy him. My people were warriors, but we left other planets alone and they left us alone." Asyla explained.

Bulma was giddy about the idea of her planet being technologically advanced, but decided to ask questions later. Asyla had been through hell and back and she needed time to recover and adjust since Earth would be her new home.

"Now, that you're awake. I think we should get some real food into you, but first we need to get you clothes. I'll be right back." Bulma said as she left.

Asyla took the time to check out her surroundings. She was in a small medical room. There was a bed, a desk and cabinets, two doors and a window. It was extremely plain. Asyla walked over to the window and peered out. She gasped at what she saw. `This planet is beautiful.' Asyla thought. Everything was bright and colorful unlike Ithia, which was mostly dark. Asyla watched the squirrels running around a tree. The animals were different as well. They were easy going and happy.

Bulma entered the room with an armful of clothes. "Ok, you're about the size of my mother when she was younger, so I brought you some of her own clothes." Bulma said as she dropped the clothes on the bed, "Well, I'll leave you to it. There's a bathroom behind that door, so you can take a shower." Bulma left again.

Asyla walked over and sorted through the clothes. They were below her standards, but they would do. When she found something suitable to wear, she went to the bathroom. Asyla took a shower and stood in front of the mirror above the sink naked. She looked at the scars on her body. They would fade in time, but Asyla knew one wouldn't. It was a small paw print scar under her belly button. It was faint, but there. She stared in horror. How long had she been asleep? How much time had passed? It was around visible and would be dark soon. She had only a few days left. Asyla rubbed her finger across it and frowned.

"There's nothing to be afraid of now." Asyla said to herself and quickly got dressed. She cautiously ventured out into the hallway.

* * *

Alright, that's the end of chapter three. Hope y'all like it. I kind of did a cliffhanger. Hee hee. Anyways, read and review.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks!!! It's been awhile since I've posted anything. I've been really busy since I started college and no one was reviewing. I almost decided to quit, but I decided what the hell I have nothing better to do. So, here is the next chapter. I hope you like. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Challenge**

Bulma sat in a chair at the table as she watched her bots could breakfast. She was on the phone talking to Chi-Chi.

"So, she's awake, what's she like?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She's really cautious and nonchalant. I was a little shocked that she wasn't as emotional as I thought she was," Bulma replied.

"She is half-saiyan, Bulma. You don't see Vegeta crying over things," Chi-Chi said.

"But, she's a female. I just expected it," Bulma stated.

"Are you sure that she's half saiyan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No doubt about it. Not to mention, Vegeta knew immediately. What worries me is that we don't know who her father is? It couldn't be Vegeta nor Goku. So, I mean who could it be and there's something oddly familiar about her." Bulma said.

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She reminds me of someone. The way she looks at you would make a shiver run up your spine. I just don't know who she reminds me of. It'll come to me, though," Bulma answered as she filed her nails.

"Do you think she's a threat to us?" Chi-Chi asked, "You know this isn't the first time someone prayed on our generosity."

"No. Her planet was destroyed and we saved her life. She owes us and anyway I doubt that she'd try to take over Earth. She does not seem to be like that. She's too proud. There's no point for her to do that." Bulma replied.

Trunks came walking in. He was wearing a black wife beater with khaki shorts. He walked over and kissed Bulma on the side of her face.

"Good morning, Mom," he said grabbing an apple. He bit into it and began to chew happily.

"Hey, Chi-Chi, let me call you back, okay? Bye." Bulma hung up the phone, "Hey, Trunks. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Trunks said sitting down.

"Asyla is awake," Bulma stated.

"She is? Where is she? Is she okay?" Trunks asked.

"She's fine. She is getting dressed right now," Bulma answered, "I want you to show her around the grounds and then take her to see the city."

"Uh, sure, but what about her ears?" Trunks asked.

"We'll get a scarf to cover them, but it won't be the first time that people saw something strange." Bulma replied.

"Yeah. You are right." Trunks said.

"Go and check on her. Breakfast will be ready by the time you come back," Bulma stated.

"Alright," Trunks said getting up. He left the kitchen still eating his apple.

Asyla cautiously walked into a room. Her heart was in her throat. His scent was everywhere. She had to restrain herself from falling to the floor to wallow in his scent. He smelled very masculine. The smell of him made her body become hot. Asyla had gathered that he must live here since his scent was everywhere. She had followed his scent hoping to find him to thank him for saving. Apparently, she had just missed him since his scent was extremely strong in his room.

"Hey,"

Asyla jumped and turned around baring her teeth, but calmed down when she saw it was him. He was staring wide eyed at her and it was making her nervous.

"What is it?" Asyla asked.

"Uh, nothing," Trunks answered. He couldn't tell her that her shirt was fitting overly snug on her bust or that it was riding up to let him see her belly button nor could he tell her how delicious her hips, legs and butt looked in the tight fitting flair out jeans. Trunks was blushing extremely hard as hentai thoughts began to flood his mind.

"Are you okay?" Asyla asked.

"Oh, um, I'm fine. What are you doing in here?" Trunks asked.

"I was looking for you," Asyla answered.

"My mom wanted me to get you for breakfast," Trunks said.

"Mom?" Asyla asked.

"The blue haired woman that has been helping you, that's my mother," Trunks explained.

"So, I'm guessing. The short saiyan is your father," Asyla said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Trunks asked.

"Ithians' sense of smell is far stronger than Saiyans. I can smell that his blood runs in your veins," Asyla said with a sense of satisfaction.

Trunks walked out of the room and said, "Follow me. I'll take you to the kitchen." Aslya nodded and followed in behind him.

Trunks mentally sighed. He was happy that she allowed him to lead her. He knew he wouldn't be able to much speak or to lead her anywhere the way she was dressed. His mom should've known that her body type couldn't even be possibly be similar to hers in anyway. She wasn't even from Earth.

Asyla licked her lips and inhaled deeply. His scent was intoxicating and she had to every now and then keep from reaching out to touch him. 'Damn these hormones!' she thought to herself, 'But, I can now see why Mom fell for a saiyan. They are so different than Ithians and they look better too.' Asyla mentally slapped herself and began to focus the scenery around her. She was amazed by sculptures and paintings that decorated the halls. "This family must be of real importance on this planet," she thought and the scent of the food flooded her nose causing her stomach to contract painfully.

Trunks led her to the kitchen and motioned for her to sit. Asyla took a seat near the window while Trunks went to talk to his mom, who was finishing up with breakfast.

"Mom, we have a problem," Trunks said.

"Are you okay? Did something happen? Do I need to get Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"No, Mom. I'm fine. It's not like that,"Trunks said.

"Then, what is it?" Bulma asked.

"We need to take Asyla shopping before she meets anyone," Trunks replied.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Her clothes, um, Mom, just go look," Trunks said. Bulma looked at her son puzzled and pressed a few buttons on the counter. Five maid bots began to take plates of food to the table. Asyla watches the bots busily setting the table. 'More advanced designs than I thought this planet would have, but still primitive,' she thought, 'I should share my designs with the woman since this will be my home from now on." Asyla frowned at thought. She looked up to see Bulma staring at her in shock.

"Bulma," Asyla asked, "what is wrong?"

"You like a common whore. That's what's wrong," Vegeta said sitting down.

"VEGETA! Don't be rude to our guest!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Don't lie and tell me you weren't thinking that too, woman." Vegeta stated glaring at Asyla.

"You be nice or I swear you will damn regret it!" Bulma warned.

Asyla was startled by his entrance and stifled a hiss. She had not heard him come in and her ears went back in anger. 'How dare he insult me?' she thought and watched Vegeta eat in disgust. He had disrespected a princess. Asyla sniffed at her food. She detected no poison and began to eat. It was surprisingly good and said, "Bulma, this is delicious."

"Oh really, thank you," Asyla said.

"If you compare it to peasant's food," Vegeta mumbled and Asyla growled low in her throat. Trunks touched Asyla's shoulder as he sat down. He could feel how tense she was and her body immediately relaxed when she felt his touch.

"Are you okay, Asyla?" Trunks asked.

"I'm just fine," Asyla replied turning her attention to Trunks, "Forgive me if my clothing is not suitable. Is there anywhere I can obtain suitable garments? I have no way of paying you for your hospitality, but as the word of an Ithian I am forever in your debt."

"Oh no, it's okay. You would've done the same thing for any one of us," Bulma stated and Vegeta snorted. Asyla ears lowered again as she began to eat again. She never took her eyes off him while she ate. Bulma had begun chattering away to Trunks, while he kept a wary eye on Asyla whose body was tensing up again and the speed of her eating began to increase.

'This bastard disrespected the matriarch. How is he getting away with this? Maybe the customs on this planet are different from my own?' Asyla thought frowning slightly. She swiveled her ears around cautiously checking her surroundings. She heard something behind her and immediately turned around. She saw a black cat. It stared up at her.

"Oh! You have protectors too." Asyla said.

"What?" Bulma asked. Asyla reached down and picked up the black cat. "A protector. Is this yours?" Asyla asked. "I don't understand. He's just a cat." Bulma said.

"On the girl's planet, their protectors on their planet were giant cats." Vegeta explained.

"No, Tama, isn't a protector. He's just a regular cat." Bulma said.

"Oh, ok." Asyla stated. Tama meowed at her. She automatically knew what he wanted. She took a sausage off her plate and gave it to him. He jumped off her lap and mewed at her happily as he left the kitchen. Asyla smiled and watched Tama leave. She turned back around to see Vegeta glaring at her.

She glared back, bared her fangs and snorted at her. If she had her tail, it would have been up over her head flicking back and forth. 'This brat is giving me a warning. Who does she think she is??' Vegeta thought and bared his teeth back. This man irked her like no other. She knew her hormones were out of control, but she couldn't back down.

'_Do you have a problem, monkey?' Asyla flooded Vegeta's mind._

"_You insolent brat! How dare you speak to the Prince of Saiyans that way?" Vegeta thought back._

"_How dare you disrespect the princess of Ithians? What have I done to you?" Asyla asked._

"_No one questions me, brat." Vegeta snapped._

"_You are nothing to me. I will not respect you," Asyla said._

"_You will respect me, brat." Vegeta stated._

"_Or what? You know that Ithians are stronger than Saiyans, Princey. That's why you didn't mess with our planet." Asyla said cockily._

"_Do you want to test that theory?" Vegeta asked._

"_When and where monkey boy?" Asyla said._

"_Tonight at Midnight," Vegeta replied._

"_Fine by me. Don't punk out princey,"_ Asyla thought and said, "Trunks, will you please show me where I can get suitable clothing?"

"Of course. I guess we can go now if you're done with breakfast," Trunks said. "I am. I want to thank you again, Bulma, for this wonderful feast," Asyla said. "It was no big deal. You two have fun at the mall," Bulma said dismissing them. Trunks led Asyla outside.

Vegeta smirked and thought, "This will be very interesting,"

* * *

Alright, that's the end of chapter four. Hope y'all like it. Please review, I'm begging you!!


	6. Hey Everyone

Hey everyone,

I see that people are finally reviewing and like my story. I have been busy with college and will become even busier this summer due to the fact that I have to get a job, but don't worry, I will be posting another chapter soon.

Later Days,

SexyCtarlCtarl


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks!!! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciated. Here is chapter 5! Hope you like it!!!

**Chapter 5: Mall Adventure**

Asyla was amazed by the bright colors outside. It was beautiful. The planet was beautiful. It dulled in comparison to her planet, but it was beautiful none the less. She loved the way the grass felt on her feet. It felt wonderful. Asyla purred with delight. She was resisting the urge to let the cat in her roll around in the grass. _I will wait to do that tonight_. Trunks watched her in amusement. He was amazed at her reactions to nature.

"Have you never felt grass before?" he asked.

"Is that what you call it?" Asyla said looking down, "No. I have never felt grass before. There wasn't grass on my planet. This planet is beautiful." She smiled at Trunks and then sat down in the grass. She began purring again. "So, where do we go to find suitable garments?"Asyla asked.

"We're going to the mall. Did you have malls on your planet?" Trunks asked.

"No. We made our clothes. Every household learned to make their own clothes and had their own styles, so you could identify families. I am assuming this is not what you do on this planet." Asyla said.

"No. There are certain brands made by people who provide clothes for everyone, but you buy them." Trunks said.

"Oh," Asyla said, "So, this mall, is like a market in a way?"

"Yes in a way, but it's closed off." Trunks said.

"How do we get there?" Asyla asked.

"We shall drive or we could fly," Trunks said.

"Fly?" Asyla asked.

"Yes, fly, like this." Trunks said and levitated off the ground.

"I do not know how to do this. My people had no need for this." Asyla stated.

"I will teach you, anyway. It will be useful," Trunks said, "So, fly or drive?"

"Flying since I am not sure what driving is," Asyla stated and Trunks laughed. He walked over and picked her up bridal style. Before she could object, he shot off into the sky. Asyla held him tightly. Her eyes were closed tightly. Trunks looked down at her and chuckled. "You don't need to be afraid. I won't drop you," Trunks said. "I prefer to keep my eyes closed," Asyla said and gripped Trunks tighter. Trunks body stiffened. Her breasts were rubbing against his chest. He bit his lip and began to think flying was a bad idea. Her smell was driving him nuts. He hadn't smelled anyone that smelled this good. "Am I going out of my mind?? Why am I thinking like this?" Trunks thought and swallowed hard. He couldn't help it. Trunks was drawn to her when he first saw her bashed and bloody and that's what made him sick. How could he be attracted by a bloody and abused woman?

Just as Trunks was going through his mental dilemma, so was Asyla. She was fighting every urge not to stroke his chest or lick his neck. It was becoming so hard for her. The tiger in her roared for her to mark him, but she couldn't. It had to be a mutual binding. Asyla growled low in her throat with frustration. She heard a rumbling. She looked up at Trunks. He was staring at her with such intensity that caused her to wince. His blue eyes seemed to be darker than they usually were. Trunks growled at her again. She knew he was asking her something, but she didn't know what.

"Trunks," Asyla said, "Are you ok?" Trunks eyes returned to their normal eye color when she said his name.

"Yeah, I am fine. Are you?" Trunks asked looking at her with concern.

"Um, yes. I am fine," she lied and thought, "What just happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing," Asyla said and closed her eyed again. "What just happened?" she thought. She tilted her head to the side, so the wind could keep Trunks' scent wouldn't be so overwhelming.

They landed on the roof of the building. Asyla quickly stepped away from Trunks to clear her senses of him. She inhaled deeply and nearly gagged. The air was tainted with the putrid smell of exhaust fumes.

"Bleh, what is this smell?" Asyla asked covering her nose with her hand.

"I am so sorry. I should have warned you about this. It's the pollution in the air from the technology." Trunks said.

"Ugh, I must really tell your mother about my designs. We figured out a way to avoid this. I believe I should tell her as soon as possible. There's no telling how much damage there is to your planet." Asyla said shaking her head in disgust.

"Believe me we know." Trunks said taking off his jacket. He gave it to her and said, "Put this on. I think you would prefer the jacket than just walking around without it."

"Why?" Asyla asked.

"You'll see," Trunks said opening the door to the steps.

Asyla stifled her growls at the human males. They were making her angry with their thoughts and scents. She began to realize how these clothes were really not that suitable to the customs of this planet. Even the women harbored anger towards her due to the fact that their men were eyeing her great interest. Asyla really could care less about them. The tiger inside of them was not interested. Their energy levels were barely noticeable. They were not a threat nor were any of them potential mates maybe potential prey, but Asyla would not stoop that low. Trunks had led her into a store called Macys. He left her with a clerk and two credit cards. The clerk measured her and then showed her the clothes.

"Hmm, this is cute," Asyla said to herself as she stared at the lingerie. She was racking up piles and piles of it as well as dresses and other things. She was sneezing constantly due to the perfume and other scents in the store. Because of this, she had not noticed nor smelled the man that had been following her through the store.

"I think I am done," Asyla said to the clerk.

"Ok, then, I will ring you up. How do you want to pay for this?" the woman asked. She was amazed at all the clothes that Asyla was buying. The woman settled with the idea that maybe her house burned down and she had to buy more clothes.

"Credit card." Asyla said handing her one of the cards. The woman nodded and began to charge it. Asyla began to worry. She hadn't seen Trunks for hours. She couldn't smell his scent because of the damn artificial scents. He should've come back for her by now.

"Ma'am, shall I send this to the Briefs' residence?" the woman asked.

"Yes please, but let me get a few things." Asyla said digging an outfit out of the bags. She went to the dressing room and began to dress. Asyla slipped the shirt on and came to her waist, but still hugged her tightly. "This is more suitable." She said as she put her black jeans on. Asyla admired herself in the mirror. She was sporting her royal colors: a dark purple cami with red and gold stripes. Asyla tied a black bandana over her ears, so she didn't have to lay them down under her hair.

Asyla opened the door to her dressing room. To her surprise there was a man standing right in front of her. "Oh, hello," she said staring at him. The man didn't say anything to her, but came closer. "Excuse me, but who..." Before Asyla could get anything else out the man grabbed her by her neck and slammed her back into the mirror. Asyla hissed in surprise. His scent flooded her senses and she could smell his intent.

"You're such a beautiful woman. I will enjoy tasting you." The man said.

"You won't enjoy anything," someone said behind the man. The man turned around to see very upset Trunks.

"Boy, this is none of your business." The man stated.

"It is my business." Trunks said grabbing the man by his shirt and throwing him off of Asyla. He walked over and grabbed Asyla's arm. "Are you ok?"

"Not even a scratch," Asyla said. She was secretly thanking Trunks. If he hadn't come, she would have most certainly killed the man and she had a hunch that Earth's customs wouldn't be too fond of that.

Trunks picked the man up off the ground by his neck and growled out, "If you ever put your hands on her or any other women, I will come back and rip off your dick and make you eat it. Got me?" The man nodded and Trunks dropped him on the ground. The man scooted away staring in horror. "Come on. We're leaving," Trunks said grabbing Asyla by her hand and leading her out.

Trunks was holding her hand until they reached the balcony of the mall. "You can let go now," Asyla said trying to hide the fact that she liked the fact he liked it. "Oh, um, sorry," Trunks said, "Let's go home." Trunks picked her up casually and launched off into the sky.

Dinner had been extremely odd. After the incident at the mall and flying to the mall, the tiger in Asyla began to call out to Trunks. It seemed that she wanted him, but Asyla wasn't going to allow that. Asyla figured since he was the only eligible male in her vicinity that she was acting this way. Dinner had been awkward because her tail had miraculously grown back and found its way wrapping around Trunks' leg. It took her forever to pry it off of him. It seemed it had a mind of its own. Asyla had been so embarrassed that she ran away to the top of the house. She would eat when everyone was asleep.

Asyla lay back on the roof. The moon was nearly full. "What am I going to do?" she thought, "I only have a few days left. What will happen to me? What will happen to them? I can't put this family in danger. Maybe I will ask Bulma in the morning." Then, Asyla heard a voice that broke her train of thought.

"**Where are you brat? Did the little kitty get scared?**"

Well, that's the end of chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks!!! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciated. Here is chapter 6! Hope you like it!!!

**Chapter 6: The Fight**

"**Where are you brat? Did the little kitty get scared?**"

Asyla growled. Her anger flooded her senses as well as the moon light. Her body began to arch and crack as she felt the change coming.

"Did you forget about your challenge, brat?" Vegeta exclaimed. He was very annoyed by the fact that he couldn't track her energy level. She couldn't find her anywhere, but it didn't was confident that neither Bulma nor Trunks would wake up until the morning. Vegeta had found Bulma's potent anesthetic and wanted to make sure that his fight would not be interrupted. He was going to show that girl her place.

A loud roar shook the ground causing Vegeta to look up. Asyla stood on the top of her house in her tiger form. Her eyes glowed silver as her tail flicked over her head in warning. She was wearing some type of cloth on her body that made Vegeta very curious. All of her clothes should've ripped off during her change. He knew he was no match for her in this form but if she was able to change in her human form this would be an interesting fight indeed.

"Are you going to come down or are you scared now?" Vegeta said cockily.

Asyla bared her ivory fangs gleaming in the pale light. She vanished and reappeared right in front of Vegeta propelling him to the ground. She bit straight into his chest causing rivulets of bloods to spray her face and his. Vegeta's hands wrapped around her neck and pulled her back. He held her at bay, his biceps bulging with the effort. Vegeta had underestimated her strength and was taken aback by her viciousness. He believed they'd fight but Asyla seemed intent on killing him. Vegeta gritted his teeth, his own fangs flashing beneath the curl of his lip and kicked Asyla backwards and quickly jumped back a safe distance.

"Woman, we need to…"

Asyla didn't let him finish. She charged and rose up on her hind legs. She slapped him hard across the face with her paw sending him crashing into a tree. Her lip curled back and a growled menacingly at Vegeta.

"Listen women. We need to have some rules to this fight," Veegeta stated

"_Rules? Rules?! There are no rules! I fight for blood," Asyla thought and roared, "You have dishonored a member of the royal court of Ithia. You have challenged my authority with no cause. You have accepted my challenges and we will have a battle to the death. Isn't the custom the same for your people?"_

"Woman, this is unacceptable," Vegeta said.

"_Unacceptable? Are you afraid, princey? Aren't you confident that you'll win? Or does the little monkey now understand why your people did not mess mine?"Asyla thought, "We can end this Prince Vegeta if you just apologize."_

"I apologize to no one. Bring it on bitch!" Vegeta said floating up into the air.

"_Wrong species_!" Asyla roared as she began to dodge the beams that were being shot at her. There began to be a cloud of smoke and Asyla was not visible anymore. Vegeta stopped waiting and listening. The smoke cleared and Asyla was not there. There was a roar and Vegeta looked up.

"Fuck!" he said a split second before claws ripped into his abdomen. Asyla tore and ripped at him. When Vegeta struck at her, she vanished and reappeared on the ground while Vegeta crashed face first into the ground. Asyla sat down and began to lick the blood off her claws and face. This was getting oddly boring. She was an expert at hunting, capturing and killing flying objects. Vegeta wouldn't be any difference. This fight was going to end way too quickly for her.

She walked over to the crater that Vegeta made. Her body shifting back into her human form and she looked down into the hole. "Princey boy, I'm a cat. And cats kill things that fly. Wouldn't it just be smarter for you if you just stopped flying or do you want to end this fight now?" Asyla asked and watched Vegeta jumped out of the hole. His anger seeped off of him which caused Asyla to bare her teeth.

Vegeta was angry. Her power level was much higher than his at this stage. He knew if he went Super Saiyan, she was no match but he couldn't alert Kakkarott or any of the other Z Fighters. The brat was good. He could admit this. He had never seen a more graceful, agile and lethal fighter. Vegeta watched her go into her battle stance. Asyla wrapped her tail around her waist tight. She took her battle stance, with hand before her showing her lengthening claws and the other above her head.

"Bring it, Vegeta!" she growled and Vegeta charged.

Asyla feinted to the left and was amazed when he fell for it. She whirled around, lashing out with her claws, but Vegeta caught her wrist right before she sliced into his face. He delivered a blow to her abdomen and then a kick that sent her flying towards a tree. Asyla pushed off from the tree and used the momentum to fly right back into Vegeta sending a barrage of punches and kicks.

They kept it up. They matched each other blow by blow. Asyla wanted a battle of blood. She got it. Their bodies were littered with bruises and gashes but more so Vegeta's. Asyla believed this would go on for hours when Vegeta hesitated. He hadn't hesitated at all and was a little startled but took the advantage to punch him away from her.

"Woman, we have to stop this," Vegeta said.

"Getting tired already, Princey?" Asyla said mockingly as she was breathing heavily.

"That mark on your stomach, I know what it is. I will not fight anymore," Vegeta stated clearly.

"What?" Asyla exclaimed as she looked down. A tear in her jumpsuit revealed her paw shaped scar on her stomach. She frowned and yelled, "You will fight me!"

Asyla lunged at him and Vegeta powered up. He became super saiyan. He hit her twice in the abdomen and Asyla crumpled to the ground gasping for air. She tried to stand but couldn't move her legs.

"Give up, brat," Vegeta said, "You have nothing to prove anymore. You would've made your father proud."

"What?" Asyla asked and Vegeta hit her in the back of her neck causing her to become unconscious. Vegeta picked her up and flew up to her room. He laid her on her bed. Vegeta stared at the girl and smirked. He returned to his room for a long needed shower.

Well, there you go! I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review!


	9. Hello Everyone Again

Hey everyone,

Thank you for everyone that has reviewed. I am sorry about not updating. I will soon. I probably will by tonight or tomorrow or Sunday. Don't worry everyone I am not calling it quits on the fanfiction. I just had personal issues(college issues and family issues) I had to deal with it. Thanks again.

Later Days,

SexyCtarlCtarl


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks!!! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I want to say I'm sorry for taking so long. Note: Asyla has an alter-ego named Aleya. I am allowing her alter-ego to be revealed in this chapter. Ithians have a beast form, so they have a beast side of themselves which is more of the animalistic version of them. In Asyla's case, Aleya is basically how Talya will be when she's older. Think of the movie, The Shinning. Just letting you know that, so you won't get confused. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revealing the Truth Part 1**

Asyla woke up laying in her bed. Her body was painfully sore. She leaned up and thought, _'What the hell happened to me?'_ Asyla stood up and noticed the new faint scars on her body. Her memories came back to her and she growled in anger, _"I lost. I lost. The second time in my life I lost,"_Asyla stripped off her clothes and took a shower. The saiyan race had become stronger. She understood now why Frieza destroyed their planet. 'They would've killed the bastard. Ironically, a saiyan still did,' she thought. Word had spread across the galaxies. A saiyan named Goku had basically demolished Frieza. Asyla got out of the shower and dried herself off. She crawled back into her bed. It was still dark. She would be able to sleep comfortably.

* * *

"Vegeta, you think you're slick. I've created a resistance to my own drugs," Bulma said, "Now, you tell me why the hell you were fighting with Asyla?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, woman," Vegeta stated.

"Oh, yes, you do. Asyla is the only female saiyan. I know you know something about this that you're leaving out and I want to know what it is," Bulma retorted poking him in his chest. Vegeta remained silent and Bulma began to wail. "Oh no, please don't tell me she's yours?!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up, you idiot. The brat isn't mine!" Vegeta growled out.

"Then who is his father?" Bulma asked.

"I made a promise, Bulma," Vegeta replied laying on his side with his back to her. Yes, he had made a promise and due to his selfishness he had not followed through.

"What do you mean a promise? Vegeta, please tell me what happened." Bulma said wrapping her arms around him.

"Woman, just let me sleep," Vegeta said softly. Bulma laid her head on his shoulder.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Bulma said.

"Fine, woman." Vegeta stated turning around to face her.

* * *

_A man with long black hair wearing a black spandex body suit held up a baby girl with short red hair. The baby looked at the man as her tail wrapped around his arm. She reached out to him, giggling softly. _

"_Hugs are for the weak," the man said, "You need to be strong like your father." _

"_So, am I weak?" a woman asked walking into the room. She had long bright red and fierce green eyes. She was wearing a white silk gown. The woman placed her hand on the man's shoulder. "Hug her already. There's no telling when she'll see you again." _

_The man embraced the child causing the child to sigh happily. The man gave the child back to the woman who wrapped her tail around the child tightly. "I must leave," the man said picking up his armor and putting on. _

"_You know you don't have to do this," the woman said, "Stay here with us. You can't be touched here."_

"_You know I can't do that," the man stated walking to the door. The woman grabbed him by the arm. He looked down at her. He cupped her face and kissed her fiercely._

"_Don't go. Please don't go. I feel it in my soul that something terrible is going to happen," the woman said. She was now at the brink of tears._

"_I promise you, Callisto. I will return to you and Asyla." The man said and exited. The baby reached for him and cried. _

_

* * *

  
_

"DADDY!" Asyla yelled waking up her hand outstretched. She dropped her hand and ran her hand through her hair. She had the dream again. It was a pleasure to have it but it always made her sad. This was the only time she could see her father. She wished she could see him in reality. Asyla crawled out of her bed. She walked to her bathroom and began brushing her teeth. In a moment of reflection, Asyla remembered what Vegeta said to her before he knocked her out.

"That bastard knows my father!" she exclaimed. Asyla finished brushing her teeth and quickly put on a dress. Asyla came running out of her room. She went to his bedroom. Asyla knocked hard on the door and said, "Vegeta, I need to speak with you." Asyla waited and Bulma opened the door.

"Good Morning," Bulma yawned, "What is it that you want?"

"Good Morning, Bulma. Forgive me, I didn't realize it was that early," Asyla replied.

"Oh it isn't," Bulma yawned, "I just had a long night."

"Bulma, do you know where Vegeta is?" Asyla asked.

"He's in the kitchen waiting for you," Bulma answered closing the door before Asyla could say anything else. Bulma crawled back into her bed. Bulma was still disgusted with Vegeta from what he told her. Even more disgusted that he had asked her to break the news to Asyla.  
"Was he out of his mind? There's no telling how that girl would react," she had yelled at him. Bulma wasn't going to get in the middle of it, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to watch.

Bulma picked up her remote to the Tv. She pressed a few buttons and the tv came on revealing her kitchen in three different angles. "Perfect," she said as she watched Asyla enter the kitchen.

Vegeta was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. He was cringing with every swallow. He hated damn coffee, but he had to drink something to keep himself away. That woman he called a mate nagged his ear off all night.

"Vegeta," Asyla said sitting down in front of him.

"What is it, girl?" Vegeta asked not looking at her.

Asyla's eyebrow rose. She expected him to call her 'brat' or taunt her for losing, but it seemed that they're gained a mutual respect for one another.

"Vegeta, last night, before you knocked me out, you said my father would be proud. Do you know him?" Asyla asked.

"Would have been," Vegeta replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Asyla asked.

"You need to see Kakkarott today," Vegeta said getting up.

"No wait. Tell me what you meant by would have been," Asyla replied.

"It is not my place to tell you. Kakkarott will tell you everything you need to know. Tell my boy to take you," Vegeta said and with that he left the kitchen.

Asyla sat In her seat in utter confusion. "Not his place to tell?! Then, who the hell's place is it to tell?!" Asyla growled as she left to go to the kitchen to find Trunks.

* * *

Vegeta sat in the grass still drinking his coffee until he angrily threw it away. He couldn't help but feel ashamed. Vegeta couldn't tell the girl the truth. He was pretty sure that Bulma saw everything and was going to rub it in the first chance she got. Vegeta sighed at this. He hated being weak. Vegeta knew exactly ehat he wanted to tell her, but how could he? How can you tell this girl, hey I am basically the reason why you lost both of your parents. Vegeta sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He felt even worse by the fact that he knew if she wasn't half saiyan that he wouldn't give a rat's ass.

Then, Vegeta had an epiphany and began to curse. "Why the hell did I tell her to go find him?" Vegeta yelled as he stormed back into the house.

* * *

Asyla pushed the door to the bathroom open. She krept in slowly. The shower was on and she knew exactly who was in the shower, but she couldn't stop herself from coming in.

'_What the hell am I doing in here?' _Asyla thought.

A voice in her head laughed. Asyla became happy for half a second believing it was Tookie until she heard the voice. 'You know exactly why you're in here.'

'_Oh great, I have officially lost my mind. I am now answering my own questions,_' Asyla thought.

'_Oh please. Stop being so melodramatic. I am you. Well, the better part of you. Aleya, remember, your beast,'_ the voice replied.

'_How could I forget? You keep making me do things that I don't want to do,' _Asyla replied.

'_No, no, no, no. I am doing things that you won't allow us to do,'_ Aleya said, 'Like for instance, I am an emitting a pheromone that Trunks should be picking up right now. I wonder how he'll react.'

'_No, you stop this. Give me back my body.'_ Asyla demanded.

'_Stop? You and I both know we want this. We have to do this. Keep our race alive. We're the last remember. We have no choice to mate,'_ Aleya growled.

'_Not like this. This is wrong,'_ Asyla said.

'_Fine. But, you do this soon or I'll do it my way,'_ Aleya said and Asyla had control over her body again. Asyla turned around and began to make a speedy retreat to the door until she ran smack into a wet chest. Asyla was afraid to look up.

"Uh, hi, Trunks. I am sorry. You know didn't realize you were in the shower. I am leaving right now," Asyla said and tried to sidestep out of the way. Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his body.

"Trunks, what..what are you doing?" Asyla asked.

"Isn't this what you want me to do?" Trunks replied. His voice was huskier. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled causing Asyla to look up at him. Asyla began to shiver with fear. His eyes were darker blue and he stared into hers. He looked as if he wanted to devour her. Trunks backed her up into the wall and began to nibble down her neck causing Asyla to gasp in surprise.

"Trunks, please…Before she could finish, he had kissed her. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Trunks pulled back and growled at her. Asyla's ears went flat against her head as she began to move herself into a submissive posture. Trunks smirked. He gripped her tighter and growled louder rolling his hips into hers causing Asyla to blush.

'_Answer him,' _Aleya said.

'_I don't know how!_' Asyla replied.

'_Growl you idiot. Growl as if you were challenging someone,'_ Aleya explained.

Aleya's ears went back and she growled baring all of her teeth. Trunks grinned and bit into her neck. Asyla yelped. She tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Asyla growled and punched him in the side of the head sending him to the floor. Trunks gripped his head and looked up. His eyes were back to normal. "Asyla, what are you doing here? Why are you bleeding?" Trunks asked.

"Sorry," Asyla said running out of the bathroom, past Vegeta and then into her room.

"Oh my god,oh my god, oh my god!" Asyla said as she paced. She licked her hand and then placed it over the bite wound. She pulled her hand back, but the wound hadn't healed. Asyla tried five more times and exclaimed, "Why won't it heal?"

"Because it's not meant to," Vegeta stated entering her room. Asyla jumped and said frantically, "Look I don't know what happened. I couldn't help it. I don't know what I was doing. Then, his eyes were different. "

"Shut up, you idiot," Vegeta snapped, "Don't tell me you don't know anything about mating ceremonies?"

"I was never required to learn," Asyla replied simply.

"What type of princess are you?" Vegeta asked and Asyla frowned. "It seems we have a lot to talk about when you return. Do yourself favor and try not to making in animal like noises with Trunks around." Vegeta said leaving the room. Asyla looked dumbfounded as Trunks came into her room fully dressed.

"Asyla, I don't know what happened in the bathroom, but I'm sorry. I've been acting weird lately," Trunks said.

"Uh, yeah, about that, it was my fault entirely. Don't worry about it. Eh, you did nothing wrong." Asyla stated.

"But you were bleeding," Trunks said.

"No, I'm fine. See, that wasn't blood. Uh, I, uh, spilled juice on me. I was getting a towel," she lied, "Uh, anyway, Trunks, will you please take me to see Kakkarott today? I really need to speak to him."

"Don't you think someone else should take you? Since I've been a little odd, I don't think it's safe," Trunks stated.

"Trust me, it's fine. It's perfectly fine." Asyla said.

"Ok then. Well, I guess we'll eat breakfast at his house then. His wife, Chi Chi, is an awesome cook. Better than Mom, but don't tell her that," Trunks said with a weak laugh.

'_He doesn't remember anything that happened in the bathroom. This is not good,_' Asyla thought and said, "Shall we go now?"

"Of course," Trunks stated picking her up. He jumped out her window and flew off.

"So, why do you need to speak with Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Goku? As in the Saiyan that killed Frieza? He is Kakkarot?" Asyla asked.

"Well, yeah, if you look at it that way. Frieza was brought back from the brink of death and I just finished the job," Trunks replied, "Goku is Kakkarott's Earth name. He lived here all his life."

"Oh wow. That is so incredible," Asyla stated.

"Getting back to the original question: why do you need to speak with Goku?" Trunks asked.

"My step-father told me that he knew my father is. My step-father didn't give me much detail on the matter, but my father's name. I am hoping Kakk…Goku can tell me something," Asyla explained.

"I believe your step-father is mistaken. Any full blood saiyan that Goku has ever met is dead now besides Vegeta," Trunks said.

"I hope you're wrong," Asyla said.

It didn't take them long to get to Goku and Chi Chi's house. Goku and Gohan were standing outside waiting for them. "Hey Trunks!" Goku called them as they landed. The hair on the back of Asyla's neck rose. Goku was giving off a very high energy level. 'This has to be Kakkarott,' she thought

"Hey, Goku. Hey Gohan," Trunks said.

"Hey,you're the girl that was injured. How are you?" Gohan asked.

"I am fine now,"Asyla said looking down at him. She looked back up at Goku and said, "I want to thank you both for saving me."

"Ah, it's no big deal. We hoped you'd do the same for us," Goku said with a big grin.

"I am Asyla by the way," Asyla said, "We never really got the chance to exchange names."

"Well, I am Goku and this is Gohan, my son," Goku said, "Let's go in. Chi Chi is making breakfast and I'm starving."

"Wait," Asyla said. Goku stopped and turned around looking a little confused. His demeanor changed as he saw how serious Asyla's face had become. "I need to ask you this before I become sidetrack. I have a knack at doing that."

"Goku, your true name is Kakkarott?" Asyla asked.

"Yes. Some call me that, but I go by Goku," Goku replied.

"Did you know a saiyan named Radditz?" Asyla asked.

"Yes. He came to Earth when Gohan was young and threatened to destroy it. He asked me to help him. I told him no. He kidnapped Gohan to change my mind. We had a huge battle that killed us both, but I was brought back." Goku explained.

Asyla's face became pale. She dropped to her knees and stared at the ground as tears ran down her face. "He's..he's dead.." she said.

"Asyla, are you okay?" Trunks asked coming over kneeling next to her.

"How did you know him? Why did he come to Earth?" Asyla asked.

"He came under Frieza's orders. He was my brother," Goku answered, "Why did you want to know all this?"

"Radditz is my father,"

* * *

Well, there you go! I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review!


	11. Uh, hi everyone!

Hey everyone,

I am so, so, SO sorry about not posting for like forever. I got into the zone with classes. I have a 3.75 GPA now. So, woot woot. I should have the next chapter up by tonight, tomorrow or Tuesday. I am on vacation, so I might even do two chapters. Don't hold me to that. However, I will work on the next chapter.

Later Days,

SexyCtarlCtarl


	12. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and the Ithian race belongs to me.

**Author's Note****:** Hi, folks!!! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I want to say I'm sorry for taking so long..again. College is killing me slowly, but I will try to update once or twice a month. Also, the next chapter will be better. I had a hard time getting the ideas right with this chapter. There's some citrus going on in this chapter though, but nothing too tangy..yet. ;) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Revealing the Truth Part 2**

Asyla sat up on the sofa when a mug of tea was handed to her. She had become emotional wreck after she found out the truth. Asyla was embarrassed. Asyla was lying across a couch staring up at the ceiling fighting back the tears that were ready to fall again. She leaned up and a hand pushed her back. Asyla looked up at Goku.

"Hey, take it easy," Goku said.

"Thank you for the tea," Asyla replied. She was grateful that it wasn't Trunks hovering over her protectively. Asyla really needed to get away from him until Vegeta explained to her what was going on. She rubbed the back of her head as she sipped on her tea. It was unreal. Her father was dead and she was sitting with her uncle. She had unbelievable bad luck or unbelievable good luck.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way," Goku said scratching his head, "I didn't know he had you. I could've…"

"You couldn't have done anything else," Asyla said interrupting as she stared at the tea in her cup. She looked up at him and smiled, "You were protecting your family, your home. I understand that. I would have done the same thing. It's just…it's horrible that I never got to meet him. It's not fair, but that's life."

"You may not have your mother or your father or your planet," Chi-Chi said coming in with a plate of food, "But, you do have us and Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and more of our friends that you haven't met. I know it isn't the same, but we will love you no matter what." She sat down next to Asyla and gave her a plate and fork. Chi-Chi was still a little put off by her ears, but she was use to weird things. She would have never thought Radditz could be possible of having children. He was so cold, but Vegeta once was too. You can't really judge a person by their first actions and appearances.

"You know I'm surprised that Vegeta didn't tell you," Goku said.

"Well, he told me to ask you. He said it wasn't his place to tell," Asyla replied as she quickly ate her food. Chi-chi raised an eyebrow when Asyla gave her back the plate, 'She is half saiyan. I better go get another plate of food.'

"Well, that's silly. Vegeta worked with Radditz. Vegeta would know more about Radditz than I would," Goku explained. Asyla's eye began to twitch as she angrily rung her hands. "Hey are you ok?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine," Asyla said as her claws flexed. 'It wasn't his place?! He worked with Radditz, knew him better than his own brother and he says it was better if Goku told me.' She thought angrily. "Vegeta said it would be best if you told me." Asyla finally said.

"I guess so," Goku said as he scratched the back of his head. Asyla began to wonder if this was a nervous gesture he does because his head couldn't possibly be that itchy.

Chi-Chi returned with another plate of food as Asyla finished off her tea. Asyla took the plate and smiled at Chi-Chi. She ate quickly and her hair moved revealing the wound on her neck. Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed and she said, "Goku, can you excuse us for a moment?" "Sure, Chi," Goku said as he left the den. When Chi-Chi was gone, Chi-Chi gave Asyla a glare that would have made Brolli cringe. Asyla's ears flattened against her head as she became submissive. It was instinctive. Chi Chi was the matriarch.

"How did you get that wound?" Chi Chi asked pointing at her neck.

Asyla became pale and she said quickly, "It wasn't his fault. I walked in on him in the shower and then I tempted him. He bit me. I have no idea what was going on."

"Woah, wait, who bit you?" Chi Chi asked.

"Trunks, but it wasn't his fault. It's all my fault," Asyla replied and started to explain what happen.

Chi Chi listened to Asyla's explanation. Her explanation would explain trunk's weird behavior with her. He was overprotective and very anxious around her. Chi Chi smiled and remembered how Goku was with her when they were younger or when it was around that time where there should be a full moon. "Asyla, did your mother ever teach you about marriage?" Chi Chi asked.

"No. Since I was a half breed, it was not likely anyone would want to marry me even if I was a princess. So, I became the protector of my planet," Asyla explained.

"Well, I think you should speak with Vegeta about this as well," Chi Chi said, "He knows more about Saiyan customs than Goku does and I can only help you with certain things. For example, did he growl at you a lot?"

"Yes and I growled back, that's when he bit my neck," Asyla said.

"Well, you just have accepted his invitation to court you," Chi Chi replied and Asyla blushed immensely, "If you get bored with his courting and need a little excitement, just growl at him. I promise you he won't go too far until it is the right time to do so."

"He'll also do a lot of things randomly at night. It'd probably be best that when you sleep you keep your door closed or you could sleep here. We have an extra bedroom and you are family now." Chi Chi explained.

"I might take you up on that offer, but I have to get my things from my room." Asyla stated.

* * *

"Woman, are you done with that machine yet?!" Vegeta yelled as he walked into Bulma's lab.

"Vegeta, you better not damn rush me," Bulma snapped, "I don't understand why you can't just explain everything to her like you did to me."

"There are some things that can't be explained woman." Vegeta said simply as he stood over her.

After a few minutes, Bulma leaned back and sighed heavily. "Finished," she said turning around to see Vegeta. She held the device in her hand.

"You made me sunglasses?" Vegeta asked.

"No, you idiot. They look like sunglasses. You put them on and press the button on the side and you'll be able to see the nearest person's thoughts. Pretty much, you think it and she sees it. Try them on," Bulma replied handing him the sunglasses. He put them on and pressed the button. After a few seconds, an evil smirk appeared on his face. Vegeta took the sunglasses off and sat them on the table. He walked back over to Bulma before kissing her harshly.

"Woman, if you wanted that, all you needed to do was ask," Vegeta said as he began to rip off her clothes.

"Vegeta! These are designer clothes!" Bulma screamed.

"You can buy some more," Vegeta growled out.

* * *

"So, Asyla, are you going to come live with us?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I think so. You're my family now and it would be right if I lived here until I get my life together," Asyla replied with a smile. She looked at the sky. The sun was setting. She had been listening to Goku, Gohan and trunks adventures all day. They were rather interesting and made them even more worthy of being related to her. Asyla even shared some of her own. They were not as grand as Goku's but it showed her bravery and courage none the less.

"Well, I think we should be going," trunks said, "We have a lot to figure out."

"Yeah," Asyla said.

"Asyla remember what I told you, ok?" Chi Chi said with a wink which caused Asyla to blush. She blushed harder when trunks picked her up. Asyla waved goodbye as they flew away. Both of them were silent as they flew through the night sky. Asyla was focusing in on Trunks heartbeat and trying not think of raunchy thoughts.

"Asyla," Trunks said, "What happened in the bathroom this morning?"

"I told you what happened," Asyla said.

"I think you're lying. That wasn't juice. That was your blood. What happened?" trunks replied.

"I did this," Asyla said and growled. Trunks stopped flying and floated in the air with her in his arms. His breathing had become deeper and Asyla was afraid to look at him. When she finally did, his eyes were a darker blue. "Trunks?" she whispered and he kissed her hard again as they floated down by a nearby island. Her heart felt like it was going to pound straight through her chest. When she felt her back touch the ground, she tried to bolt. Trunks held her down all the time his mouth never left hers. His hands roamed her body causing Asyla to gasp. Trunks pulled back a little to maneuver around her dress as he pulled her breasts out from within her dress.

"Trunks wait..."Before she could finish, her right nipple was in his mouth as he strong hand squeezed her left. She whimpered trying to wiggle away from him. Something was terribly wrong about this. She wanted this to happen, but not like this. Asyla yelped in surprise as his hand went to her most private area, however, he stopped.

Asyla opened her eyes and looked down at him. She wanted him to continue but then she didn't want to. Asyla met his eyes. They were still dark blue and he smiled at her. "Not yet," he said standing up, "Let's go." He offered his hand to the very confused Asyla and she took it after fixing her clothes.

* * *

Vegeta stepped out of the shower and looked at the sleeping Bulma in their bed. He smirked at her and was tempted to wake her up to continue their activities, but he felt Trunks and Asyla approaching. He got dressed and made sure he got the sunglasses off the table. It was miracle they hadn't crushed them when they were on the table.

Vegeta went downstairs quietly like he usually did and caught Trunks kissing Asyla passionately. He waited a few seconds before coming out of the darkness and said, "Girl, I need to speak with you." Asyla's expression changes from shock, embarrassment and then to anger was priceless. He walked over to her and handed her the sunglasses. "Boy, leave us," Vegeta said. He was a tad bit irritated with his displays of PDA. Vegeta then noticed not only his physical appearance was different but his scent as well. He raised an eyebrow at Trunks, who walked away.

"Don't keep your door locked," trunks said simply to Asyla as he walked up the steps.

Asyla cleared her throat and said, "Vegeta, we need to talk. You..."

"Put the damn sunglasses on and press the red button. I'll explain everything." Vegeta said. He was getting pissed off with the girl. Obviously, trunks' courting has progressed and it was probably the stupid girl's fault. Courting was dangerous if the two people had no idea what they were doing. It was amazing that Chi Chi had survived with Goku.

Asyla put the sunglasses on and said, "Now what?"

"Just watch," he said as he began to think about everything from the beginning.

* * *

Well, there you go! I hope you have enjoyed. Please review! I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible or when college life allows me to.


	13. Epic Fail On My Part

Hey everybody,

Ok, I lost my muse on this story and college didn't help with that. However, I am back. I should have a chapter up as soon as possible. So, I just wanted to let you all know that. Thanks for reviewing and whatnot.

Later Days,

SexyCtarlCtarl


	14. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I want to say I'm sorry (again) for taking so long. There was college and two horrible deaths in the family. Anyway, here is the much awaited chapter 9. Note: If you don't remember, Vegeta has given Asyla a device, so that she can see into the past. This chapter and the next three will be about Callisto and Radditz's relationship. Also, Callifae is Callisto's guardian. Now enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 9: Captive!

Her claws sank into his skull as she slammed him down into ground. She growled angrily as she yanked her hand back. Blood dripped down from her shoulder as she stood. Callisto turned to the wide-eyed girl next to her shivering.

"Go back and alert the rest of the army." Callisto said.

"Highness, it is too dangerous to go out on your own. Please just wait." The girl pleaded and Calliso glared at her. The girl flinched under her gaze. "I meant no insult by it," the girl said with her ears lowered.

"I am the Queen of Ithia. I shall never slink away like a beaten cat. I shall defend my planet by myself if I must. Fetch the army or don't. I shall destroy these intruders on my own." Callisto declared and crashed through the forest. Callisto was enraged. Frieza had attacked her planet like a coward. He waited until she was off the planet handling a peace treaty to attack. Thank the cosmos that she wasn't that far away when she was alerted. Callisto was angrier at herself than Frieza. She should have planned for a situation like this when she refused an alliance with Frieza. It didn't matter. Frieza had underestimated her people drastically. All Ithians were trained fighters. Her army was the elite of her planet. They may not be able to defeat Frieza's soldiers, but they'd keep them back until her army came.

Callisto crashed into the clearing. A fourth of the city was destroyed and many of her people were dead, but not as many as Frieza's soldier. Callisto felt fur rub against her hand. "My queen, you have returned." Callisto looked down at the bloody and bruised white tiger sitting next to her.

"Callifae, you should've waited for me. You know together we can conquer any enemy," Callisto said rubbing her hand through the tiger's fur.

"I could not. They attacked the children first which is unacceptable," Callifae explained and Callisto growled her anger. It was hard for Ithians to have children. The females had to choose to stay in one form through the whole pregnancy. Staying in beast form was the better option, but the strain and the power of the moon caused miscarriages. Even if the female made it through the pregnancy, the baby could be a stillborn or have some type of deformity. Attacking the youth of Ithia was lower than low.

"I found two of the strongest. Do you wish to fight them?" Callifae said.

"Do you have to ask?" Callisto said with a smirk.

* * *

"Dammit!" Vegeta yelled as he rammed the tiger into the ground. He held his shoulder in pain and punched at another. They had underestimated them greatly. It was shameful that he, the prince of all saiyans, was being forced back by mangy cats. They hadn't started off fighting so fiercely. He thought this would be a simple purge mission. But when he had killed that young brat all hell broke loose. Now only a handful of his soldiers were still remaining.

"Prince Vegeta, watch..." Vegeta didn't hear what he said because a silver blur rammed straight into him. He hit the ground hard and in mere seconds. The tiger had removed his armor. Radditz grabbed its tail snatching it back and it turned quickly. It latched onto Radditz and sank its fangs into his shoulder, breaking straight through the armor and ripping his arm out of the socket. An energy ball hit it in the stomach sending it back. It landed hard on the ground.

Vegeta swung at the tiger, but it jumped back. It's tail swishing back and forth in amusement. The tiger shifted into a beautiful woman. She had long silver hair that hung loose over her body. A streak of red hair sculpted her face. Silver fur covered her vagina, breasts and buttocks, but rest of her brown skin was hairless.

"You must be the Queen. It is so good for you to join us," Vegeta said with a smirk as he admired Callisto's body. Radditz stood at his side ready for an attack. "Lord Frieza wants to give you another chance to pledge your allegiance to him. All he asks for is half of your army."

"You come to my planet not as guests, but you sneak onto my planet like cowards. You attack and kill my people's children. And you think I am going to pledge my allegiance to you? If Frieza hadn't already lost his mind, he surely has now." Callisto hissed out angrily as her tail whipped back and forth angrily. Callifae limped over to stand near. Her fur was bristled as she curled her lips back revealing her fangs.

"Feh, your weakling people deserved this if you are Ithia's only defender. And a woman no less. Accept defeat and bow at my feet." Vegeta laughed.

"You underestimated us, monkey! It is you who is defeated. Look around you. Your men are fleeing," Callisto said crossing her arms. Her tail whipped back and forth as she watched her people burning the bodies and tying up the captured, "Surrender and maybe I let you run back to your beloved Frieza."

"Surrender? I'm Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans. I shall never surrender to a pitiful weakling like you!" Vegeta snapped.

"So be it!" Callisto yelled before charging. Radditz tried to intercept her, but she backslapped him away from her and Callifae pounced on him. Vegeta didn't block which she expected. She sank her claws deep into his chest. Vegeta's look of surprise made her grin maniacally. Callisto pinned him to the ground as he sent blast after blast into her abdomen. Her skin was soft as silk, but hard as stone. Most energy blasts wouldn't leave a mark on her.

"You should have never underestimated me, you dumb ape! Do you feel your energy draining? I am poisonous. You call yourself a soldier. You're a cocky little twerp!" Callisto growled as she began to pound Vegeta's face in. She did it extremely slow and every punch, she increased her pressure. Callisto was going to make him suffer for killing so many of her people. Callisto stood up, staring down at Vegeta. A sharp pain shot straight through her chest and Callisto screamed. She crumpled and spun around. Callifae lay on the ground in her own blood.

"_Finish him. I'm fine. Finish him."_ Callifae said. Callisto put her hand out as electricity sparked around her. Before she could let loose her energy ball, a blast hit her in the back sending her twenty feet away into a mountain.

"Radditz, you fool. Why did you interfere?" Vegeta said as he coughed up blood. Radditz lifted him up with his fully functional arm and began carrying him to the last remaining pod.

"You are the prince, the last of our royal bloodline. You need to survive," Radditz said as he dropped Vegeta into the pod. Before he could do anything else, Callisto rammed straight into him. Blood dripped down the side of her face and her left eye was closed. She sank her fangs into his other arm, ripping it to shreds as she roared angrily. How was he not dead? Callisto grabbed him by the neck and slammed him hard to the ground repeatedly. She whipped around when the pod that Vegeta lifted off. Callisto growled her anger and thought, "The missiles will get him." She watched as his pod narrowly escaped and cursed in anger. Callisto turned to Radditz lying unconscious.

"Your highness," a soldier said kneeling by her side. Two more were putting a cloak around her. She tilted her head to the side nuzzling each one.

"Gany, Nathanial, Maides, I am glad to see that you three are alive," Callisto said.

"We shall never leave you, milady." The soldier said that was kneeling by her side, "All the other invaders have been killed. What of this one?"

"Take him to the dungeon. Heal him and bring him to my chambers." She stepped over Radditz. He was slipping in out of conscious. She squatted and rubbed the side of his face. In a very gentle voice, she said, "When you wake up, you'll wish you never came to my planet." Those were the last words Radditz heard before slipping fully into unconsciousness.

* * *

Here ya go. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! In the next two chapters, Callisto and Radditz's relationship will be short and brief. This isn't a story about their relationship, but about Asyla. However, I am debating on creating a story that goes in depth on Callisto and Radditz's relationship. If you think I should create such a story, please send me a message. Well, enjoy this next chapter and there shall be lemony goodness in the next chapter. ;-)

* * *

Chapter 10: the Deal!

"Damn, damn, damn!" Callisto muttered. She hated talking to the Elders. They always stroked her the wrong way. Callisto kneeled before a black screen and she snapped her fingers. An old man appeared on the screen. He was sitting in a chair. Two women sat on each side of him. They were both dressed in silk and the royal colors of Ithia. The man and two women had black hair, but red streaks in it. The old man was the King of Royal Blood from three generations ago. Out of the three sitting before her, he was the strongest. His face was covered by a black veil for he had been disfigured years ago. Only his piercing yellow eyes could be seen. The older woman to the left had beautiful jet black hair that was pulled up into a bun. A bang of red hair fell over her left eye that was permanently closed. Due to a horrible battle, it had never reopened. Her remaining red eye was beautiful and stunning. The older woman was still beautiful in every way even though she was old. Her name was Lady Sandia. She ruled after Lord Achan. During her time on the throne, it was the most peaceful. The older woman to the right was Lady Akuji. Her black hair hung loose. She had bright green eyes and always held a smirk on her face. Lady Akuji was the youngest. She had been the great and terrible queen. She had ruled Ithia with an iron fist. All who questioned her, spoke ill of her, rebelled against her or attacked the planet was dealt with swiftly and unmerciful.

"Queen Callisto, you never fail to amaze us." Lord Achan said, "You have successfully protected Ithia once again. Your law for all the people of Ithia to be trained as warriors was a good one indeed."

"Thank you, Lord Achan. I only did my duty as a queen." Callisto said. Callifae lowered her head in respect as well as her tail looped around Callisto.

"Queen Callisto, you have a captive. Is that correct?" Lord Achan asked and Callisto nodded, "It is odd of you. You never keep captives."

"Frieza will no doubt attack again. We can use the captive to get information about Frieza, so we'll be fully prepared." Callisto explained, "It is also our duty as a peace keeping civilization to restore civilizations when they have been unjustly destroyed. It is possible that I can use the captive's DNA to try to recreate the Saiyan race."

"Very good, Callisto. At a young age, you are learning the craft of war well," Lord Achan stated. His veil moved a little and Callisto wondered if he had smiled.

"Callifae, oh dear, I just noticed you. How are you my darling? You have not returned home?" Lady Sandia said abruptly.

"I am fine, Lady Sandia. Thank you for asking. I wish to stay by Queen Callisto's side until she dies and I shall be reborn with her," Callifae explained.

"How sweet of you, Callifae. You and Callisto must come up for dinner one of these days. Bring your daughter." Lady Sandia said with a smile.

"We'd be honored, Lady Sandia," Callisto and Callifae said at the same time which made Lord Achan chuckle.

"Hmm, it seems that the newer generations have bonded with their guardians more deeply than we have predicted. Is there an added bonus, Queen Callisto, having Callifae with you?" Lady Akuji interrupted.

'Lie, Callisto. She does not need to know the truth," Callifae thought to Callisto.

Lady Akuji was Callisto's mother. Lady Akuji did not to give up her seat to the thrown and had killed all of her siblings before her. Only when Callisto had permanently removed her tail did she give up the throne. Removing the tail of Ithian permanently showed that in Callisto's opinion, she was unworthy of being of Ithian. Lady Akuji had hated her ever since. Since she never saw Callisto worthy of the throne, Lady Akuji had constantly tried to find ways to assassinate her. To reveal Callisto and Callifae's bond was shooting themselves in the back.

"No, Lady Akuji. There is no added bonus but companionship," Callisto said.

"Queen Callisto, we are very pleased with your improvements. As of your daughters, has any one of them shown that they carried the royal bloodline?" Lord Achan asked.

"No, sir. Nothing at all." Callisto said bitterly.

"As the queen of Ithia it is your duty to produce an heir," Lady Akuji said.

"I'd have an heir if I hadn't been married off to a male that isn't my mate." Callisto snapped as she looked up to glare at Lady Akuji, who was sneering.

"So, it is true that your husband is not your mate. Due to these circumstances, I believe the law can be broken for you to participate in the ceremony. However, you do know that the King will still keep his position," Lady Sandia said.

"Certainly. Karan is doing well as a King to my amazement." Callisto said and Lady Sandia had to cover her mouth to keep her giggles from being heard.

"Please inform of us as soon as possible of your progress with the captive," Lord Achan said.

"Of course," Callisto said and the screen shut off.

Callisto growled out her frustrations and kicked a chair across the room. Her damned mother had to become an Elder. She had sworn revenge for all her dead brothers and sisters, but not the damned woman was untouchable. Lady Akuji could make her life steadily worse, but she could do nothing in return.

"Do not worry about her, Callisto. She'll get what she deserves," Callifae said rubbing against Callisto's legs.

"She is just not getting it fast enough. Don't leave my side, Callifae. That evil woman probably knows about the benefits of our bond. She may try to kill you." Callisto said as they left the room.

"Kill me? A guardian? I'll rip that witch's head off. You may not be able to harm, but I can," Callifae hissed and Callisto laughed. Callifae purred in delight at her laughter and said, "I'm not joking. But, seriously, this captive, what shall we being doing to him?"

"We're going to persuade him to give up all that he knows about Frieza the easy way or the hard way," Callisto said as she turned to corner only to see the King before her. Callisto did everything she could to keep from hissing her displeasure of him being in her presence. She had done the impossible with this male. She had sex with him and gotten two daughter by him. Neither of them could rule Ithia after her time ended. Callisto hated him bitterly. He was not an ugly man. He was tall and lean like typical Ithian males with black hair. His personality is what made him detestable. He had forced her when she got her first child. The king and her mother were the only two Ithians Callisto thought that were purely evil.

"You are to sully our marriage by participating in the mating ceremony! I forbid it!" the king yelled.

"Karan, you should know that the Queen of Ithia rules before the King. I shall do whatever I wish," Callisto replied coolly. She purposely left out his title. Callisto believed he should have never become King in the first place. He was too self-centered and conceited.

"I am your husband!"

"You are not my mate! And nothing you do will keep me from finding him!" Callisto exclaimed. The servants stopped to watch. It was their daily entertainment. The King and Queen often fought, but when the Queen barred the King from his bed, it had fueled gossip for months.

"You have forbidden me to lay with you and now you have an acquired a slave. Why must you mock me woman?" Karan exclaimed.

"Mock you? I do nothing of the sort. You yell and complain about me and what I do, but you never think that anyone would figure out what you do," Callisto said jabbing a finger into his chest, "I know of your mate. I know you found her and I know she is pregnant."

"Oh, this is a good one!" one servant whispered.

"I didn't know she knew!" another replied.

"I have to go tell the Pandi!" a third whispered.

"You hear? Even the servants know of your nightly visits. Stop worrying about me and take care of your mate. Move her into the castle. I do not mind," Callisto said.

"She is below me. I want you." Karan said pitifully.

"You cannot have me. Be pitiful and suffer. It's nothing to me. Excuse me, I have business to attend to," Callisto said as she tried to step around Karan. He reached for her and Callifae snapped at him. She stood between him growling angrily.

"I failed to be at Callisto's side when you first touched her without her consent, but if you do it again, I shall remove every limb from your body," Callifae warned and then nudged Callisto into walking again.

* * *

Radditz awoke to the feeling of silk on his face. He jerked up to find himself in a beautiful room. It was decorated in dark reds and gold. Radditz gripped his head in pain. He couldn't remember what happened. He felt as he was thrown through multiple mountains. Radditz stood up. He knew he wasn't on Frieza's ship, but where exactly was he. He noticed the clothes that he was wearing. They weren't at all familiar. Had he gotten drunk again on one of Frieza's 'pleasure' planets? Radditz shivered as he remembered he came down with a horrible illness after his first time with one of the women. He really hoped he wasn't on a pleasure planet.

"Oh, I see you're awake," Callisto said walking into the room with Callifae at her side.

"You!" Radditz yelled. Seeing Callisto had brought his memories back. He raised his hand throw an energy ball, but nothing happened. "What the hell?"

"Do you like my new device?" Callisto asked.

"What the hell have you done to me?" Radditz asked.

"I've had my scientists imbed a chip into your neck. It makes you as harmless as a fly," Callisto explained and Radditz lunged at her. She allowed him to knock her over and grip her neck with his hands. Callisto pried him free effortlessly and backslapped him away from her. She jumped on top of him and pressed her claws to his neck. Callisto wanted to rip out his neck, but she couldn't do it. Callifae circled them and said, "Let me finish him if you cannot."

"No," Callisto said standing up. She pulled her black gown down and sat on her bed with her legs crossed.

"_He's innocent," Callisto said._

"_No Saiyan is innocent," Callifae replied._

"_Why did you not kill him then?" Callisto asked._

"_The bastard was quicker that I had expected," Callifae replied. _

"Kill me. Why will you not kill me?" Radditz asked standing. Trying to kill her would be pointless. Maybe he could anger her into killing him.

"1. You are the last of a dead race. 2. You are to be my pet until I am bored with you. 3. I sense good in you and because of that I can not consciously or subconsciously kill you or order your death," Callisto explained.

"I'll not be some weak bitch's pet," Radditz growled.

"This **weak bitch** has rendered you defenseless. And you had no problem being Frieza's pet." Callisto said slyly.

"I am in service to him because my prince ordered it so," Radditz stated.

"And why would he work for the very creature that destroyed his planet?" Callisto asked.

"Meteors destroyed our planet," Radditz replied.

"I know Saiyans weren't the smartest out of the bunch, but seriously, you can't be that stupid." Callisto said.

"What the hell does that mean, wench?" Radditz snapped.

"Saiyans were smart. They were good with technology, but not as good as us. Your people would've noticed. My people would've noticed. Ithians being the warriors of peace would have helped." Callisto explained.

"I do not believe you," Radditz said.

"Stubborn idiot. We created a peace treaty with your King not too long ago, but if you need proof I shall show you." Callisto said and she snapped her fingers. The screen came on, showing Frieza outside his spaceship, laughing maniacally while he formed a large energy ball. He hurled it at Vegetasai. Callisto turned her gaze back to Radditz. He was staring in complete horror. Callisto genuinely felt sorrow for him. He worked for the very bastard that killed off his race. She wouldn't have even known this if she hadn't sent out a spy to investigate. It all happened to fast. Her people didn't have enough time to interfere. Ithians mourned for months of the loss of another respectable warrior race and fear filled their hearts when they realized they were the last.

"I must inform Prince Vegeta." Radditz said.

"You shall do no such thing. Frieza will more than likely kill you if you try to go back. He'll no doubt attack my planet and it'll be him leading the fray. You are going to tell me everything you know about Frieza. So, when he attacks, you'll get the justice that you deserve." Callisto said, "And I'll not have you killed. Deal?" Callisto held her hand out for him to shake.

Radditz took a few seconds to think about this. Everything the female had said was true. She had no intention of doing something evil to me; she would've done it a long time ago. Radditz took her hand and shook. "Deal."

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please review!


	16. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! Lemony goodness in this chapter! ;-)

* * *

Chapter 11: Mated For Life

Radditz stood in the crowd with the other Ithian males. He watched intently as the females danced to the music playing. How long had he been on Ithia? Days became weeks and weeks became months. Radditz honestly did not know. Being one of Frieza's minions had become a vague, nagging memory. He always wondered if Frieza would come back for him. Callisto assured him he wouldn't. Radditz had given Callisto all the information she needed. Callisto had created a full proof plan that'd hopefully killed Frieza or make sure he never returned to Ithia again.

As the months past, Callisto worked hard at cracking through his all mighty persona. Callisto had released him from being a slave. The Ithians had accepted him well enough after the first two months. Radditz learned much about the Ithian race. He was surprised that they were that much different than the Saiyans minus the intelligence, technology, being cats and not having the urge to destroy. Callisto even fixed the chip in his neck to allow him enough energy not to feel helpless. After that day, she had called on Radditz on a daily basis. It was always at night and they'd talk or she'd talk and he'd listen. Radditz would stay with her until she fell asleep. He sometimes stayed later and watched over her. It was during this time that Radditz realized he had grew fond of her to his disbelief even to the point where he had a move for her. Radditz had grabbed her behind her neck and leaned for a kiss. He paused momentarily and that pause allowed her enough time to escape his embrace. Even though she had refused him, from her scent, Radditz could tell she had wanted the kiss as well. Callisto hadn't called on him since then and that was three months ago. Tonight was the mating ceremony and Radditz was anxious. He was allowed to join in on the festivities. The Elders didn't see him as a threat since no Ithian had ever mated with someone who wasn't Ithian. Radditz had hoped. He desperately hoped they were wrong.

"Hey, Radditz, who you got in mind?" a man said next to him. His name was Dahy. He was a short, stocky man, but he was one of the fastest runners. It was looked at as a plus. Ithians didn't fly. There was no need to. Dahy had scraggly brown hair and brown eyes. He wore shorts and was barefoot. Dahy had a crooked nose and scar going across his cheek.

"Callisto," Radditz said simply.

"You have to be crazy to try to get her. The King *ill kill you," Dahy said with a shocked expression.

"I am not worrying about him," Radditz replied coolly.

"Here's a tip. She's fast and agile. She usually likes hiding out in caves," Dahy whispered to him.

"How do you know that?" Radditz asked looking down at her.

"I took a crack at her on her first ceremony. The little minx gave me the scar on my face." Dahy answered with a chuckle.

"Who are you looking for?" Radditz asked.

"Lituta." Dahy replied.

"That loud mouth woman? More power to you," Radditz chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, you're…A trumpet sounded and everyone began running.

* * *

Callisto was the first to run when she heard the trumpet. She, unlike many Ithian women, didn't lose her gift of speed. She stayed with a group of young women before venturing out on her own. She leaped down a hill. Callisto landed softly. She sprinted off to her favorite cave when something hit her from behind. Callisto tried to move, but she was pinned. She felt her skirt lift and she hissed, "Let go of me!"

"Stop resisting," the man said and Callisto struggled harder when she recognized the voice.

"Karan, let go of me! Let go of me now!" Callisto screamed.

"You are my wife and no one else will have you!" Karan said.

Radditz had followed her scent easy enough. She was separating herself from the rest. He smirked at that. Radditz could get her by herself. He'd see if these feelings for her were real or not. Radditz wanted her. He had never thought that they could be mates. She unlike him had no mates. The sex would be simple. But what if they were? It was dangerous. Frieza was still around.

"Karan, let go of me! Let go of me now!" Callisto screamed. Radditz picked up his speed and found Callisto struggling with Karan at the bottom of the hill. Without thinking, he plunged down the hill and yanked Karan off of Callisto. Callisto jumped up and stared at Radditz.

"Run," he said with a smirk and Callisto took off with a blur.

"How dare you touch me?" Karan exclaimed.

"I am going to do a lot more than touch you," Radditz said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Callisto found her cave quickly enough despite the fact that she could barely see in the dark. The moonlight hit the cave through the cracks in the ceiling cause all the crystal glow in an eerie light blue light. She had found this cave all those years ago during her first heat. Callisto had waited patiently and no one had come. No one at all. She had believed she was cursed and then she realized that maybe her mate had died long ago. It seemed like the plausible cause, but Callifae told her mated or not, she'd feel the death of her mate. Callisto had felt nothing until she saw Radditz. She felt drawn to him even though he was there to kill her. He must've felt it too because he never inflicted any severe wounds on her during their battle. It had been odd.

"Callisto," Radditz said behind her. Callisto turned to see him walk into the rays of light. She could see the wound on his chest. Callisto reached to touch him, but hesitated. Radditz had underestimated Karan. He didn't think he was that powerful even though he was the King. Sometimes Radditz agreed with Vegeta when he called him an 'idiotic buffoon'. Luckily enough, Radditz was able to knock Karan unconscious.

"You're hurt," Callisto mumbled.

"Feh, like he could really hurt me," Radditz said.

"Your cocky attitude one day is going to get you killed," Callisto replied and Radditz shrugged. He was walking towards her slowly. Callisto stepped back slightly and Radditz frowned.

"I am not going to force you to do anything. Just stay still," Radditz said.

He was now only six inches away from her. His heart was pounding as he looked down at her. Radditz swallowed hard and stared into her eyes. 'If she is mine, I'll know it by a touch,' he thought and leaned down. He captured her lips with his and electricity seemed to spark through both of their bodies. Radditz deepened the kiss and Callisto allowed him to. He pulled her to him and Callisto clung to him. Radditz opened his eyes and saw her hair was fully red. Her silver hair was gone. Radditz looked down at her face. Tears were streaming down her face. He wiped them away.

"I knew it was you. I knew it." She said with a smile that seemed sad.

"You are mine," he said as he laid Callisto down on the ground and captured her mouth again.

* * *

Asyla took the sunglasses off and cursed repeatedly. She slammed them down on the table and frowned at Vegeta and said, "Look, I don't know what kind of sick pervert you are, but I do not want to see my mother and my father that way."

"You said you wanted to know everything that happened," Vegeta said mockingly.

"You know damn well what I wanted to know! How did my father die?" Asyla exclaimed.

"Lower your damn voice you insufferable wench and put the damn glasses back on!" Vegeta growled at Asyla. Her screaming was worst than Bulma and Chi Chi's combined. Asyla put the glasses on.

"I swear Vegeta if I see my parents 'together', I am going to kick your ass to the next dimension," Asyla muttered angrily.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha, cliffhanger. I wasn't sure if I'd get kicked off of if I put lemony goodness, so I posted the unedited chapter at media miner dot org. Look up my story and you'll be able to read it. So, go re-read, enjoy and review.


	17. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 12: All Good things Come To An End

Callisto looked at her sleeping mate next to her. She kissed the side of his face before getting out of the bed. Callisto put on her robe and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall to the next room. Callisto walked to the crib and pulled out a sleeping red haired baby. She hugged her to her bosom and purred softly. Had it been two years since Radditz came and changed her life? Callisto was now mated and she had a baby girl that had the beautiful red hair of her royal blood line. The Gods had looked favorably on her at last. Callisto's ears twitched and she turned to see her guard, Nathaniel.

"Milady," Nathaniel said as he bowed is it.

"What is it?" Callisto asked placing her child back in the crib.

"Lord Frieza requests your appearance immediately," Nathaniel said.

Callisto stared at him in disbelief and said, "I am truly cursed." Her legs trembled and Nathaniel caught her arm before she fell. She gripped his hand and stood up. Callisto focused on keeping his breathing slow. "Should I get Radditz?" Nathaniel asked.

"No," Callisto said. Radditz was awake. He had heard the news when she did. She looked at her baby girl. She was now fully awake and looking at her. A bright light appeared in the room and Callifae appeared with another tiger. The tiger was all black. She was smaller than Callifae showing Callisto that she was younger than Callifae

"As you wish," Nathaniel said with a bow before leaving.

Callisto rushed out of the room back to her bedroom. She was in too much horror to even ask Callifae about her companion. When she entered the room, Radditz was fully dressed. He was sitting on the bed staring at her. Callisto busied herself by trying to find an outfit that made her formidable. Radditz knew that this day would come. He feared it as much as she did. "Callisto," he said as he stood up. He walked over to her. She hadn't responded to him and was heavily blocking her thoughts from him. Radditz grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to look at him. Tears were running down her face.

"I'm going to lose you," Callisto said, "He's evil. He'll corrupt you. I must hide you somewhere."

"I'll not hide from him, Callisto," Radditz replied. Callisto noted that he did not say anything about the corruption and she cried harder. She pulled herself away from him and put on her boots. Callisto glared at him. She walked back to him. Her royal red gown gold gown fluttering around her and her red hair pulled up in a bun made Radditz think of a goddess ready for war. He smirked at her. Moments like this made him proud to be her mate.

"I'll not lose you to that monster, Radditz. He'll want you back and I shall give you back. But I don't mean for him to keep you. I'll kill him with my bare hands if need be," Callisto said as she flexed her claws, "we'll have to make it seem like you were my captive. Guards!" Her guards entered the room and kneeled. "Take him and beat him. Let everyone know that Phase 1 has started."

Callisto walked up to Radditz. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him deeply. Radditz kissed her back. They kissed as if they'd never see each other again. Radditz was the first to pull back. "Go. Do your job." Radditz stated. Callisto nodded and left the room determined to save her planet and keep her mate with her.

* * *

Callifae paced around the crib while the young tigress watched her. She groomed her paw and then stretched. She leaned up and placed her paws on the rail of the crib to peer in at the baby. The tigress, then, looked back at Callifae. She pulled herself into the crib and snuggled up close to the baby. She wrapped her around the baby and said, "Mom, I don't think I am ready for this."

"Tookie, you have no choice," Callifae said.

"No choice? What about Raian? She is the guardian of Venecia. There is never more than one guardian of a family," the young tigress replied.

"Raian rejected her. Asyla is a half Ithian and no Ithian guardian will protect her, but you." Callifae stated.

"Mom, I am still a kitten. I don't know much. Mom, you can do this," Tookie pleaded as she lifted her head.

"My time is ending soon with Callisto, Tookie. I am tired and I wish to meet death," Callifae confessed.

"Mother!" Tookie exclaimed and the baby woke up. She cried out and Tookie nudged her gently. Tookie's simple nudge ceased her cries. Asyla gripped Tookie's paws and snuggled up to her. She fell asleep again.

"Do not argue with me Tookie. I know you'll make me proud. I must be at Callisto's side," Callifae said and left the room.

* * *

"Queen Callisto, you are looking as lovely as ever," Frieza said on the black screen, "Your hair, it has changed, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Callisto said simply as she sat in her chair. Callifae strolled in. She glared up at Frieza before at Callisto's side.

"Then you must have found your mate. I am so happy for you," Frieza said with fake glee.

"Certainly," Callisto said, "what is your reason for you visit, Frieza?"

"You have something of mine. A certain Saiyan. I am sure he's not dead. Your race is a life preserving kind. If you give me back my Saiyan, I shall leave your planet alone. Isn't that a simple enough deal?" Frieza stated.

Callisto kept her face neutral, but inside she was screaming. She had to make a choice. Her planet or her mate? The answer was simple, but it was going to kill her. Callisto desperately wished she was not Queen. She wouldn't have lost all her siblings to her cruel mother. She wouldn't have been forced to conceive a child with a male that wasn't her mate. And she wouldn't have to give up the love of her life to a monster.

'_Stop pitying yourself. Life is not fair. It wasn't meant to be fair. You'll deal with what you've been given. Remember, who you are. Remember, that being queen is your destiny. You still have your connection with Radditz and Frieza can NEVER take that from you,' Callisto thought to her. _

"Yes, it is, Frieza. I'll send you your Saiyan immediately. Forgive me if he's not in the same condition that he was brought here. He seems to not understand simple commands," Callisto said with an arrogant smile. Frieza let out a loud shrill laugh that made the hair on the back of her neck rise. Callisto had to stifle a snarl.

"Radditz was never my smartest warrior, but he does have potential," Frieza said.

"I shall send him up immediately," Callisto replied and snapped her fingers.

The screen just went black. She stood up and rubbed Callifae's head. Callisto walked out of the conference with Callifae hot on her trail. There was nothing she could do now. As the queen of Ithia, she had to sacrifice her happiness for the greater good. Callisto wanted to kill Frieza before, but the Elders had forbidden it first. Strike only when provoked. Hadn't they been provoked? He sent his soldiers and killed part of the precious new generation. That was enough provoking for her, but not for them. More than likely Lady Akuji had something to do with that.

Before Callisto knew it, she was at the dungeon. Radditz was on his knees breathing heavily. She hadn't felt much of his pain. He had closed himself off. Callisto rushed to his side and dropped to her knees before him. She wrapped her arms around his torso. Radditz stared at her and hugged her back. The pain had been worth it. If he looked like he was kept as a slave, he'd be accepted back to Frieza. They hadn't really thought about how to get him back. It wasn't even possible.

"I'll see you again, Callisto. I promise you that," Radditz said. Callisto didn't answer. She kissed him deeply again and hugged him. Callisto pulled his hair and clawed a part of his hair. She dug her claw into his neck removing the chip. Callisto could feel his power fluctuate. He had grown much stronger than she had expected. Hopefully, it would She stood up as she held on to it tightly.

"Don't let that cockiness get you killed," Callisto said with a weak smile, "See you in my dreams." She turned and left the dungeon.

* * *

Radditz stepped onto Frieza's ship. He rolled his aching muscles. Callisto's guards had really done a number on him. The medics swamped him immediately. He glared at them as they poked and prodded him as they dragged him to the infirmary. Radditz opened his mind to Callisto. She was seeking comfort with his daughter in the bed they shared together for two years.

"Radditz, you lucky bastard, you're still alive," a familiar voice said behind him. Radditz turned to see Prince Vegeta with his arms crossed. He had a smirk on his face as if he knew something that he didn't. "How did you manage to stay alive, Radditz?"

"They were trying to recreate the Saiyan race. They were using my DNA," Radditz explained.

"Really now. Frieza wishes to see you. He sent me to fetch you," Vegeta stated and began walking. Radditz followed after him. He stared at the short Saiyan and began to wonder how'd he feel if he kne8 the truth. He couldn't possibly tell it now. Neither he nor Vegeta were strong enough to fight Frieza on their own. Even if he did tell Vegeta more than likely he wouldn't believe him.

They came to Frieza's chamber. He had his foot on a lowly soldier. His tail was whipping back and forth angrily. Blood stained the tip of it. Radditz and Vegeta, both, kneeled before him. Radditz eyed the now dying warrior. Seeing him made him remember all the horrible things he had to endure before he met Callisto. He wished to be back with her and his hatred for Frieza grew stronger.

"Radditz, my dear boy, stand. Those wounds seem terrible," Frieza said and Radditz stood. He came over and ran his hand over the wounds over his forearm. Radditz had to force himself to step back in revulsion. He had also forgotten about Frieza's preferences. Callisto's cries in his head had ceased. Now she hissed her possession over Radditz.

'_Hush, dammit. I cannot think!' Radditz growled._

'_He wants! I know that look!' Callisto exclaimed._

'_I know. I know.' Radditz mumbled._

'_What do you…No? No! I should have never given you back. I…_Radditz cut his mind link with Callisto. He wouldn't listen to her scream about what she could've done. It was done now. No reason to look back. Radditz focused his attention back on Frieza, who was still touching him.

"I'm pleased with you, Radditz," Frieza said.

"Please with what, my lord?" Radditz asked.

"Your plan. Vegeta told me all about it. Your plan to make nice with the Ithians and then tell me all their secrets, so we can conquer those troublesome creatures. I didn't think you were that intelligent, Radditz. But you monkeys keep amazing me," Frieza said as he walked back to his prey.

Radditz cut his eyes at Vegeta. How did he know? Why had he lied for him? Radditz would have to ask him later. He opened his mind link to Callisto and said quickly, 'Prepare yourself. Frieza intends to attack. I don't know how, but be prepared.' He closed the link before she could respond and Radditz put on his typical smirk.

"Of course, my lord. I wish to cause much suffering to them especially their queen," Radditz lied.

"Good. I'll have you at the forefront. Leave me," Frieza said, "And Radditz, it'll do you good not to fail me again."

Radditz and Vegeta quickly walked out and when they were away from hearing, Radditz grabbed Vegeta by his armor and slammed him into the wall. He growled at him while Vegeta smirked up at him. "What have you told him?" Radditz asked.

"Nothing about you or your pathetic whore. I merely told him about the Ithian culture and all of the Ithian's war tactics," Vegeta said as he removed Radditz hands.

"How do you know this?" Radditz asked.

"I planted a device on her tail when the bitch attacked me," Vegeta explained.

Radditz's eyes narrowed and asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"I hated the fact that a lower classed Saiyan like you could have saved me. So, I returned the favor. Not to mention, a half breed female Saiyan is better than no female Saiyan at all." Vegeta said walking away, "Funny how an Ithian queen took you as a mate. Just pathetic." Radditz watched him walk away and wondered if Vegeta was jealous that Callisto chose him and not Vegeta. The thought brought a true smile to his face.

* * *

So, this is the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! This is the last chapter based solely on Callisto and Radditz. I am trying to sum everything up. I am still debating if I should create a story about them. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Words Never Heard

Callisto had heeded Radditz words. She had kept her whole planet on their toes for months. Frieza had not attacked and Radditz's warning was now a year old. Radditz had kept his mind link open to Callisto and she did the same. She had witnessed all the horrors he had commit and he had a place within himself to seek comfort. Callisto showed him his daughter that he had named Asyla. She hated it at first, but she grew to like it. It wasn't an Ithian name, but it'd do. Radditz had said, "Asyla was a fitting name for a proud Saiyan girl." And that was what Asyla she was. She carried strong Saiyan traits. Asyla was courageous and mischievous. Seeing and hearing about Asyla's adventures had made him proud. After the fifth month being away from Callisto and his daughter, Radditz had secretly snuck away to be with them on Ithia's moon. Vegeta and the only other Saiyan, Nappa, had kept Radditz' secret only because it benefited them. Having a female Saiyan alive gave them hope of bringing the Saiyan race back. All they had to do was do the purge missions and say Radditz helped.

Callisto had been beyond excited when she began sneaking away to meet Radditz. It wasn't as if anyone missed her and she felt safer when she was with Radditz anyway. Tomorrow would be the day that Radditz would return. Callisto was busy packing as Asyla played on the ground with Tookie. A sharp pain caught Callisto off guard. She dropped to her knees and held her chest. Tookie seemed to be affected by the same pain and collapsed in an unconscious heap.

"Tookie?" Asyla said shaking hair.

'_I am sorry Callisto. I shall await you in the afterlife,' Callifae_ thought and Callisto screamed when she felt the sharp pain of Callifae departing.

"Hello, Queen," a familiar voice said above her. Callisto looked up at the man before her. His blue hand was wrapped tightly around Asyla's neck. It was the very hand that she was desperately trying to chew off.

* * *

"Lord Frieza wishes to see you," The man said. Callisto's vision was blurry from the pain. She couldn't make him out. Callisto let the darkness take her as she heard Radditz screaming her name.

Radditz was sprinting down the hall. He had felt her Callisto's pain. Radditz had urged her to wake up, but she wouldn't. She had been captured along with her daughter and now she was in the ship. Radditz knew exactly she was. She could feel her pain and the constant pain that kept occurring. Radditz came to the doors of Frieza's chambers. He walked in and bowed. Frieza had Callisto's arms chained to the ceiling. Frieza had his tail wrapped around Asyla, who amazingly was not crying. She glared back at Frieza. Vegeta was off in a corner with his arms crossed with Zarbon not to far from him. Vegeta looked at Radditz and shrugged.

'_Stay neutral,'_ Callisto said.

"Oh, Radditz. It is so nice of you to join us," Frieza said, "we were just bargaining with the Queen. Give up her daughter for her life and her planet. Her daughter is exceptionally strong and has no fear. Look at her. The little kitten is actually hissing at me."

"Leave my daughter alone. Enslave me instead. Let her go back to Ithia," Callisto said.

"You're so self sacrificing. She is only one child. You are pregnant with another. Why be so selfish?" Frieza stated.

Radditz kept his face neutral. He wrapped his tail tightly around him and forced himself to not do anything stupid. 'Is this true?' Radditz asked Callisto.

'Yes, I was going to tell you tomorrow,' Callisto replied.

"Selfish? That is my damn daughter. I keep forgetting that you're a damn monster. I can't expect you to care about anything but yourself, you self centered sexually confused…A ripping noise was heard and Callisto stopped in mid sentence as she looked down at her stomach. Frieza's tail had pierced her straight through.

"Now maybe this'll teach you to respect those that are higher than you," Frieza said as he removed his tail, "It's a shame. Now you're down to two children." Asyla walked over to Callisto. She tugged at her mother's dress. She could feel her energy level lowering as well. Her eyes were finally tearing up.

Radditz balled his fists and growled. His power level increased. The bastard had killed his child. First of all, he had touched his wife and harmed her. Even if it killed him, he'd cut that damn bastard's tail off. "Frieza," Radditz growled out.

"Oh, Radditz. I am so sorry. You did say you wanted to cause her to suffer. I seem to have mortally wounded. I could probably prolong her life just for you to torture her. What do you think of t**ha**t?" Frieza asked as he licked the blood off of his tail.

"Frieza, you…. Before Radditz could finish, the screen in the room came on. Karan was on the screen. He was grinning widely. He tilted his head in respect to Frieza.

"So, you received my present," Karan said.

"Yes. If it wasn't for you, Zarbon would have never been able to obtain her," Frieza replied.

"About that, well, Frieza, you can't have the Queen or her daughter. You see, the Elders want her back," Karan stated.

"I can't do that, Karan." Frieza said.

"You have no choice. You're surrounded. Our whole space fleet has you surrounded. Give up Frieza," Karan said.

"I have your Queen. If you destroy my ship, you destroy her," Frieza stated.

"Frieza, she'll be mourned deeply and it was the Queen's plan to destroy the ship if you refused to give her back. we didn't expect to take her daughter as well. But, rest assured that she'll be mourned after we destroy your ship." Karan said, "But, Frieza you don't wish to die do you? Give her up and we'll let you go," Karan said. Frieza regarded Karan for a moment and then smiled.

"I keep the girl," he said.

"Fine, she's not my kin," Karan said.

A bright light appeared in the room. Tookie appeared. She caught Asyla by her shirt and vanished before Vegeta's energy ball hit her. There was another blinding light and Callisto disappeared too. Karan grinned at Frieza before the screen went black. Frieza swore and then chuckled.

"That cat was craftier than I expected. No matter. There are other planets to be conquered," Frieza said.

Radditz's blood was dripping from his fist. He was staring at the ground as his body shivered in anger. His mate was dying somewhere and there's nothing he could do about it. Worse was that he couldn't even be with her. If she did manage to live, she'd be a reminder of how low classed warriors should never get involved with upper class. He stared at Frieza as he rattled on and on. How he wanted to strangle him.

'_Mmm, no worries, it takes a lot more than a gut wound to kill me,'_ Callisto muttered.

'_Our child?'_ Radditz asked.

'_No, but there'll be other times. I…'_

"_There will not__ be ano__ther chance,"_ Radditz said interrupting her.

"_What do you mean?"_ Callisto asked.

"_I put__ you in danger. You shall never hear or see of me again, Callis__to. Goodbye,"_ Radditz replied before shutting off his mind link.

Vegeta had been watching how Radditz inner turmoil had played out. He had been keeping Radditz's secret, but he never said he'd protect his 'family'. It was disgusting that he lay with a female that was not a Saiyan, but to mate with one? It was unheard of. Only a low classed idiot would think that was ok. But what really made him angry was that bitch had humiliated him. She, who was not even a Saiyan, had easily defeated and that damn Radditz had to save him. It made his skin crawl that he was beaten by an inferior creature. Then when he realized after the first year with Radditz being missing, he found him alive with that bitch and they had a child. It had made his skin boil that Radditz had escaped Frieza's clutches when he couldn't, so he told Frieza about him. He discreetly left out his mating with the Queen and his child. Bringing Radditz back to the ship hadn't given him the satisfaction that he thought it would.

"Radditz," Vegeta said following Radditz.

"I have nothing to say to you," Radditz snapped as he walked into his room. He pulled off his armor and threw it across the room.

"Listen, I had nothing to do with Frieza's plan," Vegeta said.

Vegeta would have never kidnapped the Queen or her daughter. As much as he liked to lie to himself, he owed Radditz more than he liked. Keeping his secret would have never been enough to repay him. He hadn't known anything about it until Zarbon dropped her into Frieza's room. Vegeta figured he'd use the Queen to get her army. It had never occurred to him that Frieza would want to keep the child and make her a warrior. The brat did have the right stuff for it. She looked death right in the eyes and hissed until her whole body shivered. Not even he could've done something that brave. Being a female on Frieza's ship would have been a horrible deal even for a female like her. Even as he tried to hold on for his hatred for Callisto, he began to see the danger that he had put them all in. If Frieza found out that the brat was a half breed, they'd all perish. Thankfully, her people had acted fast and rescued both of them.

"You had everything to do with it! If you had kept your damn mouth shut, none of this would have happened," Radditz stated and he turned around to face Vegeta, "Vegeta, we have fought along each other saving both of ourselves from near death. I've seen you as my friend. You probably don't see it that way, but you owe me. I want you to swear on your damn royal bloodline that if I die you'll make sure my daughter stays safe and knows who her father is."

Vegeta stared at Radditz for a moment and said, "I swear."

* * *

That day, three years ago, had changed Callisto forever. She was used as the bait of her own plan. It was not suppose to be that. Callisto had lost her third child and a mate at the same time. The last feelings she had felt from him was immense shame. Callisto had wished every day since that she could tell him that it was not his fault. She had to give up on life a few times and Radditz returned to her briefly to yell at her. It made her feel better that he did still care, but he still kept himself locked away from her. Callisto, soon, lost all hope after that and even allowed Karan the chance to have sex with her again. She had tried to love him, but she couldn't. Her shame for betraying Radditz was worse when she found out she was pregnant. Her shame deepened when Radditz opened his mind link only to see him have sex with a whore. Callisto had felt everything even how Radditz had changed. The good in him was disappearing and Callisto couldn't bare it. She blocked him and tried to move on as best as she could.

Callisto was sitting in her room, combing her hair when the wind from her window brought a familiar scent to her. She whirled around to see Radditz standing out on her balcony. Callisto stood and walked over to him. She could not believe he was there. Callisto reached out and touched his armor.

"Is this a dream?" she asked.

"No," he said simply and pulled her to him. He hugged her and kissed her face. Callisto pulled herself away from him.

"Why are you here?" Callisto asked.

"I am tired of being away from you. I have a plan to make sure I stay with you forever," Radditz replied.

"What do you mean?" Callisto asked.

"I am supposed to go to Earth and find my brother. I'll shall make it seem like I perished and I'll return to you," Radditz explained.

"Why can't you stay here now?" Callisto asked and Radditz didn't reply. She ran her fingers through her hair. Callisto knew his answer. He had grown to love killing. He was becoming corrupt. Callisto was the only reason there was good in him. "How long are you staying?"

"Long enough for me to see my daughter," Radditz said as he left the room to go Asyla's. Tookie was in the bed with her. She was slightly snoozing with her tail wrapped tightly around Asyla. Radditz came over to the crib. He remembered that you aged slowly in Ithia. He expected Asyla to be at least a toddler. Radditz picked her up out of the crib and Asyla woke up slowly. She saw Radditz and gave him a sleepy grin. Asyla's tail wrapped around his arm tightly. She reached out to him, giggling softly.

"Hugs are for the weak," Radditz said, "You need to be strong like your father."

"So, am I weak?" Callisto asked walking into the room."Hug her already. There's no telling when she'll see you again."

Radditz embraced Asyla causing her to sigh happily. Radditz gave Asyla back to Callisto who wrapped her tail around the child tightly. "I must leave," he said.

"You know you don't have to do this," Callisto said, "Stay here with us. You can't be touched here."

"You know I can't do that," Radditz stated walking to the door. Callisto grabbed him by the arm. He looked down at her. Her body was slightly shivering. She looked up at him and he cupped her face. Radditz kissed her fiercely.

"Don't go. Please don't go. I feel it in my soul that something terrible is going to happen," Callisto said. She was now at the brink of tears.

"I promise you, Callisto. I will return to you and Asyla." Radditz said and exited.

* * *

Asyla claws dug into the table as the screen before her went black. She cleared her throat and tried to process everything that she just saw. That was part of her dream. Asyla was sure that that was the last time she saw her Father. He had come to her to say goodbye. Asyla felt that he wasn't coming back. Her mom had held onto false hope. Asyla licked her lips and said in a shaky voice, "Is that it?"

"No," Vegeta said.

The vision came again and Asyla took a gasp. She knew what was coming next.

* * *

Callisto was sitting in a chair feeding Emerald. Her hair was shorter now. It was cut in a bob. Asyla was on the floor playing with Tookie. Another young woman sat in a corner with another tiger in her lap. She was reading to her and the cat. It had been a few years and now Asyla was five. She had matured extremely quickly. Callisto was proud of her in s many ways. She watched Venecia and Raian reading. Callisto looked at Emerald in her arms. Radditz should be on Earth soon and then he'd return to her. Her family would be complete. Callisto smiled down at Emerald and then visions came. She let go of Emerald and Asyla was the first to react. Asyla caught Emerald hit the ground and her wails filled the room.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Asyla asked, "Why'd you drop Emerald?"

Venecia walked over to Asyla and took Emerald. She stared at her mother as she stood up. She began walking to her bedroom. "Mom?" Venecia asked.

"Forgive me. Just…just…leave me for a moment," Callisto managed to say before closing the door behind her.

"Come on, Asyla. Let's go," Venecia said trying to take her hand.

"No! I want to see what is wrong," Asyla said pulling away.

"But, Mom said…"

"NO!" Asyla yelled and Venecia heaved out a sigh.

"Fine. Stay right here. I need to get Emerald settled and I'll be back. We'll go in to see Mother together. Ok?" Venecia said leaving Asyla by herself.

* * *

Callisto stared out the window. She was not really seeing but seeing the battle between Radditz, a Saiyan that seemed to be related to Radditz and a green man. Callisto felt every hit that Radditz gave and he received. She gasped and flinched when he nearly missed an attack that could've killed her from the green man. Callisto watched as Radditz stumped his brother unmerciful. She watched as his nephew destroyed his space pod, attacked Radditz and knew that Radditz would never return to her. The blow to his chest from his nephew's head knocked her back as if she had been the one that was hit. Callisto gripped her chest and felt blood trickling down. She watched as Radditz was going to kill his nephew.

"_No, Radditz! Don't do it!"_ she screamed at him, but he couldn't hear her. Somehow she was able to see this even when he was blocking heavily. His brother put him in a headlock to keep him from killing his son. Then, Callisto saw the green man powering up and the tears began to stream down her face. The green man let loose the beam and at that moment Radditz opened his mind link. He said words that he had never told her before.

"_I love you. I always have and always will."_

The beam hit him through the chest. It went straight through and Callisto dropped to her knees as she felt the hole in her chest. She collapsed in her own blood. Tears were running down her face as she thought, 'I'll follow you into hell itself.' The last thing that Callisto saw was Asyla rushing to her side trying to revive her. Callisto welcomed death.

* * *

The screen went black for Asyla could hear the last few memories.

"_Shouldn't we bring him back with the Dragon Balls?" Nappa asked._

_"No, that would be a wasted wish. Any Saiyan who could be defeated so easily doesn't deserve to live." Vegeta replied._

_

* * *

_

So, there ya go. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and stay in tuned!


	19. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! The past couple of days I have been freaking full of muse. So, I have Chapter 14 ready for ya'll and many more chapters soon. Thank you for reading and please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14: After Shocks

"**Shouldn't we bring him back with the Dragon Balls?" Nappa asked.**

**"No, that would be a wasted wish. Any Saiyan who could be defeated so easily doesn't deserve to live." Vegeta replied. **

"You bastard," Asyla said softly as she removed the sunglasses. She put them down softly as her mind raced. Her father could have been saved. Her father could've been there for her than Karan. Asyla stared at the table for a long time and looked at the claw marks in the table. Asyla looked up at Vegeta. He had a neutral face as he stared at hers that was etched in anger and complete sorrow. Asyla stood up and pushed her chair in. She walked over to Vegeta and stood over him.

"You selfish bastard!" she said again and slapped Vegeta across the face. Her claws dug into the side of his face, leaving gashes. Vegeta didn't flinch, but just stared at her. He had expected a punch or maybe an attempt to kick his sorry ass to the next dimension, which he needed, but she had slapped him. Vegeta knew that Asyla was upset. She had attempted to kill him when he had insulted her pride and people, but slapped him when she found out he was the main reason that both of her parents were dead. From previous experiences with Bulma, a slap meant that Asyla was defeated in every way. Fighting would be a waste of energy.

"You could've brought him back, but you didn't!" Asyla screamed, "why Vegeta? why? You knew I was alive! You knew he had a mate and a child! why?" She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up . Asyla shook him a couple of times before dropping him in his seat.

"He was your friend! He trusted you! How, how could you do that to him? He regarded you with the highest respect. He sacrificed himself for you! My mother could've easily killed him. But he did it anyway not to save the royal bloodline of the Saiyan race, but because he was your friend! You didn't care about that. You probably don't care about it now because he was a low classed Saiyan." Asyla said and laughed bitterly. She stood up against the wall and cried softly to herself.

Vegeta watched her and said nothing. There was nothing to say, He could defend himself, but he wouldn't because he was wrong, very wrong. At that time, Vegeta cared only about himself. His pride did rule himself majority of the time, but he did see the damage he had done. The damage that he was still causing. Seeing her mother die in front of her had changed Asyla in every way. Asyla had been a typical, caring Ithian girl, but seeing her mother die had made her hard. She gave up her spot on the throne to solely be the protector of Ithia. Asyla had seen monstrosities that no female should ever see.

"Because of you, Vegeta, I had a hard life. I was raised by a man that hated me and a Grandmother who believed I was an abomination that should be destroyed. I went through hell and back because of you. I searched all over the galaxy for my father for years only to find out now that he's dead because of you. I had started to hate all Saiyans and I realized that it's just you I hate. Just you. My uncle, my father, whoever the hell Nappa was and the rest of the Saiyan race do not deserve my hatred. Just you, Vegeta, just you." Asyla said, "But I can't even truly hate you, Vegeta. I have to stop and think that if it wasn't for you, Goku would have never killed Frieza and your son would have never saved me from Brolly. I'd have never met Goku or Chi Chi or Gohan. But, if I had a choice, I wish you hadn't let your pride ruled you back then. I wish my father had stayed on Ithia. Selfish of me, but someone else could have saved the galaxies from Frieza. But that's life. I'll deal with what I'm given and not dwell on what I've lost."

Asyla left the kitchen and went up the stairs. She walked past Bulma's bedroom. Bulma opened the door. She reached to grab Asyla's hand, but she sidestepped away from her. Asyla kept her back to her and said, "Bulma, I want to thank you for your hospitality and all that you've done for me."

"It's nothing Asyla. It was my pleasure to help you," Bulma said, "Are you ok?"

"You don't have to play like you don't know. I know you do. I don't want to talk about it and I don't need anything else from you tonight. I think I'll be leaving in the morning. It is not best for me to stay here anymore," Asyla said in a very monotone voie. She continued walking until she got to her room. She closed the door behind her and pulled off her dress. Asyla grabbed the big t-shirt with a dancing cat on it and put it on. She crawled into her pillow and wept silently.

* * *

Bulma stomped into the kitchen with her hands on her hips. She had seen the whole thing and was utterly horrified. Vegeta had done this horrible thing to Asyla. It was expected, but she had never thought it'd be this bad. Vegeta had left major parts of his little story. Bulma had figured he'd do that, so she created a partner device for the one that Asyla was using. Bulma saw everything that Asyla did.

For a moment, Bulma wanted to turn her glasses off. She wanted to stop watching, but she just couldn't. Radditz and Callisto was real love. Love that most people couldn't find. what was so horrible that Callisto had followed him into hell, so she could be with him forever. It was the most horrible, but beautiful thing she had ever heard. And now Asyla wanted to leave! Vegeta should have shielded some of the information or left things out, but Vegeta isn't the type to be tactful.

"Vegeta! You, you, you…"Vegeta glared at her and she stopped talking. She could see it in Vegeta's eyes that he felt bad about what he had just expressed to Asyla. Bulma took a seat next to him and rubbed his shoulders.

"I guess this is one of the things that you do regret," Bulma said quietly and Vegeta snorted.

"You've been eavesdropping again, woman," Vegeta said as he shrugged his shoulders away.

"I knew you weren't telling me everything, so I took it upon myself to find out what all you left out," Bulma said as she laid her head on his back, "Everyone does things that they regret. I'm proud you owned up to your mistake."

"Like I give a damn if you're proud of me or not woman," Vegeta growled and Bulma stood up.

She walked to the door way and said, "You can lie to me and yourself, but you really do care about that girl. Come to bed when you're ready."

* * *

Trunks turned the door knob to Asyla's door. It was unlocked. He was amazed that it was. He had pretty much figured that she'd lock it. Trunks had started to remember what was going on between the two and if he was her, he'd probably be scared shitless. Thank Kami, he had gotten control of his urges as soon as he did when they were on the island. There was no idea what he would have done.

Trunks opened the door and said, "I really didn't think you'd have the door unlocked." Asyla didn't reply, but he heard her sniffling. He walked over to her bed and kneeled next to her. Trunks pulled the covers back to see Asyla crying. Her eyes stared at him with so much hurt in them. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Trunks, I am not in the mood to do this. You're not yourself because of me and it'll be silly for us to continue this way." Asyla said.

"what are you talking about? why are you crying?" Trunks asked as he sat down on the bed.

Asyla leaned up and said, "I'm going into heat. I am giving you signals that I don't understand. I'm misleading you. You don't really care about me. It's just the hormones talking. Just leave before this progresses into something that we both don't want."

Trunks eyes widen and he let everything sink in. that would explain his and hers strange behavior, but not how he felt. He had felt feelings for her when she was recuperating from her ordeal and before when he had first met. He was pretty sure that hormones had nothing to do with that. "Look, I care about you Asyla. I am not trying to ask anything of you right now. I just came in here to spend time with you nothing more. I was out of control before, but that won't happen again. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do."

"You swear?" Asyla asked.

"I swear. Now, why are you crying?" trunks asked and Asyla told him everything. She left nothing out and trunks stared in disbelief that his father had caused all that with by doing one thing. He made one mistake and it changed the course of events that made his life possible.

"I can't hate him, but I want to! I want to so bad!" Asyla said punching her pillow.

"I understand, but like you said nothing is going to change that now," Trunks said holding her to him. He had climbed into bed with her and she was curled up in his arms staring up at him.

"But I really, really wish there was trunks," Asyla said softly. They didn't talk for a long time. Trunks was stroking her hair and staring up at ceiling. He tried not to think about what she had told him. It made him angry. He wanted go and fight his Dad right now, but it wouldn't change anything. It'd make matters worse. Probably make Asyla move out and like with Goku and his family. Trunks really didn't want that. He wanted Asyla with him.

Trunks looked down at Asyla who was sound asleep. He moved to get up and Asyla grabbed his arm. She looked up at him and said, "Stay with me." Trunks nodded and got comfortable again. Asyla snuggled up close to him and fell back asleep. Trunks followed her into slumber a few minutes later.

* * *

So, there ya go! I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	20. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! Thank you for reading and please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Moving Out**

"Bulma, are you serious? That's what Vegeta said?" Chi Chi asked over the phone.

"Yes and Asyla took it better than I thought she would," Bulma replied.

"So, she didn't beat him like a bloody pulp?" Chi Chi asked.

"No, she didn't. She gave him a lecture that you'd be proud of," Bulma said as she sipped on her coffee.

"What are you going to do with her? She's probably an emotional wreck," Chi Chi stated.

"I think we're going to have dedicate today just to bond with her, you know. Let her know she's loved." Bulma said.

"Alright then. She did say she was thinking about moving in with us. You could get her stuff moved over here and then go from there," Chi Chi said, "I'll have her bedroom and everything."

"Alright then. You just leave it to me. Be ready in 30. Bye Chi," Bulma said before hanging up the phone. She turned to see Vegeta standing right behind her.

"What are you up to, woman?" he asked with his arms crossed. His body was glistening in sweat. Vegeta had come inside in hopes that there'd be breakfast made, but he had wrong. Bulma had been sitting on her ass rambling away to Kakkarott's harpy about Asyla. He hoped this woman doesn't try to fix the situation between him and Asyla. It'd only make things worse, much worse.

"I am going to try to reverse the effects you had on Asyla last night. We don't want her moping and end up doing something she regrets," Bulma said as she began pressing buttons on the side of the wall.

"Woman, why the hell don't you cook for once awhile instead of sitting on your fat ass thinking about ways to improve people's lives?" Vegeta grumbled as he sat down.

"Vegeta, don't you damn start with me. How about you take your ass upstairs and see if they're awake?" Bulma said.

"And why do I want to do that?" Vegeta asked.

"Because trunks crept into her room last night," Bulma explained.

* * *

Asyla awoke to find arms wrapped tight around her. She began to panic and struggle against the arms when a scent flooded her nose. Lavender. Asyla opened her eyes to see a still sleeping Trunks. She smiled up at him and ran her hand through his hair. Asyla's smile turned into a frown as she noticed that Vegeta and trunks looked a lot alike. Her frown deepened when she remembered what she had learned last night. It seemed that the Gods had given her the short end of the stick. However, she survived. She always survived. She survived genocide and death. She could live through this. She really could. Asyla still had family and she had someone that she cared about. Asyla was determined to live her life and deal with whatever happens and not worry about the damn consequences.

"Trunks," Asyla said as she shook him lightly. He responded with a grunt and snuggled in closer to Asyla.

"Trunks," Asyla said louder and shook him hard. One of his eyes opened slowly and then both of them. He yawned and stretched before planting a kiss on Asyla's forehead.

"Good morning," he said sleepily. Before he could say anything, Asyla growled low in his throat. That sound made him wide awake. He growled back at her before pressing his mouth against hers. They kissed deeply. She ran her hands through his purple hair and she felt his hands going under her shirt. Asyla flinched a little, but trunks' hands didn't touch her breasts. His hands stayed stroking her stomach softly.

'_Ah, Asyla, you finally got some balls,'_ Aleya said.

'_Shut the hell up! I'm busy,_' Asyla replied.

'_Obviously. How about you take a little bite out of him?'_ Aleya suggested.

'_Ok, I am seriously psychotic right now because I am arguing with myself in my head when I should be focused on making out with this handsome man right now!'_ Asyla exclaimed and kissed Trunks harder. He bit her lip which caused another growl. Asyla opened her eyes to notice that trunks' eyes were now a dark blue.

'Oh boy,' she thought before trunks had flipped Asyla on her back. He held her down for a moment to stare into her eyes briefly. Once again, Asyla believed this meant something and she quickly looked away which made trunks chuckle before biting down in the same place he had bit before. Asyla believed that this would painful but it was the complete opposite and she moaned loudly. A scent drifted to her nose that made her eyes pop open.

"Trunks, your father is coming," Asyla whispered and trunks was off of her in the following second. He was still in bed with her, stroking the side of her face when Vegeta walked into the room. Asyla closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing.

"What do you think you are doing, boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Keeping her company. She had a pretty rough night," trunks replied. His voice was deeper and Asyla had no doubt that trunks was still not back to normal.

"Boy, you do not understand what you're getting yourself into," Vegeta said.

"I do understand and I know what I want," Trunks replied.

"Have you forgotten what time period this is?" Vegeta asked. When trunks didn't answer, Vegeta snorted and said, "Your mother wants you two downstairs."

Vegeta left the room and Asyla threw back the covers. She was curious about what Vegeta meant, but she overlooked. It was probably some more of his sarcastic crap. Asyla crawled out of the bed and moved to her closet. Trunks watched her without saying anything as Asyla grabbed a blue dress. Vegeta's words had snapped him out of his blind lust. How was he to tell Asyla that he was from the past? Should he tell her now or wait until later?

"Trunks are you ok?" Asyla asked him as she turned back to look at him. She could no longer smell emotions. She was pretty sure it had something to do with the full moon nearing. He seemed very troubled.

"I'm fine," trunks replied, "Are you? Did I go too far?"

"No, you did not." Asyla said. It seemed so right for him to be there in her room, in her bed, but at the same time she wondered if this was going too far. She had a knack at doing that. She became addicted to things that made her feel better. Even now she wanted to jump trunks bones again. It'd be bad to do that at this very moment. Asyla couldn't smell him, but she was pretty sure he could smell her.

"I think you should leave. Go bathe. Get dressed." Asyla suggested.

"Yeah, ok," Trunks replied and he left the room.

* * *

Trunks let the water run down his back. He couldn't get her out of his head. Trunks remembered how she looked at him so loving. Her lips on his drove him crazy. She made him want to stay in the past forever, but he couldn't do that to his mother. Trunks didn't want to lose her either. There was no one in the future like her. She was so different and just right. How could he tell her he couldn't be with her and she couldn't be with him?

"Dammit!" he mumbled before punching the wall. He cracked the tile and ran his hands in his hair again. He had been just fine not thinking about it. Trunks knew he couldn'ttell her now. She was already hurting because of his father, but if she found out on her own. He'd hurt too. Trunks had to figure out how to tell. Thank kami, his grandparents were gone until next week with the past trunks. That'd give him enough time to get his plan together.

Trunks finished bathing and turned the shower off. He wrapped his towel around him and began brushing his teeth. Trunks stepped out of the bathroom to see Vegeta waiting for him in his room.

"What's up, Dad?" trunks asked.

"What is your relationship with Asyla?" Vegeta asked.

"I like her, Dad. I like her a lot," Trunks answered.

"You need to end this," Vegeta said and trunks frowned at her father.

"I know, but I don't want to. I've never felt like this way before," trunks explained.

"Humph, then you need to tell her," Vegeta said, "And stop pussyfooting around it. And you need to still end it."

"Fuck, I know Dad. But, I..." Trunks said. He couldn't put into words how he felt. Trunks stared at the ground for a moment. He looked up and his father was no longer there. Trunks sat on his bed and sighed. His father was right. He had to get himself off of her by any means necessary.

* * *

Asyla came downstairs holding two bags. She had packed everything that she wanted which really wasn't much. Asyla sat them down near the door before walking into the kitchen to see Bulma's bots busily at work. She saw that plates were already made and Bulma was making another pot of coffee. Asyla couldn't understand why she liked that stuff. It smelled awful and by the way she grimaced when she drank it made her think it was probably bitter. 'Must be another weird human custom,' Asyla thought.

"Good morning, Bulma," Asyla said as she took her seat. She was greeted with Bulma's friendly smile. Asyla smiled back before sniffing her food. She couldn't smell anything because she lost her ability to, but it was habit. Always check for poison and you can never go wrong.

"Good morning, Asyla. How'd you sleep?" Bulma asked.

"Great," Asyla replied as she took a spoonful of what Bulma called, 'grits'. It was good, very good. She began to shovel spoonfuls into her mouth.

"So, I see you've packed." Bulma said noticing the bags.

"Yes. I just think it's best if I move out. There are a lot of things going on with me and I just need to be far away from civilization to work things out," Asyla explained as she continued to eat.

"I completely understand. Is it ok if I come with you to get you settled in?" Bulma said.

"Sure. That'd be nice," Asyla stated and noticed one of the kitchen bots was sparking. She got up and walked over to it. Asyla opened the back of it and began to switch the wires around. She stood up and the bot was zipping around much faster than the rest.

"What did you do?" Bulma asked in complete amazement.

"I just made a little adjustment. I can do more than that if I had the right tools. I was meaning to talk to you about that. Earth's technology is so primitive, no offense. If you could give me a list of all Earth's resources and all of Earth's technology advancements, I can probably improve life on Earth. Clean the air and all that," Asyla explained.

"Really? Oh my god, Briefs' Corporation will be on top forever!" Bulma exclaimed. She began to ramble on, but Asyla's full attention had been drawn to trunks. His mood seemed different. His mannerism was all wrong. Asyla noticed him staring at her bags and she gritted her teeth. Trunks was probably not going to like this.

"You're moving out?" trunks asked.

"Yeah. It's for the best," Asyla replied.

"Sure. It really doesn't matter to me," trunks said before sitting down. He didn't say anything else. Asyla mouth would've dropped if she hadn't been biting her lip. What happened to the trunks she woke up to? He seemed normal and yet, he had stopped caring about her. Asyla just stared up at him in disbelief.

Bulma had picked up on the change of the atmosphere. Trunks was indifferent about Asyla moving out and Asyla was unnerved because trunks was not caring as much as he should. She cleared her throat and brought Asyla a glass of juice. Asyla sat back down and nursed it. She was eating much slower.

"So, trunks, Asyla is moving out. Do you want to accompany us?" Bulma asked.

"No," trunks said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not really that hungry anymore," trunks replied and left the kitchen without giving Asyla a second glance. She swallowed hard and continued eating.

"Don't you worry about him. He's like his father in so many ways. He can get himself in such a foul mood." Bulma explained and Asyla nodded. She knew full well that his foul mood was due to her. Asyla didn't know why and decided she wasn't going to ask. She hadn't done anything nor had she led him on. Asyla did tell him what was going on with her and his reaction today gave her even more initiative to move in with her Aunt and Uncle.

Asyla finished off another plate of food before Bulma had began pushing her out of the house towards an odd contraption Bulma kept calling a car. They got in and took off. Asyla relived her new fear of heights as her claws dug into her seat and she let out low, mewling sounds. Flying in the car was so much different than flying with trunks. Asyla flinched at the thought of him and the passionate kisses they had shared. She shook her head and said to herself, 'Just the hormones talking. Get it together, girl.' They landed a few moments later and Asyla was happy to be on the ground. Only Chi Chi came to meet them.

"Where are Goku and Gohan?" Asyla asked.

"They're off sparing again. It's like they never get enough of that," Chi Chi replied after giving Asyla.

"Tell me about it. I wish they were normal guys that watched Football Games not going around saving the world almost every five years," Bulma said as she helped carry the bags into the house. She sat them down on the ground and took out a capsule. With a pop, two maid bots appeared and took the bags down the hall.

"Let's go. The bots'll clean and cook for. Think of them as an early birthday gift," Bulma said.

"Where are we going?" Asyla asked. She was a little puzzled. Asyla figured they just sit about, but she could tell by the gleam in Bulma's eyes that that's not what they were going to do.

"We're going to the mall. No offense, babe, but you dress like an old woman and that won't do. So, we're going to take you out on the town. Show you around," Bulma explained as they walked back to the car. Asyla had an odd feeling that this wasn't going to be a good trip.

* * *

So, there ya go. It's not my best chapter, but I tried. Itwas hard trying to get my thoughts together on this one and I am sick as well. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has review! Shakilove, I can't tell you what happens. It'll ruin the surprise. Sit back, get comfy and enjoy! -)

* * *

Chapter 16: Stalker

Coming to the mall Asyla had noticed that the majority of her abilities were gone. The stench of the city didn't bother her that much. It was still completely disgusting. She was losing her hearing abilities slowly. Her cat ears were now human ears and her tail was gone. It had happened in a matter of minutes and it was unnerving. Asyla felt defenseless and wondered how humans could stand being this way. Asyla was still growling at every male who was giving her any attention that she didn't approve of. Bulma and Chi Chi seemed to be use to it. How could they get use to males acting like it was a full moon almost every day? It was odd indeed.

"I like this," Asyla said as she took a dress off the rack. It was short, black and strapless.

"Hmm, it's like you go to one extreme to another. Either you like really, really dark colors or really, really bright colors." Bulma said taking the dress from her, "Look this dress won't look good on you."

"And why not?" Asyla said slightly annoyed. This was eighteenth time Bulma had said that. She thought the majority of the clothes she picked out were suitable, but she was proved wrong when Bulma took them all back except for the lingerie and pajamas.

"You're hippy, very hippy. The dress will make you look like a prostitute and for one; it's too short," Bulma explained, "Just sit over there. Let me get some outfits together for you."

Asyla did what she was told. She watched as Bulma was busily going back and forth from one wrack to another. Asyla sighed. It was so much easier making your own clothes than trying to buy clothes and make them work. Asyla wondered where Chi Chi went. She was with them a few moments ago, but it seemed like she disappeared. Asyla stood up and looked around.

"Bulma, where's Chi Chi?" Asyla asked as Bulma came over carrying a mountain of clothes.

"She's probably off buying one of those ugly, town gowns. Don't worry about her. Trust me, she can take care of herself," Bulma explained, "Now, let's try on these clothes."

* * *

Trunks barely missed Goku's punch. His mind was in it. He couldn't get his mind off of Asyla at how hurt she looked. He had chosen to end their relationship. No good was going to come out of it. Asyla lived in the past not the future. She was right about the hormones. He could think better without her around, but he had a nagging feeling that he was making a big mistake. Goku landed a punch in Trunks' face sending him flying into a tree. Goku phased right in front of him and helped him up out of the tree.

"Trunks, are you ok? I mean you can usually dodge my punches for the most part," Goku said.

"No, I am not Goku," Trunks replied.

"It's about Asyla, right?" Goku asked.

Trunks stared at him for a moment. Was it that obvious? "Yeah, yeah," Trunks replied.

"I kind of overheard Asyla and Chi Chi's conversation yesterday. What's bothering you about it?" Goku stated.

"I'm from the future. How are we suppose to work?" Trunks asked.

"Oh man, I kind of forgot that you were from the future. Maybe you should just tell her," Goku answered.

"Goku, I can't tell her now. It'll hurt her more, you know," Trunks said.

"It'll hurt her even more if you don't," Goku stated, "Chi Chi is still yelling at me about phasing out just to go with Vegeta to fight Brolly."

"Dad said to end it," Trunks said.

"You can't really listen to Vegeta. He says things he doesn't really mean sometimes. Like how he goes back and forth with Bulma. That's just him. I think Trunks you have to figure this one out on your own," Goku explained.

"Yeah," Trunks said.

"Now, let's spar. Don't hold anything back," Goku said getting into a fighting stance.

"You bet," Trunks stated as he lunged at Goku.

* * *

Chi Chi had left to get food. She figured Asyla would be hungry. She was half Saiyan and she knew what Saiyans and half Saiyans could be like if not fed. Chi Chi had gone to McDonald's and picked up a couple of burgers and some drinks. With great skill, she was able to hold all the items. On her walk back, she felt like someone was watching her. Chi Chi had scanned the area, but she saw no one suspicious. She shrugged it off between her and Asyla; they could pulverize any idiot that thought they could over power 'helpless woman'.

"So, Bulma have you found something suitable for her to wear?" Chi Chi asked after handing Bulma a burger and a drink.

"You eat this stuff? How can you stay so fit?" Bulma asked as she bit into the burger, "I have to do extra sit-ups for weeks after eating this stuff."

"I spar by myself and sometimes with Goku. Bulma, you should really ask Vegeta to teach you," Chi Chi replied.

"Hmm, maybe. I sent her in with some clothes, but I don't know what's taking so long." Bulma said.

Asyla came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a black waistcoat, purple strapless halter top with floral print, long black arm warmer on both arms and thigh high stockings with black flats. Asyla's hair was up in a pony tail. She had taken the black headband and used it as a choker. Bulma and Chi Chi's mouths were hanging open.

"Is it ok?" Asyla asked.

"It's more than ok! Asyla, you look lethal!" Bulma replied, "We just have to get more outfits like this and you'll be set. We should so go to the club after this."

"Club?"Asyla asked.

"You don't have clubs on your planet. Like places to dance," Bulma explained.

"Oh, we do have 'clubs'." Asyla said.

"Then, it's settled. Chi Chi, we'll get you a new outfit and onto the club." Bulma stated.

"Bulma, do you remember what happened last time we went to the club? Vegeta nearly blew the damn place up because a guy wanted to dance with you!" Chi Chi said. She really didn't want to go to the club with Bulma. Bulma had a knack at getting a little too drunk and Chi Chi had to beat the crap out of some guy if Vegeta didn't get to him first.

"Vegeta's not going to be there. Lighten up and relax. What could happen?" Bulma said with a wink.

* * *

He had lucked up today. He was searching for his latest victim and saw a pretty woman carrying a mountain full of food. She was his type, short, petite and a whole lot of spunk. He had followed her easily enough and to her surprise, she brought her to another beauty. Her name was Bulma and she was Chi Chi. It was just his luck that he had found Bulma Briefs of the Briefs' Corporation. He had fixed his gun and was going to approach when he saw the red head come out of the dressing room. That caught him off guard. It was the same girl that got away because the purple haired freak got in the way. She wouldn't get away this time.

He waited in the shadows and listened to their conversation. So, they were going to go to the club. It was perfect. He'd get them then. He had to call in a few favors and it'll be perfect. He'd get all three and some money too. They wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha, cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	22. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! Thank you for reading and please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17: Bad Luck

"I.D.?" the bouncer asked Asyla.

"She's with me Chad," Bulma answered as she pushed Chi Chi and Asyla into the club.

It was dimly lit and hot. Asyla could barely breathe. It was nothing like the clubs on Ithia. They were much bigger. People were crammed in, sweating against each other and dancing very provocative. Asyla swallowed hard. She did like the music. She swayed to it as she followed Bulma and Chi Chi.

"Chi, I'm going to get a drink. Show Asyla around," Bulma screamed to Chi Chi over the music.

"Here we go with this shit again," Chi Chi mumbled and took Asyla's hand, "Come on. Let's start dancing."

Asyla was a little reluctant, but she followed Bulma. She mimicked her actions and swayed to the beat. Asyla felt someone's hand touch her waist. She whirled to punch, but was met with a smile. The man swaying back and forth in front of her was intriguing. His hair was red like hers but a brighter shade. His gold eyes held something fierceness that made Asyla smile. He reminded her of home. He was wearing a black, silk dress shirt with black jeans. Two of the buttons were unbuttoned revealing his lean muscles rippling every time he moved. The man had gripped her waist and proceeded to dance with her. Asyla smiled back and danced with him. She twirled and her movement was too fast. He tripped and nearly fell face first if Asyla hadn't caught his arm.

"Well, that kills my idea of being smooth. My name's Kuro," The man said with a laugh.

"Asyla," Asyla replied as she giggled. Her tiger seemed pleased with him. His energy level was a little higher than the normal human male which was interesting to her. So, he had to be a fighter. Very interesting, indeed.

Kuro pulled her to him when the song changed. The tempo was faster. He whispered in her ear, "Lighten up." He pushes her back away from him and seems to be waiting on what Asyla would do. She blushes before closing her eyes. She rocked and leaned with the beat of the music.

Chi Chi had stopped dancing briefly. It was getting old having some idiot grope her behind. Chi Chi stared at how Asyla was dancing. She was really good at it. Chi Chi was happy that Asyla was finally smiling. She seemed a little distant the whole time they had been out. Now, she was dancing her legs off with this one guy. Chi Chi wondered if the attraction bet*een Trunks and Asyla had ended. She'd have to ask about it later.

Asyla came back over to her breathless and glo*ing. "Are you ok? Why aren't you dancing?" she asked.

"Uh, um, someone has to keep an eye on Bulma when she lets herself loose," Chi hi replied.

"Oh ok," Asyla said, "I think I am going to go back. Later." She walked back to the dance floor. The song was slower. Kuro pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Asyla wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled. 'Peppermint,' she thought to herself as she rocked back and forth with him.

_The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands._

_When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering _

_illusion -the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along._

"So, are you new here Asyla?" Koru asked.

"Yes, I just moved here. I am staying with my Aunt and Uncle," Asyla said. She wasn't really lying.

"Where'd ya come from?" Koru asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Asyla replied.

_With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams; without even breathing on them, they're crumbling._

_Even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something, can I be with you again?_

_It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day._

_

* * *

_

"Who's she dancing with?" Bulma asked as she patted Chi Chi on the back. She had held herself back tonight. She was still nursing her third drink, but usually she'd be on her eighth or tenth drink.

"I don't know. She's been dancing with him since we got here," Chi Chi explained.

"I am so happy she is finally getting off of Trunks. You know he didn't even say goodbye when she told him she was leaving," Bulma blurted out and stamped her feet, "Trunks can be a jerk like his father sometimes."

Chi Chi listened to Bulma and nodded. That explained Asyla's mood. She was like a lost puppy. Whoever the guy she was dancing with, she was glad for him. He was making her happy and that's exactly what she needed at the time. Bulma shoved her drink into Chi Chi's hand.

"I'm going to restroom. Hold that for me," Bulma said before walking away. She pushed her way through the crowd of people and pushed the door open. What she liked about this club was that it was one of the cleanest. Bulma quickly used the bathroom. She stepped out and washed her hands. She didn't notice the man sitting on the couch until she was leaving.

"Oh, what are you doing here? This is the woman's bathroom," Bulma said.

"I know that. I am here for you, Bulma," the man said as he stood up.

"What, what do you mean you're here for me?" Bulma asked.

"It has been awhile since I found one as pretty as you. Don't run and maybe I won't cut up your face." The man answered as he pulled out a knife.

* * *

Asyla didn't want this moment to end. She liked Koru. She liked him a lot. Koru made her feel like she was back on Ithia. He had the leanness of an Ithian and the fierceness in the eyes, but deep down beyond the fierce appearance they were good. Koru, on the other hand, seemed like a big goof and she liked it. Asyla felt bad for a moment that she was snuggling with another man when the previous night she had been sleeping with Trunks, but it was nothing she could do about him and his mood swings.

"Seriously, where are you from? I'm dying to know. You're just so different," Koru said.

"I can't tell you," Asyla stated.

"Why not? Trust me, nothing is going to surprise me," Koru said.

Asyla smiled and was going to reply until she heard a scream. It was faint, but it was there. She heard it again and said, "I have to go." She pulled away from Koru and sprinted to the bathroom. She could hear the scream over the music when no one else could. Asyla busted into the bathroom. A man was holding Bulma with a knife pressed to her throat. The man turned around and she recognized him. He was the man from the dressing room. Asyla growled at him as the man stood up.

"You made an appearance. Good. I'll get to you when I'm done," the man said.

"You won't be getting to anyone. Get away from Bulma," Asyla said as she approached.

The man shook his knife in the air while saying, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Impatient are we. I can stop for you."

Asyla could see Bulma's blood running down her arm and she said, "You'll regret that."

"What exactly are you going to do? You're just a woman," the man said with a chuckle.

Asyla cracked her knuckles and her nails lengthen into claws. At least one of her abilities still remained. She smirked at the man and said, "I'm about to show you." She lunged and slashed at the man. The man thrust the knife into Asyla's side. Asyla hissed and swung at him. Her speed was lacking. However, she caught his arm and dug in. Asyla slammed him into a sink and smashed his face into the wall. The man crumpled to the ground. Asyla was going to deliver the final blow when a loud repetitive popping noise caused her to flinch and jump back.

"What the hell was that?" she said.

"Sounds like gun shots," Bulma replied.

"Gun shots?" Asyla asked.

* * *

"Good job, Kuro. You scare away another one," Kuro muttered to himself as he made his way to the bar. He had come into the club hoping to have a good time and no more. Kuro had picked up on the high energy levels almost immediately. He assumed it would be two guys, but to his surprise, it was Asyla and her black haired companion. Asyla's energy level was much higher than her black haired friend, but that wasn't what attracted him to her. He figured she'd be stuck up by how the blue haired woman acted, but she was easy, a little reserved but easy.

Kuro could also tell she wasn't use to clubs. He expected her to punch him when he had touched her hip, but she relaxed a bit. Asyla didn't talk much, but why would she. They were at a club. He regretted not getting her number when he had a chance.

"Shot of Vodka," Kuro said to the bartender.

"So, you're the guy trying to be friendly with my niece," Chi Chi said as she sat down next to him.

"Excuse me?" Kuro said turning to Chi Chi. His face had become standoffish. He didn't really want any girls hitting on him especially not the friend of the girl he was just trying to talk to.

"You were talking to my niece, Asyla," Chi Chi explained.

"Niece? Whoa, wait, you're Asyla's Aunt?" Kuro said.

"Yes, that's what I said," Chi Chi said.

"You don't look like you could be an Aunt. If this is a sick joke, you know playing out an Aunt and Niece fantasy; I am not cool with that!" Kuro stated as he downed his drink.

"No, I am her damn Aunt. What kind of women you hang out with?" Chi Chi said.

"Not every woman in here has everything screwed down in their head," Kuro explained as he waved the bartender over to fill his glass again.

"I want to know what you are doing with my niece. If you are messing around and filling her ears with false intentions, I swear I'll rearrange you!" Chi Chi warned.

"Look lady, all I'm trying to do is dance with her and get to know her. It's not like I'm trying to marry her." Kuro yelled back at her.

"Then why are you talking to her?" Chi Chi asked.

"Listen lady, I…."

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

A high pitch scream started the stampede. Kuro grabbed Chi Chi by her hand and yanked her up on the bar. He had timed it right because people ran smack into the chairs they were just sitting in. Kuro scanned the crowd for Asyla. He didn't see her, but he did see the culprits. Three men looked like body guards for Dr. Evil. He frowned at them and was getting ready to move when the doors to the club slammed shut.

"Every time. Every time, I go to the club with Bulma. Something always bad happens!" Chi Chi complained. Chi Chi kicked off her shoes and dropped down off the counter.

"EVERYONE! If you want to survive tonight, empty your pockets and no one will get hurt!" Robber #1 yelled.

Kuro sized all four of the robbers up. Two of them had automatics and the other two had double barrel shotguns. He could take the first two with the automatics, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge all four of them. Kuro stepped off the counter to stand next Chi Chi.

"I know you can fight. If you can take out the two in the back, I can handle the rest," Kuro said.

"Pfft, I can do more than that," Chi Chi said.

* * *

Asyla had taken her coat and tied it around Bulma's wrist. She could hear the screaming outside, but she stayed with Bulma until she had stopped freaking out. Asyla moved to the door and pushed it open slowly. She saw two men walking around with big, black bags. They were shoving people's belongings into the bags.

"They're robbers. I'm going to call 911," Bulma whispered as she peered over Asyla's shoulder. She pulled her cell phone out of her small purse.

"I'm going out there," Asyla said.

"Don't go out there. You're bleeding." Bulma said, "I don't know what's happening to you, but that knife shouldn't have even scraped your skin. Just wait."

"Chi Chi is out there and I'm going to help her. You can stay here." Asyla said creeping out of the bathroom. She stayed close to the wall and out of sight. She watched as Kuro move. He was fast, but not fast enough for her not to catch his movements. He attacked the first man, broke his arm and destroyed his gun. The other man got a shot off and from the groan. Kuro had been hit. Asyla ran out of her hiding place.

Careless, careless, careless! Kuro held his side and shoulder. He hated men that used guns. They were all cowards to him. Kuro watched as the last man approached him. Chi Chi had done her end of the deal. It was him that messed up. She couldn't help him and he wouldn't want her too. Robber #2 held the gun to his forehead. He was grinning evilly.

"Let's show everyone what happens to heroes," The robber #2 said, "Shall we, boy?"

"Mark, watch out!" the robber #1 on the ground yelled. Asyla was running towards the other robber. He shot at her and Asyla dodged the bullets. She hit the robber hard. Her claws went into his wrist and chest. Asyla slammed him down. She punched him hard in the face knocking him out. Asyla turned to Kuro.

"Are you ok?" Asyla asked.

"I'm fine, but you're bleeding," Kuro said standing up.

Asyla looked down at her torso. She had a bullet wound in her abdomen and shoulder blade. Asyla touched it and said, "Just flesh wounds." She walked forward and everything got woozy. Asyla could see Chi Chi running to her and then everything went black.

* * *

So, there ya go. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I am sorry for taking so long to put up another chapter. I fell ill for a couple of days, but I'm back feeling much better with more creative ideas. Thank you for reading and being patient. Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18: Black Eye

"You took her to a club?" Trunks exclaimed, "What were you thinking?" He had seen Asyla on the news being loaded into the ambulance. His heart had nearly burst out of his chest when the news reporter said Asyla was in critical condition.

"I was trying to reverse what you did to her!" Bulma snapped back. She was still tipsy and even angrier because Vegeta had not come for some reason. Now her son was trying to scold her for her actions. Her arm was burning badly and if her son didn't get out of her face, he'd regret even coming.

"I'm not trying to cause her anymore problems for her," Trunks explained.

"By ignoring her? By making her feel like you don't care? Yeah, Trunks, I can see how that'll not make more problems," Bulma said sarcastically.

"How'd she get hurt in the first place?" Goku asked. If he could distract them for a moment, maybe he could keep Bulma and Trunks from doing something they'd both regret.

"She saved me from this guy who was trying to her. Apparently, he knew her from a dressing room," Bulma said and Trunks eyes grew wide. It was that bastard that tried to attack her before. He knew he should've beaten him to a bloody pulp or maybe even killed him. 'What am I thinking? Kill him? What's going on with me?' Trunks thought.

"He stabbed her when she charged him. She slammed him into a sink and then rammed him into the wall. He died after Asyla left. She didn't mean to kill him, I don't think." Bulma continued.

"How'd she get gunshot wounds?" Trunks asked.

"Because she was protecting me," Kuro said as he entered the waiting room. His red hair was pulled back in a ponytail now. His bandages could be seen from the black wife beater he was wearing. His black silk dress shirt had been given to Asyla to apply pressure to her wounds. Kuro was in debt to Asyla. He wanted to talk her when she woke up. Thank her and maybe even ask her out when she was healed.

"Who the hell are you?" Trunks asked. He looked a lot like his father when he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kuro Fujihara. I danced with Asyla briefly." Kuro said as he glared at Trunks.

"I don'tthink this is the place for you," Trunks said.

"I disagree. This man right here made her open up more than she ever has since she got here!" Bulma exclaimed.

Goku was getting ready to say something, but Chi Chi snatched him down by his arm. She glared at him and shook her head. He closed his mouth quickly. This was not a family member. They didn't need to get involved, yet.

"I really don't care what has gone on between you and Asyla. I'm here because she saved my life and I owe her enough respect to be here to thank her when she wakes up," Kuro said firmly. He could feel Trunks energy level rising and he held his ground. Kuro knew Trunks could kill him, but he didn't care. This moment mattered. If he wanted to be around Asyla, he had to stand his ground.

"This shit wouldn't be happening, Mom, if you had controlled yourself for just one moment!" Trunks said running his hands through his hair. That was it! Chi Chi stood up to say something, but Kuro spoke first.

"One, you shouldn't be talking to your Mother like that at ALL. It doesn't matter how pissed off you are. And two, you're so quick to blame your mother, you're the blame too. If it wasn't for you, Asyla would have never been at the club and would have never needed your mother to cheer her up." Kuro snapped at Trunks.

In a split second, Trunks moved. Kuro caught a glimpse and moved his head, so his punch connected with his eye instead of the front of his face. Kuro slid back and gripped a chair to balance him. He saw stars and held onto the chair. When his vision cleared, he saw that Goku had stepped in front of Trunks and was saying something to him. Then, Trunks and Goku left the hospital.

Chi Chi came over to Kuro. She examined his eye before rushing off to find ice. Bulma came over and helped Kuro sit down. "You are a bold man," Bulma said with a chuckle, "I can't believe you'd challenge a Saiyan like that."

"Saiyan?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, he's half Saiyan. You didn't…"Bulma said and Chi Chi entered the room holding an ice bag. She cut her eyes at Bulma to shut her up.

"Don't listen to Bulma. She's still drunk. Can't believe everything she says," Chi Chi explained before putting the ice bag on Kuro's eyes. Kuro had a feeling that Bulma wasn't talking gibberish. He opened his mouth to say something but the doctor entered the room.

"Is she okay?" Bulma asked.

"She's stable. The bullets were removed and we stitched her up. She's lucky that none of her internal organs were damaged," the doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Kuro asked.

"Yes, you all can. She's in room 323. She's asleep. Don't wake her. She needs her rest," the doctor replied.

* * *

"Trunks, you have to get a hold of your anger. What you did in there is unacceptable," Goku said. His face was serious, very serious. Goku actually hated having to be serious. There was no fun in it, but this is one of the times where he had no choice.

"That jerk just…he made me see red. Like anyone that gets too close to her or tries to hurt her makes me want to kill that person. And that Kuro guy, who the hell does he think he is? He hasn't known Asyla for less than 12 hours and he's trying to tell me what I'm doing wrong," Trunks ranted.

"Well, you are wrong. You should never talk to Bulma like that again, EVER," Goku said. His voice meant business and Trunks didn't doubt it. Trunks nodded and Goku continued, "But this isn't your fault. Chi Chi told me you bit her, so you'd be protective over her, but you need to control yourself or you'll hurt others. You'll hurt Asyla."

"I can't control it sometimes. It's getting worse," Trunks explained.

"You need to talk to Vegeta. I did okay with Chi Chi because she's human, but I think it's worse if the female is half Saiyan," Goku replied.

"But, I've already made up my mind to break this off until I figure out what to do," trunk said.

"You still need to talk to Vegeta and maybe talk to Asyla. Not tonight though. I think it'd be best if we both left. We should Chi Chi and Bulma handle this one," Goku stated.

* * *

Kuro pulled a chair up next to Asyla's bed. Bulma and Chi Chi had remained to talk to the doctor. Kuro had came on up by himself. He wanted to see her alone before they start crowding around. His eye was extremely painful. There is no telling how bad it would've been if he hadn't moved. If he had a scar or couldn't see out his right eye, Kuro swore he'd get revenge even if it killed him which it more than likely would do.

Asyla was sleeping soundly. Kuro brushed her hair over her ear. He really did like her. He didn't know why. There was just something about her. Kuro would stick around even if it meant being pulverized by her psycho ex-boyfriend or whoever he is. Kuro rubbed the side of her face and Asyla erupted in a purr. Kuro jumped back a little shocked.

'Is she purring?' he thought as leaned back over her to rub her face and she was. Kuro shouldn't have been asking who she was but what she was. He smiled and shrugged it off. He'd ask her when she woke up. Chi Chi had found Kuro with his head in Asyla's lap, sound asleep. Chi Chi put on a blanket on him and sat down over by the window. Bulma was still arguing with the doctor about getting Asyla's medical records. If her medical records got into the wrong hands, she would become a living scientific experiment. Nobody needed that and Bulma running her drunken mouth had let a secret loose to Kuro. Chi Chi would have to talk to him in the morning. He couldn't tell anybody. It wasn't really a secret, but the less people knew the better.

* * *

At around 9 am in the morning, Kuro bolted awake. His alarm on his watch went off and he bolted upright cursing.

"What's wrong?" Chi Chi asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm going to be late for classes. Please tell Asyla I'll be back. I promise," Kuro said before sprinting out of the room.

* * *

So, there ya go. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed and please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19: See You Again

"Listen here, you bastard! You're going to do what I damn say or you're going to lose your fucking job! I want you to give me all her medical records and blood work immediately or I burn down this whole fucking hospital!" Bulma screamed at the doctor.

"Ugh, Bulma, please stop with the yelling," Asyla grumbled as she opened her eyes slowly. The male doctor came over to Asyla. He began checking her over.

"Ma'am, I am going to need you to stay here for a couple of days. Do you understand?" the doctor said to her.

"What?" Asyla asked.

"Sir, we're going to talk in your office and discuss this in private. My friend needs her rest," Bulma growled out before pushing the doctor out of the room.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Chi Chi asked pulling Asyla's hair out of her face.

"Been better. Where am I?" Asyla said as she leaned up.

"Hospital. You've been unconscious all night. The doctors were able to remove the bullets. We thought we're going to lose you," Chi Chi explained and Asyla leaned forward to put her forehead on Chi Chi, She nudged her a little leaving Chi Chi a little creeped out.

"Takes a lot to kill me," Asyla said and she noticed Chi Chi's expression, "I keep forgetting you're not Ithian. That's a family greeting."

"Ah," Chi Chi said. She stood up and grabbed a vase full of red, pink and orange lilies. Chi Chi handed the vase to Asyla. Asyla took it and sniffed at the flowers before sitting it down on the table next to her bed.

"They're pretty. Thanks Chi Chi," Asyla said as she pulled the card free of the flowers.

"I didn't get those. Open the card to see who it's from," Chi Chi answered.

Asyla opened the car and it read:

This was my first time being saved by a woman. It's kind of a new feeling. I never really got to really talk to you before all of that stuff went down. So, I thought I'd give you my number and email address just in case you're not the type to talk on the phone. If you do want to see me again, maybe we I can show you around town when you're healed up.

81-80-3231-1231

Kuro

Asyla smiled at the card and said, "It's from Kuro."

"He was here last night. He stayed for a few hours, but he had to go to class." Chi Chi explained.

"Did Trunks come?" Asyla blurted out. She didn't mean to ask that. She blushed hard and stared at Chi Chi. Asyla could tell by her frown that he hadn't came. She sighed deeply again.

"He did and nearly got to fighting with Kuro. Trunks had been so angry that Kuro was there. All hell would've broke lose if Goku hadn't intervened and Bulma hadn't told Trunks a thing or two," Chi Chi said. Asyla stared in disbelief. It didn't make sense to her that Trunks would try to fight over her. He made it painfully clear that it didn't matter if she moved out or not. Maybe he was just angry.

There was a light tapping on the window. It was Bulma in the car. Chi Chi walked over and opened the window. "Come on! We have to go!" Bulma exclaimed.

"What the hell did you this time?" Chi Chi screamed.

"Come on! They're trying to ship Asyla off to the government. I got all her medical records. Let's go." Bulma said, "Asyla, can you blow up the room?"

"Yeah, I think I still can," Asyla said as she watched Chi Chi climb into the car. She began to yank the needles out of her arm. Asyla locked the door to her room as she gathered her clothes. She dressed quickly and shoved the car in her pocket. Asyla took two flowers from her vase and backed up towards the window. She put her hand out. Electricity popped around her hand as she made an energy bomb. "Static SHOCK!" she yelled and then leaped into the car. Her room erupted in flames.

* * *

Kuro rubbed the bruise around his left eye. The purple haired guy had hit him pretty hard. He was out of line by what he said to him, but if he was so upset about her getting hurt maybe he should've been there with her. Kuro had taken the punch like a man and got back up. He would've punched him back, but it wasn't the place or the time. Kuro couldn't even see Asyla being with an overprotective jerk. Kuro had noticed the black haired short man and the black haired tall man. He looked them up and they had been two of the fighters that faced off with that creature named Cell that was killing people not too long ago. It didn't surprise him that Asyla would be hanging around them. If she could take two gunshot wounds and still beat the crap out of a man, she had to be pretty strong.

Kuro had left the hospital early that morning. He wanted to stay with her until she awoke but he had classes. His parents would roll over in their graves if they knew that he skipped classes to watch over a girl, he barely knew that was in stable condition. So to make up for his absence he sent her a vase full of flowers with his number and email address. Kuro hadn't been sure how'd she'd react to them, so during his break from classes he decided to go visit her in between classes.

Kuro reached the hospital and noticed all the fire trucks around it. He ran over and the police pushed him back. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Sir, just step back!" the police officer said.

"No, someone important to me is in there. What happened?" Kuro said as he still tried to get through.

"There was an explosion in room 334," the police officer stated.

"What?" Kuro exclaimed, "Was the girl in there ok?"

"No, everyone that was in there was burned down to ash," the police officer explained and Kuro backed up. He stared in disbelief before turning away to walk away. When the police officer called after him, he ran. He couldn't believe this. She was dead and he hadn't even gotten the chance to talk to her. No, she couldn't be dead. Asyla was too strong for an explosion to kill her, but the gunshot wounds did nearly kill her.

"Damn," he said to himself as he ran back to the University.

* * *

"Asyla, you're bleeding," Chi Chi said as she touched Asyla's side. Asyla hissed at Chi Chi. She pulled away from her touch.

"That hurt, you know," Asyla said as she leaned over to link at her wound. It started to close a little bit.

"How can you do that?" Chi Chi asked.

"All Ithian have healing abilities. Some can touch and heal or make food. I, on the other hand, have to link the wound like a cat," Asyla explained as she took a bandage and covered the wound.

"Asyla, do you mind if I take a sample of your saliva later? Do you know the medical capabilities of that?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, Bulma, just not know," Asyla replied as she began to walk towards her bedroom. Chi Chi helped her get into bed and Asyla sighed at the softness.

"Here," Bulma said tossing a small device to her, "It's a cell phone. You can make calls, send emails and all that. I set up an account for you, so if you need to send anything you can."

Bulma and Chi Chi left the room. Chi Chi busied herself with cooking as Bulma watched her while sitting at the table. She'd have to torch Asyla's medical records and give her a fake name. Maybe even change her appearance a little. The police would ask questions about this situation.

"Maybe we should get the gang together and introduce her to them," Bulma suggested.

"No. Not now anyway. She has had enough excitement last night that she doesn't need any more for awhile," Chi Chi explained.

"You've never said no to my ideas before," Bulma said a little surprised.

"You've never gotten me or you or anyone else hurt," Chi Chi stated, "Now get up and help me cook. You're going to learn how to cook something without burning it."

* * *

"Hey Kuro, it's 2 in the afternoon! Seriously, lay off the sake," a man said as he walked into his dorm room. He patted Kuro on the back, who was lounging in his chair drinking from a bottle of sake. Kuro hadn't even taken the time to get a glass.

"I have no more classes and I really need this, Hideo," Kuro said taking another drink.

"Shid, man, what happened last night?" Hideo asked after seeing Kuro's black eye and bandages.

"I met this wonderful girl and then she died," Kuro explained.

"Damn, that sucks. But looking at you maybe it was best that you didn't get involved," Hideo stated before sitting down to get on his laptop. Kuro didn't reply. He couldn't get angry at Hideo's comment. Kuro would've said the same thing if he was in his position.

Kuro buzzed in his pocket. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the message.

Dear Kuro,

I am sorry I didn't wake up before you left. I realized you probably nearly had a heart attack if you looked on the news or came back to the hospital. I'm not dead. I guess I have a lot of things to explain to you. Maybe when you come see me at my Aunt's tomorrow.

Asyla

Kuro smiled at the message and took another swallow from the bottle before sitting it down. It seemed his day way looking up. He scrolled down and saw the address. Kuro stood up and began to look for directions to the house.

* * *

So, there ya go. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	25. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:

I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. I am sorry it has taken me this long to get this chapter up. Classes have started for me and my damn janky laptop died on me. However, I am getting a new one soon and I'll try to put up chapters as quickly as possible. So, read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Nightly Visits

Kuro didn't know why he decided to drive to Asyla's house at night. It wasn't the brightest idea, but he couldn't wait to see her. He was very curious about why her room and only her room was blown up at the hospital. Kuro was pretty sure that this was something he didn't need to tell anyone, so he hadn't told his roommate anything. He just said he was going out. Asyla had all this mystery around her and he just wanted to know everything about her.

Kuro felt like he owed her for saving his life at the club, but he really doubted that Asyla felt the same way. The way she had dispatched of the man was peculiar. It was as if she had done things like that for her whole life. That was not normal. Taking knife and gun shot wounds like they were a piece of cake was not normal at all. But Asyla was not normal either. She should have died. Why didn't she die? It went back to his theory that Asyla could not be human in anyway. This was another reason why he'd keep his mouth shut about her. After the Cell incident, the government was dying to get their hands on exterterestial beings. They wanted to be prepared for the next attack and there was going to be a next attack. It seemed Earth was always getting itself in trouble.

But, then, Kuro had another question: was Asyla someone that was going to destroy the world? He doubted that as well because she would've let him die if that was the case, but he couldn't be sure. So, instead of staying up all night and pondering about the situation, Kuro would go see her and ask the many questions that was plaguing him in hopes she answer them and tell him the truth.

Finding the house hadn't been hard. It was in the middle of nowhere, but back tracking his steps after getting lost a couple of times, he did find it. No one was awake. That was what he assumed but he heard voices as he crept closer. Kuro had been hiding his energy level, so that wouldn't be a problem. His eye was still hurting him, so he was very cautious about the situation. The purple haired guy may or may not be with Asyla. Kuro hadn't really thought about Asyla and him's relationship, but he was sure there was something there. Nobody curses out their mothers for just a simple girl that he didn't know.

Kuro hid behind a tree as he watched the events play out. He had been right that Trunks would be with Asyla, but not in the way he thought. Asyla was sending him away or they were arguing about something. He had to come a little closer to hear. Kuro had to debate on if that was the right thing. He already had a black eye. Really, what more could he do to him?

'Death,' he thought, 'Is she really worth that?'

* * *

Asyla had not been able to sleep. Being a cat, she was use to roaming about a night. Her sleeping schedule had been out of sinc when she came to Earth due to the fact that she was injured but sleeping all day had put her right back to what her body was use to. Asyla had been thinking about a lot of things for the past two hours. She thought about her planet, her people, her family, and Tookie. Then, it had went from Trunks. Asyla stopped thinking about him because it made her think of very unladylike things and then her mind wandered to Kuro.

Kuro, the man that had long, red hair very similar to the inherited red hair of her royal blood line. Kuro, the man that reminded her of her home. Kuro, the man she nearly died for only half a day ago. She didn't understand why she was so intrigued by him. His power level hadn't been that much higher than normal humans and he was just a human, so why was she and her cat self so interested in him? It was very new and different.

Asyla knew better than to contact him after blowing up her room in the hospital. She was suppose to keep a low key, but she wanted to pursue Kuro. Asyla wanted to know why the hell she was captivated by him? If he was a dangerous to her or anyone else, Asyla could surely kill him. It was easily to flip her kill switch on, but Asyla had a feeling that there wouldn't be a need for it. He wouldn't betray him. She felt that deep in her heart. Asyla felt good radiating off of him like heat.

Asyla stared out at the night sky. She had been plagued with the issue of what to do about her heat. In about two days, her heat would start and things would get very complicated for her. First, she was clueless about it. Second, Trunks was craving and freaking out about her like she was his personal drug. Third, she was determined to not find out about her planet's mating/marriage customs from Vegeta. Vegeta had been the main reason why she had to leave the house besides the sex crazed Trunks. It was Vegeta's fault that her mother and father was dead and pretty much why her life had turned to shit at a very early period of her life. Asyla had been civil, very civil. She thought she could handle everything, but at night or when she was alone, she kept thinking about it. Her anger was only building. Every time she thought about that bastard she wanted to rip him limb from limb slowly and painfully.

"Bastard!" she growled to herself.

"Who made you angry?" a familiar voice asked that made Asyla jump back from her window. She bared her fangs hissing angrily.

Trunks levitated into the room and laughed at her. She looked exactly like a frightened cat. Asyla frowned at him as she slowly stood up from her crouching position. She snorted and looked away. Asyla was blushing and it made Trunks laugh harder.

"What are you doing here?" Asyla asked.

"I just felt like I should check on you since you blew up your room at the hospital," Trunks replied.

"It had to be done. Bulma said they were trying to get the government to use me as an experiment," Asyla explained.

"You could get into a lot of trouble," Trunks said.

"I figured that much, but I figured I'd get into a lot more trouble if the government got their hands on me." Asyla stated as she sat down on the bed. She winced because her side was hurting. Asyla touched it and saw the blood on her fingertips.

"You're bleeding," Trunks said. His face became serious as he crossed the room to her. Trunks kneeled in front of her and began to touch her wound. "Is there any bandages?" he asked.

"Over there on the desk, I think," Asyla said as she peeled off the bandage.

"Why aren't you healing? You should be healing," Trunks stated as he gathered the bandages.

"Has something to do with the moon, I believe. I am losing all of my powers. That's why the bullet and the knife hurt me," Asyla explained, "I didn't think I'd be this weak. I would've took much more care. I would've killed them all instead of trying not to."

Trunks wiped the blood away to see her stitches. He took a bandage out of the packet and placed on her side. His hands roamed her stomach before he looked up at her. Asyla opened her mouth to say something and he kissed her. Trunks ran his hands through her hair and pushed her back onto the bed. The smell of her blood had made something snap in himself. He needed her. He needed her so bad.

For a moment, Aslya struggled against him. She tried to push him off of her but then she gave into the kiss. She gave into the feel of his hands gripping her hair and his hands roaming her body. God, she loved the way he felt on top of her. Then, his arm pressed too hard on her side causing her to hiss and make her reason return. Wasn't this the man that acted like he didn't care if she left or not? Wasn't this the man that goes into a frenzy when she was around her? Asyla didn't even know if he truly cared for her or if it was his 'second head' talking!

Asyla kicked him hard in his stomach causing Trunks to stumble back. She bolted up and said, "You need to leave."

"Shit! Why'd you kick me?" Trunk exclaimed.

"Because this isn't right!" Asyla snapped back, "And keep your damn voice down."

"No, what do you mean this isn't right?" Trunks asked, "I want to be with you!"

Asyla growled her frustration out and leaped out of the window. She landed with a slight limp. Asyla waited for Trunks to follow her. She gripped Trunks' arm and pulled him further away from the house. When she believed, they were out of hearing distance she turned on him. His eyes had become that darker shade of blue that she was going to learn to hate.

"Do you even understand what you're saying?" Asyla asked.

"Yes, I want you," Trunks replied.

"You don't want me! You want my body and that is not permissible!" Asyla exclaimed.

"You weren't so against it before?" Trunks asked. His smirk reminded her of Vegeta's and that made her even angrier.

"Because I didn't have control over myself. My heat is a blessing in disguise. The weaker I get the more I am able to ignore my instincts," Asyla explained, "You do not want me. You want to have sex with me. After you've done that, you and I will both regret it."

"You belong to me, Asyla. That bite, I claimed you. You're…"

"I belong to NO ONE!" Asyla yelled, "You think that biting me means that you own me? That I am your mate? Think again, you bastard! I am the Princess of Ithia and I shall choose who I shall be mated to not you nor anyone else. Your bite only means that you're pursuing me and that is all unless I return the bite. I will NOT return the bite until I am absolutely sure what I am going to do. My mother was so lonely and so wronged that when she met her soul mate that she willingly gave herself to him. She went to HELL with Radditz than staying with her children that needed her. I will not let that happen to me!"

Asyla was at the brink of tears. She kept them at bay. She was not going to cry. Asyla wouldn't let herself cry not in front of him and not because of him. She had to be strong.

"So you're going to go be with Kuro?" Trunks asked and Asyla's eyes narrowed.

"I told you that I am not going to be with anyone until I am ready to," Asyla said, "And don't you dare think that I'll not have a choice because of the moon. I'll find a way to prevent it."

Something snapped and Asyla turned her attention away from Trunks. She scanned the darkness. Asyla couldn't see anything, but she knew something was there. Asyla turned her gaze back to Trunks, who seemed very agitated with her. She grinned at him and said, "If you want me as much as you say, then of course you can court me like any other male."

Asyla walked past him as she made her way deeper into the woods and said, "You'll not visit me at night and you will not try to do anything physical with me unless I give you permission or I'll tell Goku. Goku is the oldest male in my family and I don't know about your customs, but even though Ithians were a matriacharical race. Unrelated males still had to go through fathers first. Since I have no father, I believe Goku is the next on the list."

"Asyla, let's just talk about this." Trunks said. His mind was clearing a little the further Asyla walked away from him.

"There's no more talking about this. I can tell you're back to normal. Go home and don't come back until you can control yourself. Talk to your father. Maybe he can help you," Asyla replied as she took off running.

* * *

Chi Chi had gotten up when she heard Asyla's hiss. She had crept to Asyla's bedroom door and heard the whole conversation. It was very troubling to hear Asyla and Trunks going back and forth like that. Chi Chi had been worried that Trunks would do something extremely terrible, but Asyla had quickly remedied the situation. Chi Chi sipped on a cup of tea. She had to do something to help Asyla. They had destroyed the moon before but she didn't think that would help with this situation since from what Bulma told her, Asyla could shift anytime she wished.

Chi Chi picked up her phone and dialed a number. It rang for a couple of seconds until someone picked up.

"Ugh, Chi, this better be good. Do you know what time it is?" Bulma groaned.

"I need your help with Asyla," Chi Chi explained.

"What? What's wrong? Is she bleeding too much? Did she go into cardiac arrest?" Bulma asked.

"No, nothing like that. Trunks was here. They had an argument and it's a problem." Chi Chi replied.

"He didn't do anything stupid, did he?" Bulma asked.

"No, but I feel like he will in the near future. We need to do something about Asyla going into heat." Chi Chi replied.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. I believe it's just a natural thing that Ithians go through," Bulma explained.

"We have to do something. She doesn't want to go through it and I don't blame her. Obviously when it happens, she is going to pretty much marry herself off to someone. And she just got here. There's a lot of things she has to sort out, to do before she is able to make a life changing decision like that," Chi Chi said.

"We can't blow up the moon. Remember when Piccolo did that. All those tsunamis that killed so many people and the panic all over the news. Everyone thought the world was going to come to an end. We had to wish it back and erase everyone's memories," Bulma said.

"That's it, Bulma!" Chi Chi stated, "We can get the Dragon Balls and wish for her heat to be put off for a period of time unless you can create something like a pill to delay it."

"I see what I can do, but I really think it'd be bad if we tried to delay a biological function in her. I am pretty sure it would end up backfiring in some way." Bulma explained, "I'll send a bot over with the Dragon Ball radar. Since Goku has that new technique, he could find them quicker. It'll be back up plan if all things fail."

"Thanks Bulma," Chi Chi said.

"No problem. Now don't call me again until the morning. I need my damn sleep," Bulma said with a yawn before hanging up.

* * *

'What the fuck?' Kuro thought. Asyla had turned and looked straight at him when he stepped on a branch. How could she even possibly know he was there? His head was starting to hurt and it wasn't because of his black eye. Kuro had been right. Asyla was not human, not human at all. She was something called an Ithian and she goes through heat. Kuro began to wonder what the hell Trunks was and swallowed hard. He thought Trunks could kill him before. He knew he could kill him now.

Kuro had listened to the whole conversation. Obviously, Asyla and Trunks had some history. Asyla was acting like a well behaved woman or at least trying to be. She wanted to think things over before she made her decision on who she wanted to be with and that was perfect. All hope was not lost. Kuro could talk to her because if she was Trunks' girlfriend, he'd respectively back down. He never did like men that overstepped their boundaries.

Kuro tried to follow Asyla, but she was too quick. Instead he had gotten himself lost in the damn woods. Kuro cursed to himself as he leaned up against a tree.

"Do you men always like to visit women at night?" Asyla asked as she came up behind Kuro. Kuro turned around to see her. She had frightened him, but he had learned not to give things like that away.

"I couldn't wait to see you," Kuro said.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Asyla asked.

"Yes. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It just happened. I think the situation would be worse if I made myself known," Kuro explained.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Asyla said.

"You don't have to yell at me either. I am not trying to claim you or anything like that. I just want to get to know you. Be around you," Kuro said.

"I don't think that's safe," Asyla stated.

"Obviously. Since you blew up your room in the hospital, you're not human, you're something called an Ithian and you make grown men go crazy to the point that they'd want to kill other men for you. So, is Trunks not human either?" Kuro asked.

"It is not my place to tell you and we shouldn't be talking about this. You shouldn't know about this." Asyla said.

"I thought you'd say, but trust me. I am not going to say a word. Promise." Kuro stated and Asyla frowned. She heaved a sigh and ran her hands through her hair.

"Fine. You need to go home," Asyla said.

"Let me ask you a question first. What is an Ithian?" Kuro asked.

Asyla glared at him and said, "I'll tell you everything in the morning. Go home. If Trunks finds out you're here, I'm incapable of protecting you."

"Alright," Kuro said walking away, "Good night, Asyla." He stopped walking and said, "Um which way do I need to go?"

Asyla shook her head and laughed. "Go back this way. You'll see the way I came through."

"Thanks," Kuro said as he walked past her. He kept walking and didn't turn back. Kuro had wanted to stay with her and make her tell her everything, but she was pretty sure she'd probably banish him from her presence just like she did to Trunks.

Kuro made it back to the house and walked past the front door when a bot ran into his legs. He looked down to look at it and lifted it's hand up to hand him a device before opening it's mouth. Bulma's voice came out of the bot saying:

**"Chi Chi, this is the Dragon Ball Radar. There are new words for the Dragon Balls to work. You'll have to say: Come out, Shenron, and grant my wish. You'll get two wishes, so the second one maybe you can use it for yourself. Chi, you really need a vacation. Ciao!"**

**

* * *

**

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Cliffhanger for you! I hope you enjoyed. Please review and I shall have the next chapter up as soon as possible. So, stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	26. Hey Everyone!

Hey Readers,

So, classes started for me and Chemistry and Calculus are killing me slowly. However, I shall have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for being so patient with me.

Later Days,

Sexy Ctarl Ctarl


	27. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer****:**I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I know it has been a long, long, long, LONG time since I have written anything. Calculus and Chemistry have collectively been killing me. Studying for finals didn't help with allowing me to have time to write the next chapter. But no worries, I am back to continue the story of Asyla. (I also got a C in both classes. WOOT!) I hope you enjoy this next chapter. If it seems a little off, it has been awhile since I've written anything that wasn't academic. However, I promise the next chapters shall be spectacular!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Test

_Asyla opened her eyes to see a purple sky. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes and opened them again. The sky was still purple. She stood up slowly noticing that she had on a silver gown and she was standing on soft black ground. Asyla turned around to see purple flowers everywhere and when she looked back up at the sky, there was a huge bright purple moon. Asyla's eyes widened because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She touched the top of her head and felt her cat ears. Asyla whipped her tail back and forth and ran her finger across the thin fur on her arms._

"_It was all a dream." Asyla said, "Was it? It seemed so real." _

"_It was not a dream." A voice said behind her. _

_Asyla turned to see a white tiger staring at her. She ran over to it and dropped to her knees to wrap her arms around the tiger. Tears streamed down her face as she held onto the tiger. "Tookie! You're alive!" Asyla said, "This can't be a dream." _

"_It is a dream, Asyla. You're sisters are still dead, our planets are still destroyed and I am stuck in some sort of limbo." Tookie said. _

"_Limbo, so you're not technically dead?" Asyla asked as she leaned back to look at her longtime friend. _

"_I swore when it was my job to protect you that I would not leave your side until you died or until I felt you didn't need my protection." Tookie explained as her tail flicked, "And you still need my protection."_

"_Protection? I am safe on Earth. The only thing that could harm me is stress." Asyla replied. _

"_I noticed that. The only way I can contact you is through your dreams and you haven't been calm or not unconscious until now. I really thought that being on Earth would make life less hectic for you." Tookie said. _

"_Long story, but Tookie why are you contacting me?" Asyla asked._

"_You will be in danger soon. An old enemy is coming to Earth. I am here to warn you." Tookie replied. _

"_Old enemy? You and I both know that I kill all of my enemies. Pity and mercy were luxuries that we could not afford." Asyla said. _

"_You had enemies Asyla that you couldn't kill that you were not permitted to kill." Tookie stated._

"_Not permitted? I was the sole guardian of Ithia. If someone was a threat to Ithia, they were dealt with quickly. Tookie stop talking in riddles and just tell me who you are talking about." Asyla said. _

"_I can't." Tookie replied._

"_And why not?" Asyla asked. _

"_Because you're going to wake up." Tookie replied with a nuzzle, "Until next time."_

_

* * *

_

"Tookie!" Asyla said as she woke up. She stared up at the ceiling as she grimaced. Asyla was in the guest room of her Uncle and Aunt's house. This world was not a dream. Asyla leaned up as she ran her hands through her red hair. She began to wonder was what she dreamt only a dream. It felt really, it smelled real. However, her mind could've been playing tricks on her. Asyla got out of bed and noticed she had white fur all over her pajamas. She smiled at the thought of Tookie still being alive. At the same time, she wished she could move on without her. She wished there was something that she could do for her. Asyla would have to be strong. She had to prove that she could leave on Earth on her own without the aid of her guardian. Asyla had to do this. She would allow Tookie to have peace, to move on.

Asyla walked over to the dresser and stared at herself in the mirror. She inhaled deeply as she stared at her fire red hair. On Earth, her red hair was a weakness. She would be easily identified. The customs on Earth were different and Asyla had to come to grips with that. She would have to assimilate or perish and Ithians would never perish without a fight.

Asyla pulled open a drawer and pull out a pair of scissors. "Here goes." She said as she began cutting her hair off.

* * *

"What do you mean it didn't get here?" Bulma exclaimed.

"You heard me Bulma. It didn't get here." Chi Chi said as she was preparing breakfast.

Bulma sat at the table glaring at Chi Chi and mumbling to herself. Her robots never messed up. They were perfect. Well, almost perfect. They didn't just glitch without a reason. Maybe Vegeta had kicked one. Bulma shook her head and began to berate herself for her stupidity. If Vegeta had kicked her robot, it would have ceased to exist altogether.

"Are you sure Goku didn't get it?" Bulma asked.

"You know how hard Goku sleeps. If he couldn't feel a ki level, then that man is not going to wake up for a robot." Chi Chi said, "It's amazing that he didn't wake up when Trunks and Asyla were arguing. Trunks was pretty pissed when he left."

"I haven't seen him all morning. What exactly did they say to each other?" Bulma asked, "I can't remember everything you said last night."

"Well, Trunks started talking as if Vegeta told him what to say. He may have not meant any harm but he offended Asyla. She is not permitting him to see her unless he can control himself and you know he can't. So, she pretty much banned him from being around her." Chi Chi explained.

"Wow. Do you think Asyla is that taken with Kuro?" Bulma stated.

"No, I don't think that's it. I think there's too much going on right now. She hasn't had one moment to relax, not one moment. I think Kuro is simply an easier person to deal with. She doesn't have to worry about him jumping her bones and being able to physically overpower her. He is not demanding anything from her but being her friend. Who wouldn't want that if you were in her shoes?" Chi Chi declared.

"I agree, but wouldn't that be kind of dangerous for her? He's a human and we've been trying to keep everything quiet about Saiyans and etc. even though it seems that Earth is getting attacked almost every three years." Bulma said.

"You have to remember that Asyla was the guardian of her planet like Goku is of Earth. I don't think she's going to simply reveal everything unless she really trusts that person. She is not going to put Earth in danger like that. Well not on purpose. And it seems horrible for me to say this but she WILL kill to keep us safe. I saw how she was at the club. Asyla didn't hesitate." Chi Chi said.

"But still, I think it'd be best if she just hung around us for a little while longer. You should talk to her about it. You are her Aunt." Bulma suggested.

"Bulma, I can tell it's painful for her being around all of us. Her father was killed by her Uncle. Her love interest's father had a hand in her parents' destruction not to mention a sibling of hers that was never born. Let her get out. Let her make friends outside of us. It'll do her some good." Chi Chi retorted as she began to make plates.

"But..."

"Bulma, there is nothing for you to worry about." Asyla said as she entered the room, "I am not naïve. I'll keep a low profile."

Bulma gaped at Asyla who entered the kitchen wearing a blue sundress. Asyla had dyed her hair black and cut it short. It was still wet and uncombed, so her hair was spikey and sticking straight up. It was more apparent with her black and spikey hair that she was the daughter of Radditz and the niece of Goku. Asyla's whole appearance screamed deadly seduction. She walked with grace, spoke proper but still had the arrogance in her eyes that could rival Vegeta's.

"A low profile? There's no way you can keep a low profile." Bulma said.

"Is my hair not red?" Asyla asked as she began fiddling with her hair, "I did everything the instructions said to do."

"No, it's not that. You're beautiful Asyla. I mean that's the only way I can put it. You are going to draw attention to you no matter what. At least you look a lot different than before." Bulma replied, "You'll attract attention but not because you were the firey red head that killed four men and blew up in her hospital room."

"Now that I think about it maybe I should stay in the house for a little while longer." Asyla said as she hugged Chi Chi before taking her seat at the table.

"No, no, nothing to worry about now. Well, you were the second reason why I came over." Bulma said opening her purse. She pulled out a small black device. It was about the size of a blackberry. There was opening at the top and on the side. "Now, Asyla put your finger in the hole at the top."

Asyla did so without any hesitation. A horrible pain went up her hand and then her arm. She yelped and yanked her finger back. The small device glowed before spitting out a plastic card. Bulma picked up the card and handed it to her. "This is your I.D." Bulma said.

"Kuso!" Asyla hissed as she licked her finger. Her finger was throbbing and was bleeding pretty badly. "Bulma why do all your devices hurt?" she asked as she snatched the I.D. from Bulma.

"Well just think of this way. If it doesn't hurt, it doesn't work." Bulma stated.

Asyla read her I.D. and said, "Son Hoshimi…that's what my name is supposed to be?"

"Yeah, it picks the name for you. Just remember no one else is supposed to know your real name." Bulma said.

"I understand," Asyla stated, "Just that name...Obasan, where is Ojisan and Gohan-kun?"

"They went off to train early this morning. They'll be back once Goku smells the food." Chi Chi answered.

"I think I am going to go look for them. I will bring them back for breakfast." Asyla said as she got up and left the kitchen quickly.

"What do you think that was about?" Bulma asked.

"I have no idea." Chi Chi replied.

* * *

Trunks pushed the door open to the room. He closed it behind him as entered the room. Trunks walked over to the bed and sat down. He sniffed at the sheets and gave a sigh. Trunks was regretting his choices. He wished he hadn't ignored her and he wished he hadn't talked to his father. Trunks was worse off than he was from the beginning. He couldn't understand this. No woman had made him feel this way not a single one and Asyla just entered his life and everything changed. Trunks resented her for that. He didn't have any attachment to the present time besides spending time with his father, but now there was Asyla. This was a serious problem. How could he tell her that he was from the past? How could he get her to come to the past with him? That was the real question. Trunks stood up and began to go through the drawers in the room.

"What are you doing boy?" Vegeta asked as he entered the room.

Trunks pulled out a shirt from one of the drawers. He ripped a piece off of it and tied it on his wrist. "I have a plan. Her scent drives me crazy. If I have it around me all the time, it won't be that bad." He said and Vegeta laughed at him.

"You're not going to get use to her scent until she is mated or out of her heat cycle." Vegeta stated.

"You don't know that. I have to try something. I need to talk to her." Trunks said.

"Sometimes you are as dumb that idiot Kakkarott," Vegeta stated, "A saiyan female doesn't want an affectionate, needy man. She wants someone who can dominant her. She may be naïve to this and only half saiyan but her Ithian blood abides by this rule too."

"I can't get near her at all. She won't allow me to be anywhere near her and Goku is not going to let me be near her either if she tells him." Trunks explained.

"Let me worry about Kakkarott." Vegeta said.

* * *

Gohan evaded Goku's punch and countered with a kick. Goku blocked his kick and punched at him. They were a blur of blows. Neither one was relenting. A black blur jumped between them. A fist connected with Gohan's chin sending him flying back and a foot connected with Goku's stomach sending him sliding back. Asyla stood in the place where Goku and Gohan were sparring.

"Can I make this a little more interesting?" she asked as she got into her battle stance. She brought her hand before her showing her rather small but still sharp claws and the other hand above her head.

Goku hadn't picked up on the intruder until the last moment. She was an interesting fighter. Her blows hadn't hurt but at the same time they had enough force to knock him back and the wind out of him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

Asyla gaped at Goku. Did she really look that different to everyone? When she looked in the mirror, it had seemed she had gotten into a fight with a pair of scissors and black mud and loss horribly, but it was still her. It was still Asyla. "Ojisan! It's me Asyla!" she said as she dropped her arms.

"Holy cow! Wow, you look so different! I didn't even know that it was you." Goku said as his mouth fell open. He had never seen a female saiyan before but Goku was sure that this was what they had to look like. Asyla looked like she was more related to Vegeta until she turned her head to Goku and smirked. He had a flashback from when he first saw Radditz and how he had looked at him. The memory almost took the smile off of his face.

"Yeah, well, I have to take on a new appearance." Asyla asked as she got back into her battle stance, "Now come on! Let's spice things up. Think you can handle an Ithian princess?"

"Fine by me. Gohan?" Goku said.

"Yeah, Dad. I am fine. She surprised me." Gohan said as he walked back over, "Are you sure you can spar with us, Asyla? Your hand is bleeding."

Asyla looked at her right fist. The skin was split a little. She frowned at it. The punch had hurt her more than them. Asyla cracked her knuckles again. She snorted and said, "It's nothing."

"Then, let's begin." Goku said.

* * *

A massive energy level interrupted Piccolo's meditation. This was his second time feeling it. He didn't care much about it when he felt it with Vegeta. He thought Vegeta had gotten out of hand with one of Bulma's sparring robots, but this time this was too close to Gohan and Goku. With the spike of Goku's energy level and for concern of Gohan, Piccolo was going to investigate. He wasn't too far away from where he felt it. Piccolo began to wonder what the hell was going on. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks had left mysteriously after they returned from the fight with Brolly. He didn't think much of it but Chi Chi bitching them out again about randomly leaving. Did something else happen? Did they accidently bring something back to Earth?

"Gohan!" Piccolo said as he saw his figure crumpled over in a tree. He floated next to him and checked his pulse. Gohan was still alive but unconscious. He picked him up and laid him on the ground. Piccolo went to find Goku. As he got closer the sky had darkened as if someone summoned the Dragon Balls. Piccolo narrowly escaped being struck by lightening that was falling down all around the area where Goku and his attacker. Piccolo couldn't see very well but he could make out figures and bravely charged at the attacker.

* * *

Asyla was able to evade most of Goku and Gohan's punches. They were fast, very fast. She had to rely more on instincts than fighting skills to make sure not to take a hit that could damage her severely. Asyla was thankful that they didn't make that spiky gold hair transformation that she would have to ask them about later. She had figured if Vegeta could do it so could Goku, Gohan and Trunks too. Asyla could not cope with that transformation. She was too weak but she hoped when her heat cycle was over, Asyla would have another chance at Vegeta.

Asyla's spar with Goku and Gohan was not friendly at all. It was more of a testing session. Goku and Gohan had to prove that they could win a fight against her. Males were not the leaders on Ithia but they were still important. They had to be strong and capable of protecting the family if the women failed to do so. From talk, Goku was quite capable because he rid the universe of Brolly, but she had to know for herself. She wasn't holding Gohan to traditions for he was still young and obviously did not understand that this was not a friendly spar anymore. When she knocked him into a tree unconscious, it was more of in a loving gesture to make sure she avoided serious harm for what was to come next.

A swift punch to the chest sent Asyla into a tree. She took a moment to recover. "Asyla, are you.." Before Goku could finish, the sky began to darken and the boom of thunder shook the ground. Asyla emerged from the hole in the tree with electricity swirling around her as if she was creating it. She was getting ready for one of her strongest attacks. If Goku could manage to stay conscious from a direct hit, he would be deemed worthy as superior to Asyla which she hoped he would. The intensity of this attack was greatly weakened by her state. When she was at full potential, this attack could easily kill her enemy.

Goku had started to understand what Asyla was doing. He wasn't quite sure why but he knew she was testing her and it was important not to fail this test. Her attacks steadily increase. When she knocked Gohan unconscious, all her restraint was let go. Asyla was a handful. She adapted to her enemy quite well to the point that Goku had to switch up his attacks to even land a blow.

Electricity began to form around Asyla's hands. Her face was serious as she could feel Goku preparing for an attack as well. Asyla clapped her hands together and screamed, "THUNDERCLAP!" She flicked her wrists and a beam of electricity went straight for Goku. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled sending a blast straight for hers. They met and it was about who could withstand whose blast. It became quickly apparent that Asyla was not going to be able to hold this for long after the first two minutes. Her wrists and arms were tiring. She was sliding back. Goku had proven himself and that was all she wanted. Asyla dropped her arms and narrowly escaped being blasted by her own attack as well as Goku's.

Due to her lack of energy, she didn't pick up on the green man until his fist almost collided with her face. Asyla braced for the attack that didn't come. Goku had intervened. He stood in front of her holding the green man's fist.

"Piccolo, there's nothing to worry about. We were just sparring." Goku said letting go of his wrist.

"Sparring? You two were causing earthquakes that probably the whole world could've felt. And who is that? How is there another damn saiyan here?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, Chi Chi is going to be so mad at me," Goku said nervously, "This is my neice."

"Your what?" a bald head short man exclaimed landing not too far away from them as well as three other men.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Kuso means shit, Obasan means Aunt and Ojisan means Uncle.

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Cliffhanger for you! I hope you enjoyed even though in my opinion, this chapter was not my best. Please review and I shall have the next chapter up as soon as possible. So, stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	28. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I know it has been a long, long, long, LONG time since I have written anything. Classes have been taking up much of my spare time. But no worries, I am back to continue the story of Asyla and the Z Gang. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also, I had to change the conversation between Vegeta and Trunks.

* * *

Chapter 22: Not So Alone After All

"You two are absolutely related! You are just too wrapped up in fighting! Do you know what would have happened Goku if she was hit by that wave? You could've killed her! And Asyla, you should know better! You know the condition that you're in!" Chi Chi scolded as Asyla and Goku toweled themselves off, "Asyla I thought you would be a little bit better. You're a female after all but no! Goku you don't think about these things, do you? And..."

Asyla began to block out Chi Chi's nagging. She knew exactly what she was doing. She just simply miscalculated her own strength. Even though she was weakened greatly by her heat cycle, she could still pack a punch. Asyla was quite pleased with this knowledge. She was surprised by the sensitivity of Earth. Asyla had caused an earthquake as well as a severe thunderstorm when she only used a sixth of her power. When she was up to par again, she'd be very careful not to use that attack until absolutely necessary. Chi Chi's pitch went up a little higher causing everyone in the house to cringe. Asyla hissed her displeasure. Did all Earth women yell like this? How could anyone deal with this 24/7? Asyla really did prefer growls and hisses over screeching any day. Goku and Asyla were both extremely relieved that Gohan didn't have any visible bruises. They, both, couldn't imagine how much worse this situation could be.

Bulma took the chance to change the subject while Chi Chi caught her breath. "Well there was no need for getting a barbecue together. You invited the gang all by yourself Asyla." Bulma said.

"Forget that. We still can have a barbecue. We have to still get to know Goku's niece." Yamcha stated.

"Mmhmm sure. You're thinking with your stomach as much as Goku." Bulma said shaking her head.

If only she really knew, Yamacha's true intentions. Asyla was hot, smoking hot. He wanted every chance to gaze at her. She looked young, probably younger than him, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Maybe he could sweet talk her or ask Goku about her. Goku would definitely have no problem with him being interested in her. As if Asyla could tell that Yamcha was thinking bad thoughts, Asyla turned to look at him. She gave him a serious look that sent a cold chill up his spine before looking back at Chi Chi.

"Uh, yeah, especially if it's Chi Chi's cooking." Yamcha said. It would be just his luck that Asyla could read minds. He really hoped that she didn't.

"What are you saying Yamcha?" Bulma asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Huh? What?" Yamcha asked.

"You said if its Chi Chi's cooking. What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying her cooking is better than mine?" Bulma snapped.

Yamcha stared at Bulma without saying anything. His facial expression was her answer. "No you're wrong. Goku does my food taste good?" Bulma asked.

'Why did they have to drag me into this?' Goku thought. If he answered wrong, Chi Chi would be angry with him and probably starve him for a week. If he answered right, Bulma would not talk to him for a month. The pressure began to build as Chi Chi turned to look at Goku to wait for his answer as he mused over what to do.

"Bulma, it is not fair to compare your cooking to Obasan's. Otousan is use to eating to Obasan. So, of course he would say that her cooking is better. You should not try to get him in trouble with his wife." Asyla said finally breaking the tension. Her words caused Bulma to blush slightly and hmmph.

"Nice save, Asyla." Krillen whispered and Asyla smiled, "I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Krillen, childhood friend of Goku. You are already know this loud mouths name over here is."

"Hey!" Yamcha said.

"I am Tien and this is Chaotzu." The tall man with a third eye said as he pointed to the small man, boy, Asyla wasn't entirely sure, that was sitting on his shoulder.

"Piccolo." The namekian said who was standing off in a corner.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am sorry for causing a scare. It is just a custom of mine to test the older males in my family. To be sure, they are worthy of protecting the family." Asyla explained.

Krillen laughed and said, "Worthy? I think Goku is far more than worthy. It's like his birth right."

"I can see that now." Asyla said with a smile. Her face brightened up even more when Chi Chi began to put the plates of food out on the table. "Thank you Obasan."

"Yeah, Chi, it looks delicious." Goku stated.

Before Chi Chi could respond, Asyla, Goku and Gohan had begun to eat. With her hair black and spiked, she fit right in with the Son family. She bared a great resemblance to Goku even more so than Gohan. Chi Chi wasn't the only one that noticed. "So how are you related to Goku?" Tien asked.

Asyla stopped in mid bite. Ah, there it was: the question. She knew it was coming and she knew she would have to deal with their shock and fear. It was natural. Her father did try to kidnap her cousin, kill her Uncle and destroy the Earth. Asyla was just getting tired of explaining. This would be the last time. It didn't matter if another person asked; someone else would have to explain it.

"You cannot tell?" Piccolo said before Asyla could answer.

"Piccolo you know who her Father is?" Krillen asked.

"It is not that hard to figure out." Piccolo replied.

"I am the daughter of Radditz, a minion of Frieza, and Callisto, the deceased former Queen of Ithia." Asyla explained.

Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha and Krillen gaped at her. She was the daughter of Radditz! How was that possible? How did she manage to be here? Their minds were racing with questions. "Radditz? Serial killer lunatic Radditz?" Krillen stammered. Asyla gave him a glare that could rival Vegeta's that shut up Krillen up quickly.

"Yes. I only know about my father's transgressions from word of mouth. I never met my father. I only saw him for a short period of time as a baby and I barely remember that." Asyla explained. Her voice was strained as she stared back at her plate. Asyla gripped her fork tightly. The anger, the sadness was rising too quickly. It wasn't fair. It didn't have to be this way. It shouldn't have had to be this way. The Z gang had a moment of silence to allow Asyla compose herself. They hadn't thought about how Asyla felt about the situation. How were they were supposed to know that she never got to meet her father because he was killed?

"He wasn't as evil as we believed if Callisto became his mate." Piccolo said.

"You knew my mother?" Asyla asked.

"No, I knew of her. She was the most loved Queen on your planet. She pledge her allegiance to Namekians as well as many others to protect them in any way possible." Piccolo stated.

"We failed to keep that promise. When my mother died, Ithia was in utter turmoil. I give you my sincerest apologies." Asyla explained.

"What does that have to do with Radditz being her father?" Yamcha, who was still in shock that such a beautiful woman, could have been fathered by Radditz, blurted out

"Ithians detest evil. It's revolting to us. We have a strong urge to rid ourselves of it by any means necessary." Asyla explained, "There 'was' good in my father. If there wasn't, my mom would have never bonded with him." Before Cell, the Androids and Frieza, the Z gang would not have believed that, but Vegeta was proof that there was some good in Saiyans excluding Goku, who is an abnormality as told by Vegeta. It was quite possible Radditz was the same way.

"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway. Kuro was standing there in the doorway with an umbrella. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Kuro was wearing a blue slong sleeved shirt that was unbutton revealing a black wife beater with blue jeans and black sandals. He looked a little concerned with all the men in the house with high ki levels. Kuro had felt Asyla's ki and someone else's before the storm came all of the sudden. He had taken his time to reach her house just in case she was having another blow out with Trunks. His eye wasn't completely healed and he didn't want to risk going blind.

"Let me guess, this is your nephew?" Krillen asked.

"No, I am friend of Asyla. I am taking her out tonight." Kuro replied revealing a bouquet of flowers. Asyla blushed slightly. She had forgotten all about her date with Kuro. Asyla finished off her plate and said, "Give me a moment. I'll be right back."

* * *

Trunks blocked the attack to his face and returned with a kick that was easily blocked. Attack, be blocked, be attacked, and block. Trunks and Vegeta went back and forth at a back breaking pace. Neither one was willing to give an inch. It was a game of wills. Who would tire first and make a mistake? They were both too stubborn to give in and both would more than likely pass out from exhaustion than relenting to the other. With everything going on, Trunks was not distracted. He gave his all in the spar which caught Vegeta's attention. Trunks turmoil over Asyla was a bonus and a minus. He was far more serious with sparring; however he hated seeing him pouting around the house. It wasn't right that his son was moping around like due to a woman. An earthquake quickly stopped their spar.

"What the hell?" Vegeta said.

"Asyla and Goku" Trunks stated.

"Heh, the brat is testing him." Vegeta stated.

"Testing him?" Trunks asked.

"Ithian wenches test the males in their family to see if they are worthy of being part of the family and helping with protecting the family. Matriarchal race but males are still important." Vegeta replied, "Heh, it's going to be harder for you to get her now."

"How can it get any harder?" Trunks asked.

"She'd tell on you before to Kakkarott to keep you away from you. The testing is a ceremony in a way. Kakkarott will have a third sense whenever there is something going on with her. Kakkarott won't let anything happen to her that she doesn't want to happen." Vegeta explained.

"Then, I need to get her alone." Trunks said.

"Didn't you say before that the brat wouldn't allow it? She isn't that stupid to allow herself to be caught alone with you." Vegeta stated, "I said I'd help you but do you want her? Do you honestly want her for your mate?"

Trunks was surprised by Vegeta's sudden directness about his feelings towards Asyla. He had never actually asked him before. Did he want Asyla? He was away from her now. Her scent was not affecting him and he could say honestly, "Yes I do."

"I'll help you if it'll keep you from moping around like a whipped dog. Humph, you're going to have to tell her, boy, that you are from the future," Vegeta said as an evil grin went across his lips, "but after she is your woman."

"How are you going to do that?" Trunks asked, "You never told me."

"I'll give you the opportunity to get her alone and nothing else. I shouldn't have to help you with everything else do I?" Vegeta asked.

"No." Trunks replied and said, "When is this...he stopped in mid-sentence as he felt two powerful energy levels. As quickly as he felt them, they vanished. "Did you feel that?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta scoffed as he rolled his shoulders and said, "Cats bring bad luck."

* * *

Kuro watched as Asyla licked happily away at her vanilla ice cream on her side of the bench. He had chosen to take her to a carnival. It was something simple and fun. She seemed like she'd enjoy simple things. Kuro couldn't take his eyes off her. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes wandered back to fall upon her. She was beautiful, more beautiful than she was with her red hair. She seemed more feral, more animalistic and something about that was completely and totally sexy to him. The way the fireworks lit up the sky seemed to intensify everything. Kuro wanted to run his fingers through her hair, kiss the nape of her neck and...

"You're staring at me again," Asyla said interrupting his thoughts. She didn't turn to look at him. Her attention was still on the fireworks and the ice cream. Asyla could feel him staring at her. He had been doing that since they got to the carnival. "You like what you see?" she purred.

"Do you even have to ask that?" Kuro replied causing Asyla to laugh.

"Your planet is so beautiful," Asyla stated, "I wish I could see more of it."

"Well, I could take you if you wanted me to." Kuro suggested.

"That would be nice, but there are things that I need to figure out right now." Asyla stated.

"Like who you want to be with?" Kuro asked.

Asyla opened her mouth to scold Kuro but Kuro just laughed and said, "Hey, take all the time you want. Don't get me wrong. I have every intention to pursue you. However, I won't pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do. If you want to be with Trunks, so be it, but I am not going to give up just because that punk gave me a black eye."

"You'd give up if you are smart." Asyla said.

"Intelligence isn't my strong point," Kuro said teasingly.

"Seriously, Kuro, it's best that this doesn't go any further than friendship." Asyla stated.

"Is that really how you feel or are you trying to protect me?" Kuro asked, "Don't underestimate me. Brute strength can only get you so far."

Asyla sighed and mumbled, "Stubborn males."

Asyla scooted closer to Kuro. She looked at him briefly. He made her comfortable. She didn't have to worry about him jumping her bones, but she was full aware that he wanted to. Kuro had control over his emotions and feelings. She could relax and do what she wanted and know her hormones weren't driving her. Asyla finished off her ice cream and said, "You haven't asked me once about myself. Why is that?"

"I figured you'd talk about it on your own," Kuro said, "Yes, this first started off as a way for me to drill you for information but spending time with you like this is better."

"Kuro," Asyla said before pulling him down to kiss him. Kuro was surprised by the kiss and even more surprised that she made the first move. He did not hesitate to deepen the kiss and wrap his arm around her waist. Asyla purred in delight at the kiss. It was nice. It wasn't electric as her kiss was with Trunks but it was still good. She didn't feel like she was promising something that she could follow through on.

Kuro's arm tightened around her and Asyla purred her delight of the closeness. He chuckled. She was definitely like a cat. Kuro was elated that she took this step in their relationship. He had hope, hope that he could win her over. His happiness was cut short as the hair on the back of his neck began to rise. There was something wrong. He couldn't pick his finger on, but every fiber of his being was telling him that they needed to move from their secluded bench. Kuro opened his eyes to see a bright light and thought, 'Such an odd firework.' The light seemed to get bigger until Kuro realized what exactly it was. "Move!" he yelled before pushing Asyla off the bench. A beam hit the bench propelling Kuro and Asyla in two different directions.

* * *

The rest of the Z gang had left only a few moments after Asyla. Goku had promised to explain everything on a later date. Chi Chi was still angry with him and he had to work that out by any means necessary. He had other intentions of "working things out", but he and Chi Chi weren't seeing eye to eye. Working things out ended up with him helping Chi Chi with every single chore in the house. Goku had a new found appreciation of what Chi Chi did all day. Chores were harder than training. Trying to do chores at a fast pace only caused more mess to clean. When Goku had sat down to eat, he was very relieved. Goku devoured his dinner and asked for seconds. When he was ready for round three, he felt two unfamiliar energy levels.

"Dad, do you feel that?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Goku replied.

"Who do you think it is?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Goku replied.

"I am coming too." Gohan stated as he got up to follow Goku.

"I don't think so Mister! You have studies that you must attend to. So you sit right on down and continue eating your dinner." Chi Chi said.

"Aww, Mom, please?" Gohan asked.

"No! That's final!" Chi Chi answered.

"Yeah, Gohan, stay here." Goku said, "I'll be back." He left the house and flew off.

Chi Chi was concerned. Goku had never told his son to stay and if he said it now, then this was something serious. They had already gotten through the fight with Cell and Brolly and now there was another possible threat. It was a miracle she hadn't grown gray hair yet.

Goku followed the ki levels and heard a voice behind him, "You felt it too Kakkarott?"

"Yeah." Goku replied, "This is the second time today but they haven't concealed their ki yet."

"Where is Asyla?" Trunks asked.

"She is with Kuro," Goku replied.

Goku and Trunks were hoping that she was nowhere near the beings with high ki levels.

* * *

Kuro groaned as he lifted himself up from the ground. He hoped he had pushed Asyla away from him in time. Kuro had a strong feeling that it wasn't Trunks that did this. He wouldn't purposely try to harm Asyla, him, on the other hand, was another story. Kuro coughed as he inhaled the smoke and began to walk back towards where the bench used to be. He could see Asyla lying motionless on the ground with a plank of wood deeply imbedded in her thigh. "Asyla!" he said before a man appeared in front of his face.

"You need to be more worried about yourself than her." He said. Before he could respond, the man punched him in the face sending him straight back to where he started. "This should be fun." The man said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Asyla was getting ready to yell at Kuro for pushing her but she had been propelled into the ground by the blast. It was taking her a moment to fully regain unconscious. As she became more and more conscious, the pain in her leg became sharper and sharper until she jolted upright. "Dammit," she growled as she gripped the plank and ripped it out of her leg.

"Language, Princess. That is no way a princess of Ithia should speak, "a female voice said.

Asyla looked up to see a woman leaning against a tree. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the woman. The woman was wearing a tight, form fitting black spandex suit. She had short black hair with two black cat ears swiveling back and forth on top of her head. A black tail flicked back and forth above her head. Asyla's eyes widen as she took in the appearance of the woman. This was an Ithian woman. She wasn't the last after all, but the thought did not cheer her up. This stranger had attacked her. All Ithians knew who Asyla was and no one would dare to attack her even if their race was decimated.

"Who are you?" Asyla asked.

"Have you forgotten me so easily Asyla?" the woman asked.

Asyla's eyes narrowed as she hissed her warning at the woman. "Traitor! Betrayer!" Asyla hissed as she pulled herself up.

"Is that anyway to talk to your childhood friend?" the woman asked.

"You are not my friend, Natalia. You betrayed our people, you betrayed me. You sully the honor of Ithians." Asyla replied.

"Heh, you're still the high and mighty bitch that you are. You dare to say I sully the honor of our people? You cut your hair, you dyed it black and you even got rid of your tail! You are dishonorable one here!" Natalia snapped back at her.

"You tried to sell our people to the highest bidder! You and your mother should suffer a horrible death for what you two attempted to do but my mother was kind. She banished your mother and not you. She allowed you to stay, to be raised on Ithia." Asyla said.

"You of all people should know what it feels like not to have parents," Natalia said and laughed bitterly, "How funny your mother banished my mother for a crime that she did as well. She spread her legs for a putrid Saiyan and had you and you think you're better than me."

Asyla chuckled and said, "True that she did but at least I wasn't the product of a whore and an Icejin!"

* * *

BAM! Cliffhanger for you! I hope you enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	29. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I did make a mistake in the last chapter. If you go back and read the conversation between Trunks and Vegeta, it's a little different. The italic words are flashbacks. Well, sit down and get cozy. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: Suppressed Memories

"True that she did but at least I wasn't the product of a whore and an Icejin!"

Natalia growled and charged her. Asyla tried to dodge her but she was too slow and her wounded leg didn't help. Natalia's fist connected with her face. Asyla saw stars as the impact of the hit sent her flying back. Natalia walked over to her glaring at her. Her body was shaking in anger. Asyla always was the best in everything. She could never best her until now. Being that they were childhood friends, Asyla knew everything about Natalia and vice versa. Natalia seemed confused by Asyla's expression. She seemed relieved but angry at the same time.

"You still punch like a weakling." Asyla said as she spit blood out of her mouth as she pulled herself up. She glared at Natalia and said, "Did I hit a nerve?"

"You have changed, Asyla. Your heart is a dark as mine, but of course it would be. You and I are the same." Natalia said.

"We are nothing alike," Asyla stated, "You're a cold blooded killer. I am nothing like you."

"But aren't we? We have the gift of being able to kill innocent and evil alike. To be the protector, you had to be able to do this." Natalia explained.

"Yes, but I only killed when I was provoked. You killed when people stood in your way. We are not alike." Asyla repeated.

"We were friends Asyla. Don't you remember?" Natalia stated.

"I don't remember our friendship. I just know that you are, were evil and you can't be anywhere near me." Asyla said simply.

"If you had just kept your promise, Asyla, this would have never happened!" Natalia stated as she lunged at her.

* * *

_A small girl was crying in the middle of a crowd. She had black hair and black cat ears. She had odd purple eyes and she was very pale. She had a long tail that was a mixture of black fur and white scales. The crowd whispered around the girl. "Should we kill her?" "She's an abomination." "She's a bastard." "Hmmph, her mother deserved death." The girl covered her face and cried louder. _

"_Why are you crying?" a small voice asked. The girl looked up to see another girl staring at her. She had bright red hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a gold dress. Her brown tail was wrapped tightly around her waist._

"_My mommy's gone," the small girl replied. The red haired girl frowned a little and sat down next to her. _

"_We're the same. My daddy's gone." The red haired girl said, "I am Asyla."_

"_I'm Natalia." The black haired girl stated and Asyla stood up._

"_You can stay with me Natalia because we're the same. We're going to be best friends, ok? So stop crying." Asyla said. Natalia stated and wiped her face as she stood up too. Asyla looped her tail with Natalia's as she led her through the crowd. "We'll be friends forever."_

* * *

Asyla's body connected with the tree and she yelped in pain. Her vision was blurred as she tried to pull herself up. Natalia and Asyla were childhood friends. Asyla had sought her out and sealed their doomed friendship. Natalia was the daughter of Frieza. Natalia's mother, Hisoka, had willingly mated with him. It was unknown that she was his mate or not, but Hisoka chose to be Frieza's spy. Hisoka was horribly bad at it and was exiled. Callisto was kind. Callisto could have easily granted her execution but she refused to due to the fact that Hisoka had Natalia. Natalia and Asyla were half breeds and shunned by society. That was why they became friends. Even though Asyla was a princess, there were still whispers about her.

Asyla's vision focused in on Natalia that was advancing quickly. Asyla blocked the blow to her face and delivered one to Natalia's abdomen. Natalia stumbled back and smirked as she blocked another attack from Asyla. She grabbed Asyla by the throat and slammed her back into the tree.

"Asyla, you and I, are a perfect match. We can still be friends. We can still work this out." Natalia said as her tail inched up to loop up around her waist. Asyla headbutted Natalia backward before balancing on her uninjured leg to kick Natalia backwards.

"You and I can NEVER be friends again. Don't you get it? You betrayed me! How could I ever forgive you?" Asyla exclaimed.

"Because you know how it feels to be tossed aside, to be forgotten. It was all because of him, that bastard." Natalia stated.

Asyla's eyes narrowed and said, "Because of who? Who are you talking about?"

"The person who was the reason why we stopped being friends. The person who you exiled me for." Natalia explained.

"I exiled you because you tried to kill me." Asyla stated.

"No, Asyla. Did you forget him so easily? He who changed our lives so drastically?" Natalia asked, "You forgot Yoruame?"

* * *

_Asyla brushed her hair as she sat in front of a mirror. She was so excited about tonight. It was her night away from her training. She was, now, 14. Asyla could now check out the suitors to the throne. She was very excited about this. Her sisters had told her that she more than likely would be pursued because she was a half breed but she had faith. _

"_Asyla, hurry up! How many times are you going to brush your hair? You're not going to get any prettier!" Natalia complained as she sat on the bed. She was wearing a green silk dress._

"_Natalia, you know how my hair looks if it isn't brushed properly! It needs to be just right!" Asyla said brushing four more times. She put the brush down and stood up. Asyla was wearing a gold dress that was matching her eyes, "I am ready." _

"_FINALLY!" Natalia exclaimed before getting up. _

"_Shut up!" Asyla said as they walked to the door. Before they could open it, there was a knock on it and the door opened. A guard was holding a letter and a purple night flower. "This was delivered to you, Princess." The guard said handing her the letter and the flower. _

_Asyla opened the letter and read:_

_This is cheating but I wanted to be the first one on your mind, Asyla._

_Yoruame_

"_You already have an admirer." Natalia said quietly._

_Asyla watched Natalia be dragged off to talk to an Ithian male. She was standing by herself now while others were mingling. Asyla was beginning to feel like coming to the ceremony was a bad idea. She was to be the protector of Ithia. Asyla didn't need to be worried about things such as mating, starting a family. It was all weaknesses that she shouldn't have. _

'_Do not think that way Asyla. A family is not a weakness but an addition to your strength. You will protect more knowing that you have something to protect.' Tookie said as she looped in and out of her legs. Asyla leaned down and rubbed Tookie's head. She looked up to see a tall Ithian male coming towards her. He was tall, taller than most. He was lean and muscular. It was a very balanced combination. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail. His red eyes were focused in on her. He was ignoring the girls that were desperately trying to get his attention. 'And you thought no one noticed you.' Tookie purred as the Ithian male was standing in front of her._

"_Don't tell me you were going to leave after I sent the flower." The Ithian male said, "Was it not to your liking?"_

"_So, you're Yoruame." Asyla said, "The flower was beautiful."_

"_I am glad you liked it." Yoruame stated with a smile._

* * *

"Come on human. You can do better than this." Kazuhito growled at Kuro, who was pulling himself up. Kazuhito was the mate of Natalia. He was average height and stocky. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't handsome but he wasn't ugly. Kazuhito was one of the 5% of Ithians that were actually evil. Most believed that all Ithians were good because that is what they stand for. Ithians, who were ill, were seen as having an illness and usually humanely euthanized unless it was kept hidden from the general public. Kazuhito was one of these Ithians. He thoroughly enjoyed hurting the innocent and he enjoyed even more when he saw his mate doing the same. It really got his blood pumping.

Kuro spit blood out of his mouth and braced himself for another attack. "What do you want?" he asked as Kazuhito began attacking him again. All he could do was defend against him. It was a miracle that he was still was upright and that his bones had not been broken. Kuro, however, had a feeling that he was just buying time for the female to kill Asyla. He had to get to her.

"It's insulting that my opponent thinks so much more about his lover who is in danger than his opponent." Kazuhito said as he slapped him. His claws sank deep into his face, ripping gashes down from his temple to his chin. Kuro took the opportunity to punch repetitively into Kazuhito's chest. Kazuhito stumbled backwards and grinned; "Now that's what I am talking about."

Kuro was staring at his hands in surprise. Where did the strength come from? One moment he was weak and barely able to stand. The next moment he was punching with strength to make this man stumble backwards away. Kuro didn't dwell on it too much and took full advantage of this new found strength. He and Kazuhito were giving each other a barrage of punches and kicks. "I asked you a question." Kuro repeated.

"Don't get cocky human. We are here to make your bitch suffer for a crime that she committed." Kazuhito replied as she backslapped Kuro backwards.

"Ugh," Kuro groaned as he shook his head, "What crime?"

"For killing Natalia's mother in revenge." Kazuhito replied.

* * *

Asyla collided with the tree again. She was losing strength fast and her leg was becoming numb. Her vision began blurring again as she dropped back down on the ground. "Damn…" she mumbled. Asyla was going to die if this continued the way it was going. She caught a glimpse of Kuro. He was a bloody mess but he was upright blocking as much as possible. It made her smile a little. He turned to look at her and she saw an almost different person. Kuro's hair was no longer red but black and he seemed fiercer.

'_**Give Aleya control. You are too weak, too good. You can not allow us to die.'**_

A sharp pain went across her face and her eyes focused on the tiger in front of her pulling back her paw dripping with her blood. "Fatality, step down." Natalia said, "I want my time with her." Asyla was green with envy. Natalia had her guardian. She didn't deserve to keep her guardian. Asyla lunged for Fatality. She felt fangs sink into her shoulder blade but Asyla kept her grip on Fatality's neck. Asyla pressed down and growled at Fatality. She was going to choke the life out of her. A foot connected with Asyla and she was knocked to the side. Fatality stood up and backed away hissing. "How dare you try to kill someone else dear to me?" Natalia hissed, "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Suffered? What are you talking about? And what does Yoruame have to do with us? He died of a sickness." Asyla replied.

"Is that what you told yourself to keep from going crazy? Is that what you told yourself to allow yourself to forget?" Natalia asked.

"That is what happened." Asyla replied.

"No, that is not what happened," Natalia said, "I killed Yoruame because he was taking you away from me."

* * *

"_You've been wrapped up in that boy! You haven't spent any time with me!" Natalia exclaimed._

"_Natalia, I am with you all the time. We train together. There is more to life than training." Asyla stated. _

"_We are to be the protectors of Ithia. We don't have time to waste on thinking about starting a family. Weren't you the one who said no one would want to be with you? There are more important things at stake here!" Natalia snapped._

"_I was wrong Natalia. Yoruame wants to be with me. We're young, yes, but I have hope. What if I want to have a family Natalia? There's a chance that Yoruame may be my destined mate and there's a chance that he isn't, but I don't want to regret not pursuing this. There's even a chance that I may take the throne because of him." Asyla explained._

"_You never talked about this before. What is happening to you?" Natalia said._

"_Nothing is happening to me. Natalia, I will always be your friend but we can't be joined at the hip forever." Asyla stated._

…_.._

_The rain had caused Asyla's long, straight hair to become spiky showing her Saiyan hair trait. She was sent a note to come outside. Asyla had assumed that it was Yoruame and was eager to be outside. However, there was something about this night that made her shiver in anticipation. She could feel something was going to happen tonight. Lightening lit up the sky to reveal a scene as she went around the corner. _

_Asyla was able to dodge the lightening that nearly hit her but she did see the lightning strike the figure in front of her and go straight do it. She knew that profile and she screamed in horror. Asyla ran over to see Yoruame face down in a puddle of blood and rain. "Yoruame! Yoruame! Tookie get help!" Asyla yelled. _

"_Yes milady." Tookie stated before vanishing from her side._

_Asyla pulled Yoruame over and in her lap. Yoruame opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "Heh, I was wrong. I thought it was you who attacked me." He said._

"_Why would I, Yoruame?" Asyla stated, "I would never want to hurt you." Tears began streaming down her face as she became well aware of his slowing heart. "Stay with me Yoruame. Help is on the way." She said._

"_Funny. I was born at night in the rain and I will die at night in the rain." Yoruame stated, "At least I will die seeing you one last time." _

"_No, Yoruame, don't speak like this. Please, please, stay with me."Asyla cried, "Stay with me."_

"_It is an honor to die by the hands of an opponent stronger than I. We will see each other again Asyla. Promise." Yoruame said as he looped his tail with hers. _

"_I promise Yoruame." Asyla said as she planted a kiss on his lips. She held the kiss until his tail dropped from hers. Asyla looked at Yoruame's cold body and began to shiver in horror._

"_No! No, no, no, no, no!" Asyla cried as she held Yoruame's lifeless body to her, "I won't forget you. I won't. I promise."_

"_Asyla," Natalia said coming up behind her._

"_Someone killed him Natie. Someone killed Yoruame." Asyla cried as she stood up. She ran into Natalia's arms and cried while Natalia stroked her hair. "How could anyone do this? How? We are supposed to be good, to protect the innocent. Who could kill him? Why would they?"_

"_I would." She said softly. Natalia pulled back to look at Asyla before kissing her on the lips. Asyla was in shock that Natalia was kissing her. This was wrong, very wrong. Asyla pushed her back and backed away. _

"_What are you doing?" Asyla asked._

"_Don't you love me?" Natalia asked._

"_Yes, but not look this. I love you like a sister. Natalia, we can talk about this later. There is a murderer on the loose. We need to handle this." Asyla said as she was turning, "Help me get Yoruame's body inside."_

"_I killed him." Natalia said simply._

"_What…what did you say?" Asyla asked as she turned back around._

"_I love you Asyla. He was breaking up our friendship. He was taking you away from me. He was driving you away I couldn't allow that." Natalia explained. _

"_How could you Natalia? I trusted you! I loved you! You were my best friend!" Asyla explained as the tears began rushing down her face. They were tears of anger and pain, but not sorrow. _

"_Were? Asyla you are my best friend. Let's leave this place. They don't understand us but we understand each other. We are the same, you and I. Remember? You said that." Natalia pleaded with Asyla as she came closer. Tookie appeared in front of Asyla hissing her warning. Natalia quickly launched her out of the way and went for Asyla. She gripped Natalia's neck. They fell backwards in the rain as Natalia tightened her grip on her neck._

"_You said we'd be friends forever. We will be. We'll die together. They'll kill me when they realized I killed you. We'll be friends in the afterlife and the next life and the next…" Natalia repeated insanely. _

_Asyla gasped for air as she tried to remove Natalia's hands from her neck. Tookie roared and sank her fangs into Natalia's back. This gave Asyla the opportunity to break free and her claws dung into her face. She ripped a long gash under her eye and then she was upon her. Asyla saw red. Her eyes became catlike while she beat Natalia into a pulp. Someone gripped her shoulder and Asyla spun on them baring her fangs._

"_Asyla, it's me, Emerald. Please calm down." Emerald said as she pulled Asyla from Natalia's bloody body. Asyla's eyes became normal as the royal guards grabbed Natalia by her arms and lifted her up. _

"_Natalia Adelphi, you have committed crimes against the Ithian people. You have killed one of your people not in defense." Asyla began. Her voice was deadly cold as she never took her eyes off of Natalia. _

"_Please Asyla keep your promise. Keep your promise. You said we'll be friends forever," Natalia managed to say as tears rushed down her face. _

"_Punishment is death but because you are a minor, I exile you from Ithia. You will no longer set forth on Ithia on penalty of death. You are not my sister, not my friend. You are nothing to me." Asyla finished._

* * *

Asyla remembered now. She remembered the truth and hated Natalia more for it. Because of that fateful night, Asyla had forgotten about all her hopes for being Queen. She chose to protect Ithia and nothing more. Asyla didn't want to go through the pain of losing someone else she loved. She blamed herself for Yoruame's death. If she didn't exist, if she hadn't accepted his flower, he'd have still been alive, happy and well until Brolly came but at least he'd have time to live, to grow up, and to have a family. Natalia had stolen that from him. Even though she wished to make Natalia suffer like she did, to make her suffer to avenge Yoruame, but she couldn't. She wouldn't become like her.

"You remember now, Asyla?" Natalia asked.

"I remember we can never be friends but we can call a truce." Asyla replied, "We are the last of our kind. I assume that is your mate. We can rebuild our race not together but away from each other. That is what the elders would want."

"A truce? Never. There can be no truce. You think you can help rebuild our race? Are you going to mate with a putrid Saiyan or maybe a human?" Natalia replied, "Mating with a human will only create a human. Human genes are more dominant to our genes. Mating with a Saiyan will only bring about a dihybrid. The Ithian race will be lost with you. There is no need for you to be alive."

"How do you know this?" Asyla asked.

"My mother found this out while she was exiled. I was able to get some of Yoruame's blood from my claws to give to my mother. She biologically engineered a child with human and ithian genes and planted it in a human female body." Natalia said, "The pregnancy killed her but the child was born healthy. The experiment was a failure but she allowed the child to remain alive. Funny how you and Yoruame can't be separated no matter what I do."

"What are you talking about?" Asyla asked.

"Kuro is technically the reincarnated Yoruame." Natalia replied.

Asyla turned to stare at Kuro who was fighting with all of his might against Kazuhito. He turned to look at her and she saw what Natalia was saying was true. Kuro looked absolutely like Yoruame. His hair was only red. Asyla turned back to look at Natalia. "Where is your mother? I wish to thank her." Asyla said.

"Don't play coy with me bitch. She's dead. You killed her." Natalia stated, "An eye for an eye right?"

"I did not kill her." Asyla said.

"You can keep lying but I will kill Kuro to avenge my mother and then I will kill you for breaking your promise. You will never know happiness. You'll learn how I suffered!" Natalia stated as electricity formed around her hands, "It is only fitting that I kill you with the same attack that I killed Yoruame."

"You are in denial if you believe that I will allow you to kill me Natalia! I won't let it happen for the sake of Kuro, for the sake of my new family!" Asyla growled as electricity began to form around her hands.

"Let's see who is the strongest. Let's see who was supposed to be the true protector of Ithia!" Natalia exclaimed.

"THUNDER CLAP!"

"STATIC SHOCK!"

* * *

Goku, Trunks and Vegeta were very near to finding out who were the new beings on Earth if they were friend or foe. The sky was starting to get darker. The moon was being blacked out by the clouds. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed in the sky. 'This is not good. This is how it was when I was fighting with Asyla,' Goku thought. Two beams of lightening came down in one area. Then they felt it. They felt Asyla's energy level and Vegeta swore to himself.

"Kakkarott, use the instant transmission!" Vegeta snapped, "We won't get there in time." No matter how Vegeta tried to forget about his promise, he couldn't. He promised Radditz, he'd keep Asyla safe. He was failing Radditz again. This was Vegeta's main purpose for getting Trunks to be with Asyla. He knew he could protect her and he wouldn't have to worry about her. However, this situation was thwarting his plans. He couldn't get them together if she was dead. Vegeta knew she was fighting and fighting to protect her life and the life of that human. Asyla wouldn't stop. She wouldn't give and if she was trying to use the attack she had used earlier, she would kill herself if she didn't relent and if she did, she'd be killed quicker. The best thing they could do was get there before it happened.

A high pitched scream cut through the night air causing all three Saiyans to stop dead in their tracks. Rain began to fall heavily as they watched one of the lightening beams disappear and then the second slowly disappeared. "We are too late." Vegeta said as Goku grabbed Trunks and Vegeta's arm. They vanished in thin air.

* * *

"Asyla!" Kuro yelled as the bright light blinded him. Her scream caused him to gain the extra amount of strength to throw Kazuhito to the ground and run over to Asyla. The blinding light disappeared and Asyla lay on the ground. She voluntarily coughed up blood as she lay on the ground. Asyla was breathing shallowly as electricity popped around her. Her hair and skin was singed. There was a small burned hole that went straight through her chest.

Kuro kneeled down next to Asyla and said, "Asyla! Asyla! Wake up." He punched the ground as he watched Asyla breathe. He was useless, so very useless. There was nothing he could've done to stop this. He was too weak. The painful thought that Trunks could've saved her came up. It was true. Trunks could've and would've saved her for he was not human.

"Don't waste your breath human! She's finished. Even if she doesn't die at this very moment, she'll die soon. I want her to see me wring the life out of you before she dies." Natalia said as she walked over to him. She gripped his neck and Kuro tried to fight her, but his newfound strength had left him. He was a ragdoll in her hands. One quick snap and he would be dead. Natalia dragged Kuro away from Asyla's body as she said, "I was the best. No doubt about it."

A small chuckle came from Asyla and Natalia turned around to look at Asyla's seemingly lifeless form. "Asyla is weak but Aleya is not. Aleya does not give chances and Aleya does not falter." Asyla said as she leaned up. Her eyes were cat like and she gave a sinister grin.

"And Aleya will kill all of you with her claws."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Looping tails in Ithian culture means that the two partners really trust each other. It's a big thing if a nonrelated Ithian does it to another. Please remember that Asyla sort of does have a split personality. Aleya appeared in the story a few chapters back as she was dealing with the hormonal urges that were caused by Trunks.

I hope you enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	30. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Let me do a quick recap. Natalia, Asyla's ex friend and now enemy, is on Earth along with her mate Kazuhito. Natalia fights and beats Asyla or so it seems. During the fight, it is revealed that Kuro is the reincarnation of Yoruame, which was Asyla's first young love. Aleya, Asyla's animalistic side, has taken over and the fur will fly. In this chapter, I will call Asyla, Aleya, since she is the one controlling the body at the moment. Well, sit down, get cozy and get ready for some epic ass kicking. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Aleya Comes Out To Play

"And Aleya will kill all of you with her claws."

Aleya stood up slowly. Her grin never left her face. Asyla had relented in the nick of time. If she hadn't, they would have died. Asyla had moved to the right side perfectly. The lightning bolt had missed their heart. Aleya was impressed with Natalia. She had perfected the attack to actually pierce through a person without setting them on fire or making their body explore. It was a shame that such talents were to be wasted. It was a real shame but Natalia had to die. She would've died that night if her infernal sister hadn't interfered which allowed Asyla to take control. Her grin became a snarl revealing all of her sharp teeth. She could smell Natalia's fear and took every fiber in her body not to kill her on the spot. Aleya had a job to do, a point to get across. There was lesson that needed to be taught.

Natalia let go of Kuro and Kazuhito went to Natalia's side. "What is wrong?" he asked, "Finish this."

"Those eyes…those eyes…she would have killed me that night with those eyes." Natalia replied as she stared in horror.

"Yoruame get out of the way. Aleya wishes not to kill you but if you are in Aleya's way, you will be." Aleya said as she turned her head to look at Kuro. Kuro assumed she was speaking to him and retreated. There was something deadly about Asyla more now than ever before. No, it wasn't Asyla who had control of the body. It didn't even look like her. Her posture was different, posed and ready for battle but her eyes held a glint of humor and murder.

"Asyla was kind to you. You betrayed her kindness and you believe you can get away with it. Aleya will show you true suffering. It will only take Aleya five minutes to do so. You will understand what is to be in pain." Aleya said as she made her way to Natalia. Fatality hissed and lunged at her.

"Fatality! NO!" Natalia screamed.

Aleya caught Fatality by the throat and slammed her into the ground. She put her foot down on her neck. "You caused a chain effect in our life. Your betrayal led to the destruction of our planet. As a partnership, we would have saved our people from destruction. You will pay what you owe." She said before grabbing Fatality's tail. With a tug, there was a loud roar as her tail was ripped from her body, then her legs one by one and finally her head which was tossed towards Natalia and Kazuhito. Aleya was drenched in Fatality's blood and still grinning. "You have caused the death of your guardian because of your selfishness."

Natalia nearly crumpled to the ground as she heard Fatality screaming in her mind to save her. She couldn't do it. She was too afraid. If her guardian could be killed, then so could she. When Fatality died, the pain from it nearly made Natalia fall to her knees. Tears began streaming down her face. Aleya wasn't going to stop. She was going to kill Kazuhito and she had no doubt that she would be successful in her attempt. "Forgive me. Please forgive me. Please. Let us leave. We won't return." Natalia said.

"Forgive?" Aleya snorted and said, "Asyla forgives. Aleya does not. The time of reckoning is here. Aleya's wrath will not be quenched until your blood has stained my claws! You will pay what you owe!"

"Natalia, I will not stand here to die." Kazuhito said.

"Don't go near her Kazuhito! She'll kill you. It is better to flee." Natalia stated. Kazuhito cupped her face and kissed her lips. He turned and attacked Aleya. Aleya blocked and dodged. Her creepy grin was still on her face as she allowed Kazuhito to try to fight her. "Stop grinning like that you bitch!" Kazuhito yelled. Aleya's smile dropped and she thrust her hand forward. There was a ripping sound and Kazuhito began to gasp in pain as his body shivered. He slowly sank to the ground while Aleya leaned down with him.

Kuro stared in horror at the bloodthirsty rampage that Asyla was going on. What scared him more was that he was okay with it. He wanted to rub against her and relish in her victories. "What the fuck is going on?" he said to himself. The newfound strength and now these urges; this was getting weirder and weirder. Kuro was wondering if his choice to stick with Asyla was a mistake. Something was changing about him the longer he stayed with Asyla. He didn't fear it nor did he like it but he felt this had to be, this was supposed to be.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed as he backed up. Aleya's hand was deep in Kazuhito's chest. Her eyes were never leaving Kazuhito as she spoke to him. Her hands were flexing over so gently causing Kazuhito to scream in excruciating pain. "This is your punishment for betraying your princess, your Queen." She said before looking up at Natalia and said, "This is your punishment. An eye for an eye, a life for a life. Aleya will take the life of Kazuhito for the life that was stolen for Yoruame." Aleya ripped her hand back, removing Kazuhito's heart from his body. Natalia screamed and ran at Aleya. She threw Kazuhito's heart which hit her in the face, stunning her for the moment. Aleya took the opportunity to grip her hair and swing her from her. Some of her hair was still wrapped tightly in Aleya's hand.

Aleya slowly walked over to Natalia's form. "You were never fit to protect Ithia. You do not falter, you do not give in. There's more to life than one's pride. Your pride has cost you the life of your guardian, your mate and soon your life. Do you understand why we are better than you in every way?" Aleya said as she stood over her.

"We are the same. We really are." Natalia managed to say.

Aleya cupped her face and said, "Asyla is not like you and Aleya is not like you. We do not stoop to your level; we do not kill for your revenge. We kill to protect what is ours. You tried to destroy what peace we were getting back and we couldn't allow that. Asyla nor Aleya touched your mother. You have wasted two lives for nothing." Aleya began to punch Natalia in the face repetitively.

"Asyla, that is enough! Stop!" Kuro said as he came closer. Aleya turned her head to slowly to look at Kuro. She no longer had a grin but had the face of a predator that had finally caught her prey. Aleya hissed low in her throat as she continued to punch Natalia.

"Do not interfere, Yoruame. This is Aleya's battle. This is Aleya's victory." Aleya said and turned back to look at the still weeping and bloody Natalia. She had wished to relish in her victory, in her kill, but she was scaring Yoruame. Aleya didn't want to risk ruining Asyla's relationship with him. She cupped Natalia's face and said, "This is the last lesson of your misersable life. Do you know what it is?"

"No." Natalia replied. Her eyes were dull. The fight was drained out of her. Asyla had rejected her love, exiled her, killed her mother, killed Fatality and killed Kazuhito. Natalia had lost the fight. There was nothing to live for anymore and Aleya grinned at Natalia's submission.

"Don't ever fuck with Aleya!" she said as her grip tightened around her head. With a sickening pop, Aleya removed Natalia's head. She bared her fangs and purred her pleasure as she felt the warmth of Natalia's blood spray her face. Aleya dropped the head and turned to look at Kuro, who was backing away. She followed him swiftly and Kuro tripped over Kazuhito's body. Aleya crouched over his body and stared into his eyes. With a hole in her chest, broken rips, two old wounds ripped open and a gash in her thigh, Aleya still was victorious. This was only because Aleya did not feel pain or she ignored it. There was no time to feel, only time to do.

"Don't fear Aleya. Aleya will not harm you," Aleya said as she took a bloody hand to grip his face, "Aleya missed you, Yoruame. You were always fearless, but you are so weak now. Aleya has been watching you and Aleya don't mind your weakness. Aleya approves of you. To show this, Aleya shall mark you."

"What are you…Aleya bit down on his neck and held him still with her as she licked softly over his wound. Kuro went lip at the feel of her teeth sinking into his flesh. It was painful but exhilarating. He knew it meant something important. He let out a deep throaty growl and stared into her eyes. Aleya said, "Asyla didn't have the courage to do it. Trunks cannot get rid of you now. You two will fight to the death for us or one will relent. It is up to you." She placed her lips over Kuro's and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Goku, Trunks and Vegeta had gotten to the scene right when they saw Asyla remove the head of a woman. They stared in complete horror as Asyla was drenched in blood. They were even more horrified at the look of pleasure on Asyla's face. Their hiding place was concealed by trees which kept Asyla from detecting them. They watched as the events played out and Trunks blood boiled when he saw Asyla bite Kuro. She was biting him? Him! Him of all people! He was getting ready to say something when Vegeta snatched him by his shirt. "Do not make a fool of yourself boy! Can you not tell she is in a blood lust? If you approach her the way she is, there is no telling how she'll react to your anger. It is better for Kakkarott to go speak with her." Vegeta said.

"Woah, wait, why me? She looks pretty scary." Goku said.

"Go and calm her down you fool! You are her elder. She'll obey you!" Vegeta stated as he swiftly kicked him out from his hiding place. Asyla turned to stare at Goku. Her look was so intense that it almost made Goku slink back behind the tree. However, the maimed corpses lying about kept him from doing so. Asyla needed to be calmed down and then questioned as soon as possible.

"Asyla, hey, um are you ok?" Goku asked.

"Not Asyla, Aleya. Asyla will be back soon. Aleya is here now. What do you want Ojisan?" Aleya replied as she stood up but in front of Kuro protectively.

As Goku got closer to her, he saw all of her injuries and his face became stern. "What happened here? What happened to you?" he asked.

"We were attacked. Traitors from the past wanted to kill us. We defended ourselves." Aleya replied. Her words were slurring and her legs were trembling slightly. Kuro managed to pull himself up right when Asyla's eyes changed back to normal. "I…I didn't want to…kill them…had to…" she said and Asyla collapsed but Kuro caught her. He scooped her up in her arms and walked over to Goku. Kuro handed her to him and he stepped back a little.

"I need to go," Kuro said.

"What do you mean go? You're go to stay right fucking here and explain what just happened. Why did Asyla remove that girl's head and why you are nowhere nearly as injured as she was?" Trunks exclaimed emerging from the bushes.

"She saved me again," Kuro stated, "I feel like there will be more bad things to come and I am not ready for it, not yet." Kuro had to get stronger. He had realized when Asyla bit him that "Aleya" was the side of her that she kept hidden from the world. If "Aleya" accepted her, he knew Asyla did to. He had to get stronger. He had to prove his worth. He had to prove he was worthy of being with her. Most of all, he had to prove he could protect her and not be the one to be protected.

"More bad things? What are you saying?" Trunks asked.

"I think it'd be better if you come back with us and explain everything that happened." Goku replied.

"After we get rid of the bodies," Vegeta stated and scoffed under his breath, "Cats bring bad luck."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the chapter being short this time. I have to study for finals. I just wanted to get this one out there, so my wonderful readers wouldn't suffer for another two weeks. The next chapter will be up soon.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	31. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to get the chapter up. Finals, summer classes and issues with family has been keeping me away. Let me do a quick recap. Natalia, Asyla's ex friend and now enemy, is on Earth along with her mate Kazuhito. During the fight, it is revealed that Kuro is the reincarnation of Yoruame, which was Asyla's first young love. Aleya, Asyla's animalistic side, has taken over and she has killed Kazuhito, Fatality, Natalia's guardian, and Natalia. She also marked Kuro to show that he is a suitor similar to how Trunks bit Asyla.

* * *

Chapter 25: Decisions

_Blood hit Trunks on the face. Asyla's grip on Trunks' shoulders tightened, relaxed and then let go. Trunks shook Asyla's limp body as he began panicking. Kuro struggled to get past Vegeta, who had him restrained. _

"_She's dying! Mom! Mom!" Trunks yelled as he laid her down on the operating table._

_Bulma pushed Trunks to the side as she got the defibrillator ready. She ripped her shirt open and said, "Clear!" The shock of electricity made Asyla's eyes open and she let out a high pitch scream. _

"_No! You're killing her! Get OFF of me!" Kuro growled as he knocked Vegeta back. He growled at Trunks, who got in his way. A swift backslap sent him to the other direction and he pushed Bulma away from Asyla. He placed his hand behind her neck while the other was on her chest. The room began to shake as Kuro stared down at Asyla. The pressure in the room began to increase causing Bulma to be forced to the ground painfully. Then, the pressure began to pulsate pleasurably. Kuro growled low in his throat as he stared down at Asyla. _

"_Not yet, Asyla, come on." Kuro said and her eyes fluttered open briefly. _

"_Yoruame," she said softly._

* * *

Kuro watched Asyla floating in the recovery tank. She seemed so peaceful unconscious, floating around. He had saved her life. He didn't even know how he did it. Kuro just knew exactly what to do as if he had done it before. A wound that was caused by electricity that was causing her death did not need more electricity. It scared him afterwards. The power that was coming from him was new but familiar and he could tell he was changing. His hair was changing to black. He was becoming more muscular. All his senses were heightening. What the hell was happening? The only thing that was keeping him from having a complete breakdown was that he knew he wasn't useless. Kuro was actually becoming useful to Asyla even if it meant he'd be her personal defibrillator that was good enough. The power that was circulating through him made him even more confident that he could hold his own against Trunks when that time came.

"What have you done to me?" Kuro muttered as he laid his head on the tank.

"I should be asking her the same thing when she wakes up," Trunks stated as he leaned against the door frame. Something had changed about Kuro. Everyone could feel it. Everyone had felt it. Trunks didn't see him as inferior anymore and he had a slight respect for him now. He saved Asyla. He was important, proved himself that he was important. Trunks was looking forward to their fight.

"How long will she be in there?" Kuro asked.

"Four days," Trunks said, "And then we will have to settle things."

"Yes, we will," Kuro said turning to look at him, "I feel that this isn't the only reason you are here."

"Mom wants to run some tests on you. Obviously, your encounter with Kazuhito and Natalia have had some repercussion on you," Trunks said.

"I am fine," Kuro stated.

"Your wounds have healed quickly. Your hair is turning black and you have power radiating off of you that has never been there before," Trunks said, "I would say that you are not fine."

"Why do you even care? You don't want me in the picture," Kuro said.

"No, I don't. I can honestly say that I despise the very thought of you being the one that holds part of her heart," Trunks said and he paused. His jaw clenched as he tried to control his anger, his rage. Trunks was coming to realize that there was something between Asyla and Kuro that he couldn't touch but that wasn't going to make him stop from winning her over. Every fiber in his body told him that he was meant to have her. Trunks took a deep breath and continued, "But because you are important to her I want to make sure that there is nothing wrong with you when she wakes."

"Fine, I'll take these tests," Kuro said.

* * *

"Done," Bulma said as she pressed the print button. Her hi-tech printer began to pump out pages of info as Vegeta took the helmet like device off that was attached to her computer.

"So, Bulma, it's going to print out everything Vegeta knows about Ithian culture?" Goku asked.

"More so information about marriage and mating ceremonies. That is what is needed. We only lack that information. When she awakes, her mating cycle will be in full swing and we need to prepare as much as possible," Bulma said, "Goku, I will need you to take me to the hyperbolic chamber so I can make some changes to it tomorrow afternoon. I can't go as soon as I like due to the fact that we must make sure that Asyla remains in a stable condition."

"I understand," Goku said, "Vegeta you looked as if you knew who Natalia was when Kuro explained everything to us."

"Yeah I knew her. She was Frieza's welp," Vegeta stated with a frown.

"Excuse me, did you say Frieza's child?" Bulma asked as she stared in disbelief.

"Woman, I did not stutter," Vegeta replied.

"Well, I kind of thought he was, you know, gay." Bulma said finding it hard to believe that Frieza would lay with a woman, "Was it rape?"

"The freak was gay. He mated with the Ithian woman while Radditz was away. Radditz was his favorite toy to play with," Vegeta said leaving the part out that he would've been Frieza's bitch if Radditz hadn't intervened, "He was exploring himself and the Ithian woman willing submitted to him. There was something wrong with her. In common sense, she was surpassed Kakkarott in his stupidity that is why I let Frieza have her."

Bulma's face became bright red. She opened her mouth to yell, but Vegeta cut her off. "Don't say anything stupid, woman. You knew about my life before you and you will deal with it," Vegeta snapped, "It is not your time for your stupid womanly hang ups."

Bulma became tight lip and her eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to let this go. He was going to tell her every last woman he slept with. Bulma did not want to have some child of his coming out of the wood work trying to destroy Earth because he was a deadbeat Dad. "Do you know how Natalia would have known that Asyla was on Earth?" she asked.

"They probably were already here hiding. When she used her attack, she alerted them that she was on Earth. The last one probably alerted everyone on the planet and a great distance in space," Vegeta explained, "If they are Ithians alive in the vicinity, they will come. If she has enemies, they will come."

"That is not good," Goku said.

"I told you. Cats bring bad luck, always has," Vegeta replied.

"Or cats have bad luck," Kuro said as he entered the room with Trunks. Bulma was amazed that Trunks and Kuro were being civil. She had expected them to begin their epic duel to the death when they were left unsupervised; however, they seemed oddly calm as if they had come to some type of an agreement.

"I am glad you hadn't left yet. There are a lot of things that we need to discuss," Bulma said, "Please sit down."

* * *

"Wake up," Tookie said as she stood over Asyla's sleeping form. Asyla didn't budge. Tookie hissed and smacked Asyla across the head causing her to yelp. She pulled herself up as she held her head.

"Owww." She groaned as she was blinking back the sleepiness. She noticed that she was back in the fields of night flowers and knew that she was dreaming again. However, she couldn't remember exactly what happened to her. She didn't remember going to sleep. Asyla remembered being on a date with Kuro.

"You are finally awake. You killed Natalia," Tookie said sitting down. Her tail was flicking back and forth while she watched Asyla..

Asyla nodded and said, "Yes it had to be done. Do you know how she found me? My attack wasn't big enough to alert anyone in space."

"It is who you must start preparing to fight against. Have you chosen a mate yet? You are the last Asyla. It is your job to keep the Ithian race alive polluted or not." Tookie answered.

"About that…it seems things are more complicated than I had expected. Yoruame was reincarnated and his reincarnation has found me not to mention the son of Prince Vegeta, Trunks, wants me as well. I have feelings for both of them. How can I choose between the two?" Asyla explained.

"You will have to or they will kill each other fighting over you. That is the only way," Tookie said simply.

"Is it? I know little of the mating customs of my people but I know that the single touch of my mate would alert me to him. Both have touched me and no mark has appeared. Because I am a half breed does that mean that does not apply to me, that I can willingly choose who I want?" Asyla retorted.

Tookie contemplated this for a moment. It was plausible. Asyla being a half breed had made her susceptible to some weaknesses but not others. She could test this idea out when the time came. "You may be right but before we decide on this. We must discuss what the mating rituals are." Tookie stated.

"What about the threat? Will there even be time for this?" Asyla asked.

"Always thinking about everything but yourself. There is time, Asyla." Tookie said, "Now let's discuss what males do to express their interest."

* * *

Kuro rubbed his arm as he sat back down. His body was throbbing from the poking and prodding that Bulma had subjected him to. She was running tests on him to find out exactly what was going on with him and now he was waiting to find out what the tests said. Kuro couldn't help but be nervous. He knew something had changed about him but he just didn't know what. He stood up and looked over the waiting room that he was not even aware was here. It felt as if they had sealed him away for safe keeping. It made him nervous and suspicious. Kuro turned his attention to a corner and watched as the wall slid away as Bulma entered the room. Her eyebrow was furrowed in thought. Vegeta and Trunks trailed in behind her. They both seemed angry by whatever the results were.

Kuro stood and put his back towards a wall. He watched them carefully and said, "What did you find out?"

"I think you should sit down for this," Bulma said.

"No thank you. Tell me what the results are," Kuro replied.

"Well," Bulma started, "I analyzed your DNA and found out that you are not fully human. You are half human and half Ithian."

"I am what?" Kuro asked.

"You're a half breed cat, boy. You're what Asyla is partly," Vegeta snapped, "I find it hard to believe that you didn't know this already." Vegeta was slightly annoyed by this knowledge. He had the best nose, better than Kakkarott's and he couldn't tell that the brat was a half breed. He was getting soft from being around all this damn "love".

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was an orphan. I didn't know my father and my mother died while giving birth to me. My step parents only told me that I inherited a great sum of money," Kuro said.

"The real question is how did an Ithian come to Earth without our knowledge," Bulma stated, "We should have been aware of this."

"Ithian technology is far superior to what you humans call technology. If they didn't want to be known, they'd make damn sure that they weren't," Vegeta explained.

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Kuro exclaimed.

"Calm down Kuro. Ithian DNA is recessive to Human DNA. However, something has triggered it into becoming dominant thus the hair color change, the new abilities and the strength," Bulma said, "You said Asyla called you Yoruame? Asyla may know more about this."

"Fine. I know what I must do then," Kuro said as he walked past Bulma heading towards the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked.

Kuro gave him a sideway glance and said, "I am wrapping up a few things with my old life. If what you are saying is true, I can no longer act as if I am just a normal person anymore."

"You care this much for her?" Vegeta asked.

Kuro chuckled bitterly and said, "More than you'll ever know and probably more than I would know as well."

Vegeta tossed him one of the books that Bulma had created and said, "Read it. You're going to need it boy."

Kuro caught the book and nodded. He turned to Trunks and said, "I'll be back in four days to settle things with you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the chapter being short this time and not up to par. I just wanted to get this one out there, so I focus my energy on the more entertaining chapters that are to come in the near future. And don't worry about Asyla being incapacitated. The story will still progress with fun additions.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	32. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for the delay. I've been dealing with issues with family. Well, sit down, get cozy and get ready for some epic plottage. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: Day 1 – Cook Out - Part 1

"What the hell do you mean you're quitting school?" Hideo exclaimed as he watched Kuro packing up his stuff. He hadn't seen Kuro in two days. Kuro had been answering his cell phone, he hadn't been seen anywhere. Not even the female he had regularly had "relations" with knew where he was. But now he was back with a weird dye job talking about quitting college. This was very unlike him. Of the eight years he had known him, Kuro had never acted so suddenly or brash before and he felt as if he needed to keep him from doing something that he'd regret.

"There are things that I need to handle," Kuro said simply. He didn't owe Hideo an explanation. He was his friend but he wasn't family and he hadn't even really explained the situation to his step-parents nor would he. He was legally an adult and he could do whatever the hell he wanted. He didn't need to explain anything to anyone. Kuro felt his angry at Hideo's audacity building and he had to pause to calm himself down. After a few seconds, he resumed getting everything that was valuable to him. He had hoped Hideo wouldn't be in their room when he had returned but he was. Kuro smelled him before he had reached their floor. He didn't have time to wait for him to leave or to be tactful. He had four days and after the four days his life would be changed forever. Kuro needed to cut everything as quickly as possible by any means necessary.

"What is more important than school? Dude you only have a year left! Whatever it is, it can wait!" Hideo said, "Is it about that girl that got killed? Man, there'll be other fish in the sea!" Kuro's eyes narrowed as Hideo talked about Asyla. It caused Hideo to cringe slightly in fear that brought a small amount of joy. No, there was only one Asyla and he wasn't going to give her up so easily. "No, this is a family matter. I need to go and do this now. I can't put it off," Kuro said as he picked up his bags and headed towards the door.

"Family? Are your parents sick or something? Come on man don't throw your future away. You can't get into law school if you decide to just quit whenever you feel like it," Hideo scolded him as he stood in his way. Hideo was going to block him from leaving until he told him exactly what was going on and even then he probably wouldn't move. He knew Kuro would never hurt and that was what he was going to have to do to get him to move.

"No, I may be able to find out about my real parents and that is very important to me. Now get off of my way or I will move you myself," Kuro warned him. His eyes held a predatory glint that made Hideo back down. Hideo knew immediately that something had changed about his friend in the past two days. The caring, goofy, couldn't hurt anyone unless provoked to an obscene amount Kuro was no longer there. There was someone else standing in front of him looking like Kuro but underneath disguise there was someone else, someone more deadly. Someone that Hideo didn't know how to deal with nor was he capable of dealing with him if he knew how.

Hideo stepped out of his way and said, "Well, I hope you know what you're doing."

Kuro opened the door and turned back to Hideo. He smiled at him and it seemed that the real Kuro returned for that moment. "Don't I always?" he said, "I'd explain this to you if I could but I can't. You wouldn't understand it anyway and I think it'd be best that our friendship ends here. It's for your own good and mine as well. I wouldn't like us ending our friendship on a bad note. Hideo, do me a favor and go ask Miona out or something. You've always been pining over her and you don't want to miss the chance of the opportunity and regret it for a lifetime."

"Will you have regret staying here and continuing with college?" Hideo asked.

"I'd wouldn't be able to stay here. Every fiber in my being would tell me that I need to leave and staying would only kill me slowly," Kuro replied.

"This isn't only about your real family is it?" Hideo asked.

"Partly," Kuro answered and said nothing more.

Hideo nodded at the admission and said, "Well good luck to you Kuro. I hope we'll see each other in life and hopefully, both of us we'll be happy."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Kuro said before leaving Hideo to ponder over what he said. Hideo had an uneasy feeling that this would be the last time he'd see his friend and prayed to Kami that everything worked out for him.

Kuro made his way quickly out of the dormitory. There was a limo waiting for him. There was a crowd gathering, watching him load the limo. No one had known that he had so much money. Kuro had learned from an early age that money brought problems. It brought evil people to him and he didn't like that, so he didn't tell anyone about it. Kuro used his money when it was only necessary and nothing else. He had no need to flaunt it because he wanted it to be there when serious occasions happened to randomly pop up and interrupt his whole life like Asyla for instance. Kuro was going to locate the dragon balls and he had three days to do it in. He would make his wishes, find out who he was and what happened to his parents and prepare to make the purple haired lick the bottom of his shoes.

Kuro opened the door to the limo and was climbing in when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around to see Daisy staring at him in confusion. Daisy and he had an off and on relationship that was merely based on sex. They often slept with each other to make themselves feel better. As he looked upon Daisy, he couldn't see why he deemed her worthy to lay with. She was short, had bleached blond hair, a petite body with the saddest brown eyes. She couldn't hold a candle to his beloved. Kuro found himself scrunching his noise as he caught her scent. He had to catch himself. He was becoming more animalistic by the minute and he had to control himself but how could he? Kuro couldn't stand being any other single woman's presence that wasn't Asyla.

"Kuro, where are you going? Hideo has been calling me at all hours trying to find you. Where were you and why do you have a limo?" Daisy asked.

"I am leaving college. There is something I must do," Kuro replied.

"Something you must do? Why are you being so vague with me? You have always told me everything. Haven't I gained your trust?" Daisy asked.

"Yes you have but this is a part of my life that I wish not to share with you, Daisy. I also wish.."

"There is another girl, isn't it? Kuro you must know that I love you. Why not stay with me? I'll take care of you," Daisy stated interrupting him.

Kuro frowned slightly. He had hoped it wouldn't have come to this. Kuro knew if he didn't stop this now, she'd be haunting him, begging him to be with her and probably almost causing Asyla to kill her if she ever find out about her. With a deep sigh Kuro said, "You don't love me nor did I love you. At one time, we needed each other to make ourselves feel better because we could not find love. I have found it Daisy and instead of holding on to me, I think you should find love as well. You are too pretty and too kind to be willing to accept a "friend with benefits" status. I care about you Daisy but only as a friend and it will forever remain that way. I wish you the best of luck in life and will remember our time together fondly."

Kuro got into the limo and closed the door before Daisy could reply. He said, "Take me to the airport." He leaned back on the seats and stared out the window at the university he was leaving behind. He rolled up his window and began to formulate his plan of action.

* * *

Bulma wiped the sweat from her forehead as she leaned back looking at her work. Since Kuro had left a day ago, she had been working on the hyperbolic chamber. Bulma had realized that once Asyla was out of the recovery tank, that night would be the full moon. She had to put Asyla somewhere where she'd be safe and the hyperbolic chamber was perfect place. No one could get in the hyperbolic chamber and no one could get out until a day had past. Bulma was making a few modifications to it. After Mr. PoPo had showed her where she could make the modifications and after she figured out enough of the mystery of the hyperbolic chamber, she was able to manipulate the environment within the hyperbolic chamber and how long a person could stay in there. She had successfully been able to allow a person to be in the hyperbolic chamber for a week. It was extreme but she wanted to have a backup plan if a day wasn't long enough for Trunks and Kuro to cool their heels.

"Oh man, I am so glad that I am human," Bulma said as she did the final touches. Being a hormone raged monkey or cat did not seem like where it was at. She shivered at the thought of when her son reached his teenage stage. That was going to be a very awkward moment for her. Bulma wondered how the Future Bulma faired with Future Trunks.

"What is so great about being human? Humans are inferior in every way," Vegeta said snapping Bulma out of her thoughts.

"Yet you mated one didn't you oh mighty prince," Bulma said.

"Don't get that tone with me woman or I'll punish you right here and now," Vegeta warned.

"And how will the Saiyan prince punish me? You know you can't kill me. That rule still applies even if you are one of the good guys now," Bulma stated.

"Feh. I will never be classed with those weaklings you call friends," Vegeta snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why don't you run off and train while I do more important work?" Bulma said waving him off.

"Woman, you are trying my patience," Vegeta growled. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned her back to him as she put her equipment up. She felt a hand on the back of her neck that made her shiver. "You baited the wolf and now you're going to feel his fangs."

"I hope he plunges them deep then," Bulma cooed at Vegeta. This was a game they had always played. They were playing it when he first came to Capsule Corps. They hadn't known it then. They believed that they detested each other. Bulma was only putting up with him because he could help with the Androids. Vegeta was only putting up with Bulma because her technology, her intelligence and he hated to admit it, the warning that Goku had given him. Vegeta was in no mood to be killed by Kakarott before he was strong enough to defeat him. So, they both tolerated each other. They grew to enjoy their arguments and began to grow even fonder of each other. Arguments turned from bitter insults to bating. It began as a test of wits and then turned into a test of will power. Who would succumb to whom first? Oddly enough, it was a tie. From that night on, their rather nasty arguments were only a precursor to violent, mind blowing sex that would leave Bulma bruised and battered for days but she loved every bit of it. And if she was lucky Vegeta would even grant her a few moments of cuddling. From Vegeta's husky voice she knew she'd be in for it tonight or even right now. She didn't mind it at all.

"You lewd woman! You wish for me to take you right here like a common whore?" Vegeta questioned her as his hand wandered up her skirt to rub lightly against her causing Bulma to inhale sharply.

Bulma frowned as she tried to jerk away from his hand and said, "Not if you're going to say it like that. Get off of me Vegeta! I am no longer in the mood."

"Really now? Your scent says something different and the way your legs are quivering. You want me. Admit it woman and I may let you go." Vegeta said as he continued to rub enjoying the small noises that Bulma was making.

"Fine," Bulma said between gritted teeth, "I want you Vegeta. Now will you let me go?" She could hear Mr. PoPo coming and she didn't want to be seen like this. Bulma tried to wriggle away from Vegeta but he scooped her. At the same time he hit the handle on the hyperbolic chamber that determined the length of time a person could be in there. He had moved it to three days without Bulma knowing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bulma yelped in surprise.

"I am going to ravage you, you dumb harpy like your body is begging me to do," Vegeta said before blasting off.

Bulma thought he was just doing their usual thing but Vegeta had other motives for visiting Bulma than to quench the yearning he had in his loins. He was well aware of Chi Chi and Bulma's plan of keeping Asyla from being mated when she got out of the recovery tank. Their lackluster excuse of wanting to help their husbands and children train wasn't going to fly with him. Vegeta had deemed Asyla worthy of bearing his nephew. She held more qualities of a Saiyan than an Ithian and if she inherited any of the fighting genes from Kakarott, he'd hoped she would pass this to his nephew. Vegeta would never admit a loud that he respected Kakarott to a point and was coming to see him as an alley. Vegeta's willingness to accept Asyla into his family should be enough to say this. At one point, Vegeta could have cared less if Trunks mated Asyla or not but after coming to terms with his betrayal of Radditz he knew he had to make amends.

Vegeta believed his son would never kill the cat boy but he was unsure of that. He also knew that Asyla was a stubborn little brat that probably would not mate with Trunks even if it is Ithian and Saiyan custom that if the rival male is killed, he'd have full access to the moment. So, Vegeta devised a wonderful plan. The very moment that Asyla was going into hyperbolic chamber, Trunks would be joining her voluntarily or involuntarily. Phase 1 to trick Bulma had worked and the sex was just an added and much needed bonus.

* * *

Trunks had not been able to sleep or eat properly. Knowing that Asyla was in the same house he slept in and he couldn't touch was driving him crazy. He also couldn't get out of his mind that Asyla had marked that infuriating bastard and not him. What was it about him that made her do that? Even if he was an Ithian, who the fuck cared? Did he smell different? Did they have a past connection? What the hell was it? Too many unanswered questions were plaguing him and now he has this new found strength and abilities. That pissed him off even more. It would have been so easy just to cast him aside but now he had to kill him and he knew when everything was said and done Asyla would hate him for it.

Trunks slammed his fist down on the table and cursed. This female was tearing his life apart. He had not been home in more than a week and he didn't want to go. Trunks had an attachment to the future and that was a problem. He couldn't stay in the future forever. This is not where he was supposed to be but he truly wanted to be there. Trunks would have to go back to the past one of the days before Asyla got out of the recovery tank to explain to him Mom about what was going on.

"Something troubling you Trunks?" Chi Chi asked, "Thinking about Asyla?"

Trunks had almost forgotten that Chi Chi was in the kitchen with him. She was cooking at Bulma's place for the day. Their Z- Gang get together was planned for today to get Asyla even more acquainted with everyone. Even though, she was out of commission, the get together was still on and there be another when Asyla was fully recovered.

"When am I not thinking about her?" he asked.

"You are in terrible position," Chi Chi said.

'_No shit,'_ Trunks thought as he rested his head on his hand.

"You need to be straight forward with her. I know you haven't told her you were from the past yet and that will pose a problem for you if you don't handle that correctly," Chi Chi added.

"I intend to tell her after we are mated," Trunks declared.

"What? Have you completely lost it? You need to tell her before then," Chi Chi exclaimed.

"Oh so she can choose that cat boy over me? The hell!" Trunks replied.

"That is NOT your choice to make. It is her choice. The faster you get that the better off you'll be. Jeesh, the more and more you stay here, the more you act and sound like Vegeta," Chi Chi stated.

"When she is mine, I'll be back to normal," Trunks said simply again. He caught the sweet smell of liquor. Master Roshi and Yamcha had probably started drinking. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon. Trunks shook his head and heaved another sigh. He knew this was going to probably be a wild nigh where he had to be ready to make sure neither Vegeta nor Goku but more so Vegeta didn't stomp either one of the men into the ground for being lecherous. The last barbecue Goku ended up giving Yamcha him a swift punch to the head after witnessing him feel up Chi Chi more than once even the jolly green giant lost his patience after a while.

"Dammit, where is Bulma? She was supposed to be helping me two hours ago!" Chi Chi said. She and Trunks felt a high ki level increase about a minute or two and then fade. The knowledge of whose ki level was not lost to them. Chi Chi began to mix the brownie batter faster as she blushed brightly. Trunks shook his head. He was blushing slightly at knowing full well that his parents were done having "quality time" together.

"Well, I am sure she'll be on her way to help you in no time," Trunks said as he cleared his throat.

"I am not entirely sure I want her touching the food when she gets back," Chi Chi replied causing Trunks to fall out of his seat laughing.

* * *

"Man, I still can't believe that you have a niece and that she is the daughter of Radditz," Krillen said as he sipped on a cola, "It seems so unreal." He, 18, Tien, Luanch, Yamcha, Puar, Goku, Master Roshi and Oolong were sitting out in the front lawn talking. It had been awhile since they had been able to do this. The last time they did this they had to run off to fight Brolly. Now that Brolly was gone everyone could really relax. Every planet in the Universe should know by now that Earth was not to be messed with...period.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it myself but she looks like him and she smells like she is related to me, so she has to be," Goku stated. His stomach growled and he pouted slightly. He hoped Chi Chi would be done making the food soon.

"And I can't believe she's sooo pretty!" Yamcha blurted out, "She has bigger boobs than 18 but everybody does." The liquor was already taking affect. His friends were well aware of his behavior while he was drunk. They tried to keep the liquor away from him but then he realized that he had capsules of it. They allowed him to have his fun until it was too much.

"Excuse me?" 18 said as she stood up.

"18, he's drunk. How about you go see if Chi Chi needs any help?" Krillen suggested. He really didn't want a fight to happen at Bulma's place again.

"Fine," 18 said, "Launch come on." Launch jumped up and skipped after 18.

After 18 and Launch entered the house, Vegeta landed on the ground softly letting go of Bulma who was sporting a wide smile. He had expected to see her pitiful friends lounging in the front yard and drinking beer. Oh how he detested the smell of beer. However, he was in such a good mood it didn't faze him no one bit. He watched his woman slowly walk into the house giving greetings to her friends. She noticed how she avoided Master Roshi and Yamcha. '_Good girl,_' he thought. She learned quickly not to tempt the fools when they were drunk if she wanted them to live. Vegeta reclined in a lawn chair near Goku and closed his eyes.

"Hello Vegeta," Goku said with his goofy grin.

"Kakkarott," Vegeta simply said.

"So, Veggie-head, felt you tapping that," Yamcha slurred.

There was a dead calm in the front yard. No one moved, no one said anything. Krillen, Oolong and even drunk Master Roshi moved out of the way. They were waiting for Vegeta's action. Goku was the only one that wasn't afraid. He was sitting calmly next to Vegeta for at this moment he was thinking of what to do. Would Vegeta kill Yamcha for his stupidity? Yes he was a good guy now but he particularly hated Yamcha. Even though he was drunk, that didn't give Yamcha the right to be disrespectful. Goku had believed that he would have learned his lesson from the previous cook out. He had groped his Chi Chi and Goku reacted on instinct. He has never been violent with his friends but a man can only take so much of nonsense. Goku quickly decided to allow Vegeta to beat the stuffing out of Yamcha but not allow him to kill him.

Vegeta turned to look at Yamacha and finally said, "What I do with my woman is none of your concern. Be happy that I am in a good mood you pathetic weakling or you'd be in next dimension by now. But know this if you touch my woman today, I WILL kill you." Vegeta closed his eyes and everyone let out a collective sigh.

* * *

Chi Chi was steadily cooking in the kitchen. She had sent Trunks out because his depressing state was starting to affect her. She cared for the boy but he was just too much like his father for her to stand sometimes. Chi Chi was very pleased to see Bulma was back and the fact that she had bathed was a plus too. It seemed her sense of smell had intensified and it was probably due to having a half saiyan baby, but she was quite aware of what she and Vegeta had been doing and didn't want her dirty body anywhere near the food or the kitchen for that matter. Chi Chi was also excited that 18 came in to help. It was exciting to know that she had been programmed to cook all types of food before she was turned into a human. However, Launch was not permitted to be anywhere near the kitchen. The woman was insane and she didn't need her sneezing and ruining the food she was working so hard to make.

"So, where is your niece? I am dying to meet the girl that can make Vegeta fully back down." 18 said as she rolled up her sleeves to knead bread.

Bulma sighed reluctantly as she started to chop the celery. God she hated cooking. That was the only thing that she really wasn't good at. Bulma was a genius but she just couldn't master cooking. Why should she? She had bots to make food for her and they were pretty damn good at it. However, Bulma hated to admit it, but Chi Chi and 18's food were far superior. That was why she really didn't get too offended when Goku and Yamcha hinted at Chi Chi's food being better. Bulma still wished she could use her bots to do to cook for her right now. She was exhausted, completely drained from the amount of "time" she had spent with Vegeta. Her famous perverted look came to mind as she remembered it. She giggled like a school girl.

Chi Chi glared at Bulma and said, "Stop that. I don't want your thoughts tainting the food.

18 laughed and said, "Oh ha, I felt that outside with the rest of the guys. You two really need to control that. You know we can never feel Goku and Chi Chi except that one time."

Chi Chi cleared her throat and said, "What happens between me and Goku stays between me and Goku." That night when Goku hadn't kept his power in check was on the night of a full moon. It had been the only night where they had the house entirely to themselves. Gohan was on a two day field trip and Goku hadn't touched her like that in weeks. The full moon had made him more animalistic and she loved every minute of it even if it did leave her limping for days.

"Typical statement from a person who isn't getting it good," 18 whispered to Bulma. She knew Chi Chi well. She wouldn't back down from a challenge. Chi Chi would easily spill her guts about a personal situation just to save face.

"I'll have you know I couldn't walk for days because of him. He's probably better than the baldy you have," Chi Chi snapped bushing brightly.

Bulma snickered a little and shook her head. "Chi Chi, maybe you should seduce Goku... like... cover yourself in food."

"It's already been done," Chi Chi muttered as she chopped faster. The strap of her dress slipped a little revealing hickies that traced an outline all of her body. 18 gaped at the hickies and said, "Damn Chi. I didn't think Goku had in in him but it sure seems like he had it in you."

Bulma almost chopped her finger off when she heard what 18 said. She went into a laughing fit that left her gasping for air. It would be a miracle if the whole forest didn't hear her loud mouth.

Chi Chi blushed and for once she was quite. She flicked flour on Bulma and 18's face. 18 laughed and flicked more back at her. "Don't feel bad Chi. You have a saiyan for a mate. What did you expect? Take Bulma for example. She successfully hid it from you but she had a perfect hand print on her left boob and right ass cheek for a few days. Your bikini wasn't hiding anything, Bulma dear."

Bulma sat up and smirked. 'Who said I was hiding it?"

"Oooo nasty!" 18 said, "But seriously why are Yamcha and Master Roshi here? You know the two saiyans can't really tolerate them anymore."

Chi Chi nodded. She had been in the middle of it all when Goku disciplined the old man and the desert bandit for being a little too fresh with her. It had surprised everyone when Goku reacted so violently. It brought a smile to her face that he'd defend her even against his friends. "Yes, why are they here? I am positive either Vegeta or Goku will kill them if they find out where Asyla is. You saw how he looked at her when he first saw her at my house and he was sober then."

Bulma shrugged. "I thought it'd be good to have the whole Z gang together again. You weren't against the idea of him coming when he was over your house Chi. He also said he was getting help with his drinking problems but obviously he was lying about that. " Bulma wasn't really on good terms with Yamcha. Their relationship had ended with disaster. Yamcha thought she was cheating on her when she spent more time fixing GR machine than with him. Yamcha believed she was cheating on him with Vegeta and so he went out, got drunk and slept with not one, not two but three different women. He picked a fight with Vegeta who taunted him and let him know that he had never touched Bulma. Yamcha tried to make things right but Bulma was done with him.

"I really do think you need to settle things with Yamcha. He didn't drink like this before you two broke up," Chi Chi said.

"Yamcha is a grown man. He chose to cheat on me and now he is choosing to drink himself to death. I made my peace with it," Bulma snapped, "Can we not talk about this?"

"Fine, fine," Chi Chi said, "I was just going to ask you where Asyla is."

"She's somewhere safe," Bulma replied.

"Bulma, where is she? You know we can't leave her floating around somewhere. She already alerted others to her presence. They could kidnap her or worse kill her." Chi Chi explained. Her maternal instincts were boiling as she held the butcher knife towards Bulma. Bulma had already made a huge mistake with Asyla that almost got her killed. She wasn't about to let her put her in danger again.

"Relax Chi Chi; she's in the recovery tank. She's still unconscious. She won't be waking up anytime soon. I sedated her to make sure she fully heals without any disturbances." Bulma explained.

Chi heaved a sigh of relief. She actually believed she had her hidden away from the reach of Vegeta and Goku. Chi Chi began chopping up carrots and said, "Good. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Wow Chi Chi. I've only seen you this aggressive when something happens to Gohan. Asyla must be really something special." 18 said.

"Yeah she is. She seems like she should be my niece not Goku's. She is nothing like I would think a female saiyan would be like. "Chi Chi replied.

"We must keep our eye on Yamcha and Master Roshi and even Oolong. We wouldn't want them doing something that'll get them murdered," 18 said.

"True- although I think them being murdered is long overdue," Bulma replied blandly.

"Very long overdue," Chi Chi said as she put the carrots into the stew.

* * *

Outside on the front lawn, another bottle was tossed into the air and shot down with a ki blast from Yamcha. He was off his ass drunk again and Master Roshi was following close behind. Oolong had learned his lesson from the previous cookout when Vegeta said he would enslave him, purge him of his impurities and roast and eat him if Kakkarott didn't. Oolong was happy to continue to nurse his glass of lemonade. Krillen shook his head and said, "Haven't you all had enough?"

Yamcha just laughed loudly, "IT'S NEVER ENOUGH!" before falling backwards giggling in the grass.

Tien shook his head in disgust. He was glad that Chaotzu was not here for this. Last time he was around, Master Roshi and Yamcha were drunk and he was mistaken for a little girl. Yamcha tried to molest him which led to another fight. Tien wondered if Yamcha enjoyed getting his ass beat.

Master Roshi was red faced as he giggled. He made hand motions as if he was grabbing breasts. He was turned to helpless Launch. "Lauunncchhh come to Uncle Roshi!"

Launch hid behind Tien and said, "He's doing it again. Make him stop." Launch was slow but she wasn't that slow. It had taken her awhile, but she finally realized that Master Roshi was being overly touchy and not in a friendly way. She didn't want to have anything to do with the old man.

Tien huffed in annoyance and gave Master Roshi a glare that made him back down for the time being. He looked at Oolong and was glad that at least he was behaving. The little pig had a panty fetish that everyone was sure he needed to get professional help with. Who climbs into random people's houses and steal panties?

Goku's mood had taken a turn for the worst. He and Vegeta had revered roles. He was now the ticking time bomb. Goku was hungry, no starving. Chi Chi had neglected to make her typical large breakfast because she had to save energy to cook for the cookout since only she and 18 could cook. He would've sent Gohan on an errand to get food but he was at home working on homework. Gohan knew better to leave the house and try to come to the cookout without his homework finished and Gohan wouldn't be coming to the house until a few more hours. Goku couldn't last that long.

Goku grinded his teeth and said, "Can someone ask Chi when the food is going to be ready?

Launch looked back and exclaimed, "I'll do it!" She really didn't want to be outside with the guys anymore. She didn't have faith that Tien would keep the lechers away from her. Lauch cheerfully skipped off leaving Tien quite nervous.

'_Please, please don't let there be anything that will make her sneeze around, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!_' Tien thought.

Oolong watched her breasts bounce as she walked away. He couldn't help but drool. "Nice woman you got there Tien. Sorry about her being crazy. Seems like the only women ya'll can get are some form of crazy. I wonder if the Asyla girl is to." he oinked out. Trunks' eyes narrowed as Oolong brought up Asyla. That was not what they needed right now. Tien backed away. He was not getting involved in this. He already saw proof of what a saiyan would do if the love of his life was being talked about in the wrong way.

"Yes. where is miss boobs, I mean Asyla?" Roshi sung out drunkenly.

Trunks eyes narrowed even more as well as Goku's. Vegeta opened one of his eyes and said, "Old man don't worry about the whelp. She is recovering far away from your lecherous hands." He closed his eyes and returned to his peaceful mood. Master Roshi looked disappointed. Yamcha did too, but his drunken mind was formulating a plan. He was going to show his pals the beautiful woman even if it killed him. Her beauty should be shared not kept hidden away.

* * *

Chi Chi and 18 stared at Launch as the whole world was going to explode right there in the kitchen. Before Chi Chi could yell at her, Launch asked the question. She tsked and shook her head. She knew better not to starve Goku but she had to for the cookout. That was why it was important that she quadrupled the usually amounts she made. "In about another hour. Can you haul the two roasted pigs out there? I am sure the pigs would hold him and Vegeta off. I am sure Vegeta is very hungry from his previous activities." Chi Chi replied cutting her eyes at Bulma slyly.

"I have no shame Bulma. Would you like to know details, hmm?" Bulma asked, "The first thing he did was…"

"No! I don't want to hear this!" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"I'll help you Launch." 18 said as she picked up one of the pigs with ease and then the other. She wanted to quickly get her out of the kitchen before Bulma and Chi Chi began throwing flour at each other.

"Okay!" She said and walked after her.

The smell of food distracted Goku temporarily as he nearly pounced 18 for the pigs. 18 tossed one pig to Goku and then the other to Vegeta who caught it with his eyes still closed. "Food will be ready in an hour. Oh hey Trunks. Sorry hun. I'll get you something too." 18 said as she turned to walk back to the kitchen. Goku was eating slowly actually. He was trying to savor every strip of flesh. He didn't know if he could handle another hour without erupting.

"Here Kakkarott, you need this more than I," Vegeta said yanking two of the legs off the pig before giving the rest to Goku. He did prefer raw meat but the harpy and the machine worked wonders with food.

Oolong nervously watched the saiyans eat the meat but was distracted by 18's breasts as she returned with a pig for Trunks. He had to catch himself from drooling because Krillen seemed like he was going to come over there and beat him. Krillen watched the saiyans eat and he relaxed. They were so oblivious to the world while they were eating. He would have to keep his eye on the mischievous three. Tien had proven he wasn't going to get in the way of the epic ass beating that the three misfits were going to get in the near future. "Yamcha, Tien, what have you been up to lately?" he asked.

"Oh the usual," Yamcha said, "Winning baseball games, getting with all the chicks I want."

Tien just sighed. "Training and watching over Chaotzu as always."

Krillen rolled his eyes and wondered why he even ask. "How old is Chaotzu now? He should be doing his own thing by now right?" he asked.

Tien twitched. "Yeah well... it's still my duty to protect him... regardless of how old he is."

Seeing the opening he had to tease Tien for a little while, he asked, "Launch, how do you feel about Tien taking care of I mean protecting Chaotzu?"

Launch looked over with her arms wrapped tightly around Tien. She frowned slightly at the question.. "He's always with him," she pouted, "He hardly spends time with me at all." She really wanted to be with Tien all the time but it was starting to feel like he was avoiding her.

Tien glared at Krillen, promising him pain. It was common knowledge that he didn't want to be with Launch anymore. However, he didn't want to be killed and since she was gaining control of her crazy side, he wasn't entirely sure how'd she respond when the other side of her realized that they were no longer together. So, he stayed with her, hoping that she'd break up with him. The possibility of that happened seemed grim.

Krillen ignored his glare. He could get away from him easy enough. The cook out was boring and he needed to have some kind of fun. "See there Tien. You made your girlfriend upset. Now why would you want to do that?"

"Yeah Tien. You leave her alone someone else is going to scoop her up," oinked Oolong.

"That's the point," Tien grumbled to himself.

Of course Launch didn't hear him. She was too busy being touched by what Krillen had said. She let go of Tien and went to hug Krillen, who was looking very uncomfortable. "Oh Krillen you're so thoughtful! If only you weren't married!" she said that caused Tien's frown to deepen. Launch returned to his side but moved a little to keep her from latching onto him.

A sweat drop went down Krillen's forehead. He was glad he was married. He didn't want Launch if she had a million dollars attached to her. He shook his head and said, "Do I have to remind you Tien that a certain blond attribute of Launch may not like you inattentiveness to the woman's needs?"

Tien grunted and crossed his arms. He was coming to the point where he didn't really care. He knew she couldn't kill him outright but he didn't the sneaky blonde nut to poison his food even though he wouldn't dare eat anything Launch made. She was ditzy and couldn't cook. At least Bulma's mom could cook.

Yamcha joined in the teasing. "I hope her allergies don't kick in."

Tien grunted and crossed his arms. "Hopefully, she'll attack you first to shut you up." He said.

"If the harpy comes at me with another gun, I will send her to the next dimension as well as her pathetic mate," Vegeta warned halfheartedly as he devoured the bone of the first leg of the pig. He was getting tired of the game the two baldies were playing. Yeah, Tien couldn't stand Launch. He could smell it on him but if he didn't care he could at least shut up and get rid of her.

"God don't call me her mate..."Tien said.

"What's a mate?" Launch asked and noticed the vein bulging on Tien's forehead. "Is it a bad thing? Did Mr. Vegeta insult me? If he did, you should go fight him Tien?"

Tien gave her look that could be described as _are you kidding _me? He wasn't going to fight Vegeta over her, definitely not her. He intended to die only over his fiancé or wife whenever he obtained one. Yamcha and Master Roshi's kissing noises were not helping the situation. It was taking a lot of control not to get to fighting with those two.

Vegeta chuckled and nearly choked on his pig. _Stupid, stupid humans and their mating customs_. He would explain to the blue haired vixen what a mate was and plunge Tien deeper into the hole he had already built for himself. "A mate is what a Saiyan calls the female that they decide to be with, the female that will bear their child until death. The scar on Bulma and Goku's harpy's neck signifies that they are mated."

Tien grinded his teeth and mentally prepared himself for Launch's reactions. Launch squealed out and turned to Tien looking hopefully. Tien didn't make eye contact and that dropped Launch a peg down or two. She was confused. Didn't Tien want to have babies with her? Before she could ask, Vegeta's cackle distracted her.

"We saiyans don't waste our time playing around with females like you humans do. There are far better things to do. Either she is your mate or an object to relieve sexual frustrations." Vegeta said. Krillen frowned at Vegeta's bluntness but there was truth in it. Mate equaled wife in human culture. After a man was married, his wife was the center of his life. However, if Master Roshi, Yamcha and Oolong had heard his thoughts, they would have completely disagreed. They didn't want to settle down; they wanted a fuck buddy that wasn't too much trouble as well as more on the side. Yamcha licked his lips, he could definitely use Launch for that, is you know, and she wasn't crazy.

Tien hardly ever had sex with Launch, it was far too risky. He also didn't want her becoming too attached to her. He would've thought about it before she realized that she had a split personality, but now he couldn't be paid to do it. Only kissing was allowed and that was it.

Launch frowned, but went back to looking happy. "Tien would never do that to me!"

"Of course Tien wouldn't. He's a good guy," Krillen said.

"Or a coward," Vegeta mumbled. He would never have even court such a psychotic woman. Vegeta noticed Trunks was not talking but staring deep in thought up at the clouds. Angst and sadness was wafting from him. The boy was becoming very pathetic by the day.

Chi Chi and Bulma walked outside looking exhausted. Bulma had bots bringing the food outside to them. 18 laid on the ground near Krillen and said, "Make a plate for me please before Goku attempts to eat everything."

Everything seemed to be going fine, until Yamcha 'accidently' spilled pepper near Launch. Her nose twitched and she sneezed. At that split second her, blue hair turned blonde. She creepily turned to look at Tien, who was backing away. Launch was frowning as she pulled out machine gun wherever she had it hidden away from her clothes.

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" Launch yelled at him.

Something snapped in Tien and he yelled, "Of course I don't! You're crazy!" Then, all hell broke loose on the front lawn of the Brief's home. Bullets were flying everywhere. The Z- Gang were dodging bullets and trying to seek cover. Launch was heading towards the food to destroy everything.

"I TOLD YOU TO CONTROL YOUR WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled. He was getting up when Chi Chi screamed, "WE ARE NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU RUIN WHAT WE SLAVED IN THE KITCHEN FOR FOUR HOURS! GET HER!" Chi Chi dodged bullets before tackling Launch. 18 pounced on Launch as well and got the gun from her. Chi Chi and 18 backed up and prepared themselves for a fight.

"You bitch give me back my gun!" Launch exclaimed.

"Come and get it," 18 tossed the gun to Chi Chi and Launch lunged for her only to be kicked in the side by Bulma.

Goku, Trunks, Krillen, and Tien stared in disbelief. "When did Bulma learn how to fight?" Goku asked.

"I couldn't allow my woman to remain weak," Vegeta replied, "I am betting $5 on the harpy." Vegeta was very pleased with how the situation was going. Good food and beautiful women fighting what more could the saiyan prince want? He was feeling more and more like home.

"I'm with Vegeta on this one..." Tien said.

Launch had recovered and punched at Chi Chi. The punch connected with Chi Chi's face causing her to hiss like an angry cat. She returned the punches and got a fist full of hair. Chi Chi swung her around a couple of times before launching her into some of the lawn chairs. She smacked hands with 18 who rolled her shoulders. 18 made her way over to Launch to continue the battle.

* * *

Yamcha's plan had worked perfectly. He had waited for the perfect moment to distract them so he could lead his friends to the beauty hidden away in Bulma's lab. Bulma thought she was so smart, thought she didn't notice them. But oh he noticed. He knew exactly where her second lab, her secret lab was and he knew how to get in there as well.

Oolong was shivering slightly because he knew this was mistake being dragged off by the two idiots. He was so sure he was going to be eaten by Vegeta. He should've stayed and watched the cat fight but he couldn't help but be curious about Asyla. Oolong began to wonder if seeing her was worth him dying.

Yamcha bypassed Bulma's security codes and walked through the door. Master Roshi walked in behind him wearing a black handkerchief on his head like a robber. Master Roshi was too far gown to worry about the consequences of his actions. He only knew what he wanted to do at that moment.

"Should we be doing this?" Oolong oinked as he looked over Bulma's new creations in her lab. The response to his question was giggling and the sounds of equipment and technology being destroyed due to their clumsiness.

"We're all going to die." Oolong muttered as he followed Master Roshi and Yamcha.

Asyla was floating in the recovery tank still unconscious. She was wearing a black spandex strapless bra and black spandex shorts. Her red tail had grown back and was wrapped around her waist. Her hair had grown back. It was mainly red with black streaks. Oolong gaped at the beautiful morsel in the tank. She was beautiful, very beautiful. He couldn't believe that something like her could be the daughter of Radditz. Oolong then noticed the slashed clothes and delectable black panties in the waste bin. He moved over, snorting through the trash and took her panties as if it was gold. Master Roshi was drooling and Yamcha had begun to take pictures of her.

Oolong was sitting in bliss while holding onto the panties and oinked, "Can we get any closer?"

"I plan to," Yamcha said.

Asyla's eye twitched a little even in her unconscious state she could tell there was danger lurking. Oolong noticed the slight twitch and he began to think of the consequences of his actions. "Come on guys. I think this is enough," he oinked.

"TEEHEE! It's never enough! You can go run if you want to piggy." Yamcha said.

* * *

Krillen winced as he saw blonde hair flying. He didn't expect the fight to escalate this much. "Should, should we break it up?" he asked.

"Hell no," Vegeta said.

Chi Chi screamed, "Enough!" 18 stopped in mid punch. She was slightly irritated. She was enjoying herself. She secretly enjoyed causing pain.

"What?" she asked.

"Where is Yamcha?" Chi Chi asked.

Goku stopped eating and stood up. "Do you think...?"

"Do you have to ask?" Krillen asked.

"What the hell is going on? Be glad the pervy idiots aren't around," Vegeta replied.

Tien sighed as Launch lay in the crater. She still was a blonde but at least she was unconscious. Launch couldn't do anymore damage in the state that she was in. Tien saw Oolong coming out of the house. There was something black on his head but he couldn't tell what it was. As Oolong got closer, he could see clearer. '_Are those panties?_' he thought

"Where have you been pig and what are..." A growl came from all three saiyans throats. They knew exactly what was on Oolong's head. At first, Vegeta had thought the perverted pig had raided his woman's drawers again but when the breeze sent the strong scent of Asyla, he knew better.

"Where are they?" Chi Chi asked while she pinning her hair back up.

"Please don't kill me," Oolong squealed as Vegeta yanked him up.

"If you don't open your damn mouth, I am going to cook you and feed you to Goku!" Chi Chi snapped.

"They're in Bulma's secret lab,"

* * *

Yamcha had spent five minutes trying to figure out how to open the recovery tank while Master Roshi was taking pictures. He finally found the right button and pushed it. The tank opened and the liquid came rushing out a long with Asyla. She was still unconscious and lay limp on the ground. The majority of her minor injuries were fully healed but the one in her chest was not fully healed. Asyla was breathing shallowly. The sight of Asyla sobered Master Roshi up a little. He could see the seriousness of her injuries but before he could say anything Yamcha had begun taking pictures. Yamcha reached for her bra to pull it down when the temperature in the room began to heat up. Yamcha's bare hand touched Asyla's skin and he was electrocuted. Yamcha went flying into the wall when the shock stopped.

Yamcha coughed and stood up. His hand was burnt and he cursed. "Bitch."

"Yamcha I think we should…"

"We're not going anywhere until I get what I want," Yamcha growled.

"Yamcha," an angry voice said behind him.

Yamcha froze in mid step. He gulped and turned around slowly to see Vegeta, Goku and Trunks glaring at him. Master Roshi was in a headlock. He already had a few lumps but the saiyans weren't done with him yet. Goku looked from Asyla, to Asyla's pulled down bra to Yamcha. "Motherfucker," Goku breathed out before launching himself at Yamcha.

"Kakkarott?" Vegeta said, "Did he just curse?"

"I...I believe so," Trunks said while he watched Yamcha be beaten with a smirk.

"You're not going to try and stop him are you boy?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't want to die," Trunks replied.

* * *

The ground shook and Bulma braced herself on the counter. She shook her head in disgust. Bulma assumed that they found the perverted idiots and they were doing something they really weren't supposed to be doing. Chi Chi and 18 had finished tying up Launch to a chair before sitting down to enjoy some lemonade.

"Bulma, don't EVER invite them again," 18 warned her, "I don't know what is going on with Yamcha but he is a danger to himself and us."

"I agree," Chi Chi said.

"I agree as well," Bulma stated.

The ground shook again but it wasn't due to Vegeta, Goku or Trunks. An alarm began going off and Bulma tapped the dining table. A computer screen came up from the table. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! was flashing on the screen. Bulma tapped the screen and a robotic voice said, "Unidentified air craft landed thirty miles from your location! An organism has been detected within air craft! Alert! Alert! Alert!"

"An unidentified air craft? This is not good," Krillen said.

Bulma tapped the screen again and options began to pop up. She clicked on secret lab and the image of Vegeta and Trunks leaning against the wall watching Goku beat up Yamcha. Trunks was holding Asyla in his arms looking slightly alarmed by the situation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY IS ASYLA OUT OF THE TANK?" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta and Trunks turned to the screen that had popped down without them knowing. They stared back at the livid Bulma and Chi Chi. Vegeta snapped, "Stop with the yelling woman! Your ex-fool decided he was going to put his filthy hands on her. Kakkarott teaching him a well-deserved lesson."

"Trunks what is her energy level? Is she okay?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She just needs to be put back in the recovery tank as soon as possible," Trunks replied.

"Ok. Vegeta I need you to go check out this aircraft that just landed," Bulma said, "We need you to make sure there's no danger since Goku is busy."

"Fine woman," Vegeta stated.

* * *

The door to the space pod was popped open. A woman was laying in her seat dazed. Her eyes fluttered open and she leaned up. She pushed buttons and cursed her space pod was trashed. There was no way for her to get off of Earth now. The woman stood up and could feel a powerful energy level coming towards her. She rolled her shoulders and smiled. Someone was coming to investigate. This would prove to be very interesting.

Vegeta found the space pod and noticed the woman standing in front of her space pod. He stopped in misbelief as he stared down at the woman. The woman put her hands on her hips and looked up at Vegeta.

"Long time no see…..little brother,"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Muwhahahaha! Cliff hanger. Ya'll wanted long and I delivered! Hopefully, I'll get the next chapters out soon enough.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	33. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for the delay. I lost my muse for a little while. My writing wasn't flowing the way I wanted. I assure you that I am not giving up on this fanfic and I will continue writing. Just be patient with me and I'll try to post chapters up as quickly as possible. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Well, sit down, get cozy and enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love! ;-)

* * *

Chapter 27: Day 1 – Part 2 – Big Sister

"Long time no see, little brother," Kione said as she stared up at her little brother. She gave him a wide smile. Oh how she had missed her little brother. Kione looked all over the galaxy trying to find him. When she had heard that Frieza was defeated, she searched for him. Kione wanted to be with the only family member she had left. After many years of searching, she assumed that Vegeta had perished with the rest of Frieza's army and gave up the search. It was only until recently while she was on a mercenary planet that she heard rumors of two saiyans killing the legendary super saiyan that threatened to rule the galaxy or destroy ever living entity in it. Kione immediately assumed that it was Vegeta and Radditz. She was almost positive Nappa hadn't survived Frieza's rule. He was too much of an idiot. Probably blew himself up on accident.

"Are you not going to come down here and greet your sister properly?" Kione asked, "I haven't seen you in over twenty years and you're not even going to give me a hug?"

"Whose fault is that?" Vegeta replied as he landed, "I didn't tell you to go challenge Mother for the throne the first chance you got."

"She was an unfit Queen. The old hag's time to rein had ended years ago," Kione answered.

Vegeta smirked. Kione was seven years older than him. Their father was dismayed that he had a daughter before a son but Kione proved her worth to their father. She proved that she could be as good as any male warrior probably better. Kione was sent on her first planet conquering mission and did it with no casualties and no injuries and that was at the age of seven. Her mother despised her daughter. The reason for it was unknown but the love that Kione had for her mother turned to pure hatred as she got older. At the age of twelve, Kione had challenged her mother to the throne and would have killed her if their father hadn't stopped her. She was banished from Vegetasai but Vegeta was still proud of his sister and respected her greatly.

"The old man got rid of her after you left," Vegeta said.

"Heh, and he still banished me. Bullshit," Kione replied as she ran her hand through her spiky hair. She wore a red bodysuit with black boots. Her armor had long been discarded. She still embraced her saiyan heritage but after being casted out she had no desire to have anything representing the royal lineage on her.

"Your banishment was also to keep you away from Frieza," Vegeta stated.

"He did not have to do that," Kione said sternly, "I would have rather faced the dangers of Frieza and his warriors than to know that you were there by yourself. I can not imagine the horrors that you faced with Frieza and I am sorry for that."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Living alone in the galaxy has made you soft," he said softly. His sister was never the one to apolygize, so this had to be troubling her greatly. Vegeta was never troubled by the absence of his sister. He was relieved to know he was away and out of the clutches of Frieza. Knowing that one saiyan, one saiyan related to him was potentially alive kept him going through the worst times.

"And you've grown too hard. You are no longer my weak, little brother, who use to sneak into my room and ask me to tell you stories of my battles until you fell asleep, " Kione said with a little laugh. Her laughing increased as Vegeta's face became pale. "Don't worry Vegeta. I didn't tell anyone in the galaxy that you looked up to your big sister. You can still act all high and mighty."

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta snapped blushing a little.

"Where is Radditz? Is he here with you or did you two separate after Frieza died?" Kione asked. Vegeta's face became serious as he watched his sister's mannerisms. She was looking at him earnestly. His sister had a bit of a crush on Radditz. The affection was mutual at the time even though his father would have destroyed their whole planet if he knew his daughter was thinking of mating with a low classed warrior. Radditz showed signs of being interested but when she was banished, all interests diminished much to Vegeta's relief. He had no idea that Kione would have held such childish feelings for over twenty years.

"He's dead," Vegeta replied.

"Dead?" Kione repeated. She gave a weak smile. She had known Radditz was strong perhaps even stronger than Vegeta if he had the proper training and experience. He was the son of Bardock after all. Bardock, for a low classed warrior, could have fought with the best of them and won. His intelligence was unheard of such a low classed warrior. It was why she was attracted to his son. "Must've been a strong opponent."

"You have no idea," Vegeta replied. Kione noticed something moving behind Vegeta. She shot a beam into the bushes. There was a yelp of pain and the smell of burnt hair that caused her nose to wrinkle. Vegeta shook his head and said, "Come on out boy."

Trunks emerged from the bush, happy to be alive. If he hadn't dodged the beam, he would've had a wound in his chest the size of his fist. Trunks had been through that with Cell and wasn't going to go through it again. He had followed his father after taking Yamcha to the hospital more like throwing Yamcha at the hospital's doors and returned Asyla to the recovery tank. Trunks didn't mean to eavesdrop but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to watch his father act kindly to another woman that wasn't his mother. He had been surprised to know that the tall raven haired woman was his Aunt.

"And who is this Vegeta?" Kione asked, "A friend of yours?"

"Say hello to your Aunt boy," Vegeta replied.

"Hello. My name is Trunks. It is pleasure to meet you Aunt Kione," Trunks said awkwardly.

"Wait one damn minute! Aunt? AUNT? Did you say Aunt?" Kione exclaimed.

"You heard me woman," Vegeta stated.

" You went off and mated a female without my approval and had a kid with her no less?," Kione replied.

"You were missing in the galaxy woman! That is not even the damn point. I can choose whoever the hell I want to mate! If I wanted to mate a damn tree, I'd do it and there'd be nothing you could fucking do about it," Vegeta replied.

"As the eldest of our royal line, it is my duty to make sure that you don't sully our prestigious royal bloodline. Even though you mated her, I can easily make her cease to exist, so you can mate with someone else that I deem worthy," Kione stated haughtily. She saw how Vegeta and Trunks became rigid and prepared herself.

Vegeta did care deeply what his sister thought of him. However, Bulma was his mate and he didn't care if she approved of her or not. Bulma was his woman and she'd stay that way. If anyone tried to take her from him, that person would be going to the next dimension in pieces. His sister was no exception. "If you even dare to hurt Bulma, I…"Vegeta began.

"Calm down Vegeta. As if I would ever betray you. I was just testing you, my little prince. Had to make sure you didn't mate just any old female just to keep the saiyan blood going," Kione said, "And you my boy, relax. Trust me. No harm will come to your mother."

"Still a tricky bitch," Vegeta replied and Kione laughed.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way," Kione stated, "Now take me to this Bulma. I do wish to meet my dear sister-in-law."

* * *

Bulma was quickly cleaning up the disaster area that was her lab. She couldn't believe Yamcha, the idiot, had located the door and figured out the password. She would have to do some serious changing around. Even though Yamcha was never going to set forth in her house again, her lab had been easily breeched and that was a problem. Bulma threw away of the rest of the broken glass before checking on Asyla. She wasn't as defenseless as she seemed. Master Roshi had confessed that she had electrocuted Yamacha hard enough to send him flying across the room. Bulma figured that as her strength returned she probably could kill her enemy if it intended to try to kill her while in a vulnerable state. That was a great defense mechanism even though someone who is very persistent could get around it.

Bulma sighed in relief that the blood and saliva samples from Asyla and Kuro had not been contaminated. She was still doing research on them but she had concluded that it would be better for Asyla to be with Kuro for scientific reasons. They were the last of their race. They should be together to create more Ithians than create more hybrids and dihybrids. Bulma would never tell her son her opinion on the matter. She wanted him happy but this wasn't going to end well for anyone. Her parents would be coming home the same day she would be awaken and the knowledge that Trunks was not from this time period would be in her face in the form of a small baby.

"The hole you have dug yourself into Trunks is a deep one," she muttered before closing and locking the door to the lab. She came to her large den. That was where Goku, Chi Chi, Krillen, 18, Tien and Launch were now residing. Goku was working on his now sixth plate but with less gusto. This would be his last plate. Launch had still not changed back, so she was still tied to the chair and gagged with a towel.

Bulma flopped down on the love seat and sighed. "Ugh I wish you had let me at Yamcha for at least two minutes!" she said.

"Was it that much to clean up?" 18 asked.

"Yes! They destroyed almost everything I had been working on. I may put him right back into a coma when he wakes up," Bulma replied.

"How is Asyla?" Goku asked with a mouthful of food.

"She's fine. No problems. She is sleeping peaceful. I am just glad we got to them before anything worse happened," Bulma replied. Bulma wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if Yamcha had violated Asyla.

"Well, that didn't happen so let's not think about that," Krillen added, "Where's Vegeta and Trunks?"

"Vegeta went to go scout out an area. Trunks dropped Yamcha off at the hospital and sent Oolong and Master Roshi home. It shouldn't have taken this long," Chi Chi said.

"I'll find them," Goku said as he patted his full stomach, "That was awesome, Chi, Bulma, 18. Thanks." Goku was lifting his fingers to his forehead when Vegeta, Trunks and an unknown female entered the room. The room was quiet as they stared at the woman. She was tall around 5'11. She had her spiky hair back in an unruly ponytail where she had spiky black banes covering her forehead. Her brown eyes were very serious as she scanned the people in the room. Her attention was drawn to the black haired woman and the black haired saiyan.

"Turles? Vegeta you didn't say that Turles was here. Turles, you can't say hello now?" Kione asked as she walked to stand in front of Goku, "You've gotten a little paler."

"Uh, Vegeta, who is this?" Goku asked.

"Woman that is not Turles. That is Kakkarott!" Vegeta replied rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Kakkarott! Bardock's youngest son?" Kione said before pinching Kakkarott's cheeks, "I remember you when you were a baby. You were the cutest little thing and now you have grown into a handsome man."

"Who is this?" Chi Chi asked a little annoyed by this strange woman touching all over her husband.

"My name is Kione. I am Vegeta's older sister and obviously, he hasn't told any of you all about me either," Kione said as narrowed her eyes at Vegeta. She turned back to Chi Chi and pulled her up from her seat. "And you must be Bulma, my little brother's beloved mate! You have picked a fine woman for your mate, brother! She's strong and…"

"That harpy is not mate. She is," Vegeta said as he walked to stand next to Bulma's chair. Kione let go of Chi Chi before walking over to Bulma. She was frowning slightly as she glared at Bulma. Bulma glared right back at Kione. Was this idiot woman challenging her? Bulma was not afraid. She knew Vegeta wouldn't let anything happen to her. Kione reached out to touch Bulma's hair quickly and retracted her hand before Bulma had time to react.

"Hmmph, you did like the exotic looking females. She is frail and her energy level is pathetic. She even gave my poor nephew that frightening hair color. What do you see in this woman?" Kione asked.

"Excuse me!" Bulma replied standing up. Kione towered over her but Bulma still looked up at her, glared up at her. "How dare you insult me in my house! I don't care who you are or how strong you are but you will respect me in my home or you can get the hell out or I'll throw your ass out myself!"

There was a long pause as everyone waited to see what Kione would do. A smile slowly creped across Kione's face and it made a shiver go up Bulma's spine. Kione was giving Bulma the same smile a serial killer gave before plunging a knife deep into his victim's chest. "Ah, I see why Vegeta chose you now. You have the spirit of a saiyan female. I approve of your choice and it is an honor to meet you Bulma." Kione said before pulling Bulma into a hug. Bulma was flabbergasted but managed to say, "Uh it's an honor to meet you too."

Chi Chi sat in Goku's lap, holding onto him possessively. That woman had gotten under her skin. She didn't like her rashness. Chi Chi was suspicious of her. There was too many new pieces to the puzzle and it was beginning to be a jumbled mess. What else would they find out? Maybe that saiyan Turles was Goku's uncle or something. Chi Chi cringed at the thought and was once again Goku was the way he was.

Kione noticed Chi Chi's discomfort. She was responsible for that. She had touched all over another woman's mate and she had to smooth things over if she intended to stay on this planet without having too many problems. Kione walked over to her and said, "Forgive me. I jumped to conclusions. I have no interest in Kakkarott that way. I knew his father and his brother. His family and I have a lot of history."

"You knew my father?" Goku asked. His curiousity was getting the best of him. He didn't know much about his real father. He wondered how Kione would describe him.

"Of course. Everyone knew Bardock. Bardock was intelligent and a very honorable saiyan even though how does my little brother say it "low classed trash"." Kione said, "I don't agree with my brother. Low classed or not, he was better than most high classed saiyans. He did a lot for our family. I am sure Vegeta left that nugget of information out as well. It's a shame Radditz is dead. I wouldn't have mind giving him sons."

There was an awkward pause. Any fool could pick up that there was some past history with Kione and Radditz. The idea of Asyla being in the same house as Kione was making everyone nervous. Who would explain that to Kione? Bulma finally broke the silence before anyone spilled the beans.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Bulma asked.

"It wasn't any of your concern, woman," Vegeta replied.

"It is! She's the only family you had left!" Bulma said, "We could've found her for you."

"And risk having to kill her. I don't think so," Vegeta said. Vegeta's reason for not looking for Kione was he didn't want to do what Kakkarott had done. He didn't want to kill his sister if she had continued to live by the saiyan traditions. Vegeta didn't want to have to choose between his new family and his sister because the choice would have been simple. He would've chose his family and hated himself forever.

"Worried I'd be evil Vegeta?" Kione asked, "You should know better. I gave up traditions the day I was told to never return."

"Well, Kione this is Chi Chi, 18, Krillen, Tien and Launch." Bulma said as she pointed to them.

"Nice to meet you all," Kione stated. Tien had caught the eye of Kione, who was looking at him quizzically. Tien was becoming very nervous under the gaze of the female saiyan. Launch noticed the interactions. She was working the ropes free slowly. When the last rope was cut by her pocket knife, she remained still waiting for the right moment.

"So why is this one tied up?" Kione asked as she walked over to her.

"She can sometimes be crazy. We don't want her hurting herself," 18 explained as began picking blonde hair out from under her nails. Kione noticed that some of Launch's hair had been pulled out and she raised one eye brow.

"Really now?" Kione said as she focused her attention on Tien. She watched Launch's eyes out the side of her eye. Launch was following Kione's every moment and Kione found it amusing. Kione had pinpointed the weakness of this closenit group of Vegeta's. She wanted to exploit it. Kione didn't like weaknesses nor more than she liked cowards or betrayers. They were things that need to be gotten rid of for the better of everyone and everything. Kione smirked at Launch before focusing back on Tien.

"Kione," Vegeta growled. Vegeta knew what Kione was doing. She was mischevious, far too damn mischevious. He had heard stories of how Kione could easily break up lifelong friendships, the bonds of family members and whole civilizations implode just with just a simple action or a well-placed conversation. This is why it was a blessing in disguise that his father kept Kione from killing their mother and taking the throne but a curse because she probably would've easily defeated Frieza.

"What is she doing?" Krillen said. 18 got up and pulled Krillen away from the problem that was about to happen.

Kione ignored Vegeta's growl as she said, "She reacts as if she's your mate."

"Would everyone please stop saying that?" Tien snapped.

"Then you wouldn't mind me doing this," Kione said as she leaned in to plant a kiss on Tien's lips. Tien was frozen. '_Is she really going to do what I think she's going to do? Why aren't I moving?_'Tien thought as Kione was only a breath away from his lips. Launch reacted at that moment. She lunged for Kione, her pocket knife raised to stab her. Kione swiftly relieved Launch of the pocket knife and grabbed by her throat. The sudden movements caused Kione's banes to rub against Launch's nose causing her to sneeze. Launch's hair returned to its original color and she was staring wide eyed at Kione.

"OH! What are you doing? Why are you trying to choke me?" Launch cried, "Tien help me!"

Kione's eye brow was raised and she turned to look back at the others. "She really is crazy," she said before turning her attention back on Launch. She noticed not one person came to Launch's defense. Kione realized that she hadn't lost her knack at finding the weakness.

"Listen girl, Tien doesn't want you. So run on home and don't come back. He belongs to me now. Do you understand?" Kione said sternly. Launch nodded as the tears were streaming down her face. She let her go and Launch took no time fleeing in fear. Kione sat down in Launch's chair happily.

"What the hell? What do you mean I belong to you?" Tien exclaimed.

"I got rid of her which means you owe me thus meaning you belong to me until I feel like your debt is paid," Kione said simply as she crossed her legs. She turned to look at Tien. Her serious gaze was worse than anything that Vegeta could ever muster up. He was desperately holding onto his composure as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

"Do you have a problem with this arrangement, Tien?" she asked.

"No," Tien said simply as he swallowed har. He had just jumped from the frying pan into the fire. Oh the Gods were having a bit of fun with him.

"I like her," 18 said with a smile.

"Your sister is, uh, very unique," Chi Chi started.

"It gets better," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"What? She was a weakness. I really don't like weaknesses. They bother me so much, so I got rid of her. You look as if I killed her. Do you want me to kill her?" Kione asked.

"NO!"

"Well ok then. Now, let's move on and tell me you all's little secret," Kione said.

"What are you talking about?" Krillen asked.

"You didn't think that Bulma's changing of the subject was going to make me easily ignore such a sudden mood change, " Kione said, "Now tell me what I don't know about Radditz."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	34. Update!

Hello all,

I will be studying for my final in the next couple of days. Yes, I take classes over the summer. DX I just wanted to update everyone on the story. The climatic ending of I Believe In A Thing Called Love will be in about five or eight more chapters. I hope to have them up as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Sincerely,

SexyCtarlCtarl


	35. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I think I am getting back in the mood of things. I have a poll on my profile page. Please go check it out. Sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Well, sit down, get cozy and enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love! ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 28: Day 1 – Part 2 – Submitting to Desire**

"Now tell me what I don't know about Radditz," Kione said.

"I don't think this is the time to tell you everything, Kione. I think it'd be best if we discussed this tomorrow," Chi Chi said.

"I agree," Bulma stated, "No offense to you 18 and Krillen but this is a family matter."

"We completely understand," Krillen said, "I think I've had enough excitement for today. What about you 18?"

"I totally agree. It was nice meeting you Kione," 18 said before she and Krillen left the living room.

Tien tried to follow them and Kione said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, I was going to leave," Tien replied.

"You stay right there. I'll tell you when you can leave or not," Kione stated matter of factly. Tien opened his mouth to say something but Vegeta gave him a look. He frowned and sat back down glaring daggers at Kione. Tien never wanted to throw a woman through a window as much as he wanted to right now. She was worse than Launch. She was fully aware that she was a nut case and what made it worse was that she was strong, stronger than him. This could be a serious problem. What exactly did she want from him? Well, Tien had plenty of ideas of what she wanted to do, but Tien didn't want to do them.

"Now, they are gone. I am assuming this is a family matter," Kione stated as she leaned back in her chair, "How did Radditz die? Why are you all tiptoeing around the subject? Vegeta did you get him killed because of your selfishness?" Vegeta paled and Kione's eyes narrowed. She knew her brother, oh too well. Radditz wasn't stupid nor was he careless. He wouldn't put himself in unnecessary danger unless he was trying to protect Vegeta, which for the life of her Kione couldn't figure out why. She loved her brother but he didn't deserve someone like Radditz.

"Kione, I killed him," Goku said. Kione turned to gape at Kakkarott. She wasn't sure she had heard him right. Kakkarott couldn't have killed his own brother. It didn't make any sense at all. Radditz said he was going to look for him when he got to chance. He wanted to meet his long lost brother. What exactly had transpired to cause Kakkarott to kill him?

"Radditz wanted me to join him and destroy Earth. I refused. He tried to kidnap my son. We fought and he was killed," Goku explained.

"I don't believe you," Kione replied, "Radditz would never do such a thing. He just wouldn't."

"Kione do you really believe that Radditz would've stayed who he was under Frieza's rule?" Vegeta said, "The good hearted fool you remember died when he was taken from his mate."

"What did you say?" Kione asked.

"Woman you heard me loud and clear," Vegeta answered.

"He had a mate. You said he had a mate," Kione stated. It was at that moment Vegeta knew he had made a grave mistake. He could see the pain in Kione's eyes as she tried to keep any emotion from being displayed on her face. She was failing miserably and her power level was spiking.

"Yes Kione," Vegeta said slowly, "Radditz had a mate and he had a daughter."

Kione scoffed as she pulled the bracelet from her arm. Vegeta's eyes widen at the sight of it. Kione chuckled to herself as she tossed it to the ground. She smiled weakly as she stared at her hands. Kione had waited for him. She wanted to be his no matter what happened. He had forgotten her, forgotten all about her. Kione's heart felt it had been ripped from her chest and she realized then why love made you weak. Heartbreak could be as deadly as a mortal wound.

"I am exhausted," Kione said finally after the long silence, "May I stay here?"

"Of course! Where else would you be sleeping?" Bulma stated, "I'll show you to a room." Kione stood before giving a sideway glance to Tien, who stood up and walked to her side. Bulma led them away.

When they left, Vegeta walked over and picked up the bracelet. He sniffed at it and frowned. He growled in anger. His thoughts were correct. "Vegeta what is that?" Goku asked.

"It is one of the most personal things that a Saiyan could give to a female Saiyan," Vegeta explained, "It's what your humans call an engagement ring.

* * *

Tien was snatched into the room before he knew what was going on. He briefly heard Kione thanking Bulma before she closed and locked the door. Kione turned to stare at him and Tien was easily becoming uneasy about the situation. There weren't any windows in the room and she was blocking the door. He knew she was stronger than him but still. He didn't expect her to do anything to him.

"So, why am I in here? Aren't you trying to sleep?" Tien asked her.

"You are going to help me forget," Kione replied.

"Forget what?" Tien asked.

"You're going to help me forget him," Kione said simply, "Stay right here in this room or I'll blast you to the next dimension." Her voice was cold as ice when she said it and it caused Tien to cringe. Certainly, Goku was going to save him. Goku had to save him. He knew he was holding onto false hope. Goku wouldn't interfere unless he was in trouble and he wasn't in trouble…yet.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Chi Chi started, "Radditz proposed to your sister and you didn't know?"

"I knew that fool had feelings for her but my father made it clear that she was not to be mated with a low leveled saiyan. I did not know that he had given this to her," Vegeta replied.

"Is she a threat to Asyla?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know," Vegeta replied. He knew Kione was hurt and possibly a little unstable. However, he didn't know if she'd attack Asyla when she found out that she was here and alive. Kione was very unpredictable and she may want to seek revenge for Radditz breaking his promise to her.

"Then we can not let her find out that she is here," Chi Chi said, "until we know how she'll react."

"Obviously, she's going to kill her," Bulma stated as she entered the room.

"What makes you think that?" Goku asked.

"She is the daughter of the woman that stole her one true love away from her. I'd be in a murderous rage. If I couldn't kill the mother, my attention would be focused on the daughter," Bulma explained.

"Bulma!" Goku said in disbelief.

"Hey! I'm just being honest. You don't mess with a woman's heart like that. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Bulma replied.

"Then we should move her," Trunks said.

"The move may kill her. She has to stay here," Bulma explained.

"Then, we do not tell her until Asyla is fully healed," Chi Chi stated.

"Is Tien going to be okay with her?" Goku asked.

"She's doing what she always does. She has found a chew toy to make her feel better. Don't worry Kakkarott. She won't kill him." Vegeta stated.

* * *

Tien sighed as he sat on the bed. He had tempted to leave the room but every time he moved towards the door. Her energy level would spike causing him to shrink back towards the bed. This was ridiculous. He being held hostage by a woman was just bizarre. Of all things that he thought would happen today, this was not one of them.

Tien got up again and took a deep breath. He was going to make a run for the door. If he got blasted, he just got blasted. A second before he was getting ready to dart to the door. He saw something out the side of the eye. Tien turned and his face immediately grew hot as he couldn't pull his eyes away Kione's body, naked body. She was standing in the doorway. Her spiky hair was not flat but was slowly rising up as her hair dried. The water droplets rolled down from her neck and further down making Tien look at her voluptuous breasts, the curve of her hips and her beautiful legs. Tien couldn't help but gulp. He was finally able to turn his head away and clear his throat.

"Don't look away. You're going to be using this body," Kione said with a smirk.

"Ex…excuse me?" Tien stammered.

"I told you already. You're going to help me forget," Kione said walking over to him, her tail swishing back and forth, "by fucking me."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait! I'm flattered but I barely know you," Tien stated.

"Should that even more? You're attracted to me. I can smell the lust on you," Kione said, "Anyway, you don't have a choice. So just go with it."

Tien couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to taste her lips, bury his face in her breasts and stroke her until she was shivering underneath him until they both climaxed, but this was wrong. She was just using him because she was hurt over Radditz. If she was going to have sex with him, he would want it because she liked him not because she wanted to forget.

"I can't…I'm not doing this," Tien said firmly, "You're depressed over Radditz and having sex with me will not make you feel any better."

"And that's where you're wrong. You belong to me right now so your opinion doesn't matter," Kione retorted as her tail snaked up his leg before she yanked him down for a kiss sending Tien into a daze. His heart was pounding in his chest and it took every ounce of strength in his body not to touch her but his restraint was broken when he felt her tail wrap tightly around him. 'How the hell did she get my pants down without me knowing?' he thought as he tried to pull back but her tail was sliding up and down faster. The feel of her fur against him was mind blowing.

Kione smirked as Tien gripped her hips and brought her closer to him. She spun them and threw him on the bed. Kione smiled at him as he shook his head. "Come on, stop this!" Tien said but there wasn't really any enthusiasm in his voice. He knew it was wrong but he didn't want it to stop. Kione smirked at him as her tail pulled him free of his underwear. She hovered above him grinning mischievously.

"Well, "he" doesn't seem like he wants this to stop," Kione said, "And I'll come on alright." Before Tien could say anything else, she slid down on him causing him to gasp. He gripped her hips and tried to not buck upwards. Kione nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, "It only gets better from here."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible. Please check out the poll on my profile page.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	36. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Once again, I apologize for the wait. Classes have started again and I am having some major family issues. It's like my life is just a psychotic seesaw sometimes. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Well, sit down, get cozy and enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love! ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 29: Day 2 – Part 1 - Morning After**

Tien opened his eyes and yawned. He rubbed his eyes as he stretched his limbs. He had a nice sleep. Well, that was an understatement. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so well. Tien didn't really care. He was just glad he had a good night's rest. Tien noticed that he was staring up at the ceiling and not the morning sky. 'Odd,' he thought as he rolled to his side only to see a mass of black hair. Then it all came back to him. The feel of her hips grinding against him, he sliding in and out of her, her muscles tightening as she was about to climax. Tien covered his face with his hand and was mumbling shit over and over. They hadn't used protection and they had went at it for most of the night. His body was slightly sore in the areas she had punched him when he tried to retreat from the room after the first time.

Tien carefully pulled himself out of the bed. He noticed his clothes were in shreds on the floor. He stared in disbelief at them. How the hell was he supposed to sneak out of the house with his dignity in tact now? Tien didn't notice Kione as she got up from the bed.

"You can leave now," she said waving him off.

"What?" he said.

"I'll have no further use of you. Your debt is paid. Now, go," Kione stated.

"How? You destroyed my clothes!" Tien exclaimed.

"That's not my problem," Kione said, "Not my problem that you wear such subpar clothes but it matches your ki level."

Tien flinched at her last statement. It had hurt his feelings and he didn't know why. It wasn't as if he cared about the woman. She was the one who forced herself on him. Tien opened his mouth to speak when Kione cut him off.

"I can't even begin to wonder why Launch would want anything with you," Kione said, "You're weak. You couldn't even fight off a woman nor were you brave enough and stand firm to tell me to fuck off when I said you belonged to me. Why would I want you hanging around in my room? All you are worth is a simple fuck and a sorry one at that." Kione left the shocked Tien and his severely wounded pride in the bedroom as she went to the shower.

"And don't let me catch you in my room when I get out the shower. Your very presence disgusts me," she said.

* * *

"Done!" Bulma exclaimed as she leaned back in her chair. She had spent all night in her lab working on her secret project. Vegeta had disappeared after Chi Chi and Goku went home mumbling about lies and women, Trunks had taken up his position to guard Asyla and Bulma had been left all alone. Well not entirely alone. She had tried to get some rest but she had heard Kione and Tien's little scuffle in the middle of the night. Yelps and sounds of pain had been quickly replaced with moans that made her extremely frustrated. So, she had decided to work on her latest idea.

What was that idea? It was a simple chip that would be embedded in the owner and the chip would triple the power level of the user. Bulma was tired of people calling her weak and comparing her to Chi Chi. Kione was the straw that broke the camel's back. Bulma had aspirations of getting stronger. She even attempted training with Vegeta. She hated it so much. She always ended up sore, bruised and her hair would be ruined for at least two days. Bulma decided to use her brains to fix her little problem.

"Now, let's see if this baby will work," Bulma said as she placed the chip into a gun. She shot it into her arm and hissed at the pain. The chip started working immediately. Bulma felt a surge of energy pulse through her body that had her trembling and gripping the chair. Bulma got up from her chair. It felt as if the chip was working but she had to test it out. She began to think back on the lessons that Vegeta had taught her about ki. She focused hard and was able to make an energy ball.

"YES! IT WORKS!" she exclaimed happily, "Science wins again!"

Bulma had created two extra chips that would specifically go to Chi Chi and Tien. Chi Chi and she needed this energy boost because they were sitting ducks every time an enemy attacked earth. She, herself, was tired of sitting around and not doing anything. Bulma wanted to join in and help protect her world as well. Chi Chi had the same opinion on the matter. Bulma, originally, planned to make only two chips. After recent developments, she believed that Tien needed one as well. Obviously Kione had her eyes set on him and anyone could tell that Tien was back into another Launch situation but more deadly. He couldn't be a coward about this and allow someone else to handle his problem. Even if he had stood up to the challenge, Kione would have merely kicked him into submission literally. It was not good for any man to be emasculated. Men seem to snap after enduring so long. To save his pride, Bulma had left fresh clothes outside the door just in case his clothes had been ripped anyway. She would have to have the awkward conversation with him about the chip before he fled. If she didn't catch him before he left, he would most likely be M.I.A for months to come.

* * *

Tien was quickly making his way down the steps. He had lowered his ki level so it was undetectable and he was hovering. Tien needed to get out. He needed to leave. He had to leave before that harpy changed her mind and wanted to have him as her love toy again. How did he always get himself into these situations? He was the nice guy. Why did he attract the crazy women? Out of all of them, Kione definitely took the cake. He had never expected that she wanted to use him to forget Radditz. Tien was really worried about getting nearly beaten the death than having sex forced upon him. It wasn't as if she was unattractive but something was terribly wrong with her mentally for wanting to do that. While he had dressed, he noticed that there was blood on him. It raised questions that he didn't want the answer to but already deep down that he knew them.

Tien made it to the kitchen. No one was in the kitchen and he let out a sigh of relief before letting his feet touch the ground. He was reaching for the door when a familiar voice caused cold shivers to go up his spine.

"Running out like a whipped dog are we?" Vegeta asked smugly as he was eating an apple. Tien turned to look back at Vegeta. He was blushing brightly and shame was written all over his face. Vegeta scoffed at his appearance. He should be ashamed. He allowed a female to overpower him. It was pathetic. He didn't need to check his neck to know that Kione didn't mark him. She wouldn't want to be mated to a male that was weaker than him.

"Well, er, you see…." Tien started.

"Save your breath weakling. Everyone in the house knows what happened," Vegeta stated, "Really pathetic. All you had to do was say no and she would've left you alone. You deserve what you got. Unfortunately, I can't allow you to crawl out of here with your tail between your legs. Bulma wants to speak with you. So sit down and wait. If I find you trying to fly off, I'll beat your ass to a pulp and still drag you back here."

Vegeta walked past Tien to get outside when he caught a whiff of him that made him stop in his tracks. His eyes widened as he tried to process the smell that he was getting from Tien. Vegeta inhaled and knew what he was thinking was to be true.

_'Virgin? She was a virgin? Why would she..'_ Vegeta thought and said, "Where is Kione?"

"She is in her room taking a shower," Tien replied blandly.

Vegeta quickly turned leaving Tien in the kitchen. He had questions that needed to be answered quickly made it to her room and opened the door. The water in the shower was still running as he entered the bathroom. Kione was sitting on the floor of the shower. Her hair was covering her face as she silently sobbed. Vegeta wanted to yell at her, tell her how stupid she was being, how weak she was being but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He believed and knew that Saiyan women were strong and that they were quite skilled at hiding their emotions. However, some things got to them. He had only seen two Saiyan women cry in his entire life. His mother when she found out that his father was replacing her and his sister who he barely recognized .

Vegeta turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his sister before picking her up and bringing her to her bed. Vegeta sat down next to him and ran his hand through his hair. He felt as if they had switched places. He was the eldest brother with his little sister seeking comfort in him.

"How could he do this to me, Vegeta?" she said softly, "He promised me."

"…..I don't know," Vegeta replied. He truly didn't know what to say. He had never been put in this type of situation before. Vegeta had no idea how to console Kione. If Radditz was alive, he probably would have killed him for breaking such a promise.

"I waited for him, for so long," Kione stated.

"Why did you do this?" Vegeta asked.

"Do what?" Kione replied.

"I know Kione." Vegeta simply said.

Kione took a deep breath and tried to control the tears that were ready to break free from her eyes. She exhaled slowly before saying, "I thought that doing it would help me forget. To get rid of my last reminder of him but it only made me feel worse. The fact that I did something like this with someone I didn't know…it's shameful…this is not how I saw this turning out." She said.

"Idiot," Vegeta mumbled. That was one of Kione's fatal flaw. She acted on her first thought more often than not. It was one of the major factors that caused her to be banished. Vegeta really thought she would have realized this weakness about herself.

"There is nothing I can say to you to make this right or make you feel any better. Hell, I have no idea what to say at all besides shit happens," Vegeta said.

Kione couldn't help but look up at her little brother and laugh. "You're really horrible at this."

"And you're really stupid," Vegeta said in a joking manner, "Like I said shit happens. Buck up or let it crush you. However, I am ordering you to stop sniveling like a little baby and move on. I can't have my image of my older sister tarnished because of a low classed bastard."

Kione kissed Vegeta on the side of the face and say, "Thanks."

"Women and these infernal "kisses". Just plain disgusting." Vegeta wiped the kiss off his face and groaned causing Kione to laugh again.

* * *

"I don't need this," Tien said pushing the gun away from him.

"You can fool yourself if you want Tien but you do. You've caught the eye of Vegeta's eldest sister. Even though she blew you off, she'll be back to torment you because she can and do you want to be helpless to stop it?" Bulma replied.

"You know a lot about this." Tien stated.

"I am married to the Prince of all Assholes. I know what I am talking about," Bulma replied as she pushed the gun back towards Tien, "Take the chip. The only reason why I am doing this is because you're a good person and I know you wouldn't do anything to harm Kione in revenge. I want to prevent you from getting hurt mentally and physically."

"It doesn't matter. I am not coming back here with her around." Tien said.

"She'll hunt you down. Trust me on this one. You seriously need to stick up for yourself because if you don't crazy women will continue to walk all over you," Bulma stated.

Tien reached for the gun but hesitated. He didn't like the idea of using technology to get an advantage on someone but he really didn't need a boost of energy. He needed a boost in self confidence in the relationship area. No matter what type of energy boost he got would help him with that. This was something that he had to deal with on his own.

"So my little chew toy is still here? What? You couldn't take a hint? I don't want to see you around me again," Kione said as she walked into the kitchen with a black dress on. Tien couldn't help but stare at her. He already knew what was underneath the dress but she was still beautiful. Even her insults couldn't keep him from staring and that was what was troubling him. Bulma sat back and watched how Tien would react. Would he tell Kione off now or would he go back to how he usually was?

"Why aren't you leaving? I told you you were not worth my time. You are a lazy fuck," Kione said coldly. She desperately wanted Tien to leave. He was a reminder of her irrational thinking and she didn't want to deal with it. She wanted to destroy his pride, so that he never returned until Kione had moved on if she chose to leave Earth.

Kione opened her mouth to dish out another insult when Tien looked up. She closed her mouth as the intensity of Tien's glare was upon her. She saw pure hatred in his eyes but there was another emotion as well that she couldn't identify. Where was this change coming from? Kione watched Tien take the gun and shoot himself with it. He dropped the gun on the table and pushed the chair to the table. He focused his attention back on Kione and said, "We have unfinished business." Tien turned and left leaving Kione in complete shock and wondering what did that mean.

Bulma chuckled and thought,_ 'About fucking time.'_ Bulma turned to see Kione still staring after Tien dumbfounded. She shook her head. This woman had really unleashed the beast. Tien had looked at her as if she was the enemy. She was unsure of how Tien would get back at Kione but there was no doubt that he would.

"Kione, what would you like for breakfast?" Bulma asked.

"What? Um? Anything you make will be fine," Kione said shaking her head trying to clear the bad feeling that she was getting. What had he meant by unfinished business? Kione snorted and shrugged off her worries in the following second. He was a weakling. He couldn't harm her. It wasn't possible.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woo! Wonder what Tien has up his sleeves! I will have the next chapter out probably tomorrow night.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	37. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Once again, I apologize for the wait. I apologize in advance if the writing seems odd. I was working on a paper when my inspiration came back. This is a really short chapter but I wanted to get it done so we can get back to the main plot line.

**WARNING: **_Quick lemony goodness in this chapter! If lemons bother you, please skip to the next chapter. You won't miss anything if you do that. _

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Well, sit down, get cozy and enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!

* * *

Chapter 30: Day 2 – Part 2 - Sweet Revenge

The day had passed by quicker than Kione wanted and expected. She had spent most of the day with Bulma. She wanted to get to know the woman that her dear little brother mated and she was impressed. The woman was far more intelligent than any woman that would be dumb enough to be mated with Vegeta. Yes, you had to be a complete idiot to marry Vegeta or very stubborn and Bulma was the latter. Bulma was the most intelligent being on Earth but that was what only she said. Kione didn't see that hard to believe when Bulma gave her a tour of the lab. All had been going well when she caught the scent of something familiar. Her instincts told her that it was a threat. Whatever creature that had that smell was dangerous and needed to be dealt with immediately. Bulma had assured her that there was nothing dangerous in her lab. Kione only became even more suspicious when she was not allowed in a certain part of the lab but Trunks was. Kione didn't know what Bulma was hiding but she was sure to find out.

"Arrgh, why won't they go to sleep already!" Kione growled as she punched at her pillow. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was waiting for the heartbeats of everyone in the house to slow down before she put her plan into action. Kione still had on her black dress but she was bare foot. It was better to not where shoes when she was going to do something like this. She opened the door to her room to meet by three black eyes. Kione jumped back in surprise.

"You…" she breathed in. She placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "I thought I told you to get lost."

"I challenge you to a duel," Tien said simply.

"A duel? Ha! You couldn't possibly stand a chance with me you weakling," Kione laughed.

"Are you going to accept or do I have to drag you away from here by force," Tien asked.

"You're serious…Fine…I'll accept your challenge. Don't be angry with me when I send you to the next dimension," Kione replied.

"That won't be happening. Follow me," Tien said as he began to lead her out the Briefs' home. His mind was racing. He had planned this out since he left the house early today. He wasn't sure how much his energy was boosted but he had to hope that he'd be able to outmaneuver Kione to get her the way he wanted her to be. He'd show her how it feels to be powerless. Tien chuckled to himself as he thought about it. He took off in the sky with Kione hot behind him.

Kione was fuming. He had interfered with her plan. She had been up for four freaking hours waiting for Vegeta to stop fucking Bulma, so she could find out what she was hiding and then Mr. Three Eyes had to show up. Kione was almost positive that they were up now and probably wondering where she was going. She was going to completely and utterly destroy him and no one would stop her.

Kione and Tien landed far from civilization on top of a mountain. Kione cracked her knuckles and said, "Let's get this over with."

"Wait. You're going to ask me a question first," Tien said.

"Sure. Whatever. Ask your damn question. I have more important things to be doing right now," Kione stated.

"Why did I have to be your first?" he asked her.

Kione paled and her eyes narrowed. She thought she had cleaned the blood from him while she slept. How the hell did he know? Did he realize during the act? "That is none of your concern,"

"Fine, I'll beat it out of you," Tien stated. He didn't actually intend to beat her. He wanted her angry. If she was angry, she was sure to make mistakes. He smirked as he saw her frown and prepared himself for her attack.

"As if you could do such a thing. Fuck this. I am ending this right now!" Kione yelled. She charged him. She punched at him, aiming for his face but he caught her punch with ease.

"What the hell?" Kione said in surprise as she was punched backwards. She slid across the mountain crouched so she wouldn't topple over. 'How the hell did he get so strong?' she thought as she stood up. She didn't have much time to think as she had to block a frenzy of kicks and punches.

Tien would have to thank Bulma for this. He was faster and stronger than Kione and he was holding back. He wanted her to panic just like she had made him panic. Every hit caused her clothes to rip. Her mind was racing as she was trying to comprehend the fact that she was losing to him. This couldn't be happening! How could he get this strong in one day? Was he toying with her before? A swift punch to her face caused her to fall off the cliff and hit the ground below. She was pulling herself out of the crater when Tien came down upon her. His lips pressed hard against hers surprising her. She didn't move as he kissed her and he pulled back to look at her.

"Answer my question," he demanded.

"No," she replied as she swung at him. He caught her wrists and pinned her down. Kione struggled underneath him but to no avail. Her heart was in her throat now as her adrenaline was rushing through her veins.

"Answer my question," Tien said as he used one hand to hold both of her wrists. He wouldn't force her to do anything that she didn't want to but he knew that she had an attraction to him just as he had an attraction to her. The very first time he saw her he could say he was smitten. Tien was going to let her kiss him in front of his former girlfriend. He would have made love to her if they had gotten to know each other better, "Stop fighting me. If I was truly going to hurt you, I would have already."

Kione was furious that she was being pinned by him. She was scared that she was in such a vulnerable position but at the same time was excited. Her eyes seemed to be growing darker as she lay underneath him. Her instincts were starting to take over. Did he know what he was doing to her? "I will not," she growled at him.

"I would have done it with you if you had taken the time to ask, to get to know me," Tien yelled at her, "I will not be used and tossed away like a toy."

Kione stopped moving underneath him. She stared up at him and stared deeply into his eyes. Did he really mean that? This was absurd! Why was she behaving like this with a complete stranger? Why was he behaving this way? They wouldn't be acting like this unless they were…mates. She hadn't bit him nor had he bit her. She really wished Vegeta was here to get her out of this situation so she could think. However, he was probably laughing at her foolishness and thinking you get what you get.

"You don't have the backbone to handle an elite saiyan female," she hissed at him in hopes they would start fighting again so she could get away from him.

"Oh you think that, huh?" Tien said as his eyes narrowed. He kissed her again as his hands roamed her body. He could feel her trembling underneath his touch. He kissed her lips then trailed kisses up her neck to nibble on her ear. Tien was not ignorant of her moaning and memorized each spot that caused her to moan.

"You still think that I can't handle an elite saiyan female?" Tien asked. He had spoken with Goku of all people about saiyan women. Tien had felt very uncomfortable speaking with Vegeta and luckily for him, Goku had already spoke with Vegeta about it in case he had a daughter with Chi Chi. They wanted, needed a man that could make them submit. It went totally against Tien's very being to hurt a female or try to force her to do something that she didn't want to do but Kione was different. Their encounter had driven him almost crazy in mere hours. He had urges to hunt her down and take her viciously. He didn't care who was around to see it. He had also urges to kill her.

"Pfft, is that it? Is that all you can do?" Kione laughed at Tien, "I can…." She closed her mouth as Tien glared at her. The intensity of his glare made her try to avoid contact. She heard the ripping of her clothes and realized she was naked before him. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched Tien remove himself from his pants.

"Tien, I..." Before she could finish her statement, Tien had plunged into her causing her to gasp. He started off with a fast, hard pace that was a mixture of pain and pleasure that soon was causing pleasure to ripple through her entire body. Tien released her wrists to grip the back of her neck and hip as he pushed in wrapped her legs and arms around him as she cried out as her orgasm came quick and hard. This was unbelievable. It was nothing like her first time. It was good but this was mind blowing. His aggressiveness, his rough handling of her was sending her over the edge.

Tien wasn't thinking. All he could do feel and go on instinct. His instincts were telling him to dominant her and get his. She felt wonderful. It was as if she was perfectly made to accommodate him. Tien could feel her body shaking as she was approaching another orgasm. She was tightening all around him and he bit down hard on her neck. Her blood rushed into her mouth and he drank it all. His bite shot electricity from her neck down to the tips of her toes. She screamed out and bit his shoulder. Tien let out a strangled moan as he unloaded into her.

It took Tien a few seconds to regain his senses and he pulled himself free of Kione. He rolled away from her as he tried to process what he had just done. Tien had snapped. He was tired of women always pushing him around. This wasn't how it was supposed to go and the biting. The biting meant more, much more. What had he done?

"Where do you think you're going?" Kione asked.

"Kione, I am sorry. That was…" Tien replied.

"What you should've did from the beginning," Kione said as she yanked Tien back towards her. She pushed him back down on his back before kissing him and said, "Don't think about running away from me. We are far from done."

* * *

A dinosaur was lapping at the water in the river before it began to tremble. It growled in pain as writhe to and fro until it exploded with enough force to cause the ground to shake. As pieces of the dinosaur fell back down to the ground, a large part of its innards moved. It was slung to the side revealing a black haired man holding a dragon ball in his hand.

Kuro cursed and sputtered as he wiped the blood and the rancid meat from his clothes. He had not expected it to be this hard to get the dragon balls. Kuro had been bitten, stung, electrocuted, and stepped on, frozen, burned and devoured. Even after all the horrors he had went through, he had found the last dragon ball. Kuro managed to pull himself in the river to remove the horrible stench from his body. He had done it in less than two days and his body was sore. All he wanted to do was sleep for days but he knew tomorrow that Asyla would awaken. He could rest later.

Kuro shot off into the air to go back to base to call Shenron, make his wishes and find out who he really was. Then he would claim her. He would claim Alita for his own and nobody would stand in his way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woo! Tien finally gets a backbone and Kuro has found all the dragon balls. I know this chapter is short and took forever to post, but don't worry. The next one shall be longer.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	38. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Once again, I apologize for the wait. I have been going through rough patches in my life. However, I will never forget about this story and will continue to post chapters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! The long awaited return of Asyla is finally here! Well, sit back, relax, start placing your bets( ;-) ) and enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!

* * *

Chapter 31: The Long Awaited Awakening

Kione groaned as the hot water pelted her back. Her back was covered in bruises, hickies and bite marks. She felt as if she had been thrown under a bus and the bus decided to back up on her. She had finally gotten away from Tien to take a shower. He even insisted on taking one with her but she knew where that would've led them. Hot and sweaty on the tile floor of the shower and the probability of her being pregnant getting higher. She didn't have a problem with this but she did have a problem that when they were in the same room they could barely think besides the act of sex. Her mother...that accursed woman had not told her anything about that but that woman never really told her anything useful anyway.

"Pfft, glad Father killed you. I should've been the one to do it though," she mumbled and she had the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something important. Why was she up last night? She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew she'd remember it if it was important.

Kione left the shower half expecting to be pounced on but she couldn't feel Tien. She let out a sigh before waltzing into her bedroom happily. There was a letter on her bed. She read it quickly:

_Kione,_

_I am sorry I won't be here when you get out. I need to check on Chaotzu. I will be back. _

_ Tien_

Kione didn't know what a Chaotzu was nor did she really care that much. She figured it was some type of pet and was happy that Tien would be gone for a moment. She could at least relax and mingle with her precious brother and sister-in-law. She groaned inwardly. 'That bastard is going to have a lot to say about last night,' she thought.

* * *

Tookie watched Asyla training around the field of flowers that was in her mind. She knew that training like this would never increase her strength but she knew the young girl had to do something to keep her mind busy for the past few days that she has been unconscious. Tookie actually envied the girl. She would love the chance to be reborn but she would have to wait until Asyla died before she'd be allowed that chance.

"Asyla," Tookie said as she padded up to her. Asyla stopped to rub her hand through her fur.

"What is it?" Asyla asked.

"It's time," Tookie replied.

"Time? Are you sure? I don't think it has been four days yet. Three at least," Asyla said.

"Your body healed faster than expected," Tookie said, "You do remember everything I've told you?"

Asyla blushed and said,"With great detail."

"Well then. Then I think our time is up for now," Tookie stated.

"I really enjoyed this. I missed you a lot," Asyla said, "more than I thought I did."

* * *

"Trunks! What did I tell you about depriving yourself of food?" Bulma yelled at her son over the intercom.

"But Mom she could wake up any moment," Trunks said.

"Trunks," Bulma said before taking a pause, "She wakes up tomorrow. You know this. Now get your butt upstairs for breakfast right now Mister. Or I swear I'll come down there and drag you up by your hair."

"...Yes Mom," Trunks grumbled before cutting off the intercom. He walked over to the tank and placed his hand on the glass as he watched her. "I really wish you'd wake up soon," he said. All of her wounds had healed and her complexion was no longer pale. The tank said she was 100% healed. So why wasn't she waking up? He had began to worry and wonder was there more serious damage that the tank couldn't fix. He tried not to think about that. The idea of losing her made him sick.

Trunks turned to turn the lights off before glancing back at Asyla's sleeping form. He left the lab and began to make his way upstairs when the ground began to shake. He felt a familiar power level rising and he heard one simple word that he had been dying to hear in that wonderful voice for days now:

"Trunks"

* * *

"Heh, got owned by a human?" Vegeta chuckled at his sister. She had entered the room with a backless dress that showed her nightly activities. Kione was unaware of the fact that her mate's "love bites" would be visible for some time now.

"Just shut up Vegeta," Kione grumbled blushing brightly.

"Bit off more than you could chew or maybe swallow?" Vegeta added.

"You vulgar little..." The rest of Kione's sentence was drowned out by Vegeta's manical laughter at her obvious embarassment of the situation. She frowned and grumbled things in her native language as she stuffed bacon into her mouth.

"I don't know why you are laughing at her. Aren't you the one..." Bulma started.

"Don't you dare say it woman," Vegeta snapped.

"Unh uh. You wanna go around embarrassing people be ready to deal with what you dish out," Bulma snapped back, "As I was saying Kione, obviously, Mr. Prince of All Saiyans here must have been used to amateurs because when I got with him he was begging like a little puppy."

"Vegeta, my little brother, beg, no, never!" Kione said before looking at the enraged, red faced Vegeta. Her mouth dropped and then she burst out laughing as she nearly fell out of her chair.

"You will pay dearly for this one woman," Vegeta said in an icy tone.

"That is what you get for leaving out important information about your past life Vegeta," Bulma stated as she drank her orange juice.

"It is not that funny!" Vegeta yelled at his sister writhing in laughter on the floor.

"The hell if it isn't!" Kione gasped as she stood up. She cleared her throat and began to do her perfect impersonation of her brother, "I, Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans shall never beg for anything! For I am a Prince and I get..."

The shaking of the ground interrupted Kione's monologue as she felt the incredible power level that was somewhere within the house. Her mouth was set in a flat line as she began to put two and two together. She remembered what she had forgotten last night. The scent, the nagging feeling of danger because of scent, and now the energy level. Her eyes narrowed and said, "You have an Ithian here. Why?"

"Oh fucking hell. Here we go," Vegeta grumbled.

"Kione, um, please sit down and let me explain," Bulma stated.

"No! No more explanations! Nothing! WHY IS THERE AN ITHIAN HERE VEGETA?" Kione exclaimed.

* * *

Asyla slipped out of the tank onto the floor into a crouched position. She pulled the mask from her face as she stood up slowly and stretched her limbs. She felt good better than she had in a long time. Her beautiful tail was back but the coloration of her fur was different. Her tail wasn't solely red anymore. It had black stripes on which only meant that her hair was the same way as well. That wasn't the only thing that had changed. Her senses had been heightened and her power level was far greater than it was before.

"Asyla," Trunks said softly.

Asyla had been fully aware of him and wasn't allowing her full attention on him just yet. She wanted to feel her newly healed body out first but he was making his way over to her and his scent. His scent had her fangs lengthening, his body to shiver and her tail thrash about violent, but she was fully aware of what was going on. Her judgement wouldn't be clouded yet, not yet. She had today before her mating cycle would be in full swing. His touch to her arm caused pleasure to ripple through her body and she purred as she looked up at him.

Trunks was startled by her eyes. They were cat-like now and he wondered if he was looking at the other side of her not the side that he knew first. His worries were trashed when she spoke.

"Trunks, mm, wanted to do this for a long time now," Asyla said.

"Do what?" he asked. She smirked at him before pulling him into a kiss that had his eyes wide with shock and excitement. Had she chosen me? When did she get so bold? Questions began buzzing through his mind as he kissed Asyla back. He slightly wondered if this was a dream. He was too wrapped up in the kiss that he didn't notice the ki blast coming at him.

Asyla whipped him behind her before putting up a ki shield that partially absorbed the ki blast. The rest of it hit her forearm scorching her hair a little. She hissed her displeasure as she looked up at a strange woman in a fighting position before her. Asyla barred her fangs at her before yelling, "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Kione had not waited for Vegeta to explain anything to her. She didn't need him to. She knew why an Ithian was here. It was Radditz's welp but she didn't want to believe. She couldn't believe it until she saw her with her own eyes. Kione had sent the blast at Asyla and Trunks in a blind rage. She hadn't waited to see but now she had a good look of the female. Her long hair, her stance, her frown, her nose, the way she held her tail, it was all there. This was the child, the proof of Radditz's broken promise to her and she wanted to destroy her.

"You daughter of a whore!" Kione snapped.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Asyla yelled back, "And how dare you insult my mother!"

"Aunt Kione calm down, please," Trunks said.

"Aunt?" Asyla asked, "She's your Aunt!"

"Your mother was a whore! She took Radditz from me!" Kione screamed.

"Woah! Wait a minute! My mother did no such thing! Radditz was her destined mate!" Asyla said.

"Kione, stop it, you're making a spectacle of yourself," Vegeta snapped as he walked to her side.

"You have betrayed me brother! Why would you harbor this abomination?" Kione said.

"Look I am getting real tired of you," Asyla said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I will do what Vegeta should've done!" Kione yelled as she charged her with her fist raised.

Asyla pushed Trunks out of the way and readied herself for an attack. She was relying on instinct alone now. She wanted to fight. She wanted to prove herself worthy to Trunks and anyone else that was suitable for her to mate with. Asyla had her claws ready to rip Kione's throat out when a strong hand gripped her wrist as well as Kione's. Asyla looked up to see Goku holding her up off the ground and away from Kione who was struggling with all her might to get at Asyla.

"You let me go this instant Kakkarott!" Kione said.

"No. I will not let you harm my niece nor will I let her harm you," Goku stated.

Kione screamed in anger before breaking down in tears and Asyla's fighting urge soon dissipated. She began to feel sorry for Kione. Something had terribly went wrong with her and Radditz's relationship that obviously taken a deep toll on the saiyan female.

"I am sorry," Asyla said, "if that makes you feel any better. You can't hate me because of something that I had no control over."

Kione stopped her crying and was slightly embarrassed at her breakdown. She wasn't calm now but she was brewing inside. Kione wouldn't be allowed to touch Asyla now but Kakarott, Vegeta and Trunks wouldn't be around all the time. She would have her retribution by killing this half breed. No one would stop her from doing that.

"I'm fine now," Kione said.

"Woo, I am glad I came. You two are about as bad as Bulma and Chi Chi going at it," Goku said before sitting them both back down on the ground. Trunks quickly reached for Asyla pulling her into an embrace that caused Asyla to purr happily and almost made Kione vomit. How could he touch that half breed? Didn't he know about Ithians? There would be a lot of questions that would need to be answered by the end of the day or else.

"Kakkarott, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Can't you guys feel it?" Goku responded, "Someone has summoned Shenron."

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed.

Asyla closed her eyes and did notice a high power level and then another one. She gasped and said, "Yoruame."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woo! I know this chapter is short and took forever to post, but don't worry. The next one shall be longer because it is about to get more problematic.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	39. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Once again, I apologize for the wait. Finals have started. I had started on the chapter and hadn't finished it. I finally did. Forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar errors. The next chapter and chapters will be better. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Well, sit back, relax and enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!

* * *

**Chapter 32: Meeting The Past & The Future**

Kuro stared up at the impressive dragon in awe. Never in his years would he have expected that I would dragon would be summoned from these balls. It didn't make any sense to him why no one, better yet, the whole world hadn't known about this dragon. Asyla's family and friends had really kept a tight lock and key on this little nugget of information and he wouldn't betray them. If someone had to think about it, he had already betrayed them by taking the dragon radar and not telling them, but he had to do it. He had to change things. He had to understand everything. Who was Yoruame? Why was he drawn to her? He had to know.

"You have summoned me! I will grant two wishes. What do you desire?" Shenron boomed.

Kuro hesitated for a second before speaking, "Can I give one of my wishes to someone else?"

"Hmm, no one has ever asked for such a thing," Shenron replied, "but I am capable. Do you have something to transfer my power into?"

Kuro took a ring off of his finger and threw it at Shenron. It stopped before hitting Shenron and began to glow in a gold light as it spun faster in the air before being launched back at Kuro who caught it. He winced at the heat of the ring when it connected to his hand and he quickly pocketed the ring.

"It is done. Speak your last wish," Shenron said.

"I wish all of my memories of my past life to be restored," Kuro stated.

Shenron brought his body down until his face was right in front of Kuro's. His eyes began to glow red and Kuro stared into his eyes. Then the sharp pain went through his head as his mind was bombarded with images. He dropped to his knees as he clutched his head.

"It has been done," Shenron boomed but Kuro was not aware of him. He wasn't aware of the fact of him disappearing and the dragon balls dispersing. He was in agonizing pain. He was going through everything up to his death on Ithia. When he felt the lightening rip through his chest, his eyes snapped opened revealing golden cat eyes that faded back to his normal black eyes as his hair turned fully black and his tail began to grow.

* * *

She had lied. Kione was not over it and she couldn't help herself. She wanted to go over there and strangle the life out of the female. Kione could see Radditz in her. Her facial expressions and the way her hair was slowly spiking as it dried. She could also see her mother that venomous snake that had taken Radditz from her. Kione wondered what low classed wench had underhandedly mated with her man. She stared at Asyla as she listened to Vegeta bickering with Goku about what they were going to do. Her eyes began to widen as she realized it. Asyla had seemed familiar when she had seen her, but she would have never figured it out in a thousand years if she hadn't noticed the red hair. Low classed Ithians didn't have odd coloring of their hair that was for the royal families. Low classed Ithians had brown or black hair.

'Which royal family had red hair?' Kione thought and Asyla turned to look at Kione. She gnashed her teeth at her and Kione had to keep her mouth from dropping onto the floor. Kione had finally figured it out. That simple expression Asyla had made reminded her of the first time she was present for a conference with Ithians. The Queen of Ithia wanted a peace treaty due to ever growing threat of Frieza destroying anything and everything in his way. The Queen of Ithia had challenged her to a fight to the death to keep her mother from causing problems. Being the cowardly wench that she was, Kione's mother had backed down. It was from that moment on that Kione adored and admired the Queen and once even fantasized that she was her mother. How did the Queen end up being with Radditz?

* * *

Her senses were heightened and they were telling her that this saiyan female would not be tame for long. She watched her from the side of her eye as she sized her up. She would be a formidable opponent. She was Vegeta's sister after all. Asyla gnashed her teeth at Kione when she believed no one was watching her. She issued her a warning that had Kione's eyes widen in surprise. Asyla was miffed that this female had the nerve to attack her when she was with her suitor. Related to him or not that was a supreme no no. She was a full blood Saiyan and she more than likely knew the rituals of Ithians like she knew the rituals of Saiyans thanks to Tookie. Unlike saiyans, ithian females iniated courting and she had done that when she kissed Trunks and she'd do the same to Yoruame. Asyla would not tolerate any female interfering. It was odd for her to think like this because she wasn't this aggressive but she couldn't help it. As soon as she left the recovery tank, everything changed. The urge, the need to mate was driving her. She was on auto pilot and she knew tomorrow that she would have completely no control over herself. Aleya would come out to play.

"You little…" Kione started and Vegeta gave her a glare. He had seen what Asyla had done and Kione should have known better. Women. Vegeta was never going to understand them.

"I should go to him," Asyla said.

"Are you crazy?" Trunks exclaimed, "It isn't safe."

"He will not hurt me," Asyla stated.

"It wouldn't be wise to do that Asyla. Remember you didn't want to lose control. You wanted to make a conscious decision," Bulma said as she was coming down the stairs into the lab.

Had she said that? Yes she did but matters had changed. There was a threat coming and she needed to get a jump start on producing children as quickly as possible. But that wouldn't make sense. She couldn't be pregnant while she fought. She couldn't take the chance.

"Yes, you're right Bulma," Asyla mumbled, "I was losing it a little." She distanced herself from Trunks a little who was silently fuming about his mother coming downstairs and ruining everything. Asyla picked up on his anger and smiled at him.

"You think I am rejecting you. It's not that. I have iniated it. It doesn't stop until I choose," Asyla reassured him.

"Enough damn talking. What are we going to do about cat boy out there causing earthquakes?" Vegeta snapped.

"We need to first get Asyla into the hyperbolic chamber," Goku stated.

"Whisking me away isn't going to solve this!" Asyla exclaimed, " He's half Ithian just like me. There's two sides to him. There's Kuro, the human, the good guy and then there's Yoruame, the man that won't take no for an answer."

"Then it's settled. We just kill him," Vegeta stated.

"No!" Bulma and Asyla exclaimed at the same time.

"You can't just kill him like that! How would you like it if someone decided to kill you since we had Goku and to them Goku was good enough?" Bulma asked and she saw his jaw muscle flexing. She knew he wasn't going to answer the question but she was sure he got the point.

"I don't understand why we can't. Yoruame is a threat right? He's going to kill people to get to you right?" Trunks stated.

"Yes he is a threat but he won't attack anyone he perceives as a non-threat," Asyla said.

All three of them turned to look at Goku who was looking sheepish. He knew this was going to happen. He was going to be thrown into the lion's den again. Chi Chi had been right about this one and he owed her fifty back massages as well as some other things. Goku didn't mind talking to Kuro but he didn't want to have to kill him. It always ended up that way when he tried to talk sense into people. Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, Brolly. He would be lying if he didn't have the urge to fight the young man but he knew Asyla, would have him on her hate list with Vegeta if he ended up having to kill him for the greater good.

"Are you positive he won't try to fight me to the death?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Bulma replied.

"You're a respected elder to him. He'll have to ask permission to continue pursuing Alita and if you say no, he'll try to prove himself worthy but you can easily beat him," Trunks said.

Asyla was equally pleased and surprised that Trunks found out about her culture and had put it to memory. It meant that he was taking this seriously but she was getting angry because he thought that he had automatically won her over. Yes she cared for Trunks but she loved Yoruame, even though she'd never tell him that.

"What makes you think that Goku will say no? What makes you think that that's your choice or Goku's choice to make?" Asyla snapped as her eyes narrowed.

"Well you kiss…" Trunks stated.

"Boy you better close your damn mouth before you put yourself deeper into the hole that you dug for yourself," Vegeta said. He could feel three low energy levels approaching and the shit was about to hit the fan if they didn't settle things immediately.

"I will have to go to him before he gets here," Asyla said.

"He's on his way here?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, his ki level is making its way here in incredible speed," Goku replied. He made sure not to mention the other three that he was feeling. He hoped that Trunks had explained everything to her but if not he was going to stay out of it like Chi Chi told him since she was right about most things lately.

"I would like to speak with the I..Asyla alone," Kione finally said.

"No," Vegeta, Goku and Trunks said in unison.

"It'll be fine. We do have to get some things straight with one another," Asyla stated.

"….Trunks and Vegeta will be right outside," Goku said finally and ushered the rest out of the lab. He turned to Vegeta when they were out of the lab and gave him a seriously look, "Don't allow your sister to harm her."

"What kind of fool do you take me for Kakkarott? Kione will not disgrace herself by acting like what you humans call gutter females. She may have denounced her bloodline but she will always be a princess," Vegeta said.

* * *

Yoruame was flying towards Asyla's energy level. She was out of the recovery tank and he could tell from how high her energy level was that she was fully healed. He couldn't wait to see her, to smell her, feel her. He hadn't seen her since his death. He wasn't too happy that he was sharing a body, a weaker body at that, with a human but he was happy to have a body. He was also happy that his reincarnation had also found Asyla. It greatly pained him to find out that his whole planet had been destroyed by one single man and could understand the pain and loss that the saiyans felt. This also made it even more important that he won her over and immediately started his race anew. Yes, she was a half breed and most would say that mating with her would further taint the Ithian bloodline but he cared little of that. Yoruame and Kuro loved her. They loved her just the way she was and wouldn't want her to change.

**"Someone else loves her too," Kuro said.**

Yoruame growled at Kuro reminding him of the fact that Trunks was in love with Asyla as well. It was he who should be with her not him and he would wipe him from the face of Earth if he had too. Asyla's love for him would be greater than the love for Trunks and everything would be as it should've been before the bitch Natalia had taken his life in such a cowardly way. It should have been him that ripped that wench's head clean off her shoulders. His pride was not hurt as much knowing that his soon to be mate had avenged him.

An incredibly high energy level was coming towards him and it snapped him out of his thoughts. He knew who it was. It was Asyla's uncle, Goku. Yoruame stopped flying and hovered. He would wait for him to come to him. It was obviously important that he spoke with Goku. He had not gone through the proper steps of this mating ceremony since Kuro was ignorant of his own culture.

**"Give me back control over my body!" Kuro screamed in his head. **

"You had your turn and you failed to do what was necessary," Yoruame said, "I will do what is necessary."

**"She will hate us if you kill him and she will fight you until she dies," Kuro warned. **

"She will understand. She is Ithian. She will understand," Yoruame said, "Now shut up." Yoruame focused his attention on the black dot that was now approaching him. He flew towards Goku and when they were an inch from each other, they stopped.

"Hey, Kuro, you've gotten stronger," Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"This isn't Kuro. This is Yoruame. I am sure Asyla has told you about me," Yoruame stated.

"Yeah, yeah, she did," Goku said nervously. He noticed that his hair was fully black and his eyes were cat like. Besides that and the big jump of his ki level, he seemed normal enough from just appearance. However, the way he held himself was much different. It was almost as if he was looking at Vegeta when he first met him which made Goku become pale at the thought.

"Where is she?" Yoruame asked, "I was sure she would want to see me after so long."

"Well about that….she doesn't think that's a good idea," Goku stated.

"Not a good idea? That's absurd. This must be doing of the purple haired brat. I wish to speak with her immediately!" Yoruame said.

_'Yup just like a young Vegeta,' _Goku thought and said firmly, "No. She said she does not wish to speak with you now and will do so after a few days."

"A few days her mating cycle will be over…she is afraid that she will lose all reason with me, is that correct?" Yoruame stated.

"Yes, she wants to have a level head," Goku said.

"Hmm," Yoruame stated. He remembered how Asyla's mother's death had greatly affected her. She had vowed to never be like her, to never act like an animal in heat and just rut with the one first male she reacted to. She believed her mother was stupid for mating with her father and wished to never do what she did. He understood that, respected it and always would respect it. Yoruame had no doubt in his mind that she would still eventually choose him.

"You know that keeping me away from her, won't keep her away from me," Yoruame said.

"Yes, we are going to send her away somewhere safe where no one can touch her," Goku explained.

"I wish to speak with her before she goes," Yoruame said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Goku replied.

_"Reason with him!" Yoruame thought. _

**_"Give me back damn control and maybe I will," Kuro stated. _**

_"This would have been much easier if you had just allowed to dragon to merge us properly!" _Yoruame said and his body relaxed. His eyes returned back to their normal color.

"Uh…Kuro?" Goku said.

"Yeah, you don't think that the dragon could reverse a wish right?" Kuro asked.

"You have to wait a year," Goku replied.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Asyla sat on the table across from Kione. Her tail was flicking from side to side as she watched Kione who was glaring back at her. They were both sizing each other up, both trying to decide what to say to one another. Both of them were clueless on how to start this. Kione wanted to leap across the room to strangle her and Asyla just wished her mom was here to deal with the problem that she left for her. Asyla would have never thought in a million years that there would be someone else that was seeking for her father's attention after everything she learned about him. Asyla took a deep breath and sighed. She picked up on the fact that Kione was mated and that peaked her curiousity.

"You're mated," she said finally breaking the silence.

"So," Kione stated.

"Why are you still worried about my father being mated to my mother?" Asyla asked.

"There are some things that do not make sense to me and he broke a promise to me," Kione replied.

"A promise? He promised to be your mate?" Asyla asked.

"More or less," Kione replied.

"More or less? Please help me understand but I thought the Kamis chose who we were destined to be with not ourselves," Asyla responded.

"There's a ritual, " Kione said.

"Are you going to explain the ritual or leave me in damn suspense? We don't have time for games or do you want to see your nephew fight for his life?" Asyla snapped.

"You little bi…," Kione started. She stopped herself and pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes tightly shut as she counted to ten. "There's a ritual on Vegetasai that binds two saiyans together far stronger than the mating bond. You'll be bonded in this life and the next. Radditz had begun that ritual before I was sent away."

Asyla soaked in this information as she grit her teeth. This was worse than she had expected. She had expected Kione to be an ex crazed lover of some shorts but this was worse. She could tell in her eyes and her dejected tone as she spoke that that promise had meant everything to her. That wound was still open even if she did find her one and true mate.

"I am sorry. I am sure that doesn't help but I am. You can't hate me or want to kill me for my father's mistakes," Asyla said.

"_Wanna bet?" _Kione thought and said, "Who is your mother?"

"She was the Queen of Ithia," Asyla responded.

"I thought so. You look just like her and you act like her," Kione said, "I was inspired by her never would have thought that I would come to hate her every fiber."

"Grow up already woman!" Vegeta snapped as he entered the room startling both females, "You and I both knew Radditz wasn't the brightest person but slightly more intelligent than Kakkarott. You knew he would have never done anything to physically or mentally harm you. You also know that no saiyan who has lost his entire race and planet would put all his faith in a promise that was more likely dead with the person that he made that promise with when his true mate was right there in front of him. Think with your damn head woman. You are beginning to sound more and more like those disgusting soap operas that my accursed onna tends to watch."

Asyla took Vegeta's interruption as note to leave which she did. She didn't say another word to Kione as she was thinking hard to herself. She followed Vegeta out of the lab and back to the main floor of the house. She could feel three other people in the house and was instantly curious to know who they were. Asyla darted off past Vegeta before he could stop her and entered the kitchen. She noticed an older woman and man sitting at a table with a baby. The older blonde lady stood up and ran over quickly to hug the surprised Asyla.

"I heard so much about you dear!" the woman said, "You know Bulma was trying to keep us away much longer but when we saw those dark clouds in the sky we knew we should hurry on home."

"Who..who are you?" Asyla asked as she inhaled the woman's scent. She was kin to Bulma that was for sure.

"I am Bulma's mother but you can call me Bunny and this is my husband. It's so good to see the to be girlfriend of my grandson," Bunny said taking the purple haired baby from her husband to show to Asyla, "Isn't odd seeing the baby version of your beloved?"

"Baby version?" Asyla stammered as Bunny shoved the baby into her arms.

"Bunny dear, I think you said too much," Dr. Briefs said noticing the lost look on Asyla's face.

"Nonsense dear. I am sure Future Trunks told her everything. Now dear, how long are you staying with us?" Bunny asked.

"Future Trunks?" Asyla repeated and sniffed at the baby. Her mouth dropped as her brain processed the scent. This baby was Trunks but that didn't make any sense. How could there be an older version of this child here and a younger version in her arms? "How is this possible? How is it possible that there are two of them?"

"Oh dear," Bunny said.

"MOM! Please tell me you didn't," Bulma exclaimed as she entered the room.

"I thought she knew. Something as important as that should be told to a loved one," Bunny replied.

"You couldn't have said it better," Asyla said as she turned to glare at Trunks.

Trunks cringed underneath her gaze. It wasn't the fact that she was angry with him but it was the hurt that he could feel radiating off of her that made him feel lower than low. Asyla wrapped her tail around baby Trunks and handed him back to Bunny before marching her way over to Trunks. Trunks waited for the almighty slap to the face but there was none just her hurt gaze boring through his soul.

"How can this be? Why did you not tell me this? How could we ever be together if you're from the future?" Asyla asked. She didn't allow him to respond as she walked past him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woo! I finally finished this chapter. I will have another one up asap!

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	40. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I got another chapter finished. Forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I was actually typing this up on my friend's ipad. I had a spur of muse and wanted to get this chapter out before I killed my muse with studying. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Well, sit back, relax and enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Princess' Mistake**

Trunks wanted to throw Bunny through a window for blabbing but it wasn't her fault. It was his fault. It was his fault for hiding the truth to her. It hurt to see her look like that and it hurt more to see that she believed they couldn't be together. Couldn't they? He had no idea what would happen if he brought someone from the past to the future. Nothing drastic had changed about the timeline in the negative when he returned to the past and he was sure nothing would happy if Alita if she returned to him to the future. But how could he make her see? How could he actually even ask her to come back with him? Earth was nearly a barren wasteland that was finally showing a few green here and there. He still couldn't understand how his future could still be intact after the past had changed so much but he didn't dwell on it much.

"I'm sorry dear," Bunny said as she knocked on his bedroom door. She wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, but she knew when she had messed up things and she had certainly made a doozy of this situation.

"Not your fault. I should've told her the truth," Trunks stated.

"Well it isn't too late to explain everything. She does love you you know," Bunny said.

"Love me? When did she say this?" Trunks stammered.

"She didn't need to dear. The fact that she even thought about going to the future for a second with her question made it very clear," Bunny stated, "Well go speak with her before they put her in the chamber thingie. Oh by the way, I am making porkchops and mashed potatoes tonight and you know…" Bunny had become normal again as she rambled on and on about pointless things. Trunks was surprised by her wisdom and then shook it off. She did somehow get a genius to marry her. She had to have more brains than looks. Trunks let Bunny's words sink in and made up his mind to go to her. He would explain everything to her if she allowed him to and hopefully mend what he had destroyed.

Trunks left Bunny in the room as he exited only to met by Vegeta, who was leaning up against the wall looking smug as always. "You're going after her," he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I am not letting cat boy win," Trunks replied.

"Good. Then, when everything starts, you make sure to stay out of my way," Vegeta stated.

"Dad, I don't want your help anymore. I have to do this on my own. I can't keep deceiving her," Trunks said.

"Humph, finally manning up. Hope you can deal with the consequences of your actions," Vegeta replied as he crossed his arm over his chest and smirked, "Get a move on. I do find pleasure in you making a fool of yourself."

* * *

Asyla sat indian style on kami's platform in front of the hyperbolic chamber. Her tail lashed to and fro behind her as she attempted to meditate. She was so angry that they had hid something so crucial from her. Did they think she was a fool? Did they not think that she wouldn't find out? Asyla hissed as she clenched her fists and tried harder to calm her mind but nothing was helping. She wanted to rip something limb from limb but she couldn't. She couldn't act like a wild beast. She was too dignified.

_"Where the hell is Goku?"_ she thought. The sooner he got here the better. They would enter the hyperbolic chamber and she would train with him and release all the damn anger that she felt. Asyla had no doubt in her mind that her increase aggression was due to her hormones and she was so ready for the mating cycle to done and over it.

"Great way to wake up from hibernation," she muttered as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Asyla, are you okay?" Bulma asked as she cautiously approached.

"I'm just dandy," Asyla said.

"I am really sorry you had to find out that way, but I just wanted him to tell you and the way things between you had progressed I honestly thought he did," Bulma explained.

"Nothing for you to be sorry for. You didn't hide important information about yourself for me and then intended to try to forever bond with me. No you did nothing like that," Asyla said as she stood up. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"Don't be too hard on him," Bulma stated, "This'll work out if it it's meant to be."

Asyla was about to respond when she felt two familiar energy levels coming towards them. She walked further out on the platform to see Goku and Yoruame landing. Her eyes widened as she saw Yoruame with his black hair floating around him. She remembered his typical smirk as if he knew everything and anything. It warmed her heart to see him. Yoruame landed in front of her and they both said nothing for a moment. She could feel her heart in her throat and expected him to kiss her, she wanted him to kiss her, but he pulled her into a hug instead.

"It's good seeing you again Asylanna," he whispered into her ear before releasing his hold on her. He had to take this slow. Goku had threatened to beat him to a pulp if he didn't obey himself. No whisking Asyla away, no crazy make out sessions and definantely taking her in front of her. Yoruame had blushed in embarrassment when he thought of it. He would never do anything so crude.

He was brought back out of his thoughts when he felt Asyla's lips on his and he couldn't help but purr in delight. This was the second time she had ever kissed him and the first time he had died shortly after. As if she knew what was thinking, she placed her hand on his chest where the wound would have been before breaking the kiss.

"I told you I'd never forget you," she said as her tail looped with his. Asyla turned her attention to Vegeta, Trunks and Kione. They had landed not too long after and had witnessed their greeting. Asyla noticed the pained look on Trunks but she turned her gaze from him as she unlooped her tail with Yoruame. She wouldn't speak with him now nor would she feel pity for him. He was the one in the wrong.

"I guess its time," Asyla said to Goku, who nodded. She joined his side as she walked to the hyperbolic chamber. The door was opened by the man called that she had just recently met. He was an odd man. He didn't talk too much but he had given her a pastry to cheer her up and that put him in her good book. She nodded to him before yanking up her bags.

"Asyla, wait, I need to speak with you," Trunks said as he rushed to her side.

"There is nothing for us to talk about," Asyla replied.

"Yes there is. I am sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I just.." Trunks said.

"Like you're doing now, you should've just damn said it," Asyla snapped at him, "You just don't get it." She turned her back to him and that's when everything became a blurr. She felt a horrible pain go through her back causing her scream to surprise. She stumbled forward and felt hands grip her. Asyla turned slightly to see Trunks holding on to her. He was talking to her but she couldn't hear and then a hard body collided with them sending them both into the hyperbolic chamber. The door slammed shut behind them.

* * *

Her plan had gone wrong, terribly wrong. She had not expected this to happen as she stared in complete horror as Goku and Vegeta tried to pry the door to the hyperbolic chamber on.

"It's no use. The hyperbolic chamber will not open until three days have passed," Mr. Popo said.

"Three days? I set it for two days! How did it get to," Bulma stopped in mid sentence and glared at Vegeta, "You! This is all your fault!"

"My fault! It was she who blasted them in there!" Vegeta snapped back at Bulma before turning to Kione, "Do you know what the hell you have done?"

"I didn't expect it to happen like this," Kione replied.

"You NEVER expect any of the shit to plan out like you wanted! Did you not think the cat boy would not defend her? You ruined everything!" Vegeta growled out in anger.

"What do you mean ruined everything?" Goku asked as his eyes narrowed at Vegeta's.

"I was going to throw my brat in there with her," Vegeta explained.

"What the hell is wrong with both of you? Do you not understand why she did this?" Bulma screamed, "Vegeta you are banned from the house until further notice and you little twit can just putter off somewhere. You are NOT welcome in my home anymore!" Bulma marched off to her hovercar and promptly left the siblings with an angry Goku.

"You do remember what I said about any of my friends getting hurt by something you did," Goku said sternly.

Vegeta had remembered Goku's warning when he first to come live with his infernal blue onna. Goku would not hesitate to send him to the next dimension if he killed Bulma or any of his friends. Goku had never brought up that warning since then and Vegeta couldn't help feel a twinge of worry in the back of his mind.

* * *

Asyla landed hard on the ground and quickly rolled out of the falling two bodies. She hissed at the pain she felt from her singed back. Who the hell had hit her? There was only one person who would do something like that and it was Kione. She would wring her neck when she got out of here, but where exactly was she? It was as if she had been dropped from a roof of a building into an oddly familiar forest. Asyla looked up noticing her way out of this odd place close and disappear before her eyes.

"Great," she said, "my revenge will just have to wait. Goku, hey, Goku, you ok?"

Asyla walked over to the mass that was tangled in the long grass and her heart stopped for a moment. "Shit," she swore as she looked down at the slightly dazed Trunks.

"Hey Asyla are you okay?" she heard Yoruame call to her as he walked towards her.

"Kami help me,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woo! Asyla jumps from the frying pan to the fire. Juicy, and I mean JUICY lemons will be happening very soon.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	41. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! The next few chapters will only deal with the trio in the hyperbolic chamber. I am sorry it took so long but I had to get my wonderful muse going. Sorry if it seems rushed, but don't worry. I'll have the next chapter up to you as soon as possible. Finals are over. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Well, sit back, relax, place your bets and enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!

* * *

**Chapter 34: Hesitation Is Not The Best Option**

**"Kami help me," **Asyla said as she backed away from the two males that were approaching her.

"Calm down Asyla. We'll get out of here and leave ya be," Yoruame said.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Trunks asked, "The door won't reappear nor open until the time we're supposed to be here has expired."

"No, no, no!" Asyla stated as she continued backing away from them.

"Then why don't we settle things right here, right now," Yoruame said, "Who are you going to choose? Me or him."

"Neither," Asyla stated, "I am not choosing neither one of you and I'll be damned if I let you use this against me. It was your Aunt who knocked all three of us in here. Did you have this planned Trunks?"

"No, I.." Trunks started.

"I don't believe you. Stay away from me!" Asyla yelled a"Dammit," Trunks swore as he flew over the trees. Bulma had outdid herself again. He had no idea that she was doing so many changes to the hyperbolic chamber. Instead of being an empty, vast area like he remembered, she had changed it into some sort of jungle with a decent house in the middle of the chamber or what he thought was the middle. She had somehow supplied the hyperbolic chamber with creatures. Trunks had made the mistake of thinking they were only holograms but he was sadly mistaken when he was almost eaten by a creature he had never seen before. It became painfully apparent that this jungle, forest was a mirror image of the vegetation on Asyla's home planet. Asyla had quickly escaped Trunks and Yoruame into the dense vegetation. He was desperately searching for her but she had somehow masked her ki level.

"You're not going to find her that way monkey," Yoruame said as he floated up from the tree.

"You know I preferred you when you were just some human not some schizophrenic cat," Trunks replied.

"Hmmph, sorry to disappoint but Kuro doesn't have the stamina for this," Yoruame said.

"Let's get this over with. I am not going to kill you but I am going to leave you unconscious for a few hours," Trunks stated as he powered up.

"And with me unconscious, how do you plan to find her? She outmaneuvered you with not using much of her speed. Can you guess how fast she'll be when she does?" Yoruame asked.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Trunks snapped.

"We can help each other," Yoruame said.

"...Look I am not into that sharing nor are your people I don't think but..." Trunks said.

"Do I look damn gay to you? No! I am talking about we work together, capture her, duke it out and whoever wins, wins because the way this is going neither one of us is going to have a shot at her," Yoruame stated.

"Why should I trust you?" Trunks asked with his eyes narrowing.

"Because you have no choice," Kuro replied.

* * *

"Thanks Gohan. Now go on home and start your homework," Chi Chi said as she stepped away from her son. She was a holding a huge basket of food and her other hand was on her hips.

"But Mom I want to stay here with Dad," Gohan whinned.

"What did I tell you mister?" Chi Chi said.

"Ok Mom," Gohan said as he began to fly away with his head drooping.

"Get a move on it Mister. I will be checking your homework when I get home," Chi Chi stated before walking towards the hyperbolic chamber. She had gotten a very angry phone call from Bulma telling her the events of the day. Chi Chi was somewhat relieved that Goku wouldn't be in the hyperbolic chamber for three days because Kami knows he was never home enough. There was always someone to be saved or the Earth seemed to always be in damn danger. She was beginning to think that being married to Goku and being the mother of Gohan was going to give her gray hair if she hadn't already had some.

Chi Chi was concerned by the fact that Goku had not left his spot in front of the hyperbolic chamber since the incident had happened. Goku had even ignored the bribe of food which Goku never did. Chi Chi knew then she would have to pay a visit to her husband and get him to come home one way or another.

"Hey Chi. What ya doing here?" Goku said with his classic goofy grin.

"Well you missed breakfast, lunch and its almost dinner. I thought I'd bring you some food," Chi Chi stated.

"I am not really hungry, Chi, but thanks," Goku stated.

Chi Chi slightly frowned. Before sitting the basket down and sitting next to Goku, she said, "Ok. What's going on with you? You love food Goku. Sometimes I think more than me. So spill it. What's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Goku asked, "My niece is trapped in the hyperbolic chamber with two unrelated men and she's going through her cycle. I remember how it was with our first time and I am sure she's probably afraid and there's nothing I can do for her."

Goku always seemed to surprise Chi Chi. She had been married to him for some time now and knew he was far more intelligent than he let on, but only she knew. It was these moments where Goku revealed to Chi Chi and probably only Chi Chi that he understood more than just the basics of life. That was why she loved Goku so much. He shared so much with her even though it seemed so little.

"She'll be fine Goku. Both boys wouldn't do anything to hurt her and I doubt they'll kill each other," Chi Chi stated, "It'd be stupid for me to tell you not to worry but try not to. She's half saiyan. She'll be fine."

"If you say so Chi. I do want to punch Vegeta into a wall because I can't do that to his sister," Goku said.

"Well leave her to Bulma and I. Now, eat. It frightens me to see you refusing my food. You don't want me upset or do you?" Chi Chi stated. Goku immediately snatched the basket of food to him and began to devour the food far more faster than he usually did.

* * *

_'Ok breathe. Breathe Asyla. Everything will be okay. But why is it so quiet? Why have they stopped searching for me? Oh my Kami, they're planning something!' _Asyla thought from her hiding place in a hollowed out tree.

She needed her back to something so she could blast, if she had to, anything that would bother her in here. She was desperately trying to hold onto the fact that everything was going to be okay but she knew it wasn't. She was going into some crazed horny beast and everything was going to go straight to hell from there. Asyla could already see the sun or whatever source of light was in the chamber setting and she was becoming nervous.

**_"Give Aleya control," _**

_"Hell no! You'll just give them what they want," Asyla replied. _

**_"This is what we want,"_**

_"Yes, this is what we want but not like this," Asyla explained. _

**_"What is the problem?"_**

_"I can't...I can't...I can't choose," Asyla finally admitted. _

**_"Aleya been know this. Don't choose. Have both,"  
_**

_"Are you crazy? There's no way I can do that!" Asyla nearly yelled out. _

**_"Aleya likes Yoruame. You like Trunks. Have both," _**

_"That'll never work. It won't work," Asyla said. _

**_"It will work. Give Aleya control," _**

_"No! I am not letting you do this. I can hold out. I can hold out. I can do_ _this," Asyla replied. _

**_"...Aleya will have control tonight,"_**

_"The hell if I let that happen," Asyla stated, "Now help me figure out how to_ _stay away from them or shut up." _

* * *

It hadn't taken Yoruame to find Asyla. She was very perdictable. She hadn't changed at all since his death. Trees made her feel safe. She was definantely a cat. The game plan was for him to get her out and then Trunks would swoop down and restrain her. The thing was not to get to maimed by her. Whenever Asyla had her back protected, she was a formidable opponent. Time was on their favor though. She would succumb to the effects of the moon and then it would be game over.

Yoruame shifted in his tiger form and was amazed that he was capable of doing it. He had seriously doubted his half human body. He steathly crept up to Asyla's hiding place. He circled in behind the hollowed out tree ready to spook her when a clawed paw went through the back of the tree nearly clawing his ear off. Yoruame couldn't help but yowl in surprise as he narrowly dodged the attack. Asyla darted out of the tree and Yoruame watched Asyla easily bat Trunks away with her massive paws before disappearing into the undergrowth.

"Good job cat boy. You blew it," Trunks said angrily as he wiped the blood off his face where Asyla had clawed him.

"No, everything is going to plan. The moon will be up anytime now. There's no need to chase her now," Yoruame stated.

* * *

"So you trapped Asyla in the hyperbolic chamber with Trunks and some guy named Yoruame?" Tien asked as he sat with Kione on his couch.

"Yes and now Vegeta isn't talking to me and Bulma has banned me from her house," Kione replied.

"Well you did kind of mess things up," Tien said, "You have to stop thinking about him. Obviously, thinking about him makes you do dumb things."

"I wasn't thinking about him when I did it," Kione said.

"So you weren't thinking if I couldn't have Radditz at least my nephew could have his daughter?" Tien stated.

"...Not exactly," Kione replied.

"Just let it go or do I have to remind you why I am your mate?" Tien said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kione purred out as she realized where this conversation was going.

"Come here and I'll show you," Tien stated as he pulled Kione to him to kiss her deeply.

* * *

Damn that Yoruame. He had found her hiding place and driven her out of it. He had also brought Trunks with him and she was sure now that they were helping each other. Asyla was panicing as she tried to distance herself from them as much as she could. The sun had set and the moon would be up soon. She hoped she'd be far away from their scent and energy level by then. If so she could control herself and keep herself away.

**"It won't help. We will be in heat until we mate. Just choose or have both," **Aleya purred in her mind.

Her voice was not helping the situation and Asyla refused to believe that she would have no control over everything. Asyla slid to a stop as she reached a cliff. She growled her frustrations out as she clawed at the rocks. She could still sense and smell them. Asyla turned to run in another direction when she saw the moon. It was unnatural big and moving up ever so slowly. A human wouldn't have detected that it was moving but Asyla could. The purple rays of it engulfed causing her to shift back in her humanoid form. Her eyes were dilated and she was panting as she watched the moon rise.

**"It has begun. Give Aleya control," **

"No," Asyla said before pushing Aleya back into the darkest parts of her mind. She closed her eyes and fought the urge to turn and walk back to Trunks and Yoruame, "No. I am the Princess and Protector of Ithia. I am stronger than animal instincts. I am stronger than this."

"But do you really want to be stronger?" Yoruame asked as he approached her with Trunks hot on her heels.

"Go away. I can't…"Asyla started but Trunks' growl caused her whole body to shiver. She looked back at them panting. Her body was burning up and she quickly began to strip her clothes away until she was in her underwear as the two males watched.

Trunks and Yoruame weren't in any better shape than Asyla was. When the moon had started to rise, rational thinking had went out of the window. They had went to Asyla at their own pace. Seeing her like this made them both want to take her right then and there but each other's presence aggravated them. When Asyla began to remove her clothes, Trunks tried to move towards her but was met by a hissing Yoruame. Trunks growled at him as he prepared himself for a battle. He had been waiting for this and this wasn't going to be an easy fight but he was going to win.

Trunks lunged forward and knew immediately that this was the wrong thing to do. He felt the vibrations before he was close and it was as if he hit a wall. He was thrown back into a tree and pressed down hard. Trunks yelped out as he felt bones break under the invisible force. Trunks scream of pain did not thrill Asyla as Aleya and Tookie had been telling her. It caused her heart to cringe in pain. For a moment, she refocused and launched herself at Yoruame.

"Stop it! You have won! Stop it!" Asyla screamed at him.

"Death would be preferable for him than seeing his potential mate with another," Yoruame replied.

"I want him alive. Stop it!" Asyla snapped at him. Yoruame turned his full focus on to her and let his power dissipate. His tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him. He was grinning down to her with a predatory look. He was purring his victory to her and was stroking her lightly with her power. Asyla couldn't help but purr at the feeling. Her body trembled at the closeness but something inside of her was telling her that she didn't need to succumb so quickly. Asyla clawed at him and jumped back. She smirks before throwing herself off the cliff into the water below. Asyla dived in and swam below. Yoruame wouldn't follow her. She knew he hated water but the loud splash startled her. He was swimming after her and she was trying her hardest to out swim him. Asyla managed to get away from him and out of the water but was caught before she could do anything. She felt his weight on her back pinning her to the ground.

"Submit," he growled.

"No," she hissed at him and thrashed about. He held her still, nibbling on her ear.

"You've been caught kitten. Submit," he purred into her ear. He pulled her upright and into his lap. He wrapped his legs around her and his tail wrapped around her neck. He angled her head away from him before biting down on her shoulder illicitng a shudder from her. Yoruame chuckled as he licked the blood off of her shoulder. He unwrapped his tail from her and waited. Asyla had to return the mark before they could proceed but what was she waiting for. After a few seconds, Yoruame's anger begins to rise. Was she rejecting him? He had won her fair and square. He had beaten the opposing male and caught her. What was she waiting for?

"You wish to be with him, don't you?" Yoruame asked coldly.

"No..I don't know...I," Asyla responded. She really had no idea why she was hesitating besides something about this wasn't right as if he wasn't the right one. She didn't want to finish their bond and Aleya wasn't giving her any advice.

"Something is wrong about this," Asyla said.

"You are rejecting me! How can you reject me? You can't reject me!" Yoruame exclaimed.

"Please calm down," Asyla said. She was starting to become nervous from his anger. "I just need time to.."

"There is no need for damn time. I have won you and you will be mine," Yoruame said. His last statement had shot fear up her spine. The intensity of his voice and his gaze reminded her of Brolly. She had the desperate need to flee. This was why she needed this alone time. She had to deal with the dark demons within her with time not confront it head on this way.

"Yoruame, just..." Asyla started. She wasn't able to finish her sentence when his mouth smashed down on hers. It isn't romantic nor does she feel anything that she felt when she kissed Trunks. It causes her to flail at Yoruame, hissing her anger to him. He easily pins her back down on her stomach. She flails about underneath him trying her hardest to break herself free. No more words are needed. She is rejecting him. Yoruame can tell by fierceness of her struggling that he has to continue no matter what. He snatched her underwear down and readies himself.

"Yoruame don't!" Asyla growled at him.

* * *

The smell of blood wakes him from his hole in the ground. He grimaces at the pain of just simply getting up. A few of his ribs were broken but besides that he was okay except for his pride. His pride was severely wounded. He had been knocked out with one simple attack. Saying he underestimated Yoruame was an understatement. The chance he thought he had with Asyla was now gone and he felt disgusting. It was as if he didn't stand a chance. He hated this feeling. He knew he was better than this. He wanted to fight fairly with just his strength as he was now. If he had known Yoruame was going to do that, he would've went super saiyan. But as Trunks began thinking about his failure, he realizes there is something wrong. He can feel pain and it is not coming from him. Trunks was confused about the feeling because as he moved forward, the pain intensified.

Trunks quickened his pace as he moved through the jungle. The pain was almost crippling as he kept himself from doubling over in pain to vomit. He moved quicker as his worry increased. The scent of blood was becoming thicker and that's when he found her. She was lying near a tree, limp on the ground. Trunks would have sworn she was dead if he hadn't noticed the rising of her chest as she was breathing. She was covered in blood and it caked with dirt on her thighs and lower belly.

'What the hell happened?' he thought as he approached her carefully. "Asyla, Asyla" Trunks cooed at her as he stared into her blank eyes. He noticed the bite mark on her and frowned at it. He did this to her and he wasn't there to stop it or help her. Trunks picked her up and carried her limp body away, far away as he possibly could. He was going to fix this. He would fix everything.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	42. Update

**Dear My Most Loved Readers & Reviewers, **

**** I apolygize for not posting up a new chapter. It is taking longer than I thought. My grandfather's health began to deteriorate and he passed away on Christmas. I am trying to be there for my family and get my mind right. I will have a chapter up as soon as possible. I just wanted to let everyone know what was going on.

** Love, **

** SexyCtarlCtarl **


	43. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I want to also thank everyone for being so kind to me during my moment of crisis. I am thrilled that everyone still likes my story and I am proud to have such admirers. I assure you that this story is far from over and there are many twists and turns to look forward to. I thought I would end it in the next couple of chapters but my muse won't let me let it go just yet. Thank you for being so patient with me during my moment of crisis. I apologize for any grammatical errors if there are , sit back, relax, place your bets and enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!

* * *

**Chapter 35: Pain**

Goku had felt the pain in his chest that caused him to stop eating. He took a deep breath and frantically wondered if he had gotten the heart disease again. Another shock of pain laced through his body and he knew that was it. The pain was similar to what he had been feeling before the Broly incident had happened. He had realized after finding out that Asyla was his niece that she was calling to him. That she had some sort of telepathic bond with him. He didn't know how she had this bond but she did and now she was tapping into it. He could feel pain coming from her and it was setting him on the edge. What the hell was happening in the hyperbolic chamber? Who was hurting her? He'd be Yuro and Trunks into a bloody pulp if they were deliberately hurting her.

"Goku, what's wrong? Why'd you stop eating?" Chi Chi asked worried. Goku never stopped eating. Even when she beat him with a frying pan, he still somehow continued eating. Chi Chi opened her mouth to ask a question when she gripped at her chest in pain. She stood up from the table as she went to grab a glass of water.

"Mom are you okay?" Gohan asked puzzled.

"I'm fine Gohan," Chi Chi replied, "That's Asyla, isn't it? Something wrong has happened."

"I am going to go see Vegeta," Goku said before placing his two fingers on his forehead.

"Not without me you won't. Asyla is my niece as well and I have to bone to pick with that man," Chi Chi growled out as she looped arms from Goku.

"Can I come? What's wrong with Asyla?" Gohan asked.

"We don't know but we're going to find out. You have to stay here this time Gohan," Goku answered. This was a situation that was too mature for his young sun. He wouldn't be able to fully comprehend what was going on nor did he want to explain everything just yet. Chi Chi had explicitely expressed that if they were ever caught by their son that he would have to have the awkward sex talk with him.

"Now, you finish dinner and get right to bed. No running off to hang out with Piccolo. Do you understand?" Chi Chi said.

"Yes, Mom," Gohan said dejectedly as he continued eating. He sighed as he watched his parents disappear. He was never allowed to do anything fun.

* * *

Bulma sat on her couch in her black silk night gown. She was sipping on a cup of coffee as she flipped through a few channels. Bulma would have been in a bed long time ago. Trunks was very stressful on her and she tried to get all the sleep she could while he was asleep but not tonight. She knew that something was going to happen before the day was out. Asyla was crafty but she wasn't that crafty. She had thought about all of the situations that she was probably in and it wasn't looking pretty. Bulma trusted both young men but during animal instincts and raging hormones, things happened. It did not surprise nor shock her when she heard Chi Chi's shrill voice shrieking at her husband. Bulma shook her head and said, "Well this was a little early." She turned off the t.v and made her way outside to the worried Aunt and Uncle.

"Now you're going to explain everything that's going on right NOW!" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"Woman, what are you talking about?" Vegeta asked with his arms crossed. He kept Goku in his sight. Goku was oddly quiet and his typical goofy look was not on his face. He had a glare that could rival his at the moment. Vegeta did not want to be blindsided with a punch from him at this moment. He didn't like being in the regeneration tank and had no intentions in being in it anytime soon.

"Why the hell can we feel pain from her?" Chi Chi asked.

Vegeta paled for a moment when she mentioned pain. "The mating didn't go properly," he said simply.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that..." Chi Chi started.

"You need to explain right now and cut the bull," Goku growled out.

"She has a link to you both because you are her elders. If her joining with one of the boys was successful, you'd be feeling waves of pleasure. What does the pain feel like?" Vegeta explained.

"Like sharp pains," Chi Chi said.

"She is indecisive. She hasn't fully chosen yet and probably placed herself in a compromising position," Vegeta stated.

"A compromising position! Do you mean to say...You filthy, meddling bastard! This is ALL your fault! If you and your stupid sister hadn't been meddling, I wouldn't be wanting to pull my hair out in worry! You had to get your stupid pride and honor involved. You can't fix the wrongs that you committed by trying to have your son be mated with my niece!" Chi Chi ranted, "I swear by Kami if she is harmed in anyway I will personally put my foot up your ass."

"Chi Chi calm down," Goku said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How can I calm down when Asyla is...I can't even think of what is happening to her!" Chi Chi screamed out. She hadn't noticed that Bulma was at her side. She had taken her arm and was now dragging her away from Goku and Vegeta into the house. Bulma had not said a word to anyone but she glaring daggers at Vegeta. He grunted and knew that now his infernal woman was going to scream his head off as soon as she got the chance.

"I can't kill you because you didn't intend for this to happen," Goku said, "But we are going to spar tonight, right now."

"Fine Kakarott. Away from my house. I don't want to give my mate another reason to nag me death," Vegeta replied.

* * *

_It had taken everything in him to regain control to the surprise of Yoruame. This was his damn body not some idiot who should have stayed death. When he could move his arms and legs, he backed up quickly and away from Asyla. He was swore under his breath. He cursed himself for wishing to know everything about his old life. He should've just accepted things the way they were but now. But now the unthinkable had happened and he couldn't correct this. He couldn't correct the damage that had already been done. _

_"Asyla, I am so sorry. I should've been stronger. This isn't me. This isn't the way I wanted this to be," Kuro pleaded as he moved closer to Asyla, "Please forgive me, forgive me, forgive me." _

_When Kuro got no response from Asyla, he removed his ring from his hand and placed it into her hand. "I gave the last wish to you. You can wish whatever you want. You can wish me dead if you want. I would rather be dead for allowing this to happen. I am so sorry." Kuro stood up and there was a chuckle that led into a laugh that caused a shiver run up Kuro's spine. He backed up as Asyla stood up to grin at him. Her eyes were catlike and Kuro swallowed hard._

_"Finish what you started with Aleya," Asyla said._

_"…I don't want to do this like this. It's not…" Kuro started. _

_"You finish what you started with Asyla and Aleya," Asyla said. She was grinning at him but it made the whole situation even more creepier than already. He hadn't wanted to make love to Aleya. He wanted to be with Asyla, but she was out of reach at this moment. Her other side was coming out to somewhat protect her. The sight of Aleya covered in blood was somewhat a turn on to him that almost had him retching. Kuro was too caught up in his thought to notice that Aleya was only a few inches from him. She had gripped his arm and was pulling her towards him. _

Asyla opened her eyes slowly. The light caused pain to shoot right up into her head causing her to hiss. She closed them and yanked the blanket over her face. Blanket? Asyla started as she forced her eyes open. She was in a bed and she didn't know how she got there. She could barely remember what had happened the night before. Asyla remembered that Yoruame had caught her but that was the last thing she remembered. She looked at her arm and saw that her skin was once again protected by thin fur. So, they had mated. Asyla wasn't sure if she was happy about it and that worried her.

"Hey, you're finally awake. How are you doing?" Trunks asked as he entered the room.

"Fine. What's going on? Why are you with me and not Yoruame?" Asyla asked bluntly.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" Trunks said, "I found you naked and covered in blood a week ago. You've been asleep this whole time."

"A week!" Asyla exclaimed as she tried to stand up. She dropped to her knees as the muscles in her legs had become weak.

"Woah there!" Trunks said as he looped his arm around her waist and placed her back in bed, "Don't try to move around just yet."

"What the hell happened? Where is Yoruame?" Asyla asked. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She couldn't feel Yoruame's ki anywhere, but she was strangely very aware of Trunks' concern, sadness and anger. It was as if she was feeling it herself. Asyla opened her eyes and eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the full moon. I can't even feel his ki," Trunks explained. He had searched, hunted for the bastard. He was going to rip him limb from limb and offer his heart to Asyla if he ever caught him. Like a coward, the bastard ran away after defiling her like a beast. Just thinking about it set his nerves on end.

"Calm down. I can feel your anger from here," Asyla said.

"You can feel me too?" Trunks stated.

"Oddly enough yes," Asyla said.

"It was how I found you. I could feel your pain and sorrow," Trunks said. He walked to a table and pulled open a drawer. He took out a ring and showed it to Asyla. "You were clenching this tightly in your hand."

Asyla took the ring from him and looked at it. The gold band shinned in the sunlight and everything that happened the previous night hit her like a ton of bricks. The fight between Trunks and Yoruame, Yoruame chasing her and capturing, her rejection of him, the rape and then Aleya took control. Asyla clenched the ring tightly as her body trembled. The betrayal of it all had her wanting to crawl underneath her bed to hide in shame. She wanted to be angry but how the hell could she be. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so indecisive, none of this would've happened. Tookie had even warned her the violence that good Ithian males could go into when they were rejected by their mate.

"Just because it is in your nature that doesn't mean you still lose control. You have self control. He should know this. Probably the reason why he hasn't shown his cowardly face," Trunks said, "You didn't see Goku or Vegeta flying around destroying things just for the adrenaline. You learn self control and manage. Don't try to give him an excuse for what he did. He will still pay for what he did to you." Trunks left Asyla to her thoughts. He was totally right about everything but she couldn't find it in herself to hate him. Even though he had committed one of the worse crimes an Ithian could ever do, he had stopped and her animalistic side had still accepted him. What did that mean? She would have time to contemplate it. Only a week had passed and there were still 2 years and 51 weeks left to go in the hyperbolic chamber.

* * *

"Chi Chi calm down. Everything is going to be okay," Bulma said as she offered the now crying Chi Chi a cup of tea. She had never seen Chi Chi like this. She had witnessed Chi Chi crying over Goku when he had died but this was different. Chi Chi had bonded with Asyla over the span of time that Asyla had entered their lives.

"How can I? She has no one and she is hurting," Chi Chi stated, "It stopped now. What does that mean? Do you think..."

"Don't be stupid Chi Chi," Bulma snapped, "She isn't dead. She probably is kicking their asses while we speak for hurting her in anyway."

"I hate this waiting and I hate not knowing," Chi Chi growled out as she drank the tea.

"Well we can always pay a certain someone a visit," Bulma said.

"And do what? She's stronger than both of us," Chi Chi stated.

"Or is she?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma what have you done now?" Chi Chi asked.

"I have something that'll even the odds. Are you in?" Bulma replied.

"...I'm in. Now spill. How are we going to do this?" Chi Chi said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed. I am still working on the story and I promise Asyla will totally and fully pick only one that she is going to be with but I still have a few twists and turns for you before I am able to do that. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	44. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I am sorry for updating slowly. Classes have started back up, I have to work and the exercise regiment I have causes me to pass out and sleep for hours. So, I'll get chapters up as quickly as possible. Think of it like this: the longer it takes, the better the chapter will be instead of throwing some crap together. I have decided to post every Monday and Wednesday and sometimes Friday if the week goes well for me. :) Anyway, sit back, relax, enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Tricky Tricksters**

"Enjoying yourself?" Trunks called up to Asyla in a tree. He had been searching for her for weeks and only her flicking reddish brown tail had given her away amongst the leaves of a tree. Asyla, fully in her tiger form, yawned at him. Her ears flicked in his direction before she closed her eyes again. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself. Everything was perfect. She felt as if she was back on her own planet. If she allowed herself to forget, she could pretend that nothing had ever happened. Her planet hadn't been destroyed, she was still back with her sisters and taking one of her adventures in the forests of her planet. She had been pretending for weeks now. After the realization of what Yoruame had done, the fact that she hadn't become pregnant and the thought that her heat would return, Asyla wanted to escape it all. It didn't happen at first. She trained with Trunks and got to know him better. She had yet to really understand why they were empathetic to each other. Tookie had not visited her dreams nor had her crazy split personality gave her any feedback. It was something she would have to learn on her own.

_"Why have you sought me out?" _

"You just up and left. I haven't seen you in weeks I was worried," Trunks replied.

_"Oh really? We have almost two years left in here. I think I deserve a little time to yourself. Or were you worried that I returned to him?" _

Trunks paled for a moment. He had forgotten that Asyla could feel his emotions just like he could feel hers. The more time they spent with each other, the easier it was for them to even figure out thoughts. He had accepted the gift and Asyla had ran from it or that's what he thought. She was confusing him. She was still sending mixed signals. She still had yet to figure out who she wanted. What was there to debate on? He would never force himself on her nor would he beat her. It didn't matter how out of his mind was. He wouldn't do it. His instincts accepted, wanted her as his mate. It was impossible for him to hurt her.

_"ENOUGH!" _Asyla growled at him. Her tail lashing back and forth around her. She snorted as she shook her head in irritation. The reason why she had left him was because his emotions were too intense, too strong. She felt they had already bonded just without the biting and the consummation of it. It was too much. She needed to learn how to block him out of her head. She needed time to herself and she needed to speak with Yoruame before her mating cycle was upon her again. There were some things that needed to be worked out and leaving her flowers and food for her to wake up to was not helping.

_"_So you did leave to speak with him...I should've known," Trunks muttered.

Asyla leaped out of the tree. Her body shifted in midjump and landed on all fours before popping up to slam her finger into Trunks' chest. "Let's get one thing straight here. I can talk to whoever I please. I know it's easy for you to make up your mind on a situation but it isn't for me. I can't cut him off nor can I cut you off and oh my kami you don't know how much I have tried. I have to deal with this situation before we get out of this chamber. I would appreciate it if you got off my damn back about it!" Asyla snapped.

"Sorry," Trunks replied leaving Asyla a little stunned. Her eyes narrowed slightly. This was too easy. Did he have something planned? "I just can't help and be worried about you. Could you just come back to the house for a little while and talk? Then you can do whatever you want."

"Fine. But I swear to Kami if you have anything planned I will be kicking your ass for months," Asyla warned.

* * *

"It's safe. I promise," Bulma replied, "Now hold still.""Bulma are you sure this is safe?" Chi Chi asked. Her anger from the night before had faded a little bit. She was still highly upset but was pleased with the fact that she couldn't feel anything from Asyla and hopefully when she did it wouldn't feel as someone had been stabbing her repeatedly. Chi Chi stared at the gun that Bulma had aimed towards her. She had just finish having a chip embedded into her that she would never be able to remove. She felt stronger but having a gun pointed at her was still uncomfortable.

"Why don't you shoot yourself or let me shoot you?" Chi Chi asked.

"I thought you were brave, fearless Chi?" Bulma taunted.

"Shut up and just do it already," Chi Chi groaned.

Bulma didn't need to be told twice. The bang had Chi Chi flinch and she resisted the urge to drop to the ground. She felt a slight burning sensation to her arm. Chi Chi lifted it and pulled the crushed button from her skin. It had left a small bruise and nothing else.

"Now who is the glorious genius?" Bulma bragged until she heard Trunks wails from his bedroom. She muttered to herself as she went up the steps to check on her son.

Chi Chi watched her to go up the stairs and then focus on herself. She could feel the power surging through her veins. She could understand why Goku got so excited over fighting. Chi Chi hadn't given up on martial art like her husband and her son thought. She still practiced when she was alone and even with Bulma sometimes. It still tickled her how Bulma shocked her by attempting to drop kick her when she came to visit. Chi Chi would have never expected that her sadity, genius friend would ever learn to fight but she was sure Vegeta had insisted on it. And now they were going to embark on adventure to kick someone's ass together. Chi Chi never thought in a million years that this could have ever happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Bulma asked as she returned downstairs dressed in an all blue jump suit.

"Thinking about how I would never expected that Bulma Briefs would dare get her hands dirty like this," Chi Chi replied.

"There's a lot of things that you have yet to learn about me," Bulma said, "Are you still game?"

"Hmm, she caused my beloved niece pain...Yup, I'm still game," Chi Chi stated and she raised an eyebrow as she watched Bulma levitate.

"What? You didn't think Vegeta would forget to teach me this?" Bulma asked. Her reply was Chi Chi's laughter as she followed Bulma out the door.

* * *

Tien smiled down at his woman laying in the bed with him. He ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her on her forehead. Tien would have never thought that he would be married or anything like that and now he had a wonderful woman in his bed. A saiyan woman no less. It had blew Krillen's mind, make Piccolo shake his head and thank every God out there that he hadn't been the unfortunate soul to be paired with another violent, crazy woman and Master Roshi and Yamcha foam at the mouth in jealousy.

Tien had only known her for a short period of time, a very short period of time and he already loved her. It was odd how he could love her so fast and so quickly but that was the way of saiyan mating. There was no time to think. There was only time for action. He was getting to now her better though as she slowly began to open up as they spent less time sexing each other up. Tien snuggled closer to his woman as he closed his eyes to further think. He did feel a little bad about putting Chaotzu out. Chaotzu had understood though. He was actually happy that Tien finally found someone that he truly liked. It had taken him long enough. Tien needed some nonlethal love in his life.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all night or do something?" Kione asked him as she opened one of her eyes to gaze at him.

"I guess I could do this," Tien said seductively as he went to cup her breast. Unfortunately, an explosion and glass flying at them interrupted the moment as he quickly snatched Kione out of the way of the debris.

"What the hell?" Kione exclaimed.

"Bulma! Chi Chi! What the hell are ya'll doing?" Tien yelled.

"We're going to give that bitch an ass kicking that she deserves," Bulma hissed.

"Excuse me?" Kione said as she stood up.

"What you did has caused Asyla pain and now we're going to cause you pain," Chi Chi explained.

"Ok, I apolygized. I think you're going a little overboard," Kione said with a chuckle. Did the humans think they could really beat her up? It was laughable.

Tien recognized the tone in Kione's voice and shook his head. She had used the same tone with him and they ended up being mated. When was she going to stop underestimating the people of Earth? No matter. He had to intervene. He couldn't allow them to tear down his house. "Look, Bulma, Chi Chi let's calm down and talk about this," Tien said as he stepped in front of Kione.

"ENOUGH TALK!" Bulma screamed as she slung him out of the way and grabbed fistful of the surprised Kione's hair and slung her out of the hole that she had made. Kione hit the ground hard but jumped upright quickly. She growled out her anger and embarrassment. When the hell did she get this strong?

"Fine, let's do this," Kione said as she got into her fighting stance.

* * *

Trunks watched the surprised Asyla sit down at the table. Her eyes widened at all the food that was on the table. When did he learn how to cook, why had he done this and many more questions were running through her mind. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw the food. Her stomach began to growl and she was a little cautious about eating it. Was it drugged somehow or would she be accepting his advances by eating this? She gazed up at him and Trunks put his hands up.

"No tricks. Enjoy yourself," Trunks said. Asyla stared at him for a few minutes before digging in without a care in the world. Trunks smiled. He would allow her to get as comfortable as possible before he put his plan into action. That plan had been formulated by Yoruame a few months ago and Trunks surprised himself that he went along with it.

**"You bastard! How dare you show your face here!" Trunks growled at Yoruame as he stood over Asyla's sleeping form. **

**"Lower your voice or do you wish for her to wake up and witness you trying to beat the crap out of me," Yoruame responded. Trunks pointed for him to leave the house and he followed after him. When they were well out of hearing distance, Yoruame turned to face him. **

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Trunks hissed at him. **

**"To discuss a solution to our problem," Yoruame said. **

**"Our problem? You mean your problem. I am not the one who raped her," Trunks snapped. **

**"You really are an idiot. Did you think that only Asylanna could feel and sense you?" Yoruame replied, "I know what you think and what you're doing much to my despair. The only reason that is is because you bit her just like I did but she didn't return the bite. The mating is not fully completed with either of us and much as I hate to say it I need your help to fix this." **

**"I am not helping you fix your mistake. You made your grave, lie in it," Trunks said. **

**"Fine. We shall fight to the death since that's what you desire. But remember Asylanna is connected to us and how do you think she'll react if one of us was killed?" Yoruame stated. **

**"She'd be crippled for life...what do you suppose we do?" Trunks said. **

**"We can force her hand, make her choose one of us by getting her pregnant," Yoruame stated. **

**"WHAT? Are you fucking crazy? She isn't going to go for that! If she is having a hard time picking one of us, why in the hell do you think knocking her up will help with the decision?" Trunks exclaimed. **

**"She loves us both. Whoever she chooses she will still be happy maybe slightly regretful but not enough for her to do anything rash," Yoruame said. **

**"Ok. If I was to go along with this, how would you suppose we do this?" Trunks asked. **

**"There's a fruit that grows around here. It looks sort of like what you humans call a plum," Yoruame replied, "It's an aphrodisiac for our people. It has the same effect as catnip but far more pleasurable. If you feed it to her, she will pursue you." **

**"Aren't Ithians supposed to be honest and good non decietful?" Trunks asked. **

**Yoruame smiled and said, "Did you really believe that all of us didn't lie once in an awhile?" **

Asyla dropped her fork as her body temperature began to increase. Her mouth was becoming dry and water was only a brief comfort. Something was wrong with the food. Her eyes focused in on Trunks for the moment and it took all of her strength not to leap across the table upon him. What was going on with her? Asyla could hear fierce growling in her head.

**"He has tricked us! He has used sessuta in the food!" Aleya roared in her mind. **

"Sessuta?" Asyla muttered. She vaguely remembered the name and had little to no information on the fruit besides mated adults used it to spice of their nights sometimes. How hadn't she smelled any of it? She got out of her seat and backed away from the table hissing her displeasure.

"I am sorry Asyla for tricking you but you were taking too long," Trunks explained.

"Manipulative bastard just like your fucking father," Asyla hissed as she backed away but she was caught by strong arms.

"No use fighting it Asylanna. You'll understand everything in the end. We promise," Yoruame purred before kissing the side of her neck.

* * *

A man walks down a dimly lit hallway. He comes to two huge doors. He hesitates before knocking on them. The doors open and the man enters cautiously. He kneels at the figure that is cloaked in darkness sitting in a chair staring out at the empty space of space.

"Speak,"

"We are only a few days away from our destination, your highness," the man says.

"Good. Prepare our most honored guest for delivery,"

"Yes, your highness," the man says as he stands. He bows before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Asylanna, Asylanna, I can't wait to see you again,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger! BAM! I hope you all enjoyed. I am still working on the story and I promise Asyla will totally and fully pick only one that she is going to be with but I still have a few twists and turns for you before I am able to do that. I am trying to hurry along the situations going on in the hyperbolic chamber. If I wrote about everything going on in the hyperbolic chamber, there'd be a ton of chapters. Hyperbolic chamber is important but not as important as what I am trying to get to. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	45. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I am sorry for updating slowly. My summer has been all over the damn place. I went to Jamaica after graduating and getting my Associates. After that, I was competing to get into a Vet Tech program, my job was killing me with all the drama going on and what not, I was having family issues and to top it all off, my grandmother became ill and died. The Vet Tech program I am in is very demanding. Tonight has really been the only free time I've had in awhile. I am doing my best to get my muse up to par and get back to writing. I want to thank you all for being so loyal when I didn't give any updates since Feb. :) Anyway, sit back, relax, enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Warning**

Kione's body hit the ground hard as she had her hands out to keep Chi Chi from punching. The human female had obtained more strength in a short period of time that shouldn't even be capable of happening. Bulma had quit the fight not too long ago after getting slapped by Chi Chi when Bulma was trying to end the fight. Chi Chi was still upset about her niece and the constant throbbing of pain was not helping anything either.

"Chi Chi, that's enough!" Bulma exclaimed.

"The hell if it is!" Chi Chi replied as she brought her fist up to punch at Kione again. Before the fist came down, it was caught by a strong arm. Chi Chi turned in anger. She was going to lash out at Bulma again but she noticed the familiar feel on her hand as she was being lifted off the ground. "Goku let go of me!"

Goku did not listen but held Chi Chi firmly to his chest while she flailed about angrily. He noticed the increase of her power and said, "Wow, Chi Chi. You've gotten a lot stronger." Chi Chi's struggling caused her hair to rub up against his nose. He inhaled her scent and his eyebrows raised. She smelled different, better actually. Chi Chi didn't smell like food but there was something different about her original scent. It was making his mouth water and the urge to nibble on her neck was becoming unbearable.

"For once Kakkarot, shut your harpy of woman up," Vegeta snapped at Goku as he landed. He turned his full attention on Bulma who was looking sheepish. "Woman what did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Vegeta," Bulma lied as she stepped back a little.

"Don't lie to me woman. You know I can tell when you're lying without having to smell it on you," Vegeta growled at her. He opened his mouth to say something else but the harpy started shrieking again. It was really causing him a headache. "Kakkarott, I thought I said.." Before he could finish, Chi Chi had become quiet. Goku applied pressure to her neck to knock her out before tossing her over his shoulder to join Vegeta. He was glaring at Bulma and that made Bulma pale. She had never been the receiver of that look before and it was making her nervous.

"No games Bulma. What did you do to Chi Chi?" Goku asked.

"Well, I simply made us stronger with a chip," Bulma replied.

"A chip?" Goku asked.

"Woman, you..." Vegeta started as he walk towards her. A breeze brought Bulma's scent to him. His eyes narrowed and he realized what the subtle change in Bulma's scent when he first landed, "You've been altering your DNA again haven't you, you idiotic woman? Did you forget what happened last time you did that? I think the constant reminder known as our brat would be enough for you!"

Bulma had locked herself in her labs for weeks after once again losing a battle of wits between she and him. Vegeta had given one too many insults about her inferiority to him that Bulma had managed to take some of his DNA to temporarily make herself partially saiyan. Unfortunately, Bulma completed her experiment the night of the full moon. They both had matching scars and a son from that night. After abandoning her for a year or two, Vegeta finally accepted the fact that he was mated to a human that was his equal intellectual. He promised her to never try that again.

"It was just a simple alteration. It's temporary," Bulma explained.

"Temporary my ass! Before your scent had a slight hint of saiyan, you smell like you're a saiyan now!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Bulma, did you tell Chi Chi about this before she agreed to it?" Goku asked.

"No, I didn't think it was important. It was only to raise our ki levels and that was it. I didn't think the chip would glitch this way. If I had known, I would've used the type that I gave Tien," Bulma replied, "But this isn't a bad thing really."

"How is this not a bad thing?!" Goku asked, "You changed Chi Chi without her permission and somehow this is going to be all my fault and I won't have dinner for a week."

"Well, Chi Chi and I won't be weak anymore. We can hold our own now instead of sitting at home biting our nails and hoping and praying to the Kami that our husbands and children come home in one piece," Bulma replied.

"How can a genius lack such common sense?! Your puny energy levels are what keep you both safe," Vegeta snapped.

"Enemies look for the above average ki levels and attack them first. You two were safe because you two couldn't be detected but now you can," Goku explained, "You just put yourselves in danger. Yes, you're stronger but there's no way you can stand up against who we fought. We barely survived Broly."

"...I didn't think of that..."Bulma said, "You can always teach us to hide our ki levels."

"No. You're going to get your butt into the lab and think of a way to reverse this immediately," Vegeta said. He walked over to retrieve Kione's body out of the crater swearing to himself. These women were going to be the death of him.

* * *

Asyla moved away from the pair. She stretched gracefully with her tail held high. It flicked back and forth as she walked away from her two lover. Aleya had grown quiet in her head. Both were satisfied for the time being. Primal urges were fulfilled and she felt as if she was back in control of her body again. She thought that she would be embarrassed or at least ashamed for having two mates. She knew on Ithia that she would have more than likely been cast out for her perversion. But, here on Earth, she felt no shame. There was no tinge of regret. Asyla did what she had to do to make sure that both of her races would live on.

After multiple couplings, Asyla finally reached her goal. She was pregnant and was elated. She did not know how many kits she had within her. She would have not known that she was pregnant if Aleya had not been yowling nonstop in her head about it. Asyla had yet to speak with Kuro and Trunks about it. Their situation was now more complex. She would have to eventually choose between the two. They both had marked her but she had refrained from returning the mark. The only way to solve the dilemma is to find out who was the father of the child inside of her.

"You're pregnant?" Trunks asked. He had overheard her thoughts as he was waking. When he had not felt her warmth next to him, he followed her to see her staring off into space.

Asyla turned around and nodded. She smiled at him briefly. This was not the way she wanted to tell him but she couldn't have everything her way. "I knew already," Kuro said as he walked up, "I was waiting for her to speak first."

"I wasn't entirely sure. Ithian babies grow very slowly. I was going to wait until I felt a ki signature before announcing it." Asyla explained.

"This is excellent news. We can leave the hyperbolic chamber now," Kuro said.

"Excuse me. What do you mean leave? We have about a year left before we are let out of here. That is what Bulma said," Asyla replied.

"Well, we both found a emergency exit a year back," Trunks stated.

"Don't involve me in this. You're the one who found it. I didn't," Kuro added.

"This is so sad," Asyla said.

"What's sad? What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"My child is going to be fatherless because I am going to kill both of you!" Asyla screamed as she began to spark with electricity.

"Asyla, calm down! Calm down! If we left, nothing would have been resolved! We would have been at each other throats and then there would be no baby," Kuro said quickly.

"I will get you both back. I promise you that but show me where the door is," Asyla said.

**"Did you forget what Tookie said?" Aleya asked, "Danger is coming. We are nowhere near our prime fighting shape. Instead of humping, we should be training." **

_"Oh now you finally speak,"_Asyla thought. She had completely forgotten about Tookie's warning. A foe that she hadn't killed was coming to Earth. She had been so worried about procreation and finding a mate, she forgot about the most important issue.

"Forget what I said about the door," Asyla said, "We need to train."

"Something is wrong. What's going on?" Kuro asked.

"In my dreams, I was warned about a danger coming and I don't know who or what it is. I have killed all of my enemies or I believed I did," Asyla explained, "either way we need to inform Goku and the others of this if the threat arrives before we are done."

"Leave that to me," Trunks said.

* * *

"Woman have you figured it out yet?" Vegeta yelled at Bulma as he ate a sandwich in a chair not to far away from her in the lab. He decided that he would supervise his harpy. He didn't trust her to not mess something or make the situation worse. He couldn't trust Kakkarott to watch her because he was busy watching over Chi Chi. Chi Chi woke up not too long and attempted to launch Bulma into the sun after she was told what was going on with her. Vegeta was impressed. He believed that Chi Chi was a saiyan woman when he first met her but now she was acting more like a saiyan than even Kione who wasn't very saiyan like in the beginning.

"I just started Vegeta," Bulma replied,"this is going to take awhile to figure out why this is happening." A loud beeping noise caught Bulma's attention. She rushed over to one of her computers and began to type. A screen came down revealing Trunks.

"Trunks, what are you doing? You were only supposed to use this for emergencies," Bulma said.

"When did you create this?" Vegeta asked.

"Mom, I don't have time to talk really. You said we only have two minutes before the connection is cut. There's something coming to Earth. Asyla informed me of it. She had a dream about it. She doesn't know what it is but she wants us to prepare for it," Trunks explained. Before Bulma could say anything else, the screen went black.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I apologize if it is not awesome. I am not that proud of it but I wanted to get a chapter out to my loyal reviewers. The next chapter will be better. I promise. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	46. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Well I am back with the next chapter of this wonderful story. I do have to admit that I am a little saddened that I haven't received any reviews but it is okay. I will continue the story like I promised. I am too far in to give up on it. This chapter will be the beginning of the end of this story. I have noticed that I write better during the school year than the summer. Go figure. Anyway, this chapter will be a long one. Anyway, sit back, relax, enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!

* * *

**Chapter 38: The Unwanted Reunion: Part 1**

Kione sat on top of cabinet as she watched Bulma furiously go over calculations after calculations. It seemed that finding the cure for her chip disaster was proving to be harder than expected. Some type of malfunction happened blah blah blah. Kione didn't care to know the details. She just knew if Bulma didn't reverse it that she and Chi Chi would be permanently half saiyans. She as well as Bulma didn't see what the big deal was about it. It was an added bonus. However, Kione did understand Vegeta's concern. The creatures, the males they fought would crush them in a matter of minutes but that is if they could find or catch them. But Kione believed that having Chi Chi and Bulma stronger was a risk that was necessary. Not too long after receiving Trunks' warning, they had felt a strong energy level coming towards the Earth. It disappeared in a matter of seconds but it was around long enough to put everyone on edge. Vegeta was very adamant on getting the chip removed after that. Vegeta, Goku, Tien as well as the rest of the people she had met earlier were training vigorously. Kione opted to stay with Bulma. She was tired, tired of all the fighting. She needed a rest. She had fought to keep away from Frieza and she had fought to find Vegeta. All she really wanted was just a little time with her mate in peace.

"Damn it. Damn it all," Bulma cursed.

"What? You can't figure it out?" Kione asked.

"No, I did," Bulma replied, "It's actually a really simple fix."

"You just don't want to go back?" Kione asked.

"Yes, I don't understand what they are worried about," Bulma said as she turned around to look at Kione, "You'd think they'd be happy that we would want to help them."

"You have to remember Bulma that they are males and these males do feel like it's their job to protect their families. In a way, they believe that you and Chi Chi shouldn't have to worry about these kinds of things. There is always a risk of our enemy coming for the ones that we love. They prepare so they can get to them first. But I believe Vegeta may have been too young to remember that saiyan females weren't weak like human females no offense." Kione explained.

"None taken. Continue," Bulma said.

"We weren't as strong as our males and there's a possibility that we would never be able to reach Super Saiyan level but we were a force to be reckoned with. That is why we were left at home as a safeguard. Females were considered a force to be reckoned with. Frieza didn't want us solely for breeding purposes," Kione continued.

"So you don't want us to fix ourselves?" Chi Chi asked as she entered the lab. She had been fuming since she woke up. She was angry that Goku stopped her in the middle of her fight and she was also angry that Bulma experimented on her. With the change of events, Chi Chi was not feeling the urge to fight anyone. She wanted answers and wanted to know what they could do.

"Chi Chi…uh…hi…look I am sorry about the," Bulma started as she backed away from Chi Chi.

"Bulma, I am not going to pounce on you. I knew what could happen by dealing with you. I don't like you lying to me though Bulma. Don't ever do that again," Chi Chi said sternly. She turned to look at Kione who was all but glaring at Chi Chi. The bruises and cuts were gone after being in the regeneration tank but the memory of what happened the day before was still there. "I have no problems with you anymore Kione. If you do put Asyla in danger again, nothing will stop me from finishing what I started two nights ago. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Kione said with a nod. _Vegeta really should've married this one. She T_thought. "You are correct Chi Chi. I don't want you two to change back well at least not yet. I have a bad feeling about this."

"The hair on the back of your neck is still up isn't it?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yes," Bulma and Kione both replied.

"We're not taking the cure. We are going to welcome Asyla, Trunks and Kuro back with open arms and enjoy the little time we have before the end of all days starts again. I am sure the men can spare a little time before engulfing themselves into training," Chi Chi stated, "Now this is how we are going to do this."

* * *

Trunks watched Asyla as she placed the bag on her back and Kuro immediately took the bag from her. He scolded her for causing strain to herself but then was reprimanded so badly it even made him cringe. Asyla was showing now. It had taken time much longer than he had expected. Obviously Ithians were pregnant much longer than humans. She had a slight pudge to her stomach even though she had gotten pregnant a year ago. Asyla couldn't tell them when she was going to give birth but she said soon. They could feel the ki levels from her stomach. He had counted at least two. They seemed to blend in so well with their mother's. Everyone was going to be thrilled at the news.

"Trunks, are you okay?" Asyla asked. He had been staring off into space for some time now. She had poked him repeatedly and he had not responded.

"Yeah I am good. I was just thinking," Trunks replied.

"About what?" Asyla asked, "You're not worried about our families are you?"

"No. If something had happened, it would have affected us here too. Just thinking that's all. Don't worry about it," Trunks replied and quickly put up a mental block. He didn't want her prying into his personal thoughts. That was an argument waiting to happen. Trunks had been watching for the past year or so. How they reacted with each other made him feel a tinge of jealousy. He didn't have the same relationship he did with Asyla that Kuro did with her. He wanted it but he knew it would take much time, more time than she was willing to give or so it seemed. Trunks would need to find some way to be alone with her. Somehow he would manage it. It will be easier with his urges in check.

"Leave him alone Asylanna. He'll talk when he wants to," Kuro said, "Are we ready to go?" Trunks nodded. He appreciated Kuro taking the attention off of him. He had grown to like the idiot cat. He wasn't as bad as he presumed him to be. There was still competition between the two but they weren't at each other's necks anymore much to Asyla's relief.

"Well come on. I am sure everyone is dying to see us," Asyla said as she placed her hand on the door knob. She turned and opened the door. The bright light blinded her a little as she stepped out of the hyperbolic chamber with her two males in tow behind her.

A high pitch shrill scream came from Bulma as she saw Asyla exit first. It caused Asyla and Kuro's ears to flatten against their heads. Asyla was getting ready to snap when arms wrapped around her and she was pulled up off the ground into a huge hug. Asyla laughed at Goku as he hugged tightly. "Oji-san, it's great to see you. Can you put me down please?" Asyla laughed.

"Yeah, sorry," Goku said as he sat Asyla down and Chi Chi and Bulma plowed into her. They were asking so many questions and poking and prodding at her. Asyla was becoming overwhelmed. She couldn't get one word out.

"Leave the brat alone, harpies. She's carrying," Vegeta said with a smirk. When she had stepped out of the hyperbolic chamber, it had made him pause for a brief second. The three days in the hyperbolic chamber had did her much good. She no longer looked like a child. She had matured and finally filled out her curves properly. Her eyes held maturity and her hair was a little longer. She was the almost spitting image of her mother but those eyes. Those eyes reminded him of Radditz.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Bulma squealed as she reached to touch her stomach which illicit a frightening snarl from Asyla that caused Bulma to jump back.

"Idiot woman," Vegeta said shaking his head, "not everyone follows your stupid human customs. An open palm touch to the stomach is seen as an attack. You touch with the back of your hand or not at all."

"Oh, oh, I am sorry Asyla. I didn't mean," Bulma started.

"No, it's no problem. I am sorry. It was just instinctive," Asyla replied holding her hands up to wave it off.

"So who's the father?" Kione asked.

Asyla paled and then blushed brightly at the question. She opened her mouth to say something but Kione laughed. "Ok how about we discuss this at a later time. Vegeta, Goku, you take Trunks and Kuro like we discussed."

"What is going on?" Trunks asked, "Why are we being separated?"

"It's a welcoming back party. Don't worry too much. You'll see. We won't do any harm to her. Now go on," Chi Chi replied.

* * *

"We have landed, your highness," a man says as he enters the throne room. He kneels before the chair once again.

"Good. Is our guest ready for delivery?"

"Yes, yes. Waiting your orders," the man answered.

"Very good. You've done well Maides. Now, go with Gandy and Nathanial and start the decoy. Make sure to bring my guest here first. We have much to talk about,"

"Very well, your highness," Maides said as he stood. He bowed before exiting the room. He clenched his teeth in anger as he walked down the hall towards the dining hall. This was not going well. He had done everything in his power to keep Asyla from being found but all seemed to be lost now. Even if he wanted to go against the orders, the chip in the back of his neck would not allow him too.

Gandy and Nathanial had left the dining hall when Maides was requested. They were waiting for him down the hall for the news. They saw him up ahead and knew the news was bad. "What are we going to do?" Gandy asked.

"Do what we were ordered to do," Maides said gravely.

"But we made a promise. We all did," Gandy replied.

"Yes and we are going to keep that promise no matter what," Nathanial said.

"Ah damn. The weather channel didn't say anything about a thunder storm today," Bulma said.

"Well this sucks. It has been raining for hours," 18 replied as she sipped on her third glass of wine. She was happy that she was invited to the party. She wasn't so sure she wanted to go at first in fear of fighting and something blowing up, but it seemed that everything had been figured out.

"You don't have anything to do with this do you cat?" Kione asked.

"No. I do not have the ability to manipulate water," Asyla explained as she giggled at Kione slurring her words. They were all drunk but her. She could ingest alcohol and it would not harm the kittens. However, she was sure they were partly human and from what Bulma said alcohol did horrible things to human babies. She did not want to risk it. It was better to be sober to witness the hilarity of the situation.

"Well what now? We already drilled you for every last raunchy detail of your experience with Kuro and Trunks in the hyperbolic chamber," Bulma mused.

Asyla blushed and said, "I don't know why you'd want to know that! You are his mother."

"So?" Bulma said with a laugh.

"I mean we couldn't help be curious. We told you about Goku and Vegeta," Chi Chi replied.

"And Tien," Kione chimed in.

"But I didn't want to know! Change the subject please!" Asyla exclaimed. She wasn't sure if her face could get any redder.

"Well, let's watch a movie. I brought a couple along. We can watch a horror flick and get a good laugh out of that," 18 suggested.

"That's perfect. I'll make the popcorn," Chi Chi replied.

"And I'll get us a few more drinks," Bulma said.

* * *

Goku launched a beam at his attacker as he moved out of the way of a ki ball coming at his head. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Vegeta handling two on his own while Kuro and Trunks were chasing after a few more that were attacking the city. Of all times, they had to be attacked right now. There was no warning, nothing. They hadn't felt any ki levels as well. The screams and explosions had alerted them to danger. There had been no talking, just fighting.

Trunks was slammed hard into the concrete causing him to cough up blood. He could feel the heat from the ki ball forming near his head as he tried to pull himself out of a daze. His attacker was kicked into another building. A hand reached down and snatched him out of the crater in the ground.

"Get up. No one is going to kill you but me," Kuro said. His voice was deeper. It was obvious that Yoruame had taken over his body again.

"They're fucking strong," Trunks swore.

"Don't let them get a grip on you. They're the Bariac. They were supposed to be extinct. Remember what Asyla showed us about them," Kuro stated before going back into the fray.

Kuro/Yoruame were actually happy that the females were not with them with this going on. He wanted to kiss the one called Chi Chi for separating the welcoming party first. He would have not been able to fight better yet function properly if he knew Asyla was in danger. He would have compromised everyone by being on the defensive than the offensive.

A blast quickly obliterated his assailant a little too easy for his liking. His eyes narrowed. Since they began fighting, none of them had really put up a fight. It was more of a nuisance than a real battle. It was as if they were..A familiar scent caught off Kuro train of thought. There was an Ithian here. He and Asyla were the only ones left. How could this be?

"This is fucking annoying. Die all of you!" Vegeta growled out.

Goku gripped a male by his tail and began swinging him around before launching him into one of the still intact cars. He floated down angrily and said, "Why are you here? What are you doing here?"

"This was all a decoy," the soldier said as he gasped for air.

"What?" Goku asked, "What are you talking about?" He actually looked at the soldier for the first time. He noticed the tail, the ears and the catlike features. He was an Ithian.

"Go to Asyla. She is in danger. Go to her now,"

* * *

Kione tucked Asyla into bed before going back down the steps to join the other women in the den. The lights had gone out not to long ago. They had been swapping scary stories for the past hour or so before they realized Asyla had fallen asleep. The poor young woman had been through way too much. The way she was snoring was as if she hadn't fully slept in days. They doubted that she did with those two young males around chasing her tail literally and figuratively.

"I can't believe I will be a grandmother and my son isn't even three yet in this time period," Bulma said with a laugh.

"It is unbelievable that all of this has happened in a matter of two weeks. It will be good for all of us to have some real downtime. I feel at times that our families must be cursed to never have at least a dozen or so years of peace," Chi Chi explained.

"That is the problem with trying to obtain power. You will always be challenged. That is why I never understood the thought process of it," Kione said, "that is what makes me not very saiyan like."

"You are you Kione. You may have been kicked out of your family but you have been accepted into both of ours," Chi Chi stated with a smile.

A loud cackle caused all four women to jump and turn towards the door leading out into the backyard to the pool. A flash of lightening revealed a very massive figure at the door. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Bulma asked as she stood up.

"This must be my lucky day," the figure said, "A rather sweet looking human female, two hybrid saiyans and a full blood saiyan. She told me that I was going to get what belonged to me but I didn't expect to find this."

"Get the hell out of my house," Bulma said as she advanced.

"Bulma, no. Don't approach him," Kione warned as she grabbed Bulma's arm as she pulled Bulma back towards her. Bulma turned to stare at Kione. She could feel the shivers from her body going up her spine which was causing Bulma to fear the man as well.

"Kione what is wrong?" Bulma asked.

"You are supposed to be dead," Kione growled out, "How did you survive?"

"A very kind female saved me from utter destruction. She had something to settle with Kakkarott as well. The buffoon seems to pissing everyone off in the galaxy." The figure replied.

"Oh my kami. Please, please tell me this isn't who I think this is," 18 said.

"Heh heh you know me too human? The smell of your fear is exciting me but I have orders to fulfill before I can get what I want. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can all fight me, I beat you all and take all of you back or you can give me Asyla and I can be on my way," the figure stated.

"What? How did you know Asyla was here? Who the hell are you?" Chi Chi growled out.

"I always know where my prizes are and no one escape me, Brolly, the legendary super saiyan,"

* * *

**Author's Note:**Cliffhanger! BAM! I hope you all enjoyed. Like I promised there would be some twists and turns for ya before this story concludes. Do not worry. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	47. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character and anything else that deals with her.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Well I am back with the next chapter of this wonderful story. Anyway, sit back, relax, enjoy the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Unwanted Reunion: Part 2**

Goku flew through the air with Vegeta, Trunks and Kuro following in right behind him. It didn't take them long to react when Goku had informed them that the soldiers were distraction. Tien and Krillen remained in the city defending it to keep up the visage that the men were still being distracted. Somehow Goku could not instant transmit to them. That troubled him more than the fact that someone was attempting to distract them. He knew it had something to do with that power level he felt. Goku didn't want to express his fears about it but he knew that Vegeta knew what he thought. The power level was very familiar, too familiar.

"Kakkarott, speak. You haven't said a damn thing since you flew off. Why aren't we instant transmitting?" Vegeta growled out.

"Because he can't," Kuro chimed in, "Don't you think he would've if he could."

"I wasn't talking to you cat boy," Vegeta snapped.

"Listen. You have no idea what the hell you are up against, Vegeta. You need me. Something is blocking us. Haven't you noticed it yet?" Kuro replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta growled.

"I can't feel Chi Chi anymore," Goku finally said, "This have never happened even when I died I could still feel her."

Vegeta focused hard in his mind. He focused on the warm feeling he obtained when he tied himself to Bulma. He could no longer feel it anymore and caused dread build within him. He never felt fear so bad since he feared dying by the hands of Frieza. Was she dead? What was going on?

"They are not dead," Kuro said and answered everyone's question, "This is a technique that only Ithians have mastered. What troubles me is that only a few of us could master this skill but they should be long dead now."

"Who? Who could do this?" Trunks asked.

"At first I didn't want to believe that it could be them, but after I saw Gandes; I knew it could only be them. Only the elders could use this technique,"

* * *

Bulma threw a punch and felt a hand grip her hair. She was swung backwards and hit the wall hard. She saw stars as she tried to pull herself up from the ground. As her vision cleared, Kione connected with her body and she returned the hole in the wall. Maybe staying and fighting wasn't the brightest idea. However, fleeing in fear weren't their style. The thought of surrendering had angered them more so than giving Asyla to the monster. They would fight for her until their very last breaths.

Brolly gave full, hearty laugh. "Is that it?" These wenches were strong, stronger than he expected. He was holding back though. He didn't want to break his new toys just yet. But Kakkarott's bitch he would break. She was the only one that he could see thinking and analyzing his movements. The buffoon had taught his bitch well. Too bad he couldn't teach her to be stronger.

Chi Chi lifted the sofa off the ground. She threw it at him and when Brolly knocked it away she lunged then. Her fist connected with his nose and there was a spray of blood. "So you can bleed," she said as she jumped back. She smirked at him. He wasn't too tough after all. Before she could think of a new plan of attack, Brolly moved quicker than she could follow and he grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her off the ground and growled, "You crafty bitch. Did you really think you could beat ME?"

"No but we can last long enough to make sure that Goku will send you to hell where you belong!" Chi Chi said. She hated to admit it but that last punch was really almost all that she had in her. She was exhausted and her body sore. Chi Chi never fought like this before. Any enemy that she did meet would be exhausted as well but this freak wasn't even huffing. Chi Chi hoped that Goku would get here soon but something was wrong. She could feel it.

"Yes, I want Kakkarott to come but when he does you will be covered in your blood and my semen. How do you think he'll enjoy the fact that his mate was fucked by a real saiyan?" Brolly replied as he squeezed Chi Chi's throat harder causing her to gasp, "Let's find out shall we." Brolly gripped her shirt to rip the remains of it off when something collided with him hard. He could feel claws sink into the wound in his chest causing him to groan as he was chucked out of the house.

* * *

Asyla woke hearing screams but that did not cause her to wake up. The soft hum from Kuro and Trunks had disappeared from her mind. She immediately stirred when she lost it. The hair on the back of her neck stood on in and her tail was frizzed out. Something was terribly wrong. She felt the power level and she went into autopilot. Asyla stripped and put on her body suit. She opened her door hearing sounds of grunts and groans of pain as people collided with furniture. The house rocked as walls were torn down. Asyla walked down the stairs to see him. She did not stare in surprise or shock. He was the enemy that she couldn't kill. She watched as he threw Bulma and Kione. She stared at 18 in a puddle of her own blood. She wasn't sure she was dead or not.

Then she heard his voice and the fear returned. The fear gripped her to the point that she wanted to run back up the steps and hide. Asyla heard what he declared he was going to do and something snapped within her. No. No. NO. NO! She would not allow what he did to her, her sisters, her people happen ever again. If it meant her death so be it. This monster would have to go. Asyla leaped from the steps as her body changed in the air. Her claws dug into Brolly's chest and she slung him. Asyla huffed at Chi Chi who was gasping for air. Chi Chi was trying to say something to her but she turned from her. This was her fight, her problem. It was because of her that the monster was here and she was going to deal with it.

Asyla bared her ivory fangs before vanishing and reappearing at Brolly's side. With a quick swipe of her paw, she propelled the startled Brolly up in the air. She vanished again and reappeared on top of him. Her claws sank into his chest as they plummeted to the ground. Asyla noticed the scar over her heart had barely healed and bit down on it causing blood to gush over spray her face. Brolly snatched her by her tail and slung him off of him. Asyla curled into a ball and landed upright and shifted back into her humanoid form.

Her tail flicked back and forth in agitation before wrapping her tail around her waist tight. Asyla slid into her battle stance with one hand before her showing her lengthening claws and the other above her head as she watched Brolly on the ground. She said nothing at first as she glared at him. It was a front she knew this. The bastard was stronger than that. He moved but Asyla saw him and brought her arm down to block his blow. She could feel the bone in her arm cracking but she growled at Brolly baring her fangs at him. He chuckled before back slapping her away.

"I was wondering when you would show your face. You let these weaklings try to protect you. Pathetic," Brolly mocked. He watched her get up and how her hand touched her stomach slightly. Brolly laughed hysterically. Oh it couldn't be, could it. The bitch was knocked up. It didn't matter. He'd have the child ripped from her and replace his soon after. She promised him that and he would get it.

"Why are you alive?" Asyla asked.

"Well, a very sweet woman thought it would be too tragic for me to die. As long as I deliver her to you for whatever reason, I get to have you," Brolly replied.

"I do not belong to you nor will I ever," Asyla said, "so let us end this. I will finish what Goku started!" Asyla flew at him and braced herself for the oncoming pain. She had to hit him there. Asyla had to hit him in the chest, in that spot over his heart. Electricity popped around her and she began to block the barrage of punches. He was toying with her. He wasn't giving his all and that would be his downfall. Asyla stayed on the defensive until she saw a weakness. Her claws lengthened and she slammed her hand forward. Her claws sank into the wound and she ripped back letting flesh fly. Asyla felt a hard punch to her chest and heard her ribs crack as she flew backwards.

"You dirty bitch!" Brolly screamed as he gripped his chest to stop the pooling of blood.

"Wrong fucking species," Asyla hissed out as she pulled herself up from the ground, "Did you think that I would let you come here and ruin what I have finally obtained? Did you think that I would allow you to rape my Aunt? You are completely out of your sick little mind if you think that I would allow you to do such a thing!"

"Aunt?" Brolly repeated.

"Oh yes. I am the niece of Kakkarott, the only living being that has ever bested you," Asyla hissed proudly, "So come and fight me! I'll only need a moment to rip your damn heart out of your body!"

Brolly eyes widened in a moment in fear before levitating off the ground. A beam began to form in his hand. It grew larger as he grinned. "She said I couldn't kill you but I can kill this planet," Brolly laughed as he shot the beam down towards the Earth. Brolly had underestimated her. He didn't think the female would have noticed the scar but he should have known when her claws sank into it the first time. Brolly couldn't toy with her or she would be able to kill him. She had greatly matured from when he first met her. She didn't run into battle anymore. The damn bitch had put together a strategy in less than a few seconds. But she wouldn't be able to out think this one. Her urge to protect the planet or protect the live within her would decide the fate of this planet.

Asyla swallowed hard and darted forward. She brought her hands up and shot a beam upwards to meet Brolly's. They collided emitting a blinding light. Asyla's arm trembled as she kept the beam going in a desperate effort to keep Brolly from killing her and the Earth.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed. I am sorry that this one is a little short. The next one will be a little longer. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of I Believe In A Thing Called Love!


	48. Updating Again!

Greetings Wonderful Readers,

I apologize for not posting a chapter in such a long time. A lot of things have happened and I am stuck muse wise on how to proceed with the story. I know that I am at point A and I want to get to point C but I can't figure out how to write point B properly. I will post a chapter in a week or two. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and placed my story as one of their favorites. I assure you that this story will be finished.

-SexyCtarlCtarl


End file.
